Reaper's Legacy
by Miss lu
Summary: Vivir con los motociclistas fuera de la ley no era el plan de Hinata para su hijo, pero Naruto no le está dando una opción. Él estará allí para Boruto, lo quiera ella o no. Pero Hinata lo quiere, siempre lo ha querido. Ahora va a aprender que tener a un motociclista en la cama puede poner a una chica sucia en todos los sentidos. Las Parcas, #2 Adaptación Joanna Wylde
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa! Antes que nada quiero decirles que soy infinitamente feliz con todas sus visitas y comentarios en el anterior libro de las parcas, no pensé que fuera a tener tanto éxito el libro, así que me tome un tiempo para comenzar con la segunda entrega y espero les guste, he de confesarles que aun que no soy fan de Hinata en esta adaptación me gustó mucho y ni que decirles de Naruto (se les caera la baba (; ) Por cierto seguiremos teniendo Sasusaku! Sin más aquí está el primer capítulo y me gustaría saber que les pareció.

* * *

Coeur D'alene, Idaho

8 años antes

 _Hinata_

—Voy a meterlo ahora.

La voz de Menma era áspera y llena de urgente necesidad.

Lo olí a mi alrededor, sudoroso, hambriento y tan hermoso que podría morir. Después de esta noche él sería mío de verdad. Deslizó su mano entre nosotros, guiando la redonda cabeza de su pene, enfundada en un condón, mientras se empujaba en mi abertura. Se sentía raro. Se hundió en mí y supongo que falló, porque fue muy arriba y...

—¡Ay! Mierda, Menma, eso duele. Creo que lo haces mal.

Se detuvo de inmediato y me sonrió, la separación entre sus dientes delanteros provocándome. Mierda, amaba esa sonrisa. Tuve el mayor enamoramiento de Menma desde que éramos estudiantes de primer año, pero nunca me notó, no hasta hace un par de meses atrás. Mis padres no me dejaban salir mucho, pero en julio me las arreglé para obtener permiso de quedarme con Kin por una noche, y nos escabullimos para ir a una fiesta. Menma coqueteó conmigo y fuimos pareja desde entonces.

Me volví realmente buena escabulléndome.

—Lo siento, cariño —murmuró, inclinándose para besarme. Me relajé inmediatamente, amando la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. Se acomodó y empezó a deslizarse en mí otra vez, lento y constante. Esta vez no falló, y me puse rígida mientras me estiraba interiormente.

Entonces golpeó una barrera y se detuvo.

Abrí los ojos y lo miré. Me devolvió la mirada y supe en ese mismo momento que nunca amaría a nadie ni la mitad de lo que amaba a Menma Uzumaki.

—¿Lista? —susurró. Asentí.

Se empujó en mí y grité, el dolor rasgándome entre mis piernas. Menma me mantuvo inmovilizada con sus caderas mientras me quedaba sin aliento, sorprendida. Luego se retiró y traté de recuperar el aliento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, se empujó de nuevo en mí. Duro. ¡Ay!

—Mierda, estás apretada —murmuró. Se levantó sobre sus manos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras bombeaba en mi cuerpo, una y otra vez, los ojos cerrados y su rostro con una expresión de hambre.

No sé lo que esperaba.

Quiero decir, no era estúpida. Sabía que la primera vez no sería perfecta, sin importar lo que dijeran los libros de romance. Y no dolía tanto. Pero estoy bastante segura que tampoco se sentía bien.

Menma se movió más rápido, giré mi cabeza en el sofá para mirar por el pequeño apartamento. Al parecer, el de su hermano. Lo teníamos para nosotros toda la noche, se suponía que sería nuestro especial y perfecto momento. Esperaba flores, música suave y vino, o algo así. Estúpida. Menma compró pizza y tomó algo de cerveza de la nevera de su hermano.

—Ay —murmuré de nuevo cuando se detuvo, su cara en una mueca.

—Mierda, me voy a venir —jadeó. Sentí su pene palpitar en el fondo, casi retorciéndose. Era extraño. Realmente extraño. Y nada como vi en las películas; ni siquiera un poco.

¿Eso era todo?

Huh...

—Oh, mierda, eso es bueno.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió cuando Menma se derrumbó entre mis piernas, ajeno al mundo. No podía hacer nada más que observar con horror mientras un hombre entraba.

No lo conocía, pero él no podría ser el hermano de Menma. No se veía para nada como Menma, quien era más alto que yo, pero no por mucho. Este hombre era muy alto, y musculoso como los hombres que trabajan con sus manos, obteniéndolos por cargar cosas pesadas en sus empleos.

Llevaba un chaleco de cuero negro con parches sobre una camiseta gastada, y pantalones vaqueros que tenían rastros oscuros de aceite de motor, grasa o algo así. Un paquete de cervezas colgaba de su mano. Tenía el pelo corto y rubio. Casi militar. Su labio estaba perforado, llevaba dos aros en su oreja izquierda y uno en la derecha, como un pirata. Su ceja también se encontraba perforada. Sus rasgos eran francamente atractivos, pero nadie alguna vez lo llamaría bonito. Grandes botas negras cubrían sus pies y la cadena de su cartera colgaba sobre su cadera.

Uno de sus brazos tenía un tatuaje de manga-completa. El otro tenía un cráneo con cuchillas cruzadas detrás de él.

Se detuvo en la puerta y nos miró, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza.

—Ya te dije lo que haría si entrabas en mi casa otra vez —dijo en voz baja. Menma alzó la cabeza y su rostro se puso blanco. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido; con una excepción notable. Sentí esa excepción deslizarse fuera de mí, junto con un poco de líquido, y me di cuenta que ni siquiera nos molestamos en poner una toalla o algo.

Uuug.

Pero, ¿cómo sabría que necesitaríamos una toalla?

—Mierda —dijo Menma, su voz era un chillido apretado—. Naruto, puedo explicarte...

—Joder, no me expliques nada —dijo Naruto, adentrándose en la habitación.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acercó al sofá. Traté de ocultar mi cabeza en el pecho de Menma, más avergonzada de lo que jamás estuve en mi vida.

Flores. ¿Flores eran demasiado pedir?

—Jesucristo, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿Doce? —preguntó Naruto, pateando el sofá. Se estremeció debajo de mí, y Menma se sentó, alejándose de mi cuerpo. Grité y coloqué mis manos entre nosotros, tratando de cubrirme de la mirada de su hermano.

Mierda. MIERDA.

Entonces se puso peor.

El hermano —¿Naruto? O lo que sea que ese nombre fuera— me miró mientras se inclinaba sobre mi cuerpo, agarrando una manta doblada en el respaldo del sofá.

La lanzó sobre mi entrepierna.

Gemí y me morí un poco por dentro. Mis piernas todavía se hallaban abiertas, mi falda hasta arriba, alrededor de mi cintura. Él lo vio todo. Todo. Esto se suponía que sería la noche más romántica de mi vida y ahora solo quería ir a casa y llorar.

—Tomaré una ducha y cuando haya terminado, estarás fuera —dijo Naruto, acercando su rostro al de Menma. Mi novio se estremeció—. Y mantente jodidamente fuera de mi apartamento.

Con eso, caminó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Segundos después oí la ducha encenderse. Menma se levantó de un salto, murmurando—: Idiota. Es un maldito idiota.

—¿Ese era tu hermano?

—Sí. Es un imbécil.

Me senté y enderecé mi blusa. Gracias a Dios no me la quité. A Menma le encantaba tocar mis pechos, pero en realidad nos movimos bastante rápido una vez que iniciamos. Me las arreglé para ponerme de pie, sosteniendo la manta frente a mí mientras bajaba mi falda. No tenía ni idea de a dónde fueron a parar mis bragas, pero con una rápida mirada alrededor no las encontré. Me incliné sobre el sofá, excavando en los cojines. No hubo suerte, pero conseguí, por casualidad, poner mi mano sobre la desagradable mancha de humedad que dejamos atrás.

Me sentía como una puta.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Menma detrás de mí. Mi cabeza se sacudió. ¿Cómo podrían empeorar las cosas?—. ¡Santa mierda, no puedo creer esto!

—¿Qué está mal?

—El condón se rompió —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos—. El maldito condón se rompió. Esta tiene que ser la peor noche de mi vida. Será mejor que no quedes embarazada.

El aire se congeló en mis pulmones. Al parecer, las cosas podrían empeorar. Menma sostuvo el condón roto hacia mí. Me quedé mirando la cosa desagradable, sin poder creer mi mala suerte.

—¿Lo hiciste mal? —susurré. Él se encogió de hombros, sin responder—.Probablemente no hay problema —dije después de otra larga pausa—. Quiero decir, mi período acaba de terminar. No puedes quedar embarazada poco después de tu período, ¿verdad?

—Um, sí, probablemente —dijo, ruborizándose y apartando la mirada—. No le presto mucha atención a esa mierda en clase. Quiero decir, siempre uso un condón. Siempre. Nunca se rompen, ni siquie...

Se me cortó la respiración y sentí lágrimas calientes acumularse en mis ojos.

—Me dijiste que solo lo hiciste una vez antes —dije en voz baja. Hizo una mueca.

—Nunca lo hice con alguien que amaba antes —dijo, dejando caer el condón roto y agarrando mi mano. Traté de alejarme. El lío en sus dedos me dio asco, pero cuando me atrajo hacia él y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente a mi alrededor, cedí.

—Oye, todo va a estar bien —murmuró, frotando mi espalda mientras sollozaba contra su camisa—. Va a estar bien. Estamos bien. Y lamento no haber sido honesto contigo. Tenía miedo de que no te quedaras conmigo si te enterabas que fui un estúpido antes. No me importa ninguna de las otras chicas y nunca será así. Solo quiero estar contigo.

—Está bien —le dije, sintiéndome mejor. No debió mentirme, pero al menos aceptó sus errores. Parejas maduras atravesaban este tipo de cosas difíciles todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?—. Um, probablemente deberíamos salir de aquí. Tu hermano se veía muy enojado. ¿Creí que te dio la llave?

—Mi madrastra tiene una llave de emergencia —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. La tomé. Se suponía que debía estar fuera de la ciudad. Coge la pizza.

—¿Le dejamos un poco a tu hermano?

—Al diablo con él. Y es mi hermanastro. Ni siquiera somos realmente parientes.

De acueeerdo.

Encontré mis zapatos y me los puse, luego tomé mi bolso y la pizza. Todavía no sabía dónde quedaron mis bragas, pero justo en ese momento la ducha dejó de funcionar.

Teníamos que salir.

Menma echó un vistazo hacia el cuarto de baño, entonces me guiñó un ojo mientras agarraba la cerveza de la encimera.

—Vamos —dijo, tomando mi mano y tirando de mí hacia la puerta.

—¿Robas su cerveza? —le pregunté, sintiéndome un poco enferma—. ¿En serio?

—Que se joda —dijo Menma, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí—. Es un completo idiota, piensa que es mejor que todos los demás. Él y su estúpido jodido club de motociclistas. Son todos idiotas y unos criminales, él también lo es. Probablemente las robó en primer lugar. Y puede comprar más cuando quiera, no como nosotros. Las llevaremos.

Corrimos por las escaleras del complejo de apartamentos, luego cruzamos el estacionamiento hacia su camioneta. Era un poco vieja, pero al menos la cabina de la camioneta Ford tenía mucho espacio y tenía un colchón. Lo sacábamos algunas veces, solo nosotros dos, y pasábamos horas tumbados en el colchón bajo las estrellas, besándonos y riendo. Otras veces nos juntábamos con tres o cuatro parejas, todas sentadas en el regazo de los otros.

Menma no hizo un muy buen trabajo esta noche, pero eso no fue culpa suya. A veces la vida no seguía el plan. Sin embargo, todavía me encontraba loca por él.

—Oye —dije, deteniéndolo cuando abrió la puerta del lado del conductor. Le di la vuelta y me paré de puntillas, besándolo largo y lento—. Te amo.

—También te amo, nena —dijo Menma, colocando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Me derretía cuando lo hacía, me sentía a salvo y protegida... —. Ahora vamos a acabar con algunas de esas cervezas. Mierda, jodida noche loca. Mi hermano es un imbécil.

Rodé mis ojos y me reí mientras subía a la camioneta.

Así que perder mi virginidad no fue perfecto, hermoso y todo eso. Pero por lo menos ya había pasado y Menma me amaba.

Sin embargo, era una pena lo de las bragas.

Las compré con encaje y todo.

 _Ocho meses después_

 _Naruto_

—Mierda, es mi madre. Tengo que contestar esto. —Naruto se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia Fu, sosteniendo su celular en su oreja. La banda aún no empezaba, pero el lugar se encontraba lleno y no podía oír nada. No salía mucho desde que las Parcas comenzaron a prosperar. Ganarse un lugar en el club era un trabajo de tiempo completo en sí mismo, y también hacía turnos en la casa de empeño.

Ma sabía eso, no lo llamaría si no fuese importante.

—Oye, déjame ir fuera —gritó al teléfono, caminando a la puerta con grandes zancadas. La gente se movía fuera de su camino, y sonrió un poco.

Siempre fue un tipo grande, ¿pero ahora que llevaba su chaleco del club de motos? Los idiotas prácticamente se agachaban bajo las mesas al ver los parches en su chaleco.

—Bien, ya estoy fuera —dijo mientras se alejaba de la gente que se encontraba en la entrada del Caballo de acero.

—Naru, Hinata te necesita —dijo su madre.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó mirando su moto aparcada en la calle.

¿Ese hombre se acercaba a la moto? Oh, no va a pasar...

—Entonces, ¿irás? —dijo ella. Mierda. Ella siguió hablando.

—Diablos, lo siento, ma. No te escuché.

—Acabo de recibir una llamada telefónica de Hinata. Se encontraba asustada —repitió su mamá—. Niños estúpidos. Fue a una fiesta con tu hermano y cree que podría estar en trabajo de parto. Él se encuentra demasiado ebrio para llevarla y ella tiene contracciones, así que no puede conducir. Voy a matarlo. No puedo creer que la llevara a lugares como esos, especialmente en estos momentos.

—¿Estás malditamente bromeando?

—Naru, no uses ese lenguaje conmigo —espetó ella—. ¿Puedes ayudarla o no? Estoy en Sponake y tardaré una hora en llegar allí. Comenzaré a hacer llamadas si no puedes hacerlo.

—Espera, ¿no es un poco pronto para eso?

—Bastante temprano —contestó, su voz sonaba tensa—. Yo quería llamar una ambulancia, pero insistió en que simplemente están en Braxton Hicks. Una ambulancia costará una fortuna, sabes, y ella se preocupa por los gastos. Hinata quiere ir a casa pero creo que necesita un hospital. ¿Puedes hacerlo o no? Te veré cuando llegue a la ciudad. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento con esto, para mí, no sonaba como si estuvieran en Braxton Hicks.

—Sí, claro —respondió, preguntándose en dónde diablos se hallaba "Braxton Hicks". Vio a Fu salir del bar, sonriéndole tristemente. Ella ya sabía el tema de las llamadas repentinas y los cambios de planes—. ¿Dónde se encuentran?

Cuando tuvo la información terminó la llamada y fue hacia su cita, encogiéndose de hombros. Esto apestaba. Quería follar y no en la casa del club.

Algo de maldita privacidad de vez en cuando sería bueno, con una Mary Jo salvaje.

—¿Temas del club? —preguntó a la ligera. Demonios, afortunadamente no era una reina del drama.

—Nop, familiares —contestó—. Mi estúpido hermano embarazó a una chica y ahora se encuentra en trabajo de parto. Necesita que la lleve al hospital. Tengo que ir por ella.

Los ojos de Fu se abrieron ampliamente.

—Deberías irte —dijo rápidamente—. Pediré un taxi a casa. Mierda, eso apesta... ¿Cuántos años tiene ella?

—Diecisiete recién cumplidos.

—Diablos —dijo. Temblando con horror genuino—. No me puedo imaginar teniendo un hijo siendo tan joven. Llámame luego, ¿está bien?

Él le dio un pequeño pero brusco beso. Ella bajó su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón a su polla. Naruto gimió y se endureció. Realmente necesitaba tener sexo...

En su lugar, se alejó y montó su moto.

La fiesta se encontraba a medio camino de Athol, en un campo que recordaba vagamente haber visitado en la preparatoria. Encontró la camioneta de Menma lo suficientemente rápido. Hinata estaba allí, mirando con miedo el crepúsculo veraniego. Luego contrajo su rostro y se encorvó sobre su vientre gigantesco, gruñendo. Ahora se veía realmente aterrada.

Naruto estacionó su moto y comprendió que tendría que dejarla en el campo; de ninguna manera podría llevar a Hinata con él. Jodidamente estupendo. Los pequeños idiotas podrían chocar contra ella o algo. El rostro de ella se veía pálido y tenso. No tenían tiempo que perder. Ella debía ir en la camioneta, y definitivamente lo necesitaba en ese momento. Sacudió su cabeza, buscó con la mirada a su hermano.

No podía entender cómo una adolescente linda e inteligente como ella, pudo elegir a su hermano, de todas las personas. Hinata tenía largo cabello negro azulado, unos hermosos ojos grises y había algo en ella que emanaba delicadeza femenina —delicadeza por la cual, pasó más de una noche con la mano en su pene, pensando en ella—. Incluso embarazada, en medio de una fiesta en el campo, era preciosa.

Pero era tan condenadamente joven, pensó.

Ella lo vio y se estremeció, puso una mano en su espalda mientras se estiraba luego de la contracción. Naruto sabía que no le agradaba, no podía culparla. No se conocieron en las mejores circunstancias, las cosas entre Menma y él se fueron yendo a la mierda un poco más día tras día. Naruto no soportaba la forma en que su hermano trataba a su madre, ni mucho menos cómo vivía su vida. Pero más odiaba la forma en que el hijo de puta andaba por ahí a espaldas de Hinata.

El malparido no merecía una chica como ella, era bastante seguro que su hijo no ganaría la lotería cuando llegara con su futuro papi.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó cuándo estuvo junto a Hinata. Se inclinó para poder verle el rostro. Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de terror.

—Se rompió la fuente —dijo en un susurro ronco—. Las contracciones son fuertes, Naruto. Muy fuertes. Se supone que debe ser lento con el primer hijo, nunca pasa así de rápido. Necesito ir al hospital, Naruto. No puedo tenerlo aquí.

—Oh, diablos —murmuró—. ¿Tienes las llaves?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Menma las tiene. Está en la fogata. ¿Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia? Oh —gimió, doblándose.

—Quédate aquí—dijo—. Iré a buscar a Menma. En este punto, conduciré más rápido que la ambulancia.

Volvió a gruñir y se posó contra la camioneta. Naruto fue hacia la fogata y vislumbró a Menma medio desmayado en el suelo.

—Párate, imbécil —demandó Naruto, tomándolo de la camiseta y levantándolo—. Las llaves. Ahora.

Menma lo miró sin entender. ¿Acaso tenía vómito en su camiseta? Los chicos de preparatoria los observaban asombrados, mientras sostenían sus vasos rojos de plástico llenos de cerveza barata.

—Joder —murmuró Naruto, hurgando en los bolsillos de los pantalones de su hermano, mientras rezaba al cielo que no las hubiera perdido. Su mano estuvo más cerca de la polla de Menma de lo que nunca debería estar. Encontró las llaves y devolvió a Menma al suelo—. Si quieres ver nacer a tu hijo, ven a la camioneta ahora—le dijo Naruto—. No te esperaré.

Dicho eso se dirigió al Ford, abrió de un tirón la puerta y ayudó a subir a Hinata en el asiento trasero. Escuchó un ruido sordo y vio a Menma subir a la cama de la camioneta por el rabillo del ojo.

Pequeño idiota.

Naruto prendió el motor y puso en marcha la camioneta, listo para irse. Luego volvió a ponerlo en parqueo, salió y corrió hacia su moto. Tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios allí. Nada fuera de lo común, pero a este ritmo lo necesitarían.

Volvió a subir a la camioneta y esta vez se puso en marcha, dirigiéndose a la autopista. Lanzando miradas ansiosas a Hinata por el espejo retrovisor. Ella jadeaba fuerte y lo sobresaltó cuando gritó.

Cada vello de su nuca se erizó.

—Santa mierda, necesito pujar —exclamó—. Oh, Dios, duele. Duele tanto. Nunca sentí algo como eso. Apúrate, necesitamos llegar allí rápi...

Su voz se quebró con un gruñido de nuevo. Naruto aumentó la velocidad, preguntándose si Menma tendría algo a lo cual sostenerse. No podía verlo ahí atrás. Quizás se desmayó en la cama de la camioneta.

Diablos, tal vez rebotó y se cayó. A Naruto no le importaba ninguna de las dos opciones.

Estaban por alcanzar la autopista cuando Hinata empezó a gritar—:¡Detente! ¡Para la camioneta!

Naruto se detuvo, rogando que eso no significara lo que pensaba que era. Puso el freno de mano y se giró para verla. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro morado y una expresión de agonía. Se inclinaba hacia adelante mientras gemía.

—Ambulancia —dijo él con voz sombría. Ella asintió despacio. Tomó el teléfono e hizo la llamada, dándole a la operadora los detalles de la situación.

Luego, lo puso en altavoz y lo lanzó en el asiento. Salió, abrió la puerta trasera y subió.

—Estoy contigo, Hinata —comentó la operadora—. Aguanta. Los paramédicos van en camino desde Hayden. Los verás pronto.

Hinata gimió durante otra contracción.

—Tengo que pujar.

—La ambulancia se encuentra a diez minutos —indicó la operadora—.¿Puedes aguantar hasta que lleguen? Tienen todo lo que necesitan para ayudarte con esto.

—¡JODER! —gritó Hinata, apretando la mano de Naruto tan fuerte que sus dedos se entumecieron.

—Muy bien. Es muy poco probable que el bebé nazca antes de que lleguen, pero quiero que estés preparado, Naruto —dijo la operadora. Su voz sonaba tan tranquila que parecía drogada. ¿Cómo carajos hacía eso? Él se hallaba al borde de un paro cardíaco—. Hinata te necesita. La buena noticia es que el parto es natural y su cuerpo sabe cómo hacerlo. Generalmente los bebés que nacen así de rápido no se quedan mucho en el hospital. ¿Tienes con qué limpiarte las manos?

—Sí —murmuró—. Hinata, tengo que dejarte por un segundo. Negó con la cabeza, pero le soltó la mano. Hurgó en el kit de primeros auxilios y sacó unos paquetes de toallitas desinfectantes ridículamente pequeñas.

Luego se limpió con ellas y volvió hacia Hinata.

Ella gritó y lo golpeó en la cara.

Mierda, la chica tenía fuerza. Naruto sacudió la cabeza, luego se recompuso, con su mejilla palpitando. Otra contracción.

—Es muy pronto —susurró Hinata—. No puedo detenerlo. Tengo que pujar ahora.

—¿Para cuándo tenía fecha? —preguntó la operadora.

—Dentro de un mes —le contestó Naruto—. Es muy pronto.

—Muy bien. Lo más importante es saber si el bebé respira. No dejes que se caiga al suelo si nace antes de que lleguen los paramédicos. Tienes que sostenerlo. Ahora, sin pánico; puede llevar horas parir un bebé, especialmente si es el primero. Pero solo por precaución, quiero que encuentres algo cálido para arropar al bebé si Hinata da a luz. Comprobarás la respiración del niño. Si la respiración está bien, lo pondrás en el pecho de su madre, bocabajo, piel contra piel. Entonces lo cubrirás con lo que tengas. No tires, cortes o ates el cordón. Mantén tus manos lejos del canal de parto. Si la placenta sale, envuélvela junto con el bebé.

Ahí fue cuando comprendió.

Hinata tendría a su bebé justo allí, a un lado de la carretera. Su sobrino. Ahora mismo.

Mierda, ella tenía que quitarse los pantalones antes que nada. Vestía pantalones de yoga y trató de quitárselos dentro de la cabina. No funcionó, y ella no parecía encontrar una posición cómoda, tampoco.

—Tenemos que sacarte de aquí —le dijo. Hinata negó con la cabeza y apretó sus dientes, pero de todos modos la sacó y la puso de pie en el suelo. A continuación le bajó los húmedos pantalones y las bragas en un solo movimiento, haciéndola levantar un pie y luego otro para liberarla de la tela estropeada. ¿Ahora qué?

Hinata volvió a gritar, su cara tensa y se derrumbó cerca de él, cayendo en cuclillas al lado de la camioneta.

Joder, necesitaba algo para mantener al bebé cálido.

Naruto miró alrededor frenéticamente, encontrando exactamente nada, así que se quitó el chaleco y lo tiró en la camioneta. Luego se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza. No era lo ideal, pero se hallaba relativamente limpia. Se la puso del cajón luego de bañarse para encontrarse con Fu.

Hinata pujó por una eternidad, agachada y sosteniéndose de sus hombros hundiendo sus dedos con fuerza. Tendría moretones en la mañana. Probablemente también arañazos por sus uñas. Como sea. La operadora de emergencias lo tranquilizó un poco diciéndole que la ambulancia llegaría en cinco minutos. Hinata la ignoraba, perdida en su mundo de dolor y urgencia, gritando fuerte con cada contracción.

—¿Puedes ver la cabeza del bebé? —preguntó la operadora. Naruto se congeló.

—¿Quieres que mire?

—Sí.

Estaba bastante seguro que no quería mirar. Joder. Sin embargo, Hinata lo necesitaba. El bebé también. Naruto se inclinó para observar entre sus piernas.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Una pequeña cabeza cubierta de cabello rubio saliendo de su cuerpo.

Mierda.

Hinata tomó una respiración profunda, aferrándose a sus hombros aún más fuerte. Dejó salir un grito alto y largo mientras pujaba de nuevo.

Luego sucedió.

Naruto se inclinó —medio en trance— mientras la personita más perfecta del mundo terminó de salir de ella y cayó en sus manos. Hinata comenzó a llorar de alivio con los muslos manchados de sangre.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la operadora.

—El bebé acaba de nacer —murmuró Naruto maravillado. Vio nacer un ternero, pero no se comparaba para nada a esto—. Lo estoy sosteniendo.

—¿Respira?

Observó como el recién nacido abría sus pequeños ojos por primera vez y lo miraba directamente. Eran azules, redondos, confundidos y condenadamente hermosos. Se cerraron de nuevo a la vez que el bebé hacía una mueca con su pequeña boca, inhalaba profundamente y dejaba salir un llanto incontrolable.

—Sí. Mierda. El pequeño se encuentra bien.

Naruto miró a Hinata mientras ponía al bebé entre ellos. Ella sonrió tímidamente y alcanzó a su hijo. Su rostro agotado, con restos de lágrimas, en ese momento fue lo segundo más lindo que vio en su vida.

Lo primero fueron esos pequeños ojos azules.

—Lo hiciste bien, nena —le dijo a Hinata.

—Sí —contestó—. Lo hice, ¿no es así?

Besó la cabeza del niño.

—Oye, Boruto... Soy mami —murmuró—. Cuidaré muy bien de ti. Te lo prometo. Por siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Seattle, Washington

7 Años después.

Hinata

Nuestra última noche en Seattle no fue tan buena.

Mi niñera, mi niñera de respaldo de emergencia y mi segunda niñera de respaldo de emergencia, todas tenían gripe. Me habría jodido si una de mis nuevas vecinas no se hubiese ofrecido como voluntaria para vigilar a Boruto. Realmente no la conocía, pero estuvimos viviendo una junto a la otra durante un mes y sin banderas rojas. No es lo mejor, lo sé.

Haces lo que tienes que hacer cuando eres una madre soltera.

Luego Dick me gritó por llegar tarde a mi turno.

No le dije que casi faltaba al trabajo completamente debido a Boruto. Y no, no lo llamo Dick porque sea un imbécil (aunque lo es). Ese es su nombre real.

Esa noche realmente entendí por qué se encontraba de tan mal humor, se debía a que, de las seis chicas que se suponía estuvieran aquí, solo dos aparecieron. Dos tenían la gripe (genuinamente —la mitad de la población la tenía) y dos tenían citas. O asumo que tenían citas. Sus historias oficiales fuera de una abuela muerta (su quinta) y un tatuaje infectado.

Aparentemente ninguna de las farmacias en su vecindario tenía un antibiótico contra la infección.

Como sea, las cosas se fueron a la mierda rápidamente. Teníamos una banda, la cual ponía a los clientes de buen humor, pero la música en vivo y bailarines borrachos hicieron incluso más difícil seguir el ritmo con mis mesas.

Además hizo que estuviéramos más ocupados de lo normal. Hubiésemos estado justos incluso con personal completo. Para hacer las cosas perfectas, era una banda local y la mayoría de sus fans eran estudiantes universitarios, lo que significaba unas propinas de mierda.

Para las once ya me sentía cansada y necesitaba orinar urgentemente, por lo que me metí al baño. Ya sin papel higiénico (por supuesto), y sabía malditamente bien que nadie tenía tiempo de reponerlo. Saqué mi teléfono, haciendo un chequeo rápido de mis mensajes, y vi dos. Uno de Sasame, mi niñera, y un segundo de Naruto, el cuñado más aterrador del mundo.

Mierda.

Sasame primero. Lo sostuve en mi oreja y escuché, rogándole a Dios que todo estuviera bien. No había manera de que Dick me dejase salir temprano, incluso por una emergencia. Naruto podría esperar.

—Mamá, estoy asustado —dijo Boruto.

Me congelé.

—Cogí el teléfono de Sasame y me escondo en el armario —continuó—.Hay un tipo malo aquí, fumando adentro y quería que yo también fumara, y seguían riéndose de mí. Trató de hacerme cosquillas y hacerme sentar en su regazo. Ahora ven una película que tiene personas desnudas y no me gusta. No quiero estar aquí y quiero ir a casa. Quiero que tú vengas a casa. Realmente te necesito. Ahora mismo.

Oí su respiración dar un tirón, como si estuviera llorando, pero no quería que yo lo supiera y luego el mensaje se cortó.

Di un par de respiraciones profundas, tratando de controlar mi aumento de adrenalina. Comprobé el tiempo del mensaje —hace casi cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Mi estómago se revolvió un segundo y pensé que podría vomitar. Luego recobré la compostura y salí del baño. Me las arreglé para regresar andando al bar y pedirle a Shima, el barman, para que desbloqueara el cajón donde guardábamos nuestras carteras.

—Necesito ir a casa, mi hijo está en problemas. Díselo a Dick.

Con eso me dirigí hacia la puerta, abriéndome paso entre unos chicos borrachos de fraternidad. Estaba casi afuera cuando alguien agarró mi brazo, girándome. Mi jefe se quedó de pie allí, mirándome.

—¿A dónde demonios crees que vas, Hyuga?

—Hay una emergencia —dije—. Necesito ir a casa.

—Me dejas ahora con una multitud como esta, y no regresas —gruñó Dick.

Me incliné hacia adelante y bajé la mirada hacia él, lo cual era bastante fácil teniendo en cuenta que el tipo apenas era de más de un metro cincuenta. En los días buenos pensaba en él como un hobbit.

Hoy era solo un trol.

—Necesito cuidar de mi hijo —dije fríamente, usando mi voz mortal asesina de trols—. Suelta mi brazo. Ahora. Me voy.

Conducir a casa me llevó al menos un año.

Seguí tratando de llamar a Sasame, pero nadie contestaba. Cuando llegué a nuestro antiguo edificio de apartamentos, corrí hacia arriba por las escaleras de madera a la planta superior, moviéndome con una extraña mezcla de rabia y miedo. La casa de Sasame se hallaba justo enfrente de mi pequeño estudio, mientras mis muslos y pantorrillas odiaban la subida, me encantó que éramos las únicas residentes aquí. Hasta ahora.

Hoy eso se sentía remoto y aterrador.

Escuché música y gruñidos mientras tocaba la puerta. Sin respuesta. Toqué más fuerte y me pregunté si tendría que tirarla. Luego la puerta se abrió. Un tipo alto con los pantalones desabrochados y sin camisa bloqueaba la entrada. Tenía el comienzo de una barriga y ojos inyectados en sangre. Olí a hierba y a licores.

—¿Si? —preguntó, balanceándose. Traté de mirar alrededor de él, pero me bloqueó.

—Mi hijo, Boruto, está aquí —dije, luchando por mantener la calma y enfocarme en lo que realmente contaba. Podría matar a este imbécil después—.Estoy aquí para recogerlo.

—Oh, sí. Lo olvidé. Pasa.

Se hizo a un lado y entré pasando junto a él. El hogar de Sasame era un estudio justo como el nuestro, por lo que debí ver a Boruto de inmediato. En vez de eso, vi a mi vecina inútil en el sofá, derrumbada sobre su espalda con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa soñadora en su cara. Sus ropas arrugadas, su larga falda hippie por encima de sus rodillas extendidas. El teléfono puesto en la mesa de café frente a ella, junto a una pipa hecha con plumas de plástico, papel de aluminio y una botella de Mountain Dew. Botellas de licor vacías rodeándolo, porque al parecer la mala hierba no era suficiente para mantenerla entretenida mientras no cuidaba de mi hijo de siete años de edad.

—Sasame, ¿dónde está Boruto? —demandé. Me miró sin expresión.

—¿Cómo debería saberlo? —Arrastró las palabras.

—Tal vez salió —murmuró el tipo, alejándose de mí mientras iba hacia la nevara a por otra cerveza.

Aguanté mi respiración. Atravesando su espalda, tenía un tatuaje gigante que se veía cómo del tipo de Naruto, solo que este decía The Devil's Jacks en vez de Parcas. Club de motos. Malas noticias. Siempre malas, a pesar de lo que Naruto insistía.

Pensaría sobre eso más tarde. Concentración. Necesitaba encontrar a Boruto.

—¿Mamá?

Su voz era suave y temblaba. Miré alrededor frenéticamente, luego lo vi escalando a través de una ventana abierta enfrentando la calle. Oh Dios mío. Me moví hacia él, obligándome a aproximarme oh-muy-cuidadosamente. Diez metros sobre el suelo y mi hijo se aferraba a un alféizar. Si no era malditamente cuidadosa, lo tiraría de la cornisa.

Lo alcancé y apreté mis manos alrededor de sus brazos, tirando de él y abrazándolo fuerte. Se envolvió alrededor de mí como un pequeño mono. Froté mi mano de arriba abajo por su espalda, susurrándole cuanto lo amaba y prometiéndole que nunca lo dejaría solo así de nuevo.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan molesta —murmuró Sasame, enderezándose para hacerle espacio a su imbécil novio—. Hay una salida de incendios afuera y no es como si hiciera frio. Es agosto. El chico estaba bien.

Tomé una profunda respiración, cerré los ojos y me obligué a mantener la calma. Luego los abrí y miré más allá de ella.

Ahí fue cuando vi el porno en la televisión.

Mis ojos se deslizaron lejos de una mujer con silicona, follando con cuatro tipos simultáneamente. Algo terrible llevó fuego a mi corazón.

Estúpida perra. Sasame pagaría por esto.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, de todos modos? —murmuró ella.

Preferí no responder. Solo necesitaba sacar a mi hijo fuera de aquí y tenerlo seguro en casa. Lidiaría con mi vecina mañana.

Tal vez para entonces me habría calmado lo suficiente para no poner fin a su miserable vida.

Llevé a Boruto fuera del apartamento, cruzamos el pasillo hacia nuestra propia puerta. De alguna manera, me las arreglé para lograr abrirla sin dejarlo caer, mis dedos temblando por la rabia contenida y una buena dosis de culpabilidad.

Le fallé.

Mi bebé me necesitaba, y en vez de protegerlo, lo dejé que se quedara con una drogadicta quien pudo haberlo matado. Ser madre soltera apestaba.

Me llevó un baño caliente, una hora de caricias y cuatro libros para lograr que Boruto se durmiera. ¿Yo? No estaba segura de que durmiera alguna vez de nuevo.

El calor del verano no ayudaba —lo juro, el lugar tenía cero flujo de aire.

Después de una hora de sudar en la oscuridad, viendo su pequeño pecho subir y bajar, me rendí. Destapé una cerveza y me senté en nuestro sofá, mil planes formándose en mi cabeza. En primer lugar, mataría a Sasame. Entonces, o tendría que encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir o ella lo hacía. También reflexioné sobre si llamar a la policía.

Me gustaba la idea de arrojarla a ella y su drogadicto novio a los lobos. Se merecían una visita amistosa de los chicos de azul.

Pero desde que su hombre pertenecía a un club de motos, llamar a la policía podría no sería el movimiento más inteligente. Los chicos en clubs de motos generalmente no eran aficionados a la policía, una perspectiva que él y sus hermanos del club, podrían sentir la necesidad de compartir conmigo una vez que tuviera la libertad bajo fianza. Sin mencionar que los Servicios de Protección al Menor estarían involucrados, lo cual podría también volverse bastante feo.

Amaba a Boruto y haría todo por él. Era una buena maldita madre. Cuando otras chicas de mi edad iban a fiestas y se divertían, lo llevaba al parque y le leía historias. Pasé mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños abrazándolo mientras vomitaba por la gripe estomacal en lugar de ir a bares. No importa cuán ásperas se pusieran las cosas, pasaba tiempo con Boruto cada día y me aseguraba que se sintiera querido.

Pero no me veía tan buena en el papel.

Madre soltera. Papá fuera de la foto. Sin familia alrededor, una mierda de apartamento tipo estudio. Probablemente desempleada después de esta noche... ¿Qué haría el Servicio de Protección al Menor con eso? ¿Me culparían por dejarlo con Sasame en primer lugar?

No tenía ni idea de que hacer. Di un largo trago de cerveza y luego encendí mi teléfono, donde el mensaje de Naruto brillaba hacia mí acusadoramente. Mierda. Odiaba llamarlo. No importaba cuando tiempo pasaba con nosotros (y lo hacia en buenos términos, viendo a Boruto regularmente), solo que no me podía relajar alrededor de él. Naruto no me quería y lo sabía. Creo que me culpó por destruir su relación con Menma. Dios sabe, jugué mi parte. Empujé ese recuerdo lejos.

Siempre empujo ese recuerdo lejos.

Si solo también lo pusiera nervioso, pero aparentemente eso era demasiado pedir. De hecho, solo miraba lo justo, duramente, casi sin molestarse en reconocer mi existencia.

¿E incluso lo más frustrante? Naruto tenía que ser el tío más bueno que conocí. Era todo peligro y duros músculos, con sus tatuajes, perforaciones y esa maldita Harley negra suya. Cuando entraba a un cuarto lo poseía, porque solo hacia falta una mirada para ver que era un puto cabrón, el tipo que se lleva lo que quiere y nunca dice que lo siente.

Tuve un intenso flechazo por él durante más tiempo de lo que quería reconocer, algo que no notó a pesar de su aparente fascinación por todas las mujeres menores de cuarenta, dentro de un radio de ochocientos kilómetros. Bien, no se percató del todo, menos en una ocasión, y esa vez no terminó exactamente bien.

Al menos nunca trajo alguna de sus putas del club por aquí (lo cual gratamente apreciaba), pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que era uno de los más grandes putos en Idaho del norte.

Entonces, así era como nos encontrábamos.

Hasta la fecha con mis encantos no amenazantes, el hombre más sexy de la península y el puto más prolifero, aun prefería pasar tiempo con mi hijo de siete años durante sus visitas.

Suspiré y golpeé el botón de reproducir.

—Hinata, contesta el puto teléfono —dijo, su voz fría e inflexible, como era usual—. Acabo de recibir una llamada de Boruto. Hablé con él durante un rato y traté de mantenerlo calmado, pero entonces alguna perra empezó a gritar y le quitó el teléfono. Nadie contestó cuando lo volví a llamar. No sé qué coño piensas, pero tu hijo te necesita. Mueve tu culo y ve a recogerlo. Ahora. Lo juro, si algo le pasa... no quieres llegar allí, Hinata. Maldición, solo llámame cuando lo encuentres. Sin excusas.

Dejé caer el teléfono y me incliné hacia adelante sobre mis rodillas, frotando mis sienes con las yemas de los dedos.

Además, ahora tenía que lidiar con "el señor ser un motociclista no es un crimen", perdiendo los papeles conmigo. Lo cual él haría, no tenía duda. Naruto era lo suficientemente terrorífico de buen humor. La única vez que lo vi realmente enfurecido aun me daba pesadillas, y eso no es una forma de hablar.

Desafortunadamente, tenía razón. Cuando mi hijo me necesitaba, no contesté el teléfono. Gracias a Dios Naruto estuvo allí para Boruto. Pero aun así... realmente tampoco quería lidiar con él ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo colgado, preocupado sobre Boruto toda la noche. Me llamó perra la última vez que lo vi, y quizás tenía razón, pero no era una gran perra para tortúralo así. Pulsé el botón de llamada.

—¿Está bien? —demandó Naruto, sin molestarse con un hola.

—Lo recogí y se encuentra bien —dije—. No pude escuchar sonar el teléfono en el trabajo, pero encontré su mensaje y salí cuarenta y cinco minutos después. Está bien. Somos afortunados y nada pasó, no que pueda decir.

—¿Segura que ese imbécil no lo tocó? —preguntó Naruto.

—Boruto dijo que trató de hacerle cosquillas y sentarlo en su regazo, pero se alejó. Estaban completamente cruzando el desvanecimiento. No creo que siquiera se dieran cuenta cuando se retiró. Se escondió afuera, en la escalera de incendios.

—Joder... —dijo Naruto. No sonaba feliz—. ¿Cuán alto estaba?

—Cuatro pisos —repliqué, cerrando mis ojos en vergüenza—. Es un milagro que no se cayera.

—Bien, voy a conducir. Te llamaré después. No lo dejes jodidamente solo de nuevo, o me responderás a mí. ¿Entiendes eso?

—Sí —susurré. Colgué el teléfono y lo dejé en la mesa.

La habitación se sentía agobiante y no podía obtener suficiente aire, así que me deslicé suavemente por el suelo hacia la ventana. La hoja de madera astillada se deslizó hacia arriba con un gemido y me incliné hacia fuera, mirando hacia la calle debajo, aspirando la brisa fresca. Los bares acababan de vaciarse y personas reían afuera, caminando por ahí como si todo estuviera bien y genial.

¿Qué si no hubiese comprobado el mensaje de voz? ¿Cualquiera de estos felices borrachos pudo levantar la vista y visto a un pequeño niño aferrado a la escalera de incendios? ¿Y si se hubiese quedado dormido allí?

Boruto podría estar muerto en ese pavimento ahora mismo. Terminé mi cerveza y agarré una segunda, entonces me senté en mi andrajoso sofá y lo golpeé. La última vez que comprobé el reloj, decía que eran las tres de la madrugada.

Un ruido en la oscuridad previa al amanecer me despertó. ¿Boruto?

Una mano cubrió mi boca mientras un gran cuerpo bajó sobre el mío, sujetándome al sofá. Adrenalina corría a través de mí, demasiado tarde —no importaba cuánto luchara, llevando todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, mi agresor me tenía atrapada. Todo en lo que podía pensar era Boruto, durmiendo justo cruzando la habitación. Necesitaba pelear y sobrevivir por mi hijo, pero no podía moverme y no podía ver una maldita cosa en la oscuridad.

—¿Estás asustada? —Una áspera, oscura voz susurró en mi oreja—.¿Preguntándote si vivirás durante la noche? ¿Qué hay sobre tu hijo? Podría raptarlo, matarte y luego venderlo a algún puto enfermo pedófilo. No podrías hacer una maldita cosa para detenerme, ¿oh, si? ¿Cómo lo protegerás viviendo en un lugar como este, Hinata?

Joder. Conocía esa voz.

Naruto.

No me haría daño. Imbécil.

—Ni siquiera tuve que forzar esa jodida patética cerradora que tienes en este agujero de mierda. Continuó, moviendo sus caderas sobre las mías, enfatizando el escaso control que tenía—. Las ventanas se encuentran abiertas y también las ventanas del pasillo. Solamente salté a la escalera de incendios y caminé hasta aquí, lo que significa que cualquier otro podría hacerlo también. Incluido ese jodido enfermo que se metió con nuestro chico antes. ¿Ese bastardo está aún en el edificio? Lo quiero, Hinata. Asiente si te quedarás callada y te dejaré hablar. No asustes a Boruto.

Asentí lo mejor que pude, tratando de calmar mi agitado corazón, dividido entre el miedo y mi ira construyéndose.

¿Cómo se atreve a juzgarme?

—Si gritas, lo pagarás.

Sacudí la cabeza. Quitó su mano y tomé varias respiraciones profundas, parpadeando rápidamente, tratando de decidir si valdría la pena arremeter contra él con mis dientes. Probablemente no... Naruto era fuerte y cubría mi cuerpo entero, sus piernas enredadas con las mías, mis brazos atrapados profundamente en el sofá. No podía recordarlo alguna vez tocándome voluntariamente antes —no durante cuatro años, al menos—. Eso era una cosa buena, porque algo acerca de Naruto apagaba mi cerebro de una mala manera, dejando a mi cuerpo a cargo.

Conseguí quedarme embarazada la última vez que dejé a mi cuerpo hacerse cargo.

Nunca me arrepentiría de mi hijo, pero eso no significaba que debería dejar nuevamente que mi libido se hiciera cargo por mí. Después que finalmente terminara con Menma, solo salí con hombres bastante seguros, bastante aburridos.

No necesitaba una complicación como el tío motociclista de mi hijo... Pero capturé su esencia familiar ahora —aceite para armas y un toque de sudor masculino— lo que condujo a una molestamente predecible respuesta ahí abajo.

Incluso enfadada, deseaba a Naruto.

De hecho, usualmente lo deseaba más cuando me hallaba enojada. Esto era desafortunado, porque él tenía un don para hacerme enojar. La vida sería mucho más sencilla si pudiera simplemente odiarlo.

El hombre era verdaderamente un idiota.

Sin embargo, era un imbécil que amaba muchísimo a mi hijo. Así que ahora lo tenía encima de mí y quería darle un cabezazo o algo, pero también sentía una embarazosa piscina de calor entre mis piernas. Era grande y duro, justo ahí, y no sabía cómo manejarlo. Naruto siempre mantenía su distancia conmigo. Esperaba que me dejara ir ahora que hizo su punto de la manera menos constructiva posible, pero eso no sucedió. Sus piernas se movieron, una viniendo a descansar en medio de las mías. De manera demasiado íntima. Traté de cerrar mis rodillas, pero entrecerró sus ojos y deslizó sus caderas en la cuna de mi pelvis.

Mal. Tan mal... y también injusto, porque apretarlo entre mis piernas no hacía que mi cerebro funcionara muy bien.

Me retorcí, necesitando tenerlo muy lejos de mí. Inmediatamente. Aún así no pude evitar preguntarme si podría llegar entre nosotros y abrirle la bragueta.

El hombre era como heroína —seductor, adictivo y una muy buena jodida manera de despertar muerta.

—Quieta —murmuró, con voz tensa—, el hecho de que mi polla esté en su lugar feliz, probablemente salve tu vida. Créeme cuando te digo que considero seriamente estrangularte, Hinata. Pensar en follarte ayuda a equilibrarlo.

Me congelé.

No podía creer que dijera eso. Teníamos un acuerdo. Nunca lo discutimos, pero ambos lo seguíamos escrupulosamente. Sin embargo, con bastante seguridad, presionó sus caderas en las mías de nuevo y sentí su dura longitud, cada vez más grande, contra mi estómago. Mis músculos internos se apretaron, enviando una ola de necesidad desgarradora a través de mí. Esto era trampa. El encaprichamiento echado a un lado —lo deseaba, me ignoraba y pretendíamos que nada nunca pasó entre nosotros.

Lamí mis labios y sus ojos siguieron ese pequeño movimiento, insoldable en la tenue luz que se empezaba a filtrar por las ventanas.

—No quieres decir eso —murmuré. Estrechó sus ojos, estudiándome como un león apreciando a la gacela más lenta. Espera, ¿los leones comen gacelas? ¿Esto de verdad sucedía?

Piensa.

—Este no eres tú, Naruto —dije—. Piensa en lo que acabas de decir. Deja levantarme y hablaremos.

—Quise decir cada jodida palabra —contestó, fuerte y enfadado—. Escuché que mi chico está en problemas y su mamá no se encuentra en ningún lado. Pasé horas conduciendo a través del estado, jodidamente asustado de que alguien estuviera molestando o asesinando a nuestro chico y cuando finalmente llego, te encuentro en un total agujero de mierda con una cerradura rota en la puerta de la planta baja y con fácil acceso a tu apartamento hasta por una ventana abierta. Entro y te encuentro dormida en el sofá medio desnuda, oliendo a cerveza.

Bajó su cabeza, olfateándome y moviendo sus caderas contra las mías.

Mierda, eso se sintió bien. En realidad me dolía la entrepierna, sintiéndose tan bien.

—Pude habérmelo llevado lejos de ti, tan fácilmente. —Continuó, levantando su cabeza, sus ojos quemando a través de mí—. Y si yo podría, también podría cualquier otro, lo cual no está malditamente bien. Así que tendrás que permanecer quieta y esperar a que me calme un poco, porque ahora mismo no me siento particularmente razonable. Hasta entonces, te sugeriría que no me dijeras qué quise decir, ¿lo entiendes?

Asentí, con ojos muy abiertos. Creí cada palabra que dijo. Naruto sostuvo mi mirada mientras cambió sus piernas de nuevo, entonces ambas estuvieron entre las mías y sentí cada centímetro de su polla contra mi entrepierna. Me rodeaba por completo, abrumándome con su fuerza y tuve un repentino, loco recuerdo de la noche que perdí mi virginidad con Menma en el apartamento de Naruto.

Tumbada en el sofá, las piernas abiertas, viendo mi vida irse a la mierda.

De vuelta al principio.

La adrenalina todavía corría a través de mí y él no era el único que necesitaba calmarse un poco. Me asustó, maldita sea y ahora el bastardo me excitaba, una sensación que se mezclaba perturbadoramente bien con la ira y el miedo que ya abrumaban mi sistema. De hecho, tampoco podía moverme. Naruto bajó su cabeza al lado de la mía y gruño, moliendo las caderas contra mí.

Un remolino de hormigueante, tenso y traicionero deseo se retorció a lo largo de mi columna vertebral desde mi pelvis. Gemí mientras apretaba con fuerza contra mi clítoris. Esto se sentía bien. Demasiado bien.

Mi zorra interior sugirió una manera segura de quemar la tensión...

Como si leyera mi mente, Naruto se quedó sin aliento. Luego empujo más fuerte, su longitud de ida y vuelta contra la delgada capa de algodón cubriendo mi centro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero levanté mis caderas para sentirlo mejor y se puso más duro.

Esto es una mala idea, pensé, arqueándome hacia él, cerrando mis ojos. Lo deseé durante años. Cada vez que lo veía, secretamente me preguntaba cómo se sentiría dentro de mí.

Por supuesto, si hacíamos esto, tendría que ver su petulante cara sonriente.

No estaría siquiera avergonzado, estúpido idiota. Teníamos que detenernos inmediatamente. Pero se sentía malditamente increíble.

Su esencia rodeándome, la dura fuerza de su cuerpo fijándome y extendiéndome como una mariposa capturada. Su nariz frotó la curva de mi oído y luego descendió más abajo, dándole a mi cuello un lento y succionante beso, labios arrastrándose sobre mi piel hasta que tuve que morderme el labio para quedarme callada. Me retorcí bajo él y reconocí la verdad. Lo quería en mi interior. Ahora. No me importaba que las mariposas capturadas morían cuando las clavan con alfileres.

—¿Mamá?

Mierda.

Traté de hablar pero no salió nada. Me aclaré la garganta y lo intenté de nuevo, el calor de su respiración tocando mi mejilla. Mi cuerpo entero latía y él se movió, lentamente arrastrando su cadera a través de las mía de nuevo, burlándose deliberadamente de mí.

Bastardo.

—Hola, cariño —dije a Boruto, mi voz inestable—. Um, dame un segundo, ¿está bien? Tenemos compañía.

—¿Es el tío Naruto?

Naruto empujó contra mí una última vez antes de levantarse. Me senté inestablemente, frotando mis manos arriba y abajo por mis brazos. La voz de Boruto debería ser agua fría para mi libido, pero no tuve mucha suerte. Todavía sentía la deliciosa dureza de Naruto entre mis piernas.

—Estoy aquí, pequeño hombre —dijo, poniéndose de pie y pasando la mano por su cabeza. Lo estudié en la turbia luz de la mañana, deseando con todo mi corazón verlo más como mi ex jefe, Dick. No tuve mucha suerte. Naruto era de más o menos dos metros, acompañado por musculo y molestamente apuesto, de una forma de: "soy probablemente un asesino pero tengo hoyuelos y un firme trasero así que todavía me deseas". Algunas veces usaba un mohawk, pero los últimos meses ha usado el mismo corte de pelo que tenía cuando nos conocimos, el pelo ligeramente más largo en la parte superior rubio y grueso.

Combinado con su tamaño, sus piercings, su chaleco de cuero negro y los tatuajes como mangas en los brazos, pertenecía a un cartel de "Se Busca". Boruto debería sentirse aterrorizado por él. Pero no parecía notar el miedo que tanto daba su tío. Nunca lo hacía.

—Te prometí que vendría por ti, ¿cierto? —dijo suavemente. Boruto saltó de la cama y se lanzó hacia Naruto, saltando a sus brazos por un abrazo. Naruto alcanzó a mi hijo y lo elevó alto, encontrando su mirada ojo-a-ojo, hombre-a-hombre. Siempre hacia eso —tomaba a Boruto seriamente—. ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Boruto asintió, envolviendo las manos alrededor del cuello de su tío y abrazándolo fuerte.

Adoraba a Naruto y el sentimiento era mutuo. La escena era rompe corazones. Siempre pensé que Menma sería el héroe de Boruto. Obviamente, mis instintos eran una mierda.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pequeño hombre. —dijo. Me quedé ahí, planeando unírmeles, pero Naruto se dio la vuelta. Así que quería un poco de privacidad. No iba a discutir si eso hacía a Boruto sentirse a salvo, pero me forzaba a oír la conversación mientras se llevaba a mi hijo de vuelta a la cama.

—Hiciste bien en llamarme por ayuda. —Escuché decirle débilmente—. Si alguna vez te encuentras en una situación como esa de nuevo, me llamas. Llamas a tu mamá. También puedes llamar a la policía. ¿Recuerdas como hacer eso?

—Nueve uno uno —murmuró Boruto, su voz soñolienta y gruesa. Un bostezo gigante lo agarró desprevenido y se desplomó contra el hombro de Naruto—. Pero solo se supone que haga eso en emergencias y no estaba muy seguro de si me hallaba en problemas.

—Un hombre malo te tocó, eso es una emergencia —murmuró—. Pero hiciste lo mejor, hiciste lo que te dije. Te escondiste y eso estuvo realmente bien, pequeño hombre. Quiero que te acuestes y vayas a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Por la mañana te llevaré a mi casa y nunca tendrás que ver a esas personas o este lugar de nuevo. Pero no puedes venir conmigo si estás demasiado cansado.

Me quedé sin aliento. ¿Qué demonios?

Lo observé acomodar a Boruto y mi humor se hallaba muy lejos de ser suave. Segundos después, mi hijo cayó dormido de nuevo, claramente aún exhausto. Me envolví en una bata y esperé a que Naruto regresara, cruzando mis brazos y preparándome para la batalla.

Arqueó una ceja hacia mí, deliberadamente observándome. ¿Trataba de usar el sexo para intimidarme? Eso podría explicar su pequeño seductor juego en el sofá...

—¿Olvidaste la parte de no hacerme enfadar?

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Boruto que se irá a tu casa? No puedes hacerle promesas como esas.

—Me lo llevaré a la casa de Coeur d'Alene conmigo —respondió, su voz segura.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, esperando la batalla que tenía que saber que venía. Su cuello abultado por los músculos y sus bíceps flexionados mientras cruzaba los brazos, imitando mi postura. Realmente no era justo. Un hombre así de frustrante debería ser pequeño y gordo, con vello en los oídos o algo. Pero no importaba cuan sexy era esta vez. No lo dejaría —no era el padre de Boruto y no podía hacer una mierda.

—Apuesto que querrás venir con nosotros y eso está bien. Pero él no se quedará en este hoyo de mierda otra noche.

Sacudí la cabeza lenta y deliberadamente. Sentía lo mismo por nuestro apartamento —ya no se sentía seguro— pero no le dejaría meterse y llevarnos.

Encontraría un nuevo lugar. No estaba muy segura de cómo, pero lo haría.

Pasé los últimos siete años de mi vida perfeccionando mis habilidades de supervivencia.

—No puedes tomar esa decisión. No es tú hijo, Naruto.

—La decisión está hecha —contestó—. Y puede no ser mi hijo, pero es definitivamente mi niño. Lo reclamé desde el minuto que nació, y sabes jodidamente bien que es cierto. No me gustó como te lo llevaste tan lejos de mí, pero respeto el por qué lo hiciste. Las cosas han cambiado ahora. Mamá murió, Menma se fue y esto —hizo un gesto alrededor del andrajoso estudio—, esto no es lo suficientemente bueno. ¿Qué mierda necesitas en tu vida que sea más importante que darle a Boruto un lugar seguro para vivir?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Cálmate —dijo, acercándose a mi espacio, empujándome hacia atrás. Era un juego de poder, pura y física intimidación. Apostaría también que siempre le funcionaba, porque cuando se alzaba sobre mí así, cada instinto de supervivencia que tenía me decía que me diera vuelta y siguiera sus órdenes. Algo me tembló abajo... Estúpido cuerpo—. Significa exactamente lo que dije —continuó—, ¿en qué coño gastas la manutención del niño? Porque segurísimo que no es en este hoyo infernal. ¿Y porqué coño te mudaste del otro sitio? No era bueno, pero estaba bien y tenía ese pequeño parque y lugar para jugar. Cuando me dijiste que te mudabas, pensé que significaba que encontraste algo mejor.

—Estoy aquí porque me desalojaron por no pagar la renta.

Su mandíbula se apretó convulsivamente. Su expresión se oscureció, algo imposible de leer llenó sus ojos.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué —exactamente— escucho de esta situación ahora?

—No —contesté honestamente—. No quiero decirte nada. No es de tu incumbencia.

Se calló, tomando varias respiraciones profundas. Largos segundos pasaron y me di cuenta que conscientemente se obligaba a calmarse. Pensé que se encontraba antes, pero la fría furia que salía de él ahora era completamente a otro nivel... Me estremecí. Eso era una de los muchos problemas de Naruto. Algunas veces me asustaba. ¿Y los chicos de su club?

Aún más aterradores.

Naruto era veneno para una mujer en mi situación, sin importar qué tan dulce era con Boruto o qué tanto mi cuerpo anhelara su toque.

—Boruto es de mi incumbencia —dijo finalmente, cada palabra lenta y meditada—. Todo lo que lo toque es de mi incumbencia. No lo entiendes, ese es tu problema, pero eso termina esta noche. Lo llevaré a casa, donde se encuentre a salvo y así no tendré que recibir otra maldita llamada como la anterior de nuevo. Jesús, ni siquiera hiciste las cosas básicas de seguridad para este sitio. ¿Alguna vez me escuchas? Te dije que consiguieras esas pequeñas alarmas para las ventanas hasta que pudiese cablear bien el lugar.

Me armé de valor y me mantuve firme.

—Uno, no te lo llevas a ningún lado —dije, tratando muy fuertemente no inmutarme o dejar que mi voz temblara. No podía permitirme mostrar alguna debilidad, a pesar del hecho de que me hallaba peligrosamente cerca de orinarme encima—. Dos, el imbécil de tu hermano no me da ninguna manutención para el niño desde hace casi un año. Salud y Bienestar tampoco encuentra rastro de él. Hice lo mejor que pude, pero no pude seguir pagando la renta en ese otro sitio. Puedo pagar la renta aquí, así que nos mudamos. No tienes derecho a juzgarme, me gustaría verte criar a un niño con lo que gano. Ellos no dan esas alarmas para las ventanas gratis, Naruto.

Su mandíbula tembló.

—Menma trabaja en los campos de petroleó en Dakota del Norte —dijo lentamente—. Haciendo un buen maldito dinero. Hablé con él hace dos meses, acerca del estado de mamá. Me dijo que todo iba bien entre ustedes dos.

—Mintió —dije con fuerza—. Eso es lo que él hace, Naruto. Eso no es nuevo. ¿Realmente te sorprende?

Me sentía cansada de repente —pensar en Menma siempre me cansaba, pero dormir no era la respuesta. Él también me esperaba en sueños. Siempre despertaba gritando.

Naruto se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana, inclinándose en el alféizar, mirando hacia fuera, pensativo. Gracias a Dios, parecía calmarse. Si no se viera tan engañosamente atractivo perfilado en mi ventana, mi mundo tendría sentido nuevo.

—Supongo que no debería —dijo después de una larga pausa—. Ambos sabemos que es un jodido perdedor. Pero debiste decírmelo. No hubiese dejado que esto pasara.

—No era tu problema —repliqué suavemente—. Lo hacíamos bien, al menos hasta esta noche. Mis niñeras regulares tienen la gripe que anda rondando por aquí. Cometí un error. No lo haré de nuevo.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Naruto, dándose vuelta para enfrentarme. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, sus ojos taladrándome. Se veía un poquito diferente, me di cuenta. Quitó un montón de sus perforaciones. Lástima que no lo ablandaron aunque fuera un poco, porque su expresión era puro metal—. No te lo permitiré. Es hora que admitas que no puedes hacerlo todo por tu cuenta. El club se encuentra lleno de mujeres que aman a los niños. Ellas ayudarán. Somos una familia, la familia no se queda aparte cuando alguien tiene problemas.

Abrí mi boca para discutir cuando escuché un ligero golpe en la puerta. Naruto se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió a abrirla.

Un hombre gigante entró, más alto incluso que Naruto, lo cual decía algo.

Llevaba vaqueros, una camisa oscura y un chaleco de cuero negro cubierto con parches, al igual que el de Naruto, incluyendo su nombre y un pequeño diamante rojo con el símbolo de un 1%2 sobre el mismo.

Todas Las Parcas los tenían, mi vieja amiga Hotaru me dijo que eso significaba que ellos eran ilegales —no tenía problemas en creer eso.

Este nuevo tipo tenía hombros anchos, el pelo oscuro y un rostro tan perfectamente guapo que podría ser una estrella de cine. Bajo un brazo sostenía una pila de cajas de cartón desarmadas, atadas con lo que parecía cuerda de embalar.

En el otro, sostenía un bate de aluminio y un rollo de cinta adhesiva para ductos.

Tragué y casi me desmayé. Mis manos empezaron a sudar, porque estoy en un cliché como este. Mi némesis no solo vino a rescatarnos, si no que trajo a uno de sus cómplices. Ese era el gran problema con Naruto —era un paquete completo. Compras a una Parca, compras a todos ellos.

Bueno, a todos quienes no estuvieran cumpliendo una condena actualmente.

—Este es uno de mis hermanos, Sasuke —dijo Naruto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él—. Nos va a ayudar a mover tu mierda. Quédate quieta, pero empieza a empacar lo que sea que quieras llevar. Te quedarás en el sótano de mi casa. No creas que viste mi nueva propiedad. —Añadió mordazmente, lo cual sabía que era una insinuación por negar su oferta de una habitación al principio del verano cuando visitamos Coeur d'Alene—. Pero es un sótano iluminado con una cocina y todo, tendrás tu propio pequeño patio. También hay un montón de espacio para que Boruto corra por ahí. Está amueblado. Así que solo trae lo que realmente te importe. El resto de esta mierda se puede quedar.

Miró alrededor del cuarto, juzgando mi muebles. Vi su punto. La mayor parte de ellos fueron tomados de las aceras junto a contenedores de basura. Las piezas más finas provenían de tiendas de segunda mano.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el niño? —preguntó Sasuke suavemente, colocando las cajas en el suelo e inclinándolas contra pared. Entonces levantó el bate, dando un pequeño lanzamiento y capturándolo con la otra mano. No pude evitarlo, pero noté cuan tensos eran sus brazos. Aparentemente, la vida del club no era todo beber y prostituirse, porque Naruto y su amigo obviamente hacían algunos levantamientos de pesas—. ¿El bastardo lo tocó? ¿Con que lidiamos?

—Boruto está bien —dije rápidamente. Miré la cinta adhesiva, la cual Sasuke falló en depositar junto a las cajas—. Estaba asustado, pero se acabó ahora. Y realmente no necesitamos tu ayuda, porque no vamos a regresar a Coeur d'Alene.

Sasuke me ignoró, mirando hacia Naruto.

—¿El tipo aun está aquí?

—No lo sé aun —replicó Naruto. Me miró—. Hinata, muéstranos en que apartamento están.

—¿Qué van a hacer? —pregunté, mirando entre ambos. Sus caras completamente sin expresión—. No pueden matarlo realmente. Saben eso, ¿cierto?

—Nosotros no matamos personas —dijo Naruto, su voz calmada y casi suave—. Pero algunos imbéciles como él tienen accidentes cuando no son cuidadosos. No se puede controlar eso —es un hecho de la vida. Muéstranos donde está.

Miré a las grandes, fuertes manos de Sasuke sosteniendo su bate de beisbol y el rollo de cinta adhesiva, un pulgar acariciando la superficie plateada.

Entonces pensé en Boruto aferrándose a una escalera de incendios, a cuatro pisos de altura, escondiéndose de un "hombre malo" quien quería sentarlo en su regazo para que pudiera hacerle cosquillas.

Pensé en el alcohol, la marihuana y el porno.

Entonces caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí y señalé a través del pasillo hacia el estudio de Sasame.

—Están allí.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Diez minutos más tarde, no podía dejar de preguntarme qué quiso decir Naruto con la palabra "accidente".

¿Estaban planeando un "accidente" fatal?

Me dije que no era mi problema. El destino de Sasame fue sellado en el momento que Boruto llamó a Naruto, llorando y pidiendo ayuda, totalmente fuera de mi control. Decirme eso a mí misma funcionó durante una media hora, y luego mi conciencia lo pateó.

Si Naruto y Sasuke no planeaban matar a alguien, ¿por qué necesitaban un bate y cinta adhesiva? Esos no eran suministros de "discusiones constructivas sobre lo que hiciste mal". Esos eran suministros de "matar a alguien y esconder el cuerpo". Lo único que faltaba era una caja con grandes bolsas negras de basura. Vi la serie de televisión Dexter. Sabía estas cosas.

Sasame merecía una seria venganza por Boruto, pero no merecía morir. No necesitaba ese tipo de karma.

Llamé al teléfono de Naruto. No respondió.

Entonces me deslicé por el pasillo y golpeé la puerta. No hubo gritos ni nada proveniente del interior. ¿Buena señal o mala? Es difícil de decir, era mi primer delito grave y no sabía el procedimiento adecuado. Oí botas cruzando el chirriante suelo de madera.

—Soy yo —dije, hablando en voz baja—. ¿Puedes venir un momento? Realmente necesito hablar, Naruto.

—Naruto está ocupado —respondió Sasuke a través de la puerta—. Acabaremos aquí pronto. Ve a empacar y cuida de tu hijo. Tenemos esto.

Probé el picaporte. Cerrado.

—En serio, Hinata, vuelve a tu casa.

Me aparté de la puerta. ¿Y ahora qué? La ventana abierta al final del pasillo llamó mi atención. La escalera de incendios. Naruto la utilizó para entrar en mi apartamento y la casa de Sasame era un espejo del mío. ¿Tal vez podría entrar de esa manera para asegurarme que todo estaba bien?

Entré de nuevo en mi apartamento para comprobar rápidamente a Boruto, cerrando y bloqueando mi propia ventana mientras lo hacía. Afortunadamente, todavía se encontraba totalmente dormido. No era una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta la noche que tuvimos. Pasé rápidamente por la puerta y la cerré con llave, luego me acerqué a la ventana de la sala y saqué la cabeza para mirar la situación.

Efectivamente, el reducido hierro descansaba estrechamente desde mi ventana y por el pasillo, antes de detenerse en la de ella. Pasé mi pierna a través de la ventana cautelosamente y salí a la plataforma, haciéndola crujir. Bajé la mirada y tragué.

Nunca fui gran fan de las alturas.

Sostuve la barandilla con una mano, colocando la otra a lo largo de la pared de ladrillo hasta que llegué a la ventana cerrada. Me agaché, mirando a través.

Sasame no era una gran decoradora, así que no tenía persianas reales, solo un vaporoso y translúcido pañuelo que clavó en el panel. Los detalles podrían ser un poco borrosos, pero aún podía ver con suficiente claridad.

Su novio yacía boca abajo en el suelo, con las manos fuertemente atadas a la espalda con cinta adhesiva. También envolvieron sus pies, más cinta alrededor de su cabeza, como si hubieran decidido cerrar su boca y seguir adelante. Sangre salía de un corte en su frente y goteaba por su nariz. Moretones se formaban a lo largo de sus costillas. Parecía hallarse inconsciente.

Naruto se puso sobre él, el bate de aluminio en una mano y el teléfono en la otra.

Sasame se hallaba arrodillada en medio de la habitación, con las manos atadas firmemente al igual que su hombre. Más cinta cubría su boca y llevaba un camisón de mala calidad que, probablemente, se suponía que pareciera sexy. Sasuke descansaba casualmente frente a ella, apoyado en la pared. Parecía aburrido.

Suspiré con alivio. Estaba loca por pensar que en realidad asesinarían a dos personas a sangre fría. Eso no sucedía en la vida real. Claro, lo que pasaba allí dentro no parecía divertido, pero podría vivir con eso.

Naruto colgó el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Le dijo algo a Sasuke.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y debió haber dicho una especie de broma, porque Naruto rió. Entonces el gran hombre se acercó a Sasame, se arrodilló y arrancó la tira de plata de su cara. Sus labios temblaron cuando ella le preguntó algo. Él sacudió la cabeza mientras respondía, y ella empezó a temblar con tanta fuerza que podía verlo bien desde el otro lado de la habitación y por la cortina.

Entonces las cosas se pusieron mal.

Sasuke puso su brazo detrás de su espalda y sacó una fea arma negra de la parte trasera de sus pantalones vaqueros. Observé con horror congelado mientras inclinaba la cosa deslizante en la parte superior, claramente preparándose para disparar. Luego le dijo algo más a Sasame.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras lentamente abría la boca.

Sasuke alentó a que sus labios se ampliaran más con el cañón de su pistola, adentrándola.

Santa mierda. SANTA MIERDA.

Me levanté de un salto y golpeé la ventana con las dos manos, gritando que se detuvieran.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, moviéndose tan rápido que no pude seguir. En cuestión de segundos abrió de un tirón la ventana y me metió dentro de la habitación con brusquedad. La ventana de guillotina se vino abajo de nuevo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor mío, sujetándome en la parte delantera de su cuerpo, mi espalda en su estómago. Traté de gritar de nuevo, pero su mano se estrelló sobre mi boca.

El bate retumbó mientras rodaba por el suelo de madera.

Los ojos de Sasame se lanzaron hacia mí, llenos de esperanza desesperada que rápidamente se derritió cuando ninguno de los dos hombres se movió. Luego Sasuke habló.

—Se acabó el tiempo, cariño. Por lo general, la gente cierra los ojos. Tu decisión.

Sasame gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y visiblemente preparando su cuerpo.

Sasuke levantó la mirada, sonrió y me lanzó un beso.

Entonces apretó el gatillo.

Naruto

Hinata estalló en sus brazos, sacudiéndose furiosamente. Su puta vecina gritó y cayó de espaldas en el suelo, desplomándose dramáticamente.

Ninguna pareció notar que la maldita arma no había sido cargada.

Naruto luchó para controlar el alma en pena en sus brazos, odiando a Sasuke, porque el hijo de puta se quedó allí, sonriéndole como el petulante y cabrón chupa- pollas que siempre había sido. En serio, ¿un maldito beso? Maldito enfermo. Uno de los talones de Hinata se lanzó hacia atrás y lo golpeó en la espinilla. Cuando gruñó, ella le dio una patada en el mismo lugar de nuevo. Salvajemente.

—Cincuenta dólares a que tu madre soltera podría vencerte en una lucha justa. —Se burló Sasuke.

Los gritos de Sasame se detuvieron de repente y se quedó inmóvil, abriendo los ojos para mirar a su alrededor en aturdida confusión.

Finalmente, la idiota notó que no estaba muerta.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil y la doliente espinilla de Naruto se alegró.

—Siento como que me estoy repitiendo —murmuró él en su oído—. Pero si muevo mi mano, es mejor que te calles. ¿Me entiendes?

Ella asintió con fuerza.

Naruto la soltó y Hinata se apartó. Rápida como una serpiente, su mano se elevó y le dio una bofetada en la cara, la cual jodidamente dolió.

Maldita sea.

—Bastardo —dijo entre dientes—. ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! ¿Qué clase de sádico hace una mierda como esta?

—¿El tipo interesado en hacer una impresión duradera? —preguntó Naruto, ladeando la cabeza hacia ella—. Jesús, ¿querías que la matáramos?

El rostro de Hinata se retorció y abrió la boca, pero antes de que algo saliera, la perra en el suelo empezó a llorar. Ruidosamente. Naruto se había dado cuenta de que Sasame hacia todo ruidosamente. Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y agarró los brazos de Sasame, alzándola de golpe y poniéndola de rodillas. Le agarró la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo hacemos de nuevo, una bala sale y destruye tu cerebro. ¿Me entiendes?

Ella asintió frenéticamente, sus sollozos incluso más ruidosos que antes. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Entonces Naruto atrapó el olor inconfundible de la orina y suspiró. Efectivamente, ella había dejado un charco.

—Cada maldita vez —murmuró. Sasuke resopló.

—Cobarde.

—No puedo creerlo, chicos —dijo Hinata, abriendo y cerrando las manos, temblando de la adrenalina. Se encontraba tan enfadada que se había olvidado de tener miedo. Realmente le gustaba eso de ella, Hinata tenía agallas. Pero en este momento lo estaba sacando de quicio. Tenían mucho que hacer y poco tiempo antes de que los Jacks aparecieran—. Pensé que la matarían. Ella pensó que iban a matarla. ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto?

—Queríamos llamar su atención —respondió Naruto, su temperamento deshaciéndose—. Las experiencias cercanas a la muerte tienden a permanecer con una persona. La próxima vez va a tomar mejores decisiones.

Hinata abrió la boca, luego la cerró de golpe y miró.

El sonido de cinta siendo rasgada cortó el aire mientras Sasuke cubría la boca de Sasame de nuevo. Menos mal. Naruto estaba cansado de su ruido, agotado por conducir toda la noche, y tenía hambre.

—Vuelve a casa, Hinata —dijo, frotando la mano por su cabello corto. Olió su propio olor cuando levantó el brazo. Asqueroso. Tendría que ducharse en su casa antes de salir para Coeur d'Alene—. No vamos a volvernos locos, te lo prometo. Pero no te olvides, Boruto pasó más de una hora escondiéndose en la escalera de incendios anoche. Cuatro pisos más arriba, Hinata. Tu niñero es un agresor sexual registrado, por cierto. La perra también lo sabía. Aun así lo invitó mientras tenía un niño en su casa. No te sientas mal por cualquiera de ellos.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Sasuke respondió.

—Nos lo dijeron.

—No se me ocurriría que agresores sexuales anduvieran compartiendo ese tipo de información —dijo, de repente cautelosa.

—Somos gente muy persuasiva —dijo Naruto—. Solo tienes que hacer las preguntas correctas. Ve a casa, Hina. Tenemos que terminar aquí y ayudar a mudarte. Estoy cansado, cariño.

—Esto es un error. Me siento como una cómplice —respondió Hinata, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No me gusta.

Joder... No estaba demasiado preocupada por ser "cómplice" cuando señaló la casa de Sasame antes. Un poco tarde para quejarse a este punto del juego. Suficiente.

—¿En serio? ¿No te gusta? Personalmente, no me gusta la idea del próximo niño siendo violado solo porque no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocultarse en la escalera de incendios —dijo Naruto, caminando lentamente en su espacio y haciéndola retroceder hacia la pared—. ¿Qué tal esto? Sigues adelante y te sientes culpable por ser cómplice, y yo seguiré adelante y seguiré haciendo el trabajo sucio para que no te rompas una maldita uña o algo. Entonces, esta noche, abriremos una botella de vino y hablaremos de lo que este día nos hizo sentir. Tal vez comeremos un poco de chocolate mientras estamos en ello, y luego veremos The Notebook juntos. ¿Eso te parece bien?

Ella golpeó la pared y él se inclinó hacia delante, golpeando las palmas de sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Naruto dejó caer su rostro en el de ella, sus ojos en llamas.

—Mierda, Hinata. Creo que estoy mostrando extrema paciencia, considerando todas las cosas. Esto no es una maldita broma. Boruto pudo sobrevivir la noche anterior, porque se quedó despierto y alerta en la escalera de incendios, no porque ninguno de estos gilipollas moviera un dedo para ayudarlo. Aterrorizaron a un niño pequeño y se rieron de ello. Ahora es su turno. No esperes que me sienta mal por eso. Ve. A. Casa.

Hinata tragó saliva, sus ojos muy abiertos. Se quedó callada mientras lentamente se deslizaba hacia abajo y por debajo de la barrera de sus brazos, rodeando el borde de la habitación hasta que llegó a la puerta. Pasó por ella, cerrándola detrás suyo muy suavemente.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, que levantó una ceja. Genial. Ahora tendría que soportar mierda de él, también.

—Tu madre soltera es un poco caliente cuando está enojada —dijo Sasuke amablemente.

—Jesús, Sasuke. No tienes sentido de los límites, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí —respondió, y Naruto seriamente consideró agarrar el bate y moler a golpes la cara del bastardo. Por supuesto, luego tendría que lidiar con la mujer de Sasuke... la perra tenía una maldita buena puntería.

Sasame cayó con un golpe, los ojos muy abiertos. Miraron hacia ella.

—¿Qué debemos hacer con esto? —preguntó Sasuke—. La quiero fuera de nuestras caras, pero tengo que decirlo, no me gusta la idea de dejarla aquí para los Jacks cuando vengan a recoger a su chico problema. —Señaló con la barbilla hacia el hombre todavía inconsciente en el suelo.

—¿Dejamos que se vaya justo antes de que salgamos? —sugirió Naruto. Se acercó y le dio un empujón con el pie—. Oye, Sasame. Cortamos la cinta en un par de horas, ¿tenemos que preocuparnos de que compartas esta pequeña aventura con alguien? Porque eso me pondría de muy mal humor.

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Sasuke—. Si eso es un problema, idearemos algo más para ti. Vi un terreno baldío no muy lejos de aquí. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo hará falta antes de que algún trabajador de construcción desentierre tu cuerpo.

Sasame gruñó, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Voy a asumir que eso significa que mantendrás tu boca cerrada —dijo Naruto, suspirando y frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. Los músculos estaban demasiado tensos allí—. Oh, algo más que deberías saber. No somos solo nosotros con los que tendrás que lidiar si hablas. Hay ciento treinta y cuatro hermanos en el club. En general, se me considera uno de los más agradables.

—Es una historia verdadera —intervino Sasuke—. Jódenos, te joderemos de vuelta. Más duro. Siempre.

Ella asintió frenéticamente.

—Suena como un plan —dijo Sasuke. Miró al hombre en el suelo y luego llamó la atención de Naruto—. Tal vez quieras decirle a tu madre soltera que la próxima vez que tenga un encuentro con un chico de otro club, debería avisarnos antes de entrar. Esto podría haber sido feo.

—No lo entiende, ni los tatuajes, ni los cortes, nada. Pudo haber visto sus tatuajes, pero no sabía lo que querían decir. Cinta —dijo Naruto. Sasuke le lanzó una y Naruto se agachó junto a la mujer—. Las piernas juntas, perra. Será una nueva experiencia para ti.

Obedeció, y él comenzó a envolver la cinta apretadamente alrededor de sus tobillos.

—Todavía estabas en Afganistán cuando lo de Hinata y Menma se fue a la mierda —dijo Naruto a Sasuke—. Pero confía en mí, se puso feo, y no socializamos exactamente después de eso. Ella me odia, odia al club, y la única razón por la que aguanta la situación es que ama a Boruto demasiado para sacar al único hombre en la vida del niño. Apesta para él, pero soy lo mejor que tiene.

—Suena como que es una perra —dijo Sasuke—. El rumor es, que salvaste su trasero. Un jodido caballero de brillante armadura. Tal vez quieras intercambiar tu moto por un bonito unicornio rosado para montar, viendo cómo eres algo parecido a un copo de nieve y todo.

—Cierra la puta boca, idiota —respondió Naruto—. La salvé, pero también perdí los papeles a lo grande, y ella no pudo manejarlo. No es que importe ahora. Acortando la larga historia, no conoce nada sobre los colores del club o la forma en que vivimos. No mencionó el parche en la espalda porque no tiene ni puta idea.

—¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No.

—Tienes que decirle qué espere, ayudarla a comprender la vida del club antes de que la joda de nuevo —dijo—. Ahórrate un montón de problemas en el futuro. Confía en mí en esto, hermano. Domar a una civil como Hinata como tu mujer es lo suficientemente duro. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que tiene que ser.

Además, tiene una boca tremenda. Lo que ocurre en privado es una cosa, pero no puede tirar esa clase de mierda en la Armería. Sabes que es verdad.

Naruto resopló, dejando caer la cinta cuando terminó de envolver las piernas de Sasame. ¿Por qué había traído a Sasuke? Cualquiera hubiera sido menos molesto... incluso Painter, a pesar del hecho de que el chico probablemente no podría encontrar su propia polla en la ducha, mucho menos intimidar a una mujer.

Desafortunadamente, solo Sasuke estaba a la vez sobrio y fue lo suficientemente estúpido para responder su teléfono en medio de la noche.

—Esto va a ser difícil de procesar para tu diminuto cerebro, así que escucha cuidadosamente —dijo Naruto, poniéndose de pie y lanzando la cinta al sofá—. Uno, no es mi madre soltera, así que deja de llamarla así. Solo fue divertido las primeras cincuenta veces. Dos, no planeo hacerla mi propiedad. Estoy ayudando porque es la madre de Boruto y para todos los propósitos prácticos, es mi hijo. Voy a mantener un ojo en ella por el bien de él, pero es una agente libre. Dudo que alguna vez pise la Armería, sin importar lo que le diga.

—Y una mierda.

—Y una mierda, no —espetó Naruto—. No me quiere, imbécil. Confía en mí, tengo motivos para saber esto. Nuestra historia es jodidamente complicada, demasiado complicada para que un cabrón chupa-pollas como tú la entienda.

—La jodiste —declaró Sasuke, una sonrisa lenta asomando sobre su rostro—. ¿Y aún sigues conduciendo atravesando el estado en mitad de la noche para que puedas instalarla en tu casa? Estás bien jodido, hermano.

—No la jodí —respondió Naruto, los ojos entrecerrados—. No fue así. Y no pienso en ella de esa manera.

—Aquí tienes una sugerencia para futuras referencias, entonces —dijo Sasuke—. Trata de hacerte una paja antes de abrir la puerta si quieres que me crea que no piensas en ella de esa manera. Tener una erección como si te estuvieras divirtiendo usualmente implica lo contrario. ¿A menos que fuera para mí? Si ese es el caso, estoy realmente halagado. No te juzgo.

—¿Por qué Sakura no te ha disparado todavía?

—Porque no niego lo que quiere mi polla —respondió Sasuke—. La cabreo y no tengo su coño. Mira y aprende. Ahora vamos a encerrarlos y empezar a llevar la mierda de tu chica a la camioneta. Los Jacks estarán aquí en un par de horas, y particularmente no me importaría quedarme y discutir técnicas para la eliminación de tinta en gilipollas con ellos. ¿Qué clase de idiota suicida no se quita sus tatuajes cuando su club lo despide?

—Bueno, él se unió a los Devils Jacks, en primer lugar —respondió Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros—. Eso no dice mucho de su inteligencia. Espero que tenga seguro de vida. Probablemente lo va a necesitar.

—Solo si tiene suerte. Así que dime, hermano. ¿Cuántas veces has visto The Notebook? Porque esa es información que los chicos en casa necesitan saber.

—Cabrón.

Hinata

Boruto sorbió sus cereales, saltando en su silla como una pelota inflable.

—Vamos a lo del tío Naruto, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que tiene Skylanders3?

—Sí, vamos a lo del tío Naruto. No tengo idea sobre Skylanders, pero no te hagas ilusiones —contesté. Mi descarga de adrenalina disminuyo, haciéndose más difícil mantener cualquier enojo real. En vez de eso, examiné mi estudio y finalmente admití la verdad.

El lugar era una total mierda. No solo eso, no tenía ninguna excusa para no poner alarmas en la ventana. Por el amor de Dios, las venden en la Tienda de Un dólar.

No me gustaba dejarle ganar a Naruto, pero la realidad se encontraba de su lado. Estaba en la ruina, perdí mi trabajo, y no podía proteger a mi propio hijo. De todos modos, atender las mesas no pagaba lo suficiente como para mantenernos, y en primer lugar, no estaría trabajando ahí si hubiera tenido mejores ofertas. Mis padres ciertamente no ayudarían. Me hallaba muerta para ellos desde que me negué a "eliminar" a Boruto.

Rechazar un apartamento seguro y libre, sería una locura.

Sin embargo, aún no estaba lista para perdonar a Naruto. Intelectualmente eso no tenía un montón de sentido. Seguro, fue un cretino conmigo. También lo dejó todo para conducir cientos de kilómetros y salvar a Boruto cuando necesitaba ayuda. Los dos probablemente nos equilibrábamos el uno al otro, si quería ser justa. No solo eso, Naruto había hecho un punto que no podía negar.

Realmente no quería hacer mi propio trabajo sucio.

Naruto y Sasuke evaluaron la situación, haciendo una difícil llamada, y arreglando las cosas. Y eso fue un gran alivio. Finalmente, me enojé con Naruto por asustarme a mí, no por asustar a Sasame. Bueno, eso y su intimidación.

Simplemente podría haber hablado conmigo sobre mudarnos a Coeur d'Alene en vez de actuar como el hombre adulador de anoche.

—Tenemos que empacar antes de irnos —dije mientras Boruto terminaba su cereal. Cuidadosamente llevó su tazón al fregadero, la cuchara balanceándose—.No solo vamos de visita, estaremos viviendo ahí por un tiempo. Voy a traer la mayoría de tus cosas, pero quiero que recojas algunos pijamas y ropa para vestir mañana. Mételas en tu mochila. Deberías también agarrar algunos libros para leer en el coche, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —respondió Boruto, arrastrando su maleta de debajo de su cama.

No parecía molesto ante la idea, lo cual decía un montón acerca de nuestra existencia. Nos habíamos mudado al menos una vez al año toda su vida. Sacudí mi cabeza, sintiendo el peso familiar de la culpa asentándose sobre mí. No importa lo mucho que lo intentaba, no era capaz de hacerlo bien.

Enjuague su tazón, y me serví un poco de café. Entonces agarré una caja para comenzar a empacar.

—¿Quieres algo de música? —le pregunté a Boruto.

—¿Mi elección?

—Claro —dije, entregándole mi teléfono. Lo conectó como un experto a nuestro pequeño equipo de altavoces. Here Comes Science comenzó a reproducirse, y después de unos minutos ambos estábamos cantando acerca de los elementos y los elefantes. Como iban las cosas de niño, no era demasiado malo. Le pasaba el trapo a las estupideces de Disney.

En realidad, no poseíamos mucho, por lo que empacar no fue difícil. El café ayudó. Tres cajas de las cosas de Boruto. Dos cajas de las mías, además de una maleta. Tuve que pararme sobre una silla para estirar hacia abajo nuestro grande teñido anudado4 que colgaba de la pared. Lo hicimos juntos el verano pasado, en uno de esos gloriosos días donde el sol es tan brillante y hermoso que ni siquiera consideras la posibilidad de que tu hijo vaya a acostarse a tiempo. Lo usé para envolver el retrato familiar enmarcado en el que derroche dinero cuando Boruto tenía tres años.

Entonces miré alrededor de la habitación, no quedaba mucho. Solo cosas de la cocina y del baño... Empacar dos vidas debería tomar más de una hora, pensé melancólicamente. Decidí tomar una ducha rápida antes de despejar el baño.

—No abras la puerta a menos que sea el tío Naruto o su amigo —le dije a Boruto, vaciando la cafetera en mi taza—. ¿Estás bien con eso?

—No soy un niño —contestó, ofreciéndome una mirada de auténtico disgusto—. Pronto estaré en segundo grado.

—Está bien, viendo como eres un adulto, sigue adelante y termina aquí. Asegúrate de que no se me olvide algo —contesté—. Me bañaré rápido.

Cerré la puerta y me saqué la ropa. La habitación era pequeña, pero al menos teníamos una bañera. Desafortunadamente, la situación de agua caliente no era demasiado buena—una de las alegrías de vivir en el último piso de un edificio con calentadores compartidos. Me duché rápidamente, agarrando una toalla mientras salía, chorreando por toda mi ropa sucia. Me sequé y envolví la toalla alrededor de mi cabeza antes de alcanzar mi ropa limpia. No estaba ahí. Ya había empacado todo sin darle un segundo pensamiento.

Bueno, mierda.

Escuche la voz de Naruto en el apartamento. ¿No era eso simplemente perfecto? Agarré una segunda toalla y la envolví alrededor de mi cuerpo, abriendo un poco la puerta.

—Boruto, ¿puedes venir aquí? —dije en voz alta.

—Está bajando las escaleras con Sasuke. Quería ayuda para cargar la camioneta —respondió Naruto. Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, todo delgado, alto y lleno de fuerza controlada. Un gran gato asesino grande. Se detuvo fuera de la puerta y cruzó sus musculosos brazos, ojos azules con algo que no podía entender. Recuerdos de esos brazos anteriormente a mí alrededor destellaron a través de mi cabeza y me sonrojé... Estúpida. Naruto era un callejón sin salida, al menos en términos de una relación, y seguro como el infierno que no quería un polvo. Bueno, eso era una mentira. Me encantaría un buen polvo. Pero no con un tipo con quién tendría que lidiar dentro de diez años. Mis hormonas necesitaban encontrar algo más en que obsesionarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Me olvidé mi ropa limpia —dije, teniendo en cuenta mi plan de acción—.¿Te importaría salir afuera por un segundo? Me vestiré rápidamente.

—¿Vas a darme mierda sobre venir a Coeur d'Alene? —preguntó, levantando una ceja en desafío. Genial. Superé mi irritación, pero evidentemente él no.

—No.

—¿Serás una perra conmigo por lo que ocurrió en la puerta de al lado?

—No.

—Eso es un cambio rápido de opinión.

—No tengo un montón de opciones —admití, obligándome a no apretar mis dientes—. No es lo que elegiría, pero es mejor que quedarnos aquí. Y tú ganas, no quería hacer mi propio trabajo sucio. Me alegro de que lo hicieras por mí. ¿Feliz?

—Lo dices como si doliera.

Dolía. El hombre era como un rallador de queso sobre mi piel.

—Naruto, solo déjame agarrar algo que ponerme. Ganaste. No lo restriegues.

Se rió, el sonido áspero.

—Me alegra que te des cuenta de eso —dijo—. Nos guste o no, la vida es más fácil cuando tenemos ayuda. Sacaré algo para ti. ¿Maleta?

—Eso está bien —Empecé, pero ya se había dado la vuelta y agarrado la maleta, dejándose caer sobre la ahora cama sin sabanas para abrirla. Tragué saliva cuando comenzó a remover alrededor. No es que tuviera algo que ocultar, pero no me gustaba que toque mis cosas. Demasiado íntimo.

—Lindo —dijo Naruto, girando de nuevo hacia mí, colgando de un dedo un sostén push-up de encaje negro. Estiró una de las esquinas de su boca y esos ojos oscuros se calentaron—. Deberías usar éste.

—Déjalo, Naruto —le dije—. Solo ve afuera. Encontraré lo que necesito.

—También me gustan estos —dijo, sacando un par de bragas color turquesa—. Van bien con el liguero.

Refrené un gemido. Puede que tenga algo de ropa interior bonita, pero no necesitaba su aporte. Patán. Revisé mi toalla, asegurándome de que se hallaba metida adentro de forma segura. Luego salí del baño, decidida a sacar sus manos de mi ropa interior.

—Solo déjalas —repetí mientras me movía cruzando el piso. Se dio la vuelta hacia mí, pasando sus ojos sobre mi figura y deteniéndose en mis pechos. Me sentía expuesta e incómoda, lo cual era una tontería. La toalla cubría más que la mayoría de los trajes de baño. Aunque tenía un brillo hambriento en sus ojos, uno que me negaba a tomar como un cumplido. Ya establecimos que Naruto me encontraba atractiva en un nivel básico, biológico.

El problema era, que Naruto encontraba a todas las mujeres atractivas a un nivel biológico básico.

De verdad no me gustaba esta nueva energía entre nosotros. Las cosas eran más cómodas cuando Naruto me trataba como a un mueble indeseado.

—Pero me gustan —dijo, examinando la tela suave con una sonrisa. Me estiré por las bragas pero las mantuvo fuera de mi alcance.

—Acabo de terminar de convencerme a mí misma que fui injusta contigo —le dije, estrechando mis ojos—. No lo arruines.

Naruto no dijo nada por varios segundos. Luego estiró las bragas entre sus manos como una banda elástica y las disparó hacia mi cara. Me tambaleé para agarrar el misil azul sedoso. Fue entonces cuando la toalla se deslizó y mostré lo suficiente de mí misma para ganar una maldita buena colección de collares del Mardi Gras.

—Linda exhibición —dijo Naruto—. Anteriormente ya me había fijado en ti, pero nunca en esos. Ahora que lo pienso, generalmente, es al revés. Tetas antes...

—Jesús, eres un cerdo —dije, interrumpiéndolo mientras estiraba la toalla.

—Lo dejaré por el momento —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose de la maleta—. Pero solo si usas ese sujetador negro. Me gustaron las chicas. Merecen algo bonito.

—Imbécil —murmuré, el mal humor regresó con todas sus fuerzas.

Revolví mi maleta, sacando un par de shorts vaqueros raídos. Entonces vi la súper ajustada y súper escotada camiseta con tirantes de "Barbie Es una Zorra" que mi amiga Hotaru me consiguió hace dos años atrás por Halloween, cuando nos quedamos con sus padres en Olympia. Temprano en la noche, llevamos a Boruto por el dulce—o—truco vistiendo disfraces de brujas amistosas. Entonces lo metimos de forma segura en la cama en casa de su mamá y nos llevamos a nosotras mismas por dulce—o—bebida. Me lié con tres chicos diferentes en tres fiestas diferentes... usando tres nombres diferentes. Terminamos comiendo nuestro peso en panqueques con pedacitos de chocolate en IHOP mientras salía el sol.

Mejor. Noche. De. Todos. Los. Tiempos.

Saqué la camiseta con una sonrisa. ¿Naruto quería tratarme como a una de sus putas? Podría ir ahí. Dejarlo ser pervertido sobre mis tetas. Todo el día.

Públicamente. Quizás coquetear un poco, también, pero no con él. Nop, podría simplemente hacerse una mamada mientras me exhibía al mundo. Eso le enseñaría a no jugar con mi ropa interior.

Esperaba que sus bolas se volvieran tan azules que se congelaran.

Lo ignoré mientras agarraba los pantalones cortos, la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas regresando al baño y me vestí. Sequé mi cabello y me puse maquillaje de guerra por completo. Luego salí para encontrarme con que Sasuke y Boruto estaban de vuelta.

—Oye, mamá, Sasuke tiene un perro llamado Aoda. ¿Podemos también tener un perro? —pregunto Boruto en el instante en que me vio.

—No lo creo —contesté—. Un perro es un montón de trabajo. Deberíamos empezar con algo más pequeño. Quizás un hámster. Vamos a preguntarle al tío Naruto si eso está bien o si piensa que es demasiado.

Le sonreí a Naruto, cuyos ojos se encontraban pegados a mi pecho. Ajusté mi camiseta, estirándola hacia abajo lo suficiente para exponer la parte superior del sujetador que pidió.

¿Quería romper nuestras reglas e intimidarme?

No hay problema. Era una niña grande, y podía contraatacar.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas, tío Naruto? —pregunté dulcemente—. ¿Es demasiado?


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaaa! Lamento mucho la demora pero aquí están dos nuevos capítulos.

* * *

A pesar de que comió su desayuno más temprano, Boruto no tuvo problema en devorar un plato lleno de panqueques, dos rebanadas de tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Otro brote de crecimiento viniendo, me di cuenta. Eso era malo. Parecía que apenas le compré ropa nueva hace un mes. Cada vez que me ponía al corriente, el niño se hacía más grande.

—¿Listo? —le pregunté, recostándome en la cabina. Habíamos terminado de empacar hace una hora, y en ese momento Naruto y Sasuke nos echaron. Al parecer, estorbábamos en su camino. Naruto me entregó dos billetes de veinte y me dijo que llevara a Boruto a desayunar a la calle, lo cual tenía sentido, dado el largo viaje en coche que nos esperaba. No me gustaba tomar su dinero, pero tenía que ser práctica. No podía permitirme el lujo de perder dinero en algo tan frívolo como salir a comer fuera.

—Listo —dijo Boruto, sonriéndome. Dios, era hermoso. Su rostro aún tenía un toque de la suavidad con la que nació, pero sus piernas y brazos se estaban volviendo desgarbados. Le gustaba su pelo largo, así que le colgaba alrededor de su cara y hombros. No lo suficientemente largo para una cola de caballo, pero casi.

La gente me decía que debería cortarlo. Yo pensaba que esa debería ser su elección. Cuando fuera más viejo, aprendería todo acerca de la presión del grupo y adaptarse. Por ahora, quería que disfrutara de la dicha de libertad que viene con no dar una mierda sobre las opiniones del mundo.

Su piel era clara, con un puñado de pecas en su nariz y cara. A veces podía ver destellos de mí o Menma en él, pero no a menudo. Boruto era él mismo, no hay duda de eso.

—Está bien, vámonos —le dije, dejando caer un poco de dinero sobre la mesa. Le di a la camarera casi el cincuenta por ciento de propina, se veía con exceso de trabajo y sabía cómo se sentía. Además, no era mi dinero.

Le envié un mensaje a Naruto cuando me fui, preguntando si matamos el tiempo suficiente. Respondió diciéndome que le diera otros treinta minutos. No teníamos un parque justo al lado de nuestro apartamento, pero había un lote a no más de tres cuadras donde a Boruto le gustaba ir a correr. Escuché que solía ser un lugar frecuentado por los distribuidores y usuarios, pero hace unos años, los jóvenes exitosos se comenzaron a mudar de barrio. Ahora, alrededor de la mitad era un jardín de la comunidad, y el resto para los niños. Alguien construyó un columpio de madera. Los murales en las paredes de los edificios bordeando el lote mantenían el lugar luciendo alegre y brillante.

Nos tomó unos diez minutos llegar al parque y Boruto pasó la mayor parte del tiempo allí. Corrí vueltas con él alrededor de los bordes, con la esperanza de agotarlo. Por supuesto, no funcionó. Luego regresamos, deteniéndonos en una librería vieja en el camino para escoger algo especial para nuestro viaje por carretera

Encontramos a Sasuke, Naruto y dos chicos que no reconocí en la acera fuera del edificio. Los recién llegados vestían chalecos de cuero que decían "Devil's Jack" en la espalda. Por debajo, se extendía una imagen de un diablo rojo y la palabra "Nómade". Ambos eran chicos altos, uno con una voluminosa musculatura, y el otro largo y delgado, pero con fuerza. Los dos tenían el pelo oscuro. Uno levantó la barbilla en una silenciosa señal de saludo.

Los hombres apreciaron claramente mi camiseta de tirantes de Barbie.

Ambos eran atractivos, pero el alto realmente era casi bonito, demasiado lindo. Tenía el pelo blanco liso. Llevaba una camiseta de Flogging Molly maltratada con sus vaqueros descoloridos y botas de cuero. Los dos se veían como de mi edad.

—Hola —dije, acercándome a ellos, sonriendo—. ¿Deben ser amigos de Naruto? Encantada de conocerlos. Soy Hinata. Este es mi hijo, Boruto.

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon.

—Ve a esperar en el auto —dijo, lanzándome sus llaves.

—Esas no son mis llaves. Preséntame a tus amigos.

—Son mis llaves. La máquina azul, justo ahí —me dijo, señalando a un SUV de gran tamaño a través de la calle—. Coche. Ahora. Sasuke te va a llevar de nuevo a Coeur d'Alene.

Abrí la boca para discutir, simplemente por principio general. Entonces capté los ojos de Sasuke, que gritaban una advertencia silenciosa. Miró hacia Boruto, luego hacia los extraños. Fue entonces cuando por fin capté la tensión en el aire, su lenguaje corporal se encontraba lejos de ser amable.

Vaya. Esta no era una visita feliz.

—Encantada de conocerte —le dije, tomando la mano de Boruto. Lo arrastré por la calle y me metí en el SUV grande esperándonos. Naruto ya tenía instalado un asiento elevado en la parte de atrás. La mochila de Boruto se hallaba a su lado. Me incliné y puse las llaves en el encendido, luego encendí el aire acondicionado.

Diez minutos más tarde, Naruto se acercó y se subió al asiento del conductor.

—¿Traes puesto el cinturón de seguridad, hombrecito? —preguntó, mientras ponía la camioneta en reversa.

—Uh-uh —respondió Boruto—. Gracias por el lugar para mi mochila. Estoy emocionado por ver tu casa. ¿Tiene Skylanders?

—No tengo idea de lo que es un Skylander, chico —respondió—. Pero estoy seguro de que podemos conseguir alguno.

—Naruto... —empecé, pero me interrumpió.

—Jesús, Hinata —dijo, mirándome—. ¿Ahora no puedo comprarle un regalo al chico? Mierda, ha tenido una mala noche. Si quiero comprarle algo, lo haré.

—En realidad, iba a preguntar si podía llevarlo a las escaleras hasta el cuarto de baño antes de irnos —le contesté, sonriendo dulcemente—. Bebió un gran vaso de jugo en el desayuno. No vamos a llegar muy lejos sin una parada.

La mirada de Naruto se suavizó.

—Eso es totalmente razonable.

—Sí, lo sé. Soy una persona razonable.

—Nos detendremos en un restaurante o algo así —dijo, conduciendo—. No quiero que vayas al piso de arriba. Kimimaro y Skid están allí ahora.

—¿Kimimaro y Skid? —le pregunté—. ¿Aquellos chicos con los que hablabas en la acera? Las cosas parecían un poco tensas. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo—. Negocios del Club. Voy a detenerme cuando vea un buen lugar.

Como era de esperar, Boruto comenzó a mendigar por comida de niños cuando nos detuvimos en un lugar de comida rápida, sobre todo cuando vio que eran de la temática de Skylander. No podía tener hambre, pero Naruto ordenó dos de las pequeñas cajas caras.

—Esto es ridículo —le dije mientras los llevaba al coche—. La comida se desperdiciará. Boruto está lleno. Por no hablar de que ya comió antes. No necesita chatarra poco saludable como esa.

—Son para mí —respondió Naruto—. Él puede tener los juguetes, voy a tomar la comida. Estoy hambriento.

Mientras nos retirábamos y entrábamos en la autopista, Boruto comenzó a decirle a Naruto todo acerca de los Skylanders. Por ahora se encontraba totalmente despierto y era una maldita buena cosa que estuviera usando cinturón, de lo contrario, podría haber saltado alrededor hasta que estrelláramos el coche. Habló de Skylanders mientras recorríamos la ciudad. Habló de Skylanders mientras paseábamos por North Bend. Habló de Skylanders mientras pasábamos por Snoqualmie Pass.

Pobre Naruto. No tenía idea de cuánta resistencia conversacional tenía Boruto...

—Tomaré una siesta —dije, levantando mis brazos y estirándome, sacando mi pecho. Vi los ojos de Naruto rodar sobre mí, y no buscaba mi cara. Bien. Quería sus bolas tan azules que se quedaran así por siempre, porque a lo mejor eso le daría una lección sobre el cambio de las reglas de nuestra relación, sin previo aviso.

Todavía tenía un enamoramiento por él, pero él no tenía nada conmigo en absoluto. Nop.

Naruto era solo cachondo.

—Claro —gruñó. Boruto parloteaba en el fondo mientras inclinaba mi asiento hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos.

Me desperté lentamente, sintiéndome en movimiento y tratando de recordar dónde me hallaba. Escuché a Boruto hablar y eso me hizo volver. Naruto. Coeur d'Alene. Embalaje. Miranda.

—Entonces, los Skylanders se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban a los Gigantes si querían derrotar a Kaos —le dijo Boruto a Naruto, con ferviente voz.

—¿Aún hablando de Skylanders? —pregunté adormilada, volviéndome para mirar a Boruto. Era todo sonrisas, claramente emocionado de tener un público cautivo.

—Sí. Aún hablando de Skylanders —dijo Naruto, con voz tensa y expresión oscura. Aguanté mi risa—. Hemos estado hablando sobre Skylanders sin parar. Creo que nos quedamos sin material nuevo hace un tiempo, porque ahora me está diciendo la misma mierda otra vez. Estamos casi en Ellensburg. Quiero parar y comprar uno de esos pequeños reproductores de DVD para que sostenga en su regazo, y unos auriculares. Tenemos casi tres horas y media más. Esto podría matarme.

—¿Podré tenerlo en mi habitación? —preguntó Boruto, su entusiasmo pateando un nivel superior, la voz chillona subiendo—. Quiero un montón de películas. Quiero verlas todas las noches. Mamá no me deja ver mucha televisión y...

—Solo en el coche —espetó Naruto. La cara de Boruto cayó. Naruto miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca—. Hombrecito, lo siento. No quise gritarte... Tío Naruto está un poco cansado. ¿Crees que podríamos mantenernos en silencio hasta que lleguemos a la tienda? ¿Por favor?

El pobre hombre se encontraba claramente desesperado. Me mordí la lengua, mirando por la ventana del lado del pasajero, tratando de no reírme.

—Cállate, Hinata.

—No he dicho nada.

—Te escuché pensar.

Comencé a reír. No pude evitarlo. Pronto Boruto se unió, llenando el coche con su feliz ruido.

Naruto miró hacia delante en el camino, con cara sombría. Si fuera una mejor mujer, no lo habría disfrutado tanto.

Tenía que admitir que el silencio era refrescante.

Boruto era un chico fantástico, pero su boca no tenía un interruptor de apagado. Naruto le consiguió un pequeño reproductor de DVD que se ataba a la parte trasera del asiento del pasajero y se enchufaba al coche. Combinado con auriculares de Star Wars y cuatro películas nuevas, el viaje era ya mil veces más tolerable.

Esperé a que los dedos de Naruto dejaran de apretar el volante hasta volverse blancos antes de iniciar la conversación.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Me miró.

—Esas nunca son buenas palabras viniendo de una mujer.

—Lo siento si no es conveniente —contesté, rodando los ojos—. Pero tenemos que resolver algunas cosas. Al menos, yo tengo que resolver algunas cosas. ¿Cuál es el plan una vez que volvamos a Coeur d'Alene?

—Estás mudándote a mi sótano —dijo. Llegó a su espalda y se frotó el hombro con una mano—. Mierda, estoy todo contracturado aquí. Eso es lo que me pasa por conducir toda la maldita noche.

Ignoré el comentario y seguí adelante.

—Sé la parte del sótano —continué—. Pero también voy a tener que averiguar algunas otras cosas. Boruto tiene que registrarse en la escuela. Comienza en una semana a partir de mañana en casa. ¿Sabes cuándo inicia en Coeur d'Alene?

—Ni idea —respondió.

—¿Sabes a qué escuela irá?

—Nop.

—¿Pensaste sobre escuelas, siquiera?

—No pensé en otra cosa que en conseguir que esté seguro y herir a los hijos de puta que casi lo matan. Eso está resuelto, por lo que de ahora en adelante estás a cargo.

—Está bien —murmuré, echándome hacia atrás en mi asiento. Puse mis pies descalzos en el salpicadero, mis rodillas dobladas. Disfruté no tener que conducir. Boruto y yo no éramos como la mayoría de las familias, donde los adultos pueden tomar turnos en un viaje por carretera—. Yo me encargaré de eso. La siguiente cosa para preocuparme es un trabajo. ¿Tienes idea de cómo está el mercado en este momento?

—Nop —dijo de nuevo.

—No eres la persona más útil.

—No es como si hubiera planeado esto, nena —respondió—. Recibí una llamada telefónica ayer por la noche, llamé a Sasuke por refuerzos y nos fuimos. Eso es todo. No he tenido tiempo para hacer una maldita cosa desde entonces. Si hubiera sabido acerca de esta mierda antes, les habría hecho daño a los hijos de puta con un plan. Estoy haciendo esto sobre la marcha, Hinata.

Sentí a mi perra interna morir. Tenía razón, lo que no era justo. Otra vez. Naruto siempre tenía razón. No tenía ningún sentido, porque por lo que podía decir, vivía la vida sin pensar dos veces en el futuro. Yo escatimaba y ahorraba, planeaba y trabajaba, pero todavía no podía conseguir cualquier solidez.

—Podría ser capaz de organizar algo para ti en el club.

Lo miré y fruncí el ceño.

—Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por Boruto y por mí —dije lentamente—. Incluso agradezco lo que tú y Sasuke hicieron antes. No me importa si se trató de un crimen. Pero ahí es hasta donde llego, Naruto. No quiero involucrarme en cualquier otra cosa ilegal. No voy a ser tu repartidor de drogas o algo así.

Naruto se echó a reír.

—Jesús, Hinata —dijo—. ¿Qué demonios crees que hago todo el día? Joder, mi vida no es ni de cerca tan interesante.

No tenía ni idea de qué decir.

—Soy un armero y experto en seguridad —continuó, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Esto no debería ser una sorpresa para ti, ya que me he colocado alarmas en tus apartamentos una y otra vez. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo reparando armas de fuego en una tienda perfectamente legal que maneja el club. Diseño e instalo sistemas de seguridad personalizados, porque sé hacer esa mierda. Hay muchos cabrones ricos con casas de verano en el lago. Todos de ellos necesitan seguridad y yo soy más que feliz en tomar su dinero.

—Espera... ¿dejan a una pandilla de motociclistas manejar una tienda de armas? —pregunté, sorprendida—. No sabía esa parte. Apuesto a que los policías aman eso.

—Primero, somos un club, no una pandilla —dijo—. Y la tienda es técnicamente de un tipo. Slide. Ha sido un hermano por quince años. Pero todos nosotros nos pusimos a trabajar y el esfuerzo es grupal. Tenerlo en la escritura hace el papeleo más fácil, dado el tipo de negocio. Yo aprendí con él.

—¿Así que ésta tienda de armas es cien por ciento legal? —pregunté con escepticismo—. Y las personas realmente te pagan para instalar su sistema de seguridad. ¿No tienen miedo de que seas el que fuerce la entrada?

—Soy condenadamente bueno en lo que hago —respondió, sonriendo—. No están exactamente forzados a contratarme. Quieres ver la tienda de armas, ven y revísala. Revisa todas las empresas.

—¿Tienes más que una?

—Tenemos un club de striptease, una casa de empeño y un garaje —dijo—.Muchos de los chicos trabajan en ellos, pero también tenemos empleados civiles.

—¿Y qué me verías haciendo si trabajara para las Parcas? —pregunté, considerando el club de striptease.

—No sé lo que necesitamos —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. No estoy siquiera seguro de si hay una vacante. Tenemos que revisar y ver. Pero sería bueno para ti. Obtienes planes de atención de salud y esa mierda.

—¿Así que ustedes, chicos, no hacen nada ilegal? ¿Es todo legítimo?

—¿Crees que te diría si estuviésemos haciendo algo ilegal? —preguntó, sonando genuinamente curioso.

—Um, ¿no?

Se rió.

—Exactamente. Así que no importa lo que te diga de todas formas, porque no lo creerías. El negocio del club es para los miembros de club. Teniendo en cuenta que no eres un miembro, no es tu problema. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que trato de ayudarte aquí. Si hay un trabajo para el que estés calificada, será tuyo.

Si no, no es un gran problema.

—Naruto, no te tomes esto personal, pero no quiero trabajar para tu club en absoluto, incluso si hay una vacante —respondí—. Sabes que nunca he querido saber nada con las Parcas. Tú y Sasuke me ayudaron y lo aprecio, pero nada ha cambiado. No estoy de acuerdo con tu estilo de vida. Tampoco quiero a Boruto alrededor de tus amigos. No pienso que sea un buen ambiente para un niño.

—Tú ni siquiera los conociste. Un poco prejuicioso, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez —dije, mirando lejos—. Pero voy a hacer lo mejor que puedo por Boruto, y salir con un puñado de criminales no es parte de eso. No creo por un minuto que no haya nada sospechoso sucediendo con ustedes.

Las manos de Naruto se apretaron en el volante. Genial. Ahora lo había insultado.

—Considerando que tus padres no te han hablado en siete años, el padre de tu hijo necesita una orden de restricción, y que tú no puedes mantener un trabajo o proveer para tu hijo, me parece que no estás en una posición de llamarnos a nosotros nada —me dijo, con la voz tensa. El Naruto amistoso se fue—. Un montón de cosas pasan en la casa del club. Alguna de ellas son profundas, no hay duda. Pueden asustarte. Pero te diré una cosa. Cuando uno de nosotros está en problemas, no los pateamos a la calle. Más de lo que puedo decir de tu padre. Él es el modelo de ciudadano y nosotros somos criminales, pero cuando hay un problema, yo puedo contar con mis hermanos. ¿Tú tienes a alguien del que puedas decir eso? ¿Además de mí? Porque en el fondo de mi corazón, en mis entrañas, en mi maldito ADN, soy un Parca, Hinata. ¿Todavía segura de que no somos suficientemente buenos para ti?

Me quedé sin aliento, odiando como mis ojos se llenaban de humedad. Traer a la conversación a mis padres fue un golpe bajo. Traté de ignorar las lágrimas, negándome a parpadear y dejarlas caer. Luego mi nariz comenzó a correr y sorbí.

—Eso fue bajo, Naruto.

—Eso fue la verdad, Hinata. Tú quieres ser toda alta y poderosa, necesitas encontrar otro destino. Tu trasero está siendo salvado por mí, y detrás de mí se encuentra el club. Si estuvieses con las Parcas, Boruto estaría rodeado de adultos que se preocupan por él. Hay un montón de niños en el club, Hina. Se van a casa cuando las cosas se ponen salvajes, pero déjame decirte, si algo como esto pasara en Coeur d'Alene a uno de nuestros niños, y tendría que pelear con mis hermanos por el privilegio de matar al tipo. Eso es una familia, Hinata. Y a Boruto podría servirle un poco de esa familia a su alrededor.

—No quiero hablar sobre esto.

—Entonces no hables —respondió—. Pero escucha. Entiendo que no quieres ser parte de la vida del club. No te preocupes. No voy a forzar el punto, porque si vas a ser una perra engreída, no te querría a su alrededor de todas formas.

—¡Basta!

—Cállate y escucha —espetó—. Esto es importante. Ames el club, odies el club, necesitas estar al tanto de algunas cosas, porque son parte de tu realidad ahora. El idiota que hirió a Boruto, le viste el tatuaje en su espalda, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondí, deseando que se vaya directo al infierno.

—Se llama parche de espalda —continuó—. Son los colores de su club, justo en su piel. Los colores del club es lo que vestimos en nuestros cortes —nuestros chalecos, llamados trapos, también— y dicen mucho sobre un hombre. En este caso, esos colores decían que era parte de los Devil's Jacks. Un montón de club de motociclistas andan ahí afuera, buenos y malos, pero los Jacks son los peores. Las Parcas y los Jacks son enemigos. Las cosas salieron bien esta vez, pero si te encuentras con un tipo con colores así de nuevo, necesitas decírmelo. Todavía iría tras él, pero llamaría por más refuerzos primero. Ésta mañana todo salió bien. La próxima vez puede no hacerlo. ¿Me entiendes?

Me encogí de hombros, mirando a otro lado. Naruto gruñó en frustración.

—No creo que me entiendas, Hina —dijo—. Déjame contarte esta pequeña historia. Tenía un hermano llamado Yahiko, en la sección de Portland. Yahiko tenía una sobrina, la hija de la hermana de su mujer. Por cierto, ella no tenía nada que ver con las Parcas. Así que ella fue a la Universidad en el norte de California tres años atrás y comenzó a salir con un chico que resultó ser un tipo que se juntaba con los Jacks.

Lo miré, enervada. Él miraba hacia el frente, con la cara sombría.

—Así que la pequeña fue a una fiesta con él, y un grupo de chicos la violó, uno justo después del otro —dijo—. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez de un séquito?

Lo miré fijamente y tragué.

—Lo creas o no, algunas mujeres están de acuerdo con eso —continuó—.Ella no es una de ellas, y ellos no fueron amables. La quebraron tanto que nunca podrá tener hijos. Luego tallaron una 'DJ' en su frente y la tiraron en una zanja.

Yahiko se enteró cuando ellos le enviaron fotos que tomaron con su propio maldito teléfono. Trató de suicidarse. Lo está haciendo mejor ahora, comprometida con uno de los hermanos de la sección de Portland. ¿Mencioné que no son buenos chicos?

Se quedó en silencio. Pensé sobre los dos hombres que conocí antes, Kimimaro y Skid.

—¿Qué le pasó al hombre que lo hicieron? —pregunté vacilante—. ¿Eran... eran esos tipos con los que hablabas...?

—Fueron cuatro tipos que solían juntarse y dos Jacks —me dijo—. La buena noticia es, no lastimarán más chicas. Kimimaro y Skid no fueron parte de ese desastre particular, lo que los califica como seres humanos decentes. Así que déjame preguntarte de nuevo, ¿me entiendes, Hina?

—Sí —susurré, sintiéndome enferma.

El silencio cayó. Boruto comenzó a reírse de su video en el asiento trasero. Naruto condujo, su músculo de la mandíbula tenso, mirando fijamente al frente. La historia de esa chica se reproducía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, junto con lo que dijo antes.

—No soy una perra engreída.

—Podrías haberme engañado.

—Tengo derecho a mantener a mi hijo lejos de tu club.

—¿Es por eso que dejaste Coeur d'Alene?

—Tú sabes malditamente bien por qué dejé Coeur d'Alene —dije, odiándolo—. Y esa es la segunda vez que me llamas perra. No lo hagas de nuevo.

—¿O qué?

—No lo sé —respondí, frustrada. Crucé mis brazos. El movimiento levantó mis pechos. Sus ojos se encontraron con ellos en el espejo retrovisor y dejé caer mis brazos, subiendo mi musculosa.

Qué estúpido juego jugué esa mañana.

Naruto no era un chico que podía molestar vistiéndome como una puta. No quería su atención, o involucrarme más con su mundo.

Nunca sería más que un juguete para él, y los hombres en su familia tenían historia rompiendo sus juguetes.

Simplemente lo hacían de maneras diferentes.

Naruto en realidad no vivía en Coeur d'Alene. Vivía al oeste de un pueblo en Post Falls, detrás de las colinas cerca de la frontera de Washington al final de un camino de grava privado. Llegamos a su casa cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Sasuke detrás de nosotros. El camino se abría en una amplia zona de aparcamiento detrás de una casa de cedro de dos pisos en forma de L, con vistas a un pequeño valle. El entorno era fantástico. Árboles nos rodeaban, y oí el goteo de una corriente en un lugar no muy lejano. Una franja de hierba corría bajo la ladera hacia el frente. Lucía como si necesitara agua, y dado las condiciones del lugar, tenía la impresión de que a Naruto le gustaba su paisaje natural.

Boruto saltó fuera del coche, corriendo alrededor de la casa con emoción. Me estiré mientras me levantaba, levantando mi musculosa conmigo, exponiendo mi estómago. Sentí los ojos de Naruto tocarme, fresco y especulativo, y rápidamente la tiré hacia abajo.

Realmente, realmente fue una idea estúpida usar esa musculosa.

¿En qué demonios pensaba? No tiras de la cola de un tigre. Esperé durante años deseando que Naruto se fijara en mí, solo una vez. Ahora necesitaba que dejara de notarme y comenzara a tratarme como un mueble nuevamente. La vida como un mueble podría no ser emocionante, pero definitivamente era segura.

—Tu coche necesita ser afinado —dijo Sasuke, caminado hacia nosotros. Me tiró las llaves y las agarré, mi pecho balanceándose precariamente. Sasuke me miró y luego le sonrió a Naruto, que nos miraba con algo como disgusto—. Te ayudaré a transportar tus cosas dentro, luego me iré a casa con Sakura. Empezará la universidad pasado mañana. Quiero disfrutar el tiempo con ella antes de que se ponga toda estresada y enojona.

Naruto caminó hacia la puerta, se paró en la esquina opuesta de donde se encontraba el garaje para tres autos que formaba un lado de la "L". Una plataforma estrecha continuaba la línea de la casa hacia el frente. Marcó un código, abrió la puerta y entramos. Allí puso otro código, porque aparentemente uno no era suficiente para el Sr. La-seguridad-es-críticamente-importante.

Entré y mi boca se abrió.

Me enamoré de la casa instantáneamente.

Se extendía ante mí una gran sala con una gigante pendiente en forma de proa, con ventanas mirando hacia el otro lado del valle. El lugar no era enorme, pero era definitivamente lo suficientemente grande como para impresionarme. A la derecha, había una puerta que tenía que dirigirse al garaje. En la izquierda, una puerta abierta a la cocina con una barra de desayuno. Un comedor independiente tenía una mesa. Los platos cubrían el mostrador, y un puñado de botellas de cerveza vacías se hallaban en la barra; que separaba la cocina de la sala principal.

Tenía una chimenea revestida de piedras en la pared de la sala de estar, y una amplia escalera serpenteaba hacia arriba a lo largo de la otra.

Olvidando todo acerca de los hombres, avancé despacio para disfrutar la vista. Directamente en el frente de la casa había un amplio prado, rodeado de árboles más abajo en la pendiente. El valle se extendía más allá de eso, impresionante y majestuoso. Aquí y allá vi otras casas, una mezcla de alta gama, nuevas construcciones y granjas originales. Levanté la mirada para el ver el techo abovedado que daba al segundo piso. Detrás de mí se hallaba un desván. Una pila de ropa sucia se encontraba empujada contra el pasamanos, y no pude evitar sonreír.

Naruto nunca fue una ama de casa.

La sala de estar también necesitaba mucha atención. Los sofás de cuero parecían ser relativamente nuevos, como lo hacía el resto del mobiliario, pero por el cuidado que tomaba en mantener las cosas limpias, bien podía haber sido una casa de fraternidad. Incluso vi una caja de pizza vacía en la mesa de café.

Escuché el sonido de una cerveza siendo destapada y me volví para encontrar a los hombres de pie en la cocina.

—Tu casa es casi tan repugnante como la Armería —le dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

—¿Cómo solía ser la tuya? —preguntó Naruto.

—No recuerdo eso —respondió Sasuke, su expresión inocente.

—Solo agradece tener a Sakura alrededor. De otra manera, también estarías viviendo de esta forma.

—Nunca fui así de bruto.

—No está tan mal —dije, sonriéndole a Naruto, mi anterior frustración olvidada. Honestamente no podía creer lo hermoso que era este lugar. No tenía idea que cómo lucía el sótano, pero podía ser una agujero de arañas, y todavía estaría encantada, solo por la ubicación. Sin mencionar el patio para Boruto—. Pero, ¿cómo conseguiste una casa como esta? Quiero decir, debió haber costado una fortuna. ¿Cuánta tierra tienes?

—Quince hectáreas —dijo, una sombra cruzando su rostro—. Las compré en marzo. Usé parte de la herencia de mi madre para el pago inicial.

Incliné mi cabeza, aturdida. La madre de Naruto, Kushina, quedó discapacitada luego de un accidente de auto unos años atrás antes de que la conociera. Vivía con su discapacidad para el tiempo en que yo llegué, ahorrando cada centavo. Nunca olvidaría los sacrificios que hizo cuando me llevó a su casa.

Tampoco olvidaría nunca la traición en su cara cuando me mudé después de enviar a su hijastro a la cárcel.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué vivía tan pobremente si podía permitirse algo así? ¿Por qué la dejarías?

Su expresión se oscureció.

—Finalmente se decidieron —dijo—. Después de todos esos años, la maldita compañía de seguros finalmente nos ofreció un acuerdo. Demasiado tarde. Entré en la herencia y utilicé mi mitad para comprar este lugar.

Mi respiración se cortó.

—¿Cuándo?

—Justo hace un año.

—¿Y Menma obtuvo la otra mitad? —pregunté, balanceándome—. ¿Tiene dinero como este y aún así dejó de pagar la manutención de su hijo?

—Suena como que sí —respondió Naruto, su voz tensa—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste antes? ¿Estás realmente sorprendida por cualquier cosa que haga Menma? Mamá nunca pensó que iba a dejar nada más que cuentas. La planificación de patrimonio no era una prioridad.

—Ese bastardo —susurré, aturdida—. Nos estamos muriendo de hambre y él está fuera gastando el dinero de tu madre... Ella estaría tan enojada.

—Difícil de discutir con eso —murmuró—. Casarse con su padre fue la cosa más estúpida que hizo, y he estado pagando por eso desde entonces. Menma es un maldito peso en mi cuello. Todo lo que toca se transforma en mierda, y entonces yo estoy pegado arrastrando su basura. Nuevamente.

Sentí como si me hubieran pegado en el estómago

—¿Es así cómo te sientes sobre mí y Boruto?


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto_

Mierda.

No podía creer que haya dicho eso. Al menos Boruto no lo oyó. Aunque Hinata... Jesús.

—Voy a empezar a descargar el coche —dijo Sasuke. Cobarde.

—No, no me siento de esa manera, Hinata. Créeme —dijo Naruto, y lo decía en serio—. Tú eres la única maldita cosa que él hizo que valga la pena. Estoy loco por Boruto, lo sabes. Y no siempre nos llevamos bien, pero tú eres importante para él y eso te hace jodidamente importante para mí.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa, y para su horror, vio el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos. Eso no era bueno. Naruto podía manejar a una Hinata cabreada, ¿pero llorando?

No. Mierda, no.

—Déjame enseñarte tu lugar —dijo rápidamente—. En el piso de abajo. Tienes tus propias puertas francesas allí, entrada privada. Es linda. Puedes usar la puerta principal, también, si quieres.

—Gracias —murmuró. Naruto cruzó la cocina hacia la puerta del sótano. La abrió, inclinándose para encender la luz, manteniéndola abierta para Hinata. La siguió por las escaleras, sintiéndose como un idiota. Entonces se sintió como un idiota más grande, porque en lugar de pensar en maneras de hacer las cosas mejor, comprobó su muy fino culo.

Maldita mujer que lo había estado volviendo loco todo el día.

Sus tetas prácticamente saltaban fuera de su musculosa, y las costuras tenían que ser de diez años, la tela estaba tan gastada y delgada. También estaba apretada, lo que remarcó su teoría acerca de la edad. Hinata no era gorda, pero subió un poco de peso desde la secundaria. De hecho, se llenó demasiado bien para su comodidad. Tenerla en la casa sería un infierno. Era un infierno ya. No podía ver sus piernas sin imaginarlas envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura. Cuando ella las apoyó en el salpicadero más temprano, casi estrelló el maldito coche.

Pensó en esa mañana, en el sofá de su apartamento. Su polla se hizo más grande con el recuerdo, y esperaba como el infierno que ella no se diera cuenta, porque él tenía razón en una cosa. Hinata realmente podría ser una perra engreída, y no dudó ni por un minuto que usaría su atracción en su contra. Podría querer follarlo, y lo sabía, ella lo deseaba tanto como él, pero eso no significaba que pensara que era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Joder, probablemente tenía razón acerca de eso.

Follarla sería una patada en el culo. ¿Pero después de eso? Las cosas se pondrían extrañas. Naruto no se encontraba interesado en establecerse con cualquier mujer, pero si alguna vez lo hiciera, sería diferente de Hinata. Encajaría con el club, por una cosa. Sería el tipo de chica que sabría cómo abrir una cerveza al final de un largo día, relajarse, y luego darle una mamada antes de acostarse. A ella le encantaría montar en la parte trasera de su moto, sería rubia, y lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerse a sí misma.

Lo más importante, jodidamente no le contestaría. Hinata tenía un infierno de boca.

—Guau, es hermoso —dijo Hinata, parándolo de golpe al final de las escaleras. La miró para encontrar todos los rastros de tristeza idos. En cambio, sonrió en grande para él, claramente encantada con una cosa u otra. Maldita sea, los estados de ánimo de la mujer cambiaban tan condenadamente rápido, un hombre ni siquiera podía comenzar a seguirle el ritmo—. No puedo creer esto. ¿Cómo conseguiste tener todo listo tan rápido?

Él parpadeó, luego miró a su alrededor, sorprendido.

¿Qué mierda?

Cuando se fue esa mañana, el lugar se encontraba limpio. No porque él lo haya hecho, por supuesto, sino porque una de las chicas de la casa club lo tenía hace par de semanas atrás por alguna razón. Tratando de engancharlo para su viejo, probablemente. La folló y pateó fuera, porque estaría condenado si hubiera dejado a una de esas perras clavar sus garras en él.

Sin embargo, no se encontraba limpio ahora. Jodidamente brillaba.

Esta se suponía que era una habitación familiar, con una pequeña cocina integrada en la parte posterior por razones que nunca se molestó en considerar.

Había un corto pasillo a un lado, con dos dormitorios, un baño y un lavadero. Él utilizó una de las habitaciones para almacenamiento, la otra como un lugar para que sus amigos se quedaran. Nunca lo miró o sintió como un hogar.

Alguien vino y arregló todo eso.

Suaves, y difusas mantas cubrían a través de los sofás, y una alfombra espiral de trapo llena de colores brillantes cubría el centro de la alfombra crema.

Había flores frescas en la mesa de café, justo enfrente de la pared de cristal con vista al valle. Puertas francesas que daban al patio pequeño debajo de la cubierta de la planta baja. Dos tumbonas cubiertas en grandes, suaves almohadas de satén listas y esperando para su uso exterior, enmarcadas en ambos lados por cestas colgantes cayendo en cascada.

Esas no se hallaban allí esa mañana.

Había incluso flores más frescas en la tela azul a cuadros cubriendo la mesa redonda de la cocina. Una mesa malditamente misteriosa, porque no tenía ni puta idea de dónde vino. Incluso las persianas parecían diferentes. Las estudió, luego se dio cuenta de que tenían persianas nuevas y largas cortinas de gaza.

Entonces vio la televisión. Una de pantalla plana ubicada en lo que parecía una antigua radio de madera, lo que tenía que admitir era una especie de fresco y diferente. No era una gran televisión, pero lo suficiente grande para el espacio.

Hinata corrió por el pasillo, la tristeza olvidada. Comprendió su felicidad repentina, porque en este momento el sótano parecía mucho más cómodo y acogedor que su espacio de arriba.

—¡Naruto, no puedo creer esto! —llamó ella desde una de las habitaciones. Él caminó para encontrar una cama de niño, armario, y una estantería preparada y lista para usar, completando con una almohada y manta con una motocicleta. Las paredes se encontraban pintadas de claras y pequeñas imágenes azules que hacían juego con el manto del techo. Una pared tenía un gran cuadrado negro pintado en ella, con las letras "Habitación de Boruto" escritas en tiza—. Boruto va a amar esto. ¡Muchas gracias!

Hinata se lanzó sobre él. Naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella automáticamente, confundido como el infierno. Mierda, se sentía bien. Su polla saltó llena de atención y le olió el pelo, preguntándose cómo sería envolverlo alrededor de sus dedos mientras lo succionaba.

Hinata se puso rígida, obviamente sintiendo su dura polla, y trató de apartarse. Él deslizó las manos hasta su culo, abrazándola con fuerza mientras estudiaba su rostro. Sus tetas estaban apretadas contra su pecho y sintió que sus pezones se endurecían. Ella quería esto tanto como él. Joder, sus labios eran grandes, suaves y de color rosa.

Él quería morderlos.

—¡Mamá! —llamó Boruto—. Mamá, ¿dónde estás? No puedo creer esto, hay un arroyo y una pequeña piscina para jugar. Naruto también tiene una moto de cuatro ruedas. ¡Sasuke dice que nos llevarán en un viaje en algún momento!

Naruto se apartó de Hinata.

—No podemos hacer esto —susurró ella, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Esto es romper las reglas.

—Sí, tienes razón. —dijo él, y fue una maldita pena. Durante cuatro años jugaron este juego, pretendiendo que el otro no existía. Había sido lo correcto de hacer. A veces jugaban tan bien que casi se lo creía. Eso es lo que su sobrino necesitaba de ellos, no algún tipo de mierda de una noche que arruinara las cosas.

Naruto podría echar un polvo en cualquier momento. Boruto tenía solo una madre.

El niño corrió y se detuvo, los ojos muy abiertos mientras incorporaba todo.

—¿Es esta mi habitación? —preguntó.

—Um, sí —dijo Naruto—. Parece que lo es. ¿Qué piensas?

—¡Genial! —dijo Boruto—. Nunca he tenido una habitación como esta. ¡Mamá, tienes que ver el patio!

Él arrancó de nuevo. Entonces Sasuke asomó la cabeza, ofreciéndole a Naruto una sonrisa de comemierda.

—Bonito, ¿no es así?

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo Naruto, señalando con la barbilla hacia la sala de estar. Hinata tomó la oportunidad para lanzarse a través de la puerta e investigar el segundo dormitorio.

Sasuke asintió, y Naruto lo siguió fuera.

—¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? —preguntó Naruto, manteniendo su voz baja.

—¿Qué crees? —dijo Sasuke—. Sakura. Ella y las chicas vinieron a arreglar el lugar. Todas ellas. Yo se lo pedí.

—¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

—Tú quieres que tu mamá soltera y el niño se sientan bien sobre su estancia aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Tal vez sentirse seguros y bienvenidos? Las chicas necesitan eso. Imaginé que haría la vida más fácil. Y no solo eso, las chicas se hallaban felices de hacerlo.

—Una advertencia habría sido apreciada.

—Te encontrabas demasiado ocupado pretendiendo que no quieres follar a Hinata —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Alguien tenía que intervenir. Sakura encargó todo, por cierto. Le dije que te dejara los recibos en el piso de arriba, en el mostrador. Me puedes dar un cheque ahora o te cobraré después.

Naruto se congeló.

—Joder, no pensé en eso —dijo, mirando a su alrededor otra vez, evaluando las cosas con nuevos ojos. ¿Cuánto costaron los televisores, de todos modos? Miró a Sasuke, cuya sonrisa de comemierda creció en completa burla.

Oh, mierda...

—Lo has hecho a propósito —dijo—. Lo hiciste para joderme, ¿no? Como tú me jodiste acerca de la bienvenida a Hinata. Sabes que no puedo devolverlo ahora. ¿Cuánto gastó Sakura, imbécil?

—Le dije que lo mantuviera en tres de los grandes —respondió Sasuke inocentemente—. Y creo que consiguió la mayor parte de los muebles usados. Conoces a Sakura, nunca gasta dinero a menos que tenga que hacerlo. Diablos, incluso ni siquiera tienes que pagarle, no es como si le dijiste que lo hiciera. Cubriré la factura si no lo harás. No todos los hombres proveen a sus familias, toma todo. Tengo que...

—Eres un bastardo chupa pollas —dijo Naruto, avanzando hacia él. Sasuke se rió.

—Eres un bastardo chupa pollas —repitió Boruto como un condenado loro.

Naruto se volvió para encontrar al niño de pie en la puerta abierta del patio, mirándolo orgulloso como el infierno.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Oyó el jadeo de Hinata. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarla apoyando la mano contra la pared en la entrada del pasillo. Jodidamente perfecto, porque ellos necesitaban más acerca de qué pelear, ¿verdad?—. Naruto, no puedes decir cosas como esa alrededor de Boruto.

—Vas a tener que trabajar en esa boca tuya, hermano —le dijo Sasuke—. No quiero que Hinata se vuelva loca. Como he dicho antes, es bastante seguro que ella podría ganarte en una lucha justa. También pagaría por verlo.

—Fuera —le dijo Naruto, señalando con la cabeza hacia la escalera—. Solo lárgate. Vete a casa antes de que te dispare.

Hinata abrió la boca. Naruto se volvió y la detuvo con la mirada. Suficiente.

—Esta es mi casa —dijo—. Voy a hablar de la mierda que quiera, y vas a mantener tu maldita boca cerrada. ¿Me captas?

Ella se quedó sin aliento, se volvió y pisoteó al subir las escaleras. Detrás de él, escuchó a Boruto coreando—: Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Necesitaba una cerveza.

O tal vez un chupito.

 _Hinata_

Boruto me miró como un duende enojado. Se sentó esperando en nuestro sofá, gracias al uso repetido de su nueva palabra favorita.

Abrí una cerveza y la alcé en un brindis silencioso a las mujeres que vinieron a limpiar, decorar y hacernos alimentos. Fui seria cuando le dije a Naruto que no quería pasar tiempo con el club, pero lo que habían hecho por mí fue suficiente para hacerme reconsiderarlo.

Por lo menos, iba a necesitar hacer una aparición para decir gracias. Incluso me dejaron una tarjeta y una larga carta de bienvenida llena de información importante, todo desde sus números celulares hasta la dirección de la nueva escuela de Boruto.

Esto era particularmente importante, ya que la escuela comenzaría el lunes, una semana completa antes que en Seattle. Además de abastecer lo básico, me dejaron una cacerola de carne para tacos y todos los acompañamientos, listos para calentar y servir. Gracias a Dios por eso, porque no había manera en el infierno en que fuera escaleras arriba en busca de alimento.

De hecho, no tenía ninguna intención de subir del todo, no sin una invitación. Haría uso de la puerta del patio. Más seguro de esa manera. No es que todavía esté enojada con Naruto, esto era mucho mejor que nuestro viejo lugar, ni siquiera podía guardar rencor en este punto. Nop, para entonces me encontraba más asustada de él, porque las reglas se seguían cambiando y ya no sabía en dónde nos encontrábamos.

Beber una de las cervezas amablemente surtidas en mi nevera me ayudó a relajarme un poco.

La mayor parte de nuestras cosas se hallaban en el coche. Naruto y Sasuke hicieron el trabajo pesado en mi viejo lugar, pero podía manejar la descarga por mí misma. No es como si poseyéramos mucho, de todos modos. Pensé que podía empezar a transportar las cosas mañana, sintiéndome satisfecha de haber tenido a Boruto empacando pijamas para el camino. Sin presión en encontrar su ropa esta noche.

La única cosa que no estaría haciendo sería pedirle ayuda a Naruto.

Las cosas eran bastante raras ya.

Calenté los tacos y cogí un par de platos (la cocina se encontraba completamente equipada solo Corelle, nada de lujo, pero parecía nuevo para mí).

—¿Estás listo para tomar buenas decisiones? —le pregunté a Boruto. Él me miró fijamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, voy a comer —le dije. Llené mi plato, agarré una segunda cerveza, y me acerqué a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par y saliendo hacia una de las tumbonas. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas, poniendo el plato en la almohada delante de mí. Luego tomé un bocado.

Mierda, sabía muy bien después de un largo día.

—¡Esto está realmente delicioso! —llamé a Boruto—. Es tu favorito. Un montón de queso y no hay tomates. Lástima que no tienes hambre.

Boruto no respondió, pero oí el chirrido de una silla en la cubierta. Levanté la mirada para ver la sombra de alguien más por encima, a través de las grietas de la cubierta. Esperé a que Naruto dijera algo. No lo hizo.

Bien.

Terminé un taco y consideré el segundo. Sería imposible si Boruto no comía, pero no podía dejar que tampoco se saliera con la suya desafiándome. Hora de las grandes armas.

—Boruto, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres un taco? —llamé—. Estoy a mitad de uno, y cuando termine, voy a guardar la comida. Nada más que simple pan si es que te da hambre después. No solo eso, dejaron tarta y helado.

Silencio.

Entonces la silla raspó arriba otra vez, y escuché pasos, como si Naruto caminara por la cubierta. Genial. Esperaba que mis gritos no estuvieran cabreándolo incluso más. No podía conseguir que el comentario sobre la basura de Menma se fuera de mi cabeza. Acabé mi cerveza, preparándome para la batalla en dos frentes.

—¿Qué clase de tarta? —preguntó Boruto.

—Lucía como frutos del bosque para mí —contesté—. Voy a calentar la mía y ponerle helado.

—Estoy listo para decir lo siento —respondió. Me permití solo un par de segundos para regodearme antes de caminar hacia el interior, con el rostro severo.

—¿Entonces? —le pregunté.

—Lo siento —dijo Boruto—. Voy a tomar mejores decisiones la próxima vez. ¿Puedo hacer mi propio taco?

—No puedes utilizar malas palabras como esa —le dije seriamente—. Dices eso en la escuela, y puedes encontrarte en realmente grandes problemas.

—¿Por qué las puede decir el tío Naruto?

—Porque él no está en la escuela.

—Eso no es justo.

El niño tenía un punto.

—La vida no es justa. Haz tu taco.

Me hallaba buscando en la nevera por la leche, cuando oí un leve golpe en la puerta exterior.

—¡Tío Naruto! —llamó Boruto—. Estamos comiendo tacos. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Claro —respondió. Me enderecé y me volví hacia él, preguntándome si se encontraba molesto conmigo. Sin embargo, no podía entender por qué siendo él quien enseñó a Boruto a decir "mierda", yo era la que se metió en problemas.

Por supuesto, había todo tipo de cosas que no entendía acerca de Naruto. Entró y le entregué un plato con cautela, moviéndome a través de la comida.

Él no me sonrió, pero no frunció el ceño, tampoco. Decidí tomarlo como un signo positivo.

—¿Tú hiciste todo esto? —preguntó.

—No, las chicas de tu club lo hicieron —le dije, pensando que la comida siempre era buena para hacer las paces. Y yo definitivamente quería paz con él, tanto por el bien de Boruto como por el mío.

¿Quizás podríamos olvidar lo de hoy y empezar de nuevo mañana? Decidí que me gustaba mucho esa idea. Agarré dos cervezas más y le di una, sonriendo tímidamente. —Encontré todo en la nevera. Todavía no puedo creer que tuvieran todo listo en un solo día. Muchas gracias, no tenía idea de que estabas planeando algo así. Estoy asombrada.

Gruñó, sin molestarse en mirarme. Bueno, supongo que nos encontrábamos de vuelta con él tratándome como un mueble.

Porque soy una perra engreída, no me gustaba esto. Estúpido, ¿verdad?

—¿Quieren traer su comida arriba? —nos preguntó—. Tengo una mesa en la terraza. Un infierno de vista, y vamos a ser capaces de ver el atardecer.

—Gracias —le dije, sorprendida. Supongo que también quería hacer las paces. Gracias a Dios, ninguno de nosotros tenía nada que ganar de una guerra fría. Y esto realmente era mejor que cualquier lugar en el que Boruto y yo habíamos vivido. Me gustó la idea de tener acceso a la terraza... siempre y cuando Naruto no se lo tomara conmigo otra vez. ¿Podría alguna vez llegar al punto en que estar cerca de él no fuera difícil de manejar?

Sí, me dije. Me obligaría a hacerlo. Por el bien de Boruto.

La cena fue mejor de lo esperado. Boruto habló todo el tiempo, lo que allanó el camino para mí y Naruto. Terminé mi comida y luego fui y nos agarré un poco más de cerveza, rellenando el vaso de Boruto con leche mientras me hallaba en ello.

Eventualmente, Boruto se aburrió y se dirigió por las escaleras en el extremo de la terraza para correr. Para entonces, ya tenía suficiente alcohol para sentirme un poco menos torpe, y Naruto también parecía estar en un buen lugar. Arrastré mi silla de la mesa por el borde de la terraza, apoyando los pies en alto contra la barandilla. Él entró de nuevo en la casa y comenzó un poco de música, una mezcla de viejo y nuevo material.

Cada uno bebimos otra cerveza mientras el sol se movía bajo en el cielo.

Pasé de sentirme bien a sentirme jodidamente fantástica con todo alrededor. Boruto necesitaba ir a la cama, así que lo llevé y le di una ducha rápida. El pobre chico debía estar muerto, para conciliar el sueño antes de que terminara su historia. Decidí ir al piso de arriba y sentarme en la terraza por un tiempo más largo. Me gustaba pasar un poco de tiempo lejos de Boruto todos los días, lo que era difícil de conseguir en nuestro último par de apartamentos. Sin embargo, esto era diferente. Boruto podría estar seguro mientras yo tenía espacio.

—Oye —dije mientras volvía a subir a la terraza—. ¿Te importa si me siento aquí un rato más?

—Es para eso —dijo Naruto. Se puso de pie en la barandilla, apoyándose sobre los codos y mirando a través de su reino. Debe haber entrado y tomado una ducha mientras metía a Boruto en la cama, porque su cabello se hallaba húmedo. Se había puesto un par de desgastados pantalones de franela que colgaban lo suficientemente bajo como para exponer los huesos de su cadera.

Tal vez proyectaba una de mis fantasías más sucias, pero me encontraba bastante segura de que tampoco llevaba nada debajo de los pantalones.

Ciertamente me dieron una bonita, definida vista de su culo.

El aspecto funcionaba para él en una gran forma. Naruto era delgado y musculoso, con un paquete de seis que disminuía progresivamente bien y bíceps que eran una obra de arte. Oh, guau. Uno de sus pezones también se encontraba perforado. Nunca lo había visto antes. Sus pectorales eran anchos y duros, lo suficientemente grandes como para estar caliente, sin aventurarse en territorio hombre-teta. Y sus tatuajes...

Siempre me pregunté acerca de sus tatuajes.

Su espalda era toda Parcas MC, pero sus brazos y hombros también tenían tinta. Quería estudiarlos de cerca, pero parecería algo grosero. Además, no podía hacer que mis ojos se enfocaran.

Me decidí por pararme junto a él, inclinándome hacia adelante en la barandilla.

—¿Quieres otra cerveza? —preguntó. Negué.

—He tenido suficiente —le contesté. Había tenido un poco más que suficiente, en realidad. Me tambaleé al subir las escaleras, y para ser honesta, necesitaba apoyarme en la barandilla o sentarme. Sentí mis mejillas calientes, y luego me reí.

Naruto me miró, alzando las cejas en muda pregunta.

Me reí de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Bastante mareada —admití, sonriéndole—. Supongo que la cerveza me golpeó un poco más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Estoy en este tipo de día. Sin suficiente comida. Sin dormir lo suficiente. Ya sabes lo que pasa.

Él me sonrió, y maldita sea, era hermoso. Definitivamente se había sacado algunos de sus piercings.

—¿Por qué tienes menos metal en la cara ahora? —le pregunté, mi sentido del tacto perdido junto con mi sobriedad—. Te hace ver menos aterrador y más humano.

Me miró, alzando las cejas.

—Saqué la mayoría de ellos el invierno pasado —dijo—. Inicié el boxeo, y no son tan buenos para eso.

Uh. No sabía qué decir sobre eso. Mis ojos atrapados en el anillo que dejó en el lado inferior izquierdo de su labio. Me preguntaba cómo se sentiría si le diera un beso allí, tal vez lo chupara en mi boca. Me gustaría tirar de él con los dientes y luego atacar el resto de su...

—Eres linda cuando estás borracha —dijo, sorprendiéndome.

—No estoy borracha —le dije, indignada—. Estoy mareada. Perfectamente bien... simplemente... feliz.

Él se rió, luego se inclinó para susurrarme al oído.

—Si consigues más felicidad, vas a desmayarte. Entonces, imagina qué podría hacer contigo.

Eso fue muy divertido, y me encontré a mí misma riendo con más fuerza.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? —le pregunté, sintiéndome atrevida. He estado tratando de averiguarlo todo el día. ¿Por qué no solo pregunté? Tenía miedo de hablar de nuestra relación hasta ahora, pero no podía recordar por qué—. Porque no te entiendo, Naruto. La mitad del tiempo parece que me odias y entonces todo cambia. Te mantienes dando vuelta atrás y adelante. Es extraño.

Él arqueó sus cejas. Mi ojo captó la perforación allí, también. Me pregunté cuánto dolería eso. Por supuesto, no era nada en comparación con sus tatuajes. Mis ojos se posaron de nuevo en sus labios. Estaban llenos y demasiado suaves para un chico, lo que sabía a ciencia cierta, ya que estuvieron por todo mi cuello antes.

Síp, definitivamente succionarlos, dada la oportunidad. Succionarlos por un largo tiempo.

Entonces, me gustaría empezar bajando, probando el pezón que perforó en el camino hacia su pene. ¿Era tan grande y construido como el resto de él? Quería saberlo, desesperadamente. Me tambaleé, sintiendo el calor levantarse a través de mí, mis pezones endureciéndose.

—No estoy tratando de coquetear contigo —dijo.

Oh. Ahora eso era aguar la fiesta.

—Eso es muy malo —le dije, suspirando. Qué vergüenza. Quería dormir con Naruto. Realmente lo hacía. O el infierno, cualquier persona, para el caso. Mi regla de solo contacto con chicos seguros que podía controlar no condujo a mucho en el camino de la acción. Tal vez debería revisar esas directrices... —. No logro coquetear lo suficiente. Me paso todo el tiempo trabajando y cuidando de Boruto. Es un poco agotador, Naruto. Me gustaría conocer a alguien, ¿sabes?

Él no respondió, mirando al frente. Un pequeño músculo en su mandíbula se apretó. Si hubiera sido un poco más valiente, me habría inclinado y lamido su línea de la mandíbula. Tenía lo suficiente de una sombra de barba que sería agradable y áspera bajo mi lengua.

—No me mires así —dijo, cerrando los ojos—. A pesar de lo sucedido esta mañana, no estoy tratando de empezar algo contigo, Hinata. ¿Te das cuenta de cuán jodidas serían las cosas si empezamos a follar? No estoy buscando una relación y no soy hombre de una sola mujer. Tenemos que trabajar juntos por Boruto. Tú sabes eso.

Suspiré. Lo sabía. Cerveza estúpida.

—Sí, tienes razón —dije, dándole la espalda para mirar al otro lado del valle.

Se había encontrado realmente un infierno de lugar. Todavía no podía creer lo genial que era nuestro nuevo hogar.

También se sentía muy bien relajarse de verdad, dejarlo todo fuera.

—Boruto tiene que venir primero, podemos estar de acuerdo en eso. Sin embargo, solo quiero echar un polvo. ¿Crees que alguno de los chicos en el club esté disponible? No quiero un novio, solo un amigo con beneficios. Alguien a quien pueda joder y luego abandonar, libre de culpa, cuando se vuelva viejo.

Naruto hizo un sonido ahogado y miré hacia él, preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Pensé que no querías tener nada que ver con el club —dijo, con la voz tensa—. ¿Cómo pasaste de eso a amigos con beneficios tan rápido?

—En realidad, creo que podría darle al club una oportunidad —le contesté.

Tal vez las Parcas podrían estar bien, y cuanto más pensaba en el asunto de amigos-con-beneficios, más me gustaba la idea. Nunca conseguía tener relaciones sexuales. Tenía veinticuatro años, por el amor de Dios. ¡Debo llegar a tener sexo!

—Hicieron algunas cosas realmente buenas por mí hoy. Sasuke salió de su casa en medio de la noche para ayudar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Y esas chicas... deben haber trabajado durante horas, preparando todo para nosotros. Solo el mobiliario es increíble, y sin mencionar dejar la cena lista. Creo que la vajilla está todavía húmeda.

—Jesús maldito Cristo.

Le fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —le pregunté—. Pensé que querías que conociera a tus amigos en el club. Y en serio... merezco tener sexo. ¡Me lo he ganado!

Naruto se enderezó y se volvió hacia mí, cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso y bien controlado. Su nariz se encendió mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, y mis ojos se quedaron atrapados en el músculo de su mandíbula. Siempre fue aterrador, pero ahora se veía francamente letal. Debería haber estado aterrorizada, pero tenía mi zumbido envolviéndome como una manta caliente y agradable de protección. No iba a dejar que me intimidara más.

—Creo que las chicas serían buenas para ti —dijo—. Al menos, algunas de ellas. Te quedas con las mujeres mayores. No te quiero alrededor de las demás. ¿Pero esta mierda de amigos-con-beneficios? No va a pasar, Hina. Pon eso fuera de tu mente, ¿lo entiendes?

—¿Por qué no? —exigí, indignada—. Jodes todo lo que se mueve. ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

—Porque eres una madre —dijo, su voz casi un gruñido—. No tienes ninguna maldita actividad alrededor de eso. Lo digo en serio.

—Soy una madre, pero no estoy muerta —le dije, rodando mis ojos—. No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que Boruto conozca a alguien a menos que sea serio. Pero estoy lista para un poco de diversión. Sasuke es caliente, y si alguno de los otros chicos de tu club son como él—aunque sea un poco—podría ser perfecto para mí. No me vengas con mierda sobre él, tampoco. Sé que ustedes joden alrededor. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo yo?

—Esos son coños dulces y prostitutas del club —dijo, su voz dura—. Son basura. No hay una puta manera de que vayas a ser una de ellos. No va a suceder, Hinata.

—No eres mi jefe.

—Suenas como una maldita niña de catorce años —respondió, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Por lo menos yo no sueno como un padre sobreprotector —le espeté—. Tú no eres mi padre, Naruto.

Él extendió la mano y me agarró por detrás del cuello, apoyándome en su cuerpo. Luego dejó caer su boca a mi oído, mi cara tan cerca de su pecho que podría haberle lamido.

—Confía en mí, soy muy consciente de que no soy tu padre —dijo. Su nariz trazó la curva de mi oreja, el calor de su aliento enviando un escalofrío a través de mí—. Si lo fuera, echarían mi culo en la cárcel por la mierda que pienso sobre ti.

Levanté mis manos, deslizándolas hacia arriba a lo largo de sus lados, trazando la línea de sus músculos antes de llevarlas a pasear por sus pezones. No podía ayudarme a mí misma, me incliné hacia delante y moví la perforación con mi lengua. Naruto gimió, y sus dedos se cerraron en mi pelo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, y luego sentí el roce de su polla contra mi estómago.

Santo infierno.

Mis pezones alcanzaron su punto máximo y la carne entre mis piernas se contrajo. Me moví nerviosamente. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi espalda, más allá de mis pantalones cortos y ropa interior, para acunar mi culo desnudo.

Sus dedos se tensaron mientras lamía su pezón de nuevo, luego succionaba el anillo en mi boca.

—Jesús... —gimió—. Tienes dos segundos antes de que te ponga sobre la mesa y te folle tan duro que se rompa. Te lo juro por Dios, Hina. ¿Quieres decirme cómo vamos a explicarle eso a Boruto? Porque me importa. No estoy buscando casarme contigo y malditamente te aseguro que no te entregaré mi polla en una correa, por lo que las cosas podrían ponerse raras rápido, nena.

Me quedé inmóvil, temblando, sintiendo la humedad empapar mi ropa interior. Quería joder su pierna como una perra en celo, desesperada por algo para llenar el vacío dentro de mí.

En cambio, me aparté de él lentamente. Su mano se deslizó libre de mis pantalones cortos y nos apartamos, con los ojos clavados en el otro.

—Joder —murmuró Naruto, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Apartó la mirada de mí. La parte delantera de sus pantalones sobresalía hacia el exterior, su polla tan dura que vi la cabeza gruesa salir claramente. Me pregunté qué haría si me arrodillara, tirando de sus pantalones abajo para que pudiera pasar mi lengua alrededor de la punta antes de chuparlo profundamente en mi boca. En realidad, me mojé con el pensamiento.

El deseo me atravesó como un arma. Suspiré, lamiendo mis labios.

—Voy por otra cerveza —dijo Naruto con dureza. Levanté la vista de su polla a su cara para encontrar sus ojos pegados a mi pecho. Mierda. Todavía llevaba la maldita musculosa de Barbie, que dejaba nada a la imaginación. Mi maleta estaba en su coche.

—Consígueme una, también —le contesté, mi voz temblando.

—¿Segura que es una buena idea?

Lo miré y sacudí la cabeza. Su pecho subía y bajaba demasiado rápido, sus ojos oscuros casi completamente dilatados. Tragué saliva y me froté la mano contra la parte superior de mi muslo, inquieta y hambrienta. El movimiento constante le llamó la atención y volvió a tragar saliva.

—No, pero quiero una de cualquier forma.

Caminé con paso inseguro por la terraza hasta una tumbona y me recosté en ella, blanda y llena de necesidad tan intensa que pensé que podría morir. El sol se había puesto, y las estrellas de la noche empezaron a salir en algún momento.

Debería volver a mi pequeño apartamento. Lo sabía. En su lugar, cerré los ojos y pensé en lo mucho que quería llegar entre mis piernas y frotar mi clítoris hasta que explotara justo delante de él.

Algo frío tocó mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos para encontrar a Naruto de pie junto a mí, con los ojos intensos.

Se deslizaron lentamente por mi cuerpo. Increíblemente, el bulto en sus pantalones era más grande. Dios, sería tan fácil simplemente extender el brazo y llevarlo a mi mano, sentir su dura longitud para mí. O podría sentarme e inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante, dejando que mi mejilla le toque a través del tejido blando. No podía apartar mis ojos de él.

Me levanté hasta que mi cara se encontró a pocos centímetros de su entrepierna. Entonces lo miré, preguntándome si había perdido la cabeza.

—Aquí está tu cerveza —dijo toscamente, sosteniéndola hacia mí. La tomé y envolví mi boca alrededor del cuello para tomar un trago, sosteniendo su mirada.

Lo odiaba por estar sobrio y en control.

—Jesús, Hinata... —gimió—. Jodidamente no me mires así.

—¿Cómo? —le pregunté, capturando una gota en el lado con mi lengua.

—No te hagas la idiota —susurró—. Si no lo dejas, voy a follarte. Los dos nos arrepentiremos mañana. Estás borracha.

Eché mi cabeza hacia un lado, pensativa.

—¿Tú lo estás? —le pregunté.

—¿Qué?

—¿Borracho?

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, hundiéndose para sentarse a mi lado. Se inclinó, olfateando mi cuello. No estábamos tocándonos en absoluto, pero simplemente el calor de su aliento en mi piel casi me mató. Tomé otro trago de mi cerveza, lenta y deliberadamente.

Sus ojos quemaron un agujero a través de mí.

—No —susurró—. No estoy borracho.

—Entonces ¿cuál es tu excusa? —le pregunté en voz baja—. La mía es el alcohol. Haga lo que haga esta noche, puedo culpar a la cerveza. ¿Qué excusa debemos usar para ti?

Naruto se acercó y tomó la botella de mi mano, colocándola en la cubierta.

—No más esta noche —dijo, con la voz quebrada—. Has terminado. Hemos terminado. No estamos haciendo esto. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí —dije, obligándome a pensar más allá de mi borrachera. Sabía que él tenía razón. Boruto nos necesitaba a ambos, y teníamos bastantes problemas para llevarnos bien ya. Iba a estar viviendo en su sótano, por el amor de Dios, y no fue como si no hubiera sido claro: quería cogerme. Sin corazón, ni flores, ni citas, y por supuesto, sin compromisos. Por lo menos ya no era solo un mueble.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué? —respondió. Tragué saliva.

—¿Esto es algo nuevo para ti?

—No te sigo —dijo, mirándome. Sus ojos perforaron los míos, el cálido aire de la pesada noche colgando entre nosotros.

—El desearme —dije en voz baja—. ¿Es algo nuevo para ti? Quiero decir, aparte de... esa vez... siempre supuse que fue un momento, ¿sabes? Siempre mirabas a través de mí.

—No es una cosa nueva.

Nos sentamos juntos, sin movernos, ranas croando a nuestro alrededor. Después de un rato, levantó la mano y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, como lo hizo en el coche.

—¿Todavía te duele?

Él asintió. —Sí, de alguna manera creo me lo lastimé anoche mientras conducía. Estúpido.

—¿Quieres que lo frote por ti? —le pregunté.

—De ninguna maldita manera me vas a tocar —dijo—. Hemos cubierto eso ya. No estoy borracho, Hina. No voy a joder las cosas para Boruto.

—No vamos a joder nada —le dije—. El alcohol está dejando mi sistema, está bien. Tomé una clase de masaje. En realidad, soy muy buena en eso. Deja que te ayude. Has hecho mucho para ayudarme, siento como que te debo algo.

—No es una buena idea.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y empujé su hombro con el mío.

—¿Gallina? —le pregunté, sonriéndole.

—Jesús, eres molesta —murmuró, pero no protestó cuando me arrastré detrás de él. No hice caso del grito de necesidad entre mis piernas cuando me arrodillé y puse mis dedos sobre sus hombros. Eran duros y firmes, con su suave piel estirada sobre sus músculos lisos que serían más que capaces de sostenerlo mientras se empujaba en mi cuerpo.

Por desgracia, estaba demasiado oscuro para ver gran parte de sus tatuajes, lo que era una maldita lástima. Naruto no era tímido a la hora de quitarse la camisa, pero nunca se acercó lo suficiente para realmente poder apreciarlos.

Hundí mis dedos y gimió, su cabeza cayendo hacia adelante. Él no se encontraba bromeando acerca haberse lastimado, tampoco. Grandes nudos se enredaban en su cuello y sus hombros. Después de unos minutos de ir tras ellos con mis dedos, comencé a usar mis codos. Poco a poco hice que su cuello se relajara y comencé a moverme por su espalda.

—Acuéstate bocabajo —dije, deslizándome a un lado de la tumbona detrás de él. Bajé el cabezal. Él no se movió.

—Realmente eres una gallina —murmuré—. Solo voy a darte un masaje en la espalda, Naruto. Disfrútalo por lo que es, ¿de acuerdo?

Gruñó y rodó sobre su estómago. Me incliné sobre él y me puse a trabajar. Algunos de los nudos no cedían, así que decidí subirme encima suyo para conseguir un buen apalancamiento.

¿Esto era estúpido?

Por supuesto. ¿Me importaba?

Ni siquiera un poco.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre su trasero, disfrutando de la sensación de su duro cuerpo entre mis piernas y su piel bajo mis dedos. Olía a fresco y limpio, pero todavía totalmente masculino. Me volvía loca. Con cada golpe de mis manos, lo montaba, sin obtener suficiente estimulación para satisfacerme, pero lo suficiente que cuando sentí un abalorio de ligero sudor cubrirme, definitivamente no era por el esfuerzo de darle un masaje.

En un primer momento se puso tenso, pero poco a poco cedió, cada grupo muscular se relajaba a su vez. Finalmente, mis manos se hallaban cansadas y los dos nos encontrábamos aletargados. Me tumbé en su espalda, absorbiendo su olor, la tibia brisa de verano soplando lo suficiente como para no sobrecalentarme.

—Hina... —dijo, con la voz de advertencia.

—No, Naruto —susurré—. No significa nada. Solo déjalo ser, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiró, y el silencio se estableció entre nosotros.

Todavía me encontraba frustrada, no había duda. Pero era una extraña y relajada forma de dejar salir el deseo sexual que se extendía a través de mí ahora. Los sonidos de la noche nos rodearon y me permití disfrutar de la sensación del cuerpo de Naruto bajo el mío, deseando que realmente pudiera tener a un hombre así, fuerte, estable y capaz de protegerme de cualquier cosa.

Si Naruto fuera mío, estaría a salvo. Siempre.

—Todo irá bien, Hinata —murmuró en voz baja, sonando medio dormido—. Lo prometo.

No le respondí, porque no le creí. En cambio, me quedé dormida. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me levantó y me cargó hasta mi cama.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto se equivocó. No estaba bien.

Las cosas se volvieron extrañas.

Tan extrañas que se alejó de mí por casi cinco días, se fue el domingo por la tarde y no volvió a aparecer hasta el jueves. No tenía idea de a dónde fue y no le pregunté sobre ello cuando regresó. Pero tenía que ponerse menos incómodo ahora, ¿cierto? Porque no se puede estar todo tenso y extraño alrededor del otro por tanto tiempo...

Al menos Boruto comenzó la escuela sin ningún problema, lo que en realidad no me sorprendió. Siempre había sido bueno haciendo nuevos amigos y tendía a adecuarse a cualquier cambio que venía. Antes de que Naruto se fuera a cumplir con su trabajo del club (no me encontraba cien por ciento segura de qué "trabajo" era, pero aparentemente incluía estar fuera por cinco días), me había dado algo de dinero y sugerido que esperara hasta la siguiente semana para comenzar a buscar trabajo. Quería explorar las opciones de trabajo con el club, y también pensaba que debía enfocarme en ayudar a Boruto a ajustarse a su nueva situación.

Me encantaría decir que soy esa clase de mujer fuerte e independiente que le dijo que no se entrometiera, pero en realidad fue un gran alivio. No podía recordar la última vez que tuve una semana libre, y lo amaba. Desempaqué todo, absorbí el sol y me familiaricé de nuevo con el área.

También pasé una tarde con mi vieja amiga Hotaru.

Ella me invitó a almorzar el martes. Mantuvimos contacto a lo largo de los años, y el verano pasado me quedé con ella y su nuevo esposo cuando vine de visita. Hotaru se puso un poco salvaje por un tiempo después de la graduación.

Luego conoció a Rya y se estableció. Él era algún tipo de ingeniero en sistemas y aparentemente le iba bastante bien, porque tenía una de esas grandes casas sobresaliendo como hongos fuera de la pradera de Rathdrum6 . Era parte de un desarrollo, no una personalizada como la de Naruto, pero dos veces su tamaño y bastante impresionante.

También tenía una piscina.

—¿Quieres una margarita? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta en un bikini, un pareo de color brillante, y lentes de sol que habrían puesto celosa a París Hilton.

Sonreí, porque algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Siempre es la hora feliz cuando tienes niños —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es eso o la hora triste, y eso no es ni la mitad de divertido.

Nos sonreímos la una a la otra como completas tontas.

—Entonces, ¿quieres una o no? —preguntó, arrastrándome a través de su gran vestíbulo y por el salón, hacia su cocina—. Porque yo definitivamente voy a tomar una. Ava estuvo despierta toda la noche porque los dientes le están saliendo. Finalmente se durmió hace alrededor de quince minutos. Si tengo suerte, tendré dos horas antes de que se despierte de nuevo. Necesito sacar lo máximo de esto y tener vida social que valga por seis semanas antes de que te vayas.

—Está bien —le dije—. Pero solo una. Tengo que conducir y recoger a Boruto más tarde. ¿Asumo que estás disfrutando la maternidad?

—Amándola —respondió, sirviéndome un trago en una copa de Martini de color brillante con un tallo en forma de flamenco—. No puedo creer lo maravillosa que es Ava. Pero también es una locura. No tenía idea del trabajo que pueden ser, aún no puedo creer que hicieras esto cuando tenías diecisiete. Ni siquiera podía encontrar mis llaves en ese entonces, mucho menos estar pendiente de un bebé.

—Bueno, a veces la vida nos da sorpresas —respondí, pensado en esos días.

Después de Boruto, fui a la escuela alternativa y viví con la mamá de Naruto. No había sido fácil—. No podía renunciar a él, así que me las arreglé. Lo que no nos mata, y toda esa mierda.

Moví mi mano despreocupadamente para ilustrar el punto.

Hotaru estalló en risas y fue como en la escuela de nuevo. Dios, la amaba.

Hicimos nuestro camino hacia el patio, sentadas en una mesa con tope de baldosa debajo de una pérgola rodeada de árboles de vid. Su patio era de verdad hermoso.

Totalmente diferente al salvaje acre de Naruto... Hotaru tenía un pequeño jardín del edén perfectamente cuidado en los suburbios.

—Así que, te estás quedando con Naru Uzumaki —dijo, arqueando una ceja. Me reí.

—No he escuchado que lo llamen Naru desde que su mamá murió —respondí—. Prefiere Naruto.

—Uh, si —dijo ella, alejando sus ojos mientras sorbía su trago pensativamente—. No quiero ser negativa, pero, ¿es algo bueno? Pensé que lo odiabas. Quiero decir, las cosas fueron mal allí antes de que te fueras... Fue un tiempo horrible.

—Um, "odio" es probablemente una palabra muy fuerte para Naruto —respondí, tomando un trago de mi copa con tema de flamenco. Ugh, demasiado tequila. Puaj. Ella no bromeaba sobre lo de resumir semanas de vida social. La bajé de nuevo, mirando el patio especulativamente. Cuando entrara, lo botaría en un arbusto o algo.

¿El tequila mataba los arbustos?

—Sin embargo, diría que nuestra relación es un poco tensa —agregué—. Fue un asno acerca de que regresara a la ciudad, pero tengo que admitir, que es un buen cambio para nosotros. Las cosas no estaban tan bien en Seattle.

Hotaru hizo un sonido tranquilizador y movió su mano hacia mí.

—Estarás feliz de haber regresado —respondió ella—. Si no, al menos ahora me tendrás a mí alrededor para servirte de niñera. Lo prometo, nada de tragos cuando esté cuidando a tu hijo. Palabra de exploradora.

—Te echaron de las exploradoras.

—Solo las chicas exploradoras —reflexionó ella—. Los chicos siempre encontraban espacio para mí en sus tiendas. Aunque, en serio, Boruto es un buen chico, y no es como si yo tuviera oportunidad de salir ni nada estos días, de cualquier manera. No es que me importe, he tenido mi diversión.

Se rió disimuladamente de eso. Ni siquiera se sonrojó. No estaba completamente segura de que estuviera bromeando sobre los exploradores y sus tiendas.

—Hablando de diversión... —dijo lentamente, moviendo su trago—.Necesito decirte algo.

La miré, y por primera vez desde que la conocía, Hotaru parecía avergonzada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, un poco nerviosa.

Nada avergonzaba a Hotaru.

—No sé cómo decir esto, así que tan solo lo voy a escupir —respondió, tragando—. Dormí con Naruto hace tres años. Fue una cosa de una noche, nada especial. Pensé que deberías saberlo, ya que me gustaría ir y pasar por tu nueva casa alguna vez. Completa revelación.

La miré boquiabierta.

—¿Por qué dormiste con Naruto?

Levantó una ceja, con ojos conocedores.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, y se sonrojó. Por supuesto que sabía por qué—. Fue antes de Rya, así que no es como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Aún vivías en Olympia y apenas podías soportarlo el tiempo suficiente para dejarlo ver a Boruto. Pensé que estaba en lo despejado.

Aparté la mirada, tratando de procesarlo. El pensamiento de ella y Naruto juntos se sentía incorrecto. De hecho, me enojó un poco. Y eso era ridículo, porque no era como si tuviera algo por lo que estar molesta. No solo eso, había sido tres años atrás. Un año completo después de que las cosas se fueran a la mierda aquí, y ni siquiera Hotaru sabía todos los detalles de eso...

Fuerte o no, tomé un gran trago de mi margarita, lo que dejó un desagradable y ardiente camino por mi garganta. Mis pulmones tuvieron un espasmo en protesta.

—No estás planeando hacerlo de nuevo, ¿o sí? —pregunté, una vez que dejé de toser. Ella estalló en carcajadas y meneó su cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —balbuceó Hotaru—. Por una vez, estoy casada. ¿Recuerdas? Estuviste en la boda, idiota... Pero incluso si no lo estuviera, él no es el tipo de chico al que puedas volver, me refiero a que lo habría hecho con él de nuevo, porque es así de bueno, créeme, pero no es del tipo que se queda. Se ha follado a la mitad de Idaho. Fue divertido, pero no dejé de ser una de las tantas.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto? —pregunté, estremeciéndome.

—No, en realidad no —dijo ella—. Pero quería que lo supieras, solo por si acaso.

—Solo por si acaso, ¿qué?

—Bueno, solo por si acaso fuera para allá. Parece extraño no decirte, ahora que sé que sientes algo por él. Aunque no sabía eso cuando me lo follé. Lo juro. Pensé que lo odiabas tanto como odias a Menma.

—No siento nada por él —dije rápidamente.

—No te molestes en negarlo —respondió a la ligera, dando un teatral encogimiento de hombros—. Puedo verlo en tu cara cuando hablas de él, y lo entiendo. Es uno de esos chicos que quieres derribar y lamer por completo. Lo que hice, en realidad. Es sucio en la cama también, nunca había probado algunas de esas mierdas antes. Una polla perforada. No te miento.

Mis ojos de ampliaron y tomé otro trago de mi bebida.

—¿Estás bromeando? —pregunté—. Eso significa, espera, no. No. No quiero saber.

Se echó a reír.

—La respuesta a tu pregunta no hecha es sí —dijo, mirando de reojo maliciosamente—. Pero necesitas mantenerte alejada de él, cariño. No estoy bromeando en eso.

Rodé mis ojos. Quería estar molesta con Hotaru, pero no podía. Era demasiado dulce y alocada para molestarme con ella.

—Vivo con él —dije secamente—. No puedo mantenerme alejada. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Supongo que ese es mi punto —dijo ella pensativamente—. Pero puedes mantener las distancias en otras maneras. Necesitas construir tu vida propia y cortar cualquier fantasía de tener algo con él, porque eso no terminará bien. Si se acuestan una noche, es mejor que estés preparada para levantarte y desaparecer antes de que la siguiente chica aparezca. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente después de esa. Así es como es.

—Lo sé. Molesto, ¿hmmm?

—Bueno, no es como si tuvieras que renunciar al sexo —dijo Hotaru—.Como dije, estoy atrapada en casa todo el tiempo de cualquier manera. Podría cuidar de Boruto también para que así pudieras salir y conseguir algo. Eres sexy, los chicos estarán arrastrándose por ti. De hecho, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

—No hago lo de las citas arregladas —le dije.

—Lo harás —respondió conocedoramente—. Créeme, cuando veas su foto estarás sobre él. Su nombre es Toneri, trabaja con Rya, y es rico.

Encendió su teléfono, y lo movió hasta que encontró lo que quería, luego me lo pasó.

Diablos. Este chico en verdad era caliente, de una linda manera con corte de cabello limpio de abogado.

—De acuerdo —le dije.

Se rió y bebió el resto de la margarita. Ava graznó en el monitor de bebé y Hotaru gruñó.

—Maldita sea mi vida...

Mientras Hotaru iba adentro para verla, me quité mi pareo y me deslicé en la piscina, considerando al lindo amigo de Hotaru. Desafortunadamente, cuando traté de imaginarlo besándome, en vez de eso pensé en chupar el aro en el labio de Naruto. Luego pensé en chupar otras cosas, lo que no era para nada productivo.

¿Cómo lucia exactamente un aro en la polla, de cualquier manera? ¿Y cómo se sentiría dentro?

Me estremecí.

Hotaru finalmente consiguió que Ava se calmara y regresó afuera, saltando al agua conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿has comenzado a buscar trabajo? —preguntó.

—Aún no —respondí—. Naruto quiere ver si hay algo que pueda hacer con el club. No estoy segura de eso. No estoy segura de querer involucrarme.

—Bueno, si tu meta es hacer buen dinero, el mejor lugar para trabajar es The Line.

—¿El club de desnudistas? —pregunté, abriendo los ojos, todos sabían sobre The Line, por supuesto, pero nunca había estado ahí.

—Sip. Pagué completamente mi título de esa manera —respondió, inclinándose hacia atrás dentro del agua para humedecer su cabello. La miré boquiabierta mientras se enderezaba de nuevo.

—¿Trabajaste en un club de desnudistas? ¿Desnudándote? ¿En serio?

Hotaru se rió.

—No, trabajé ahí como valet —respondió, rodando los ojos—. Sí, me desnudaba. Hacía buen dinero, también. Solo tenía que trabajar dos noches a la semana. Era bastante bueno.

—Pero no era algo... ¿repulsivo? —pregunté, intrigada. Se encogió de hombros.

—Define "repulsivo" —respondió ella—. Quiero decir, a veces era bastante divertido. Me gustaba bailar en el escenario y todo el coqueteo. Los bailes en el regazo no eran tan divertidos, especialmente si los tipos eran viejos o algo. Pero no tenían permitido tocarte. No, a menos que fueras hacia los cuartos VIP. Todo tipo de cosas pasaban ahí, pero solo cosas que tú decides dejar pasar. Nadie te fuerza a hacer nada.

Le di vueltas a esta información en mi cerebro, sorprendida.

—¿Hiciste eso? —pregunté, sabiendo que era rudo, pero completamente incapaz de no preguntar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Ir a las habitaciones VIP? —pregunté, incapaz de evitarlo. Ella se rió.

—Sí, lo hice —respondió—. No tienes que hacerlo, pero ahí es donde ganas la mayor cantidad de dinero. La seguridad mantiene un ojo de cerca en las cosas. No es peligroso ni nada.

La miré. Me devolvió la mirada, sonriendo.

—Guau —dije finalmente—. No lo sabía.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a juzgarme? —preguntó—. A la mierda, no estoy avergonzada. Rya sabe todo sobre eso también. Ahí fue donde lo conocí.

—¿Y no le molestó? —pregunté, incluso más sorprendida.

—Sería bastante hipócrita si lo hiciera —dijo, riendo—. La primera vez que vino, pagó por mí toda la noche, y tengo que decirte, tuvimos un jodido buen momento en esa pequeña habitación por nosotros mismos... Lo juro, me enamoré de él al momento. No le gustaba la idea de compartirme con otros, así que renuncié al día siguiente. No quería joder las cosas entre nosotros, ¿sabes?

—Guau —dije—. Sé que siempre digo eso, pero estoy tratando de hacerme una idea sobre esto. Odio ser tan entrometida, pero ¿cuánto ganabas?

Se inclinó y susurró algo en mi oído.

—¡Mierda santa!

—No está mal, ¿cierto? —preguntó—. Ahora, trabajaba duro en ello, lo tomaba en serio. Y no consumía drogas. Muchas chicas perdían su dinero en drogas y cosas estúpidas. ¿Pero las inteligentes? Ahorraban su dinero y se retiraban temprano. Cubrí nuestra boda, luna de miel, y la cuota inicial de esta casa. Ava también tiene un fondo de universidad iniciado.

—Demonios —murmuré—. Eso es maravilloso.

Hotaru se rió.

—Bueno, no es una carrera a largo plazo —dijo—. Pero piénsalo. Un trabajo regular te mantiene alejada de Boruto al menos cuarenta y ocho horas a la semana. Quizás más. Comienzas a desnudarte, solo estarás alejada de él dos noches a la semana. ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Una mamá con una blanca reputación, o una que en realidad está ahí para cuidar de su hijo?

—Es un maldito buen punto —respondí, perpleja.

—Lo es —respondió—. Y considera esto, si comienzas a hacer buen dinero, tendrás tu propia casa en nada de tiempo. No me importa qué tan linda sea la casa de Naruto. Mientras esté viviendo ahí, estás en problemas.

Era difícil discutir eso.

Portland, Oregon

Naruto

—Nunca vi una ciudad con tantos malditos clubes de desnudistas —murmuró Obito, bebiendo su cerveza. Naruto echó un vistazo a su presidente y se encogió de hombros. Era miércoles por la tarde, pero solo habían estado despiertos durante un par de horas.

Anoche, Naruto encontró a una pequeña rubia ardiente que hizo lo posible por hacerle olvidar todo sobre su nueva compañera de habitación. Por desgracia, se jodió pretendiendo que era Hinata durante todo el tiempo que bombeó en su coño resbaladizo.

No se hallaba cien por ciento seguro, pero podría haber gritado el nombre de Hina cuando se vino.

Mierda, tenía que conseguir algo de control sobre esto... Pero había algo acerca del pensamiento de ella en su casa, completamente disponible y a su merced. Era demasiado poder.

Naruto nunca fue uno de los chicos buenos.

Tomó un suspiro largo y profundo. Este era un viaje de negocios, así que era tiempo de sacar la cabeza de su trasero. Miró hacia el escenario, donde una mujer casi desnuda giraba sin ánimos alrededor del tubo. Podría estar limpiando excusados por todo el entusiasmo que mostraba.

—Muy mal que estén más interesados en cantidad que calidad —dijo Naruto, asintiendo hacia el escenario—. Despídela, ella trabajó en The Line.

Yahiko soltó una carcajada. Naruto lo miró, notando que el humor no llegó a los ojos del presidente de Portland. Por lo que podía decir, el hombre se encontraba muerto por dentro. Escuchó que Yahiko era la primera opción para la aplicación nacional, y no tenía problemas creyendo en él. El ex marine probablemente podría llevar a cabo un golpe hasta dormido.

Era bueno tenerlo respaldando tu espalda en una pelea.

—Bastardos, la tienen fácil allá en Idaho —dijo Yahiko—. Maldito monopolio, debido a eso todo el talento tiene que competir para trabajar para ustedes. Tenemos más clubes de desnudistas aquí que en cualquier otro lugar del maldito país, o eso escuché. El mercado se encuentra saturado, y eso significa que los dueños toman lo que pueden conseguir. Algunos de estos lugares apenas libran la quiebra. Maldita mierda loca.

Naruto miró a su alrededor con nuevo interés. Aparte de su mesa, no podría haber más de seis clientes en total. No, eran siete. Algún bastardo suertudo obtenía un trabajo manual en la esquina más alejada.

—¿Así que siempre está así de vacío? —preguntó—. Eso es una mierda. No es de extrañar que ella ni lo intente. ¿Para qué molestarse?

—No puede bailar por una mierda, pero al menos da una mamada de infarto —respondió Yahiko—. Trata con ella más tarde si quieres. Con cualquiera de las chicas, para el caso.

Yahiko miró a su camarera, señalando con la barbilla hacia sus bebidas.

Llevaba una bandeja con bebidas, sonriendo nerviosamente. Naruto la miró, considerando la oferta de Yahiko. La chica vestía un corpiño negro de cuero, una falda corta ajustada y medias de red negras. Pelo largo negro, casi como el de Hinata. Y ahí iba su polla de nuevo, poniéndose totalmente dura.

Sí, esta mierda del chico bueno no era su cosa en absoluto.

Maldita sea, pero él quería a Hina en su cama desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cada centímetro de su pequeño cuerpo ardiente se grabó en su cerebro, a partir de esa primera noche que la vio follar con Menma en su apartamento, lo cual lo clasificaba oficialmente como un maldito enfermo. Ella tenía dieciséis años y se encontraba demasiado asustada en ese entonces, ¿y cuál fue su respuesta?

Se hizo una paja en la maldita ducha mientras ella buscaba sus bragas en la sala de estar. Bragas que nunca encontró, por cierto, lo cual sabía jodidamente bien porque todavía las tenía. Color rosa y encaje, bastante inocentes, y suficiente para conseguir su trasero arrojado a la cárcel en esos días.

Luego fue y realmente jodió las cosas hace cuatro años, lo jodió tanto que la vida de ella explotó completamente. No fue del todo su culpa, pero todavía lamentaba cómo manejó las cosas con Menma. Debió matar al cabrón cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Sin embargo, incluso con toda su culpa y arrepentimiento, una cosa no cambió:

Todavía se daba pajas con esas bragas algunas veces.

—¿Dónde demonios está Kimimaro? —preguntó con irritación.

Yahiko entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Como si me importara un carajo? —respondió—. No estoy de acuerdo con esto. No hablamos con los Jacks. Los herimos. Así es como se ha hecho, hay un sistema.

Toke, uno de los chicos más jóvenes de Portland, asintió, con su rostro sombrío. Insistió en ser parte de este encuentro. La sobrina de Yahiko era su mujer esos días.

Entre Yahiko y él, se encontraban sentados sobre un maldito barril de pólvora...

—Hablamos con éste —dijo Obito, su voz suave pero inflexible. Con cuarenta y dos años, era el hombre más viejo en la mesa. Él y Yahiko podrían tener el mismo rango, pero Obito estaba en el ambiente desde hacía un largo tiempo, y cuando hablaba, los hombres escuchaban. Naruto sabía que le hablaron sobre la presidencia nacional, pero el hombre no tenía interés—. Algo sucede. Quiero escuchar lo que éste idiota tiene que decir al respecto.

—Malditamente simple —respondió Yahiko—. Los pequeños bastardos se mudan a nuestro territorio. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Esta mierda tiene que terminar.

Obito sacudió su cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos negro intenso.

—No tiene sentido, hermano —dijo—. Cuatro hombres viviendo en una casa en Portland... Dos de ellos asisten a la maldita escuela aquí, como si fueran ciudadanos o algo. Nómadas. ¿Los has visto haciendo alguna maldita cosa estos pasados nueve meses?

Yahiko suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Como dije, no cuadra —continuó Obito—. Sabemos que son nuestros enemigos. Ellos lo saben también. ¿Entonces por qué diablos estarían aquí? ¿Deseos de morir?

—Tendernos una trampa —sugirió Naruto—. ¿Tratar de conseguir que nos relajemos? Eso o joder la mente.

—¿Tu situación en Seattle te ha dado alguna pista sobre eso? —le preguntó Obito, aunque Naruto sabía que ya tenía la respuesta.

—Nop —respondió—. Los cabrones deben ser castigados por ellos, no hay problema con eso. Hace nuestras vidas más fáciles. Joden sobre lo civil, también.

—Exactamente, ¿y alguna vez conociste a un Devil's Jack que fuera educado? —continuó Obito—. Joder, no creí que supieran cómo serlo. Estos chicos son jóvenes, diferentes, y ninguno de nosotros los vio antes de este año. Los muchachos Roseburg dicen que hubo altercados al norte de Cali. Algo pasa en ese club, y por una vez creo que puede que no se trate sobre cómo jodernos.

Yahiko tomó un trago, luego se reclinó hacia atrás, con los brazos cruzados y su rostro sombrío.

—Ellos no cambian —murmuró Toke—. No importa qué juegos estén jugando, no importa quién esté a cargo, nada de eso. Son Jacks y pertenecen al suelo. Punto. Todos los días que viven en mi ciudad, me carcome. Quiero acabar con eso.

—Tienen una mente de una sola vía, ustedes dos —dijo Sasuke, sacando una silla para unirse a ellos—. Lo juro, andamos en malditos círculos aquí. Slide acaba de enviar un mensaje de texto. Los Jacks se encuentran en el estacionamiento. Solo dos de ellos, no hay señales de ninguna otra persona. No hagan ninguna locura hasta que terminemos de hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

Toke asintió, con ojos entrecerrados.

Mierda, pensó Naruto. No deberían dejar que estuviera. El hombre odiaba a los Devil ́s Jacks, y por una buena razón, pero era como una maldita granada sin el seguro. La puerta se abrió, la luz brillante del sol enmarcó dos figuras que Naruto reconoció. Kimimaro y Skid, los mismos bastardos que vinieron a recoger a su antiguo hermano en Seattle el fin de semana anterior. Ambos eran grandes, aunque Kimimaro era el más alto de los dos. Era joven, probablemente no tenía más de veinticuatro o veinticinco años. Nómadas, así que no tenían una sala de reuniones.

Sin estatus oficial, pero el hombre se movía con autoridad instintiva. Si los Jacks tenían un serio cambio de poder en progreso, Naruto apostaría mil dólares a que Kimimaro se encontraba en el centro de eso.

La música cambió y una nueva chica salió al escenario. La Señorita

Personalidad bajó, pero no se molestó en venir a su mesa para tratar de vender bailes de regazo. Podría no ser entusiasta sobre su trabajo, pero al parecer no era del todo estúpida.

Ninguno de ellos se puso de pie mientras los Jacks se acercaban. Naruto pateó una silla a Kimimaro, quien la tomó con una sonrisa que era cualquier cosa menos amigable. La giró y se sentó casualmente a horcajadas. Skid se sentó a su lado.

—¿Están listos para hablar? —preguntó Kimimaro, mirando entre los hombres—. Soy Kimimaro, por cierto. De los Devil's Jacks. El club de motociclistas, ¿tal vez hayan escuchado de nosotros? Él es Skid.

Los ojos de Yahiko se estrecharon, y Naruto tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Todavía no se encontraba seguro de si Kimimaro era un idiota o no, pero el chico tenía unas jodidas bolas de acero.

—Obito —dijo el presidente de Coeur d'Alene—. Mis hermanos Yahiko, Sasuke, Toke y Naruto. Yahiko es el presidente aquí en Portland. Tengo que decir, que se encuentra un poco ofendido, ya que no vinieron a presentarse antes de hoy. Puede que no lo sepas, pero Portland pertenece a las Parcas.

Kimimaro levantó las manos, con las palmas hacia adelante.

—No hay problema —dijo—. Mi chaleco dice Nómada, no trato de reclamar Oregon. Su ciudad, sus reglas.

—Respiras nuestro aire —dijo Yahiko, con voz fría—. Generalmente cobramos por eso. Creo que discutimos esto con uno de sus muchachos el invierno pasado. Se quedó con nosotros por casi una semana, si recuerdo bien.

Los ojos de Skid se estrecharon, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Kimimaro se encogió de hombros.

—Estas cosas pasan. Recibir mierda no es bueno entre los Jacks y las Parcas—dijo, con un tono suave—. Pero nos encontramos aquí hoy porque nos ayudaste. Estuvimos esperando reunirnos desde hace un tiempo. Esto abrió la puerta. Queríamos ofrecer nuestro agradecimiento y hablar con ustedes acerca de una tregua. El imbécil del que se encargaron en Seattle, era un problema para nosotros. Un serio problema, más de lo que ustedes creen. Ahora el problema se ha ido. Apreciamos el gesto, eso es todo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Yahiko—. Porque nosotros tenemos algunos problemas, también. Si ustedes realmente aprecian el favor, podríamos utilizar un poco de ayuda para resolverlos. ¿Me entiendes?

Los ojos de Kimimaro se oscurecieron.

—Sí, te entiendo —respondió—. Eso fue un mal negocio...

—No, esa era mi sobrina —dijo Yahiko, golpeando con su mano la mesa—.Linda niña. Sin embargo, nunca tendrá niños propios, por la forma en que tus muchachos la desgarraron de adentro hacia afuera. Pasó un año en una maldita sala de psiquiatría. Sigue asustada de salir de su casa.

Toke gruñó, sacando su navaja y colocándola sobre la mesa. Kimimaro se inclinó hacia delante, con el rostro casi tan intenso como el de Yahiko. Ignoró la navaja.

—Ese problema fue resuelto —dijo—. Entregamos la prueba.

—La prueba no fue lo suficientemente buena —contestó Yahiko—. La muerte es fácil. Necesitaban sufrir, y yo necesitaba ser el que los hiciera sufrir. Me robaste eso.

Kimimaro miró a su amigo, luego asintió a la camarera, haciendo un gesto para que se acercara. Ella se acercó al grupo con cautela, claramente leyendo la tensión.

—Otra ronda para la mesa —le dijo Kimimaro. Ella se escabulló, y el silencio se estableció. La chica regresó con las bebidas, y Kimimaro tomó su cerveza, bebiendo pensativamente. Naruto se unió a él, preguntándose cómo acabaría este juego. Él permanecería del lado de Yahiko y Toke —con sus hermanos, en el bien o el mal—, pero atacar a un chico que nada tuvo que ver con el incidente, no conseguiría mucho. Finalmente, Skid habló—: Las cosas están cambiando con los Jacks — dijo—. Hay muchas cosas en juego. ¿Lo que le pasó a tu sobrina? No hay excusa para eso y no hay manera de que tratemos de decir que estuvo bien. Ninguno de nosotros respaldamos eso, y nos hicimos cargo de los hombres involucrados. Solo dos eran nuestros hermanos. El resto eran tipos con los que pasaban el rato, y todos ellos están muertos.

—Debimos traértelos a ti —agregó Kimimaro—. Eso lo entendemos ahora. En ese momento, solo nos encargamos de los negocios, debido a que tu chica fue la última gota en una situación mucho más grande y mucho más fea, así que no te involucramos en eso. Pensé que minimizábamos tu riesgo y nos encargamos de nuestra propia basura. No puedo viajar al pasado y arreglar lo que le pasó. Tampoco te puedo otorgar el que les des un tiro. Ya está hecho. Lo que puedo hacer es tratar de seguir adelante, asegurándonos que eso no vuelva a suceder. Estamos cansados de esto.

—¿Cansados de qué? —preguntó Obito, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Cansados de gastar tiempo y energía en una lucha contra las Parcas cuando deberíamos enfocarnos en cosas más importantes.

—Es gracioso, no se sentían muy pacíficos el pasado diciembre —puntualizó Sasuke—. Mi mujer se encontraba en peligro. No aprecio a imbéciles como ustedes amenazando mi propiedad.

Kimimaro suspiró y se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla, frotándose el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos.

—Los tiempos cambian —dijo finalmente—. Todos sabemos eso. Algunos de nuestros chicos, son un poco lentos y se aferran al pasado. Ese era su juego, y era uno condenadamente estúpido. Pero la mayoría de mis hermanos y yo, miramos hacia el futuro. Luchar contra ustedes es un desperdicio de tiempo y energía. Solíamos ser la minoría en ella. Ahora no lo somos, así que estoy abriendo la puerta. Esta reunión no fue fácil de organizar, pero todos dejamos nuestras armas y vinimos aquí hoy. Eso es un comienzo.

—No dejé mi arma —gruñó Yahiko.

Kimimaro sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Jesús, eres duro —le dijo a Yahiko—. Lo respeto. Pero viendo que aún sigo vivo en este momento, creo que mi punto continúa. Estamos hablando, sin disparar. Tiene que ser un récord.

—¿Ese es tu juego? —preguntó Obito, abiertamente escéptico—. ¿Tienes algún tipo de revolución en casa, así que ahora vienes aquí tratando de hacer las paces? Déjame adivinar, ¿piensas que todos debemos simplemente abrazarnos, maquillarnos, tal vez intercambiar algunas recetas y organizar una cena?

Kimimaro se echó a reír, su lenguaje corporal tan relajado que era casi insultante. ¿No comprendía que ellos podrían atacarlo en un momento?

Sí, decidió Naruto. Lo sabía.

Simplemente no le importaba, y un hombre que dejaba de preocuparse era demasiado peligroso.

—Corta la mierda —dijo Naruto de pronto—. ¿Qué quieres?

Kimimaro se inclinó hacia delante y lo miró a los ojos, su voz seria.

—Me encuentro aquí porque hemos ido perdiendo territorio e influencia durante años, y se pone cada vez peor. Tenemos tipos que vienen desde el sur, fuera de Los Ángeles, y buscan expandirse. Necesitamos luchar contra ellos, pero estamos luchando contra ustedes. Por lo que sé, lo hacemos por costumbre como un montón de malditos monos que no pueden pensar en algo mejor que hacer —agrego.

—Aplastar moscas no es un hábito, es hacer limpieza —gruñó Yahiko—. Lo mismo es matar Jacks.

Kimimaro negó con la cabeza.

—Dime una cosa —dijo—. Tu sobrina, eso fue un mal asunto. Pero antes de ella, las Parcas mataron a tres de nuestros chicos en Redding. Dos de esos tipos tenían hijos. ¿Recuerdas eso?

—Suponiendo que sucedió, que conste, no lo reconozco, probablemente fue porque atacaron a nuestros chicos la noche anterior —dijo Obito—. Legítima defensa preventiva.

—Tus chicos se encontraban ahí para robar uno de nuestros envíos —dijo Kimimaro rotundamente—. Y quemaron nuestra casa club, mientras estaban en eso. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Obito se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. No fui quien decidió —admitió Obito—. Roseburg fue el de todo eso.

—Sin embargo, estamos dispuestos a luchar y matarnos unos a otros por eso—dijo Kimimaro—. Y cada vez que devolvemos el golpe, se pone peor. Tarde o temprano nos mataremos unos a otros por completo, lo cual es exactamente lo que las pandillas del sur quieren. Nuestros clubes, tenemos una historia entre nosotros, y no es buena. Pero somos del mismo tipo, sabemos lo que significa ser hermanos. Hombres como nosotros, vivimos para montar y montamos para vivir. Que se joda el mundo.

Naruto asintió, reconociendo el punto.

—Ahora estamos viendo chicos mudándose al norte, muchachos que no son parte de una hermandad... y me refiero a muchachos; tienen a niños trabajando en las calles que no pueden tener más de diez años de edad —continuó Kimimaro—. Estos niños toman ordenes de generales quienes no se ensucian sus manos, dejándolos solos y sin preocuparse por ellos. No tienen voto, no tienen que pensar, y ni siquiera saben por qué están luchando. Son una amenaza para nuestra forma de vida, la de ustedes y la mía. Estoy cansado de invertir tiempo y energía preocupándome por las Parcas mientras cada vez que me doy la vuelta, algún desertor de preparatoria me ataca. Solo quiero montar mi maldita moto y follar.

Naruto echó un vistazo a Obito. Su rostro era pensativo, aunque su expresión no decía nada. Sasuke gruñó, terminando su bebida.

—No soy el único que se siente de esa manera —dijo Kimimaro—. Hay muchos de mis hermanos, que estamos cansados de esta guerra. Esos mismos hermanos están cambiando de idea, pensando que tal vez es tiempo de que estemos del mismo lado en este pequeño juego. Se trata de los valores y lo que representamos. Somos hermanos y vamos en el camino, todo lo demás son detalles. Sin embargo, estos hijos de puta... En el fondo, no hay nada ahí. Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No puedo hacer eso si lucho una guerra contra dos frentes.

—Basta —gruñó Yahiko—. Eres un pequeño pendejo y no sabes nada de nada. Lo qué pasó entre nosotros, esa mierda no desaparece solo porque tú y tus amigos decidieron que tienen miedo de que alguien nuevo se mude a su territorio.

Querían una guerra contra las Parcas y ahora la tienen. Vamos a matarlos. A todos ustedes. Puede que tome un tiempo. Soy paciente.

—Yahiko... —dijo Obito, su voz baja y llena de inconfundible autoridad—. Lo que le hicieron a tu sobrina no puede ser arreglado, hermano. Pero los bastardos pagaron y ahora están muertos. Entre más luchamos, mayor es la probabilidad de que alguna otra chica salga herida. Tengo dos hijas. La paz entre los clubes no es siempre una mala cosa. Especialmente cuando el cártel se está mudando. Escuché historias...

—Sabemos que tienes dos hijas —le dijo Kimimaro a Obito, entrecerrando los ojos—. De hecho, sabemos mucho más de lo que a ustedes les gustaría. Lo sabemos porque hay chicos en mi club que piensan que deberíamos atacar, que piensan que podemos utilizar al cártel para hacerles perder el equilibrio. Pidieron ir a las armas el pasado diciembre, pero no están en control en este momento y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así. Tienen dos opciones aquí... La primera es dejar todo atrás y trabajar conmigo para controlar esta nueva amenaza. Los sacamos, todo el mundo se va a casa feliz para siempre, sentándose en un arcoíris y bailando con unicornios. La segunda opción es seguir luchando unos contra otros hasta que ellos nos saquen. ¿Quieren eso? Bien. No tengo miedo de eso. Pero considera esto... Tienes hijas por las que te preocupas. Una en Bellingham, otra en Coeur d'Alene.

Lindas chicas, lo sé porque las vi por mí mismo. Recientemente.

—Deja a mis chicas fuera de esto —dijo Obito, alcanzando su arma. La mano de Naruto se apresuró a detenerlo.

—Escúchalo —murmuró.

Kimimaro sonrió, con expresión salvaje.

—Deberías preocuparte, viejo —continuó—. Porque te garantizo que a esos imbéciles del sur no les importará lo bonitas que son esas chicas cuando den la orden de disparar contra ellas en la calle como a perros. ¿En mi caso? No tengo ni siquiera un jodido pez dorado. Al final del día, ¿quién tiene más que perder aquí? Llámenme cuando se encuentren listos para hablar.

Con eso, Kimimaro se puso de pie, empujando su silla. Yahiko se ruborizó, pero la cara de Obito podía estar tallada en piedra. Kimimaro lanzó un puñado de billetes sobre la mesa y salió por la puerta.

—Él nos está jodiendo —dijo Toke—. El cártel no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Está perdiendo territorio. Ese no es nuestro problema.

—¿De verdad crees que puedan aguantar? —preguntó Naruto—. El cártel tiene cientos de niños listos y esperando morir, cada uno de ellos tan hambrientos de gloria que les dispararían a sus propias madres. Los Jacks son bastardos duros, pero estarán condenados si no pueden vencerlos antes de que consigan afianzarse. También lo estaríamos nosotros, y lo sabes. Esas pandillas existen por una razón: hacer dinero. Los dejamos hacerse cargo, y perderemos nuestro territorio y nuestra libertad. No hay ningún maldito punto en seguir respirando sin eso. Sin mencionar que al cártel no le importa donde cagan o a quién matan. ¿Los quieres aquí en Portland?

—Esto es grande —dijo Obito lentamente—. Más grande de lo que podemos decidir aquí. Reunamos a todos los hermanos, asegurémonos que todos estamos a bordo. Partamos de ahí.

—Nunca haré las paces con los Jacks —murmuró Toke—. Quieres la paz, entonces tendrás que pasar sobre mí para conseguirla.

—¿Esa es una amenaza? —preguntó Naruto. Respetaba demasiado a Toke, pero no era su decisión—. No me gusta la idea de pelear contra un hermano, pero no creas que no lo haré. Estamos en esto juntos, Toke. Eso quiere decir que tomaremos la decisión como un grupo.

—¿Crees que puedes vencerme? —preguntó Toke, alzando una ceja.

—Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo —respondió Naruto, encontrando su mirada sin pestañear—. Pero te diré una cosa. Si empezamos a pelear entre nosotros, el cártel gana. Mantén tus ojos en el premio, hermano. Hacemos las paces con los Jacks, son nuestra "defensa". Eso nos permite poner nuestra energía en hacer dinero y follar. Le damos una oportunidad y si se cae a pedazos, por lo menos recogeremos una buena información en el proceso. Lo cual hará más fácil ir tras ellos, llegado el momento.

Toke respiró hondo, y luego lo dejó salir, visiblemente obligándose a calmarse.

—Nunca los perdonaré por lo que hicieron —dijo—. Jesús, ella sigue tan jodida. No tienes ni idea.

—Deberías saberlo, maldición —le dijo Sasuke, con voz seria—. Lo que sucedió no puede ser deshecho, y los idiotas que lo hicieron merecían morir. La buena noticia es que lo hicieron. Piensa en el futuro. Convertimos a los Jacks en aliados, y tendremos la mitad de la costa oeste con los Jacks como línea de defensa entre nosotros y el cártel. Eso es algo que debemos tener en cuenta.

—Me conformo con la protección de mis chicas —murmuró Obito—. El maldito imbécil sabe dónde se encuentran, tal vez incluso las observa. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Significa que nadie está a salvo —dijo Sasuke en voz baja—. Y él tiene la maldita razón en una cosa: en nuestro mundo, no jodemos a los ciudadanos, siempre y cuando muestren respeto. Mantenemos nuestras ciudades seguras y controlamos lo que entra. Sé lo que los Jacks le hicieron a tu sobrina, Yahiko, pero ella obtuvo tanta justicia como podían dar. Sin embargo, el cártel... Les disparan a mujeres y niños, y les importa una mierda a quién matan siempre y cuando consigan su dinero. Sin valores. Elijo a los Jacks sobre ellos cuando sea.

—Si nos dicen la verdad —dijo Naruto—. Recuerden, ellos mienten. Necesitamos información.

—Es hora de llamar a una reunión con los hermanos —dijo Obito—. No hay ayuda por eso. ¿Deseas ser el anfitrión, Yahiko?

—Hazlo en Coeur d'Alene —respondió el presidente de Portland, sacudiendo su cabeza—. No tenemos nada como la Armería. Cualquier cosa que los Jacks podrían ser, no son magos. Reunámonos en la Armería, tendremos espacio para hablar. Empezaré a hacer llamadas.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata

Ninguna chica debería perder bragas así de caras.

Me sentí casi nostálgica cuando las encontré en el sofá de Naruto. Oscura y sofisticada seda púrpura, delicados recortes de encaje en el frente. Quien quiera que fuera ella, desembolsó mucho dinero poniéndose bonita para una cosa de una noche con un prostituto.

Conocía yo misma el dolor de perder bragas... en esa menos-que- espectacular noche que Boruto fue concebido, tuve que irme sin las mías cuando fui echada del apartamento de Naruto.

Suspirando, dejé caer el cojín del sofá bajo el que había aspirado. Hice mi primer paso por la casa de Naruto limpiando la superficie. Ahora me encontraba en las cosas profundas, lo que significaba cazar entre las entrañas de los muebles, entre otras cosas.

Era la tarde de jueves y la semana pasó muy bien. Después de mi visita a Hotaru, me puse en contacto con algunas de las chicas del club que dejaron sus números telefónicos. Iban a venir el viernes por la noche para verme y pasar el rato. Sonaban tan bien y tan consideradas como sospechaba, y no podía esperar para ponerle rostro a los nombres.

También llegué a conocer al vecino del final de la calle, una mujer en el final de sus treinta llamada Elle. Ella quedó viuda hace un par de años y ahora vivía sola. La conocimos el martes por la tarde, cuando Boruto y yo fuimos a explorar y vagar por la propiedad.

Pasamos un par de horas sentadas fuera de su casa (tenía una de las viejas y originales granjas, lo que significa un pórtico patea traseros completo con columpio y mecedoras), sorbiendo té helado, y hablando de cualquier cosa. Elle congenió realmente con Boruto, también, y ya se ofreció a cuidarlo si lo necesitaba.

Tuve una buena sensación de ella, Boruto la adoró, y estuvimos emocionados cuando nos invitó a cenar el miércoles.

El miércoles también fue cuando comencé a limpiar la casa de Naruto.

Esto también era en parte por aburrimiento. También me sentí culpable, porque Naruto era un hombre soltero que claramente disfrutaba su libertad, y aun así nos trajo a casa. Esto tenía que cambiar su estilo. No es que particularmente me agradara la idea de que él esté completamente libre para complacerse... sabía que no podía tenerlo, pero aún así me molestaba pensar en él con otra mujer.

Y entendía totalmente cuán jodido era eso.

No cambiaba en cómo me sentía.

Como sea, decidí que la mejor manera de pagarle a Naruto era convertirme en su casera no oficial. No planeaba cobrarnos renta, pero no me sentiría bien si no me ganaba mi estancia.

Lo que me llevó a las bragas púrpuras perdidas en el sofá.

Tristemente, esta no era la primera pieza de lencería que encontraba en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Tampoco eran de la misma talla, Naruto claramente apreciaba la variedad entre sus llamadas sexuales.

Levanté las bragas con un par de guantes de cocina y las llevé al cuarto de lavado. No sabía a quién pertenecían, pero no pensé que debería tirar nada de lo que encontrara, no importaba cuán... usado... pudiera estar. Boté las bragas en una de las cuatro cajas que alineé encima de la secadora.

La primera contenía dinero. Hasta ahora encontré noventa y dos dólares y veintitrés centavos. La caja dos, condones. Encontré reservas en casi cada habitación. Algunos definitivamente a propósito, y los dejé en su lugar. Pero también los encontré en los bolsillos de sus pantalones sueltos, en el cajón de los cubiertos, encima de la biblioteca... incluso encontré dos en la caja de pizza sobre la mesa de café. Con sabor a chocolate. Esto guió a una serie de fantasías sobre sexo con el tema de la pizza, lo que me causó un poco de asco.

También me puso un poco hambrienta.

Fue cuando decidí que necesitaba pequeñas cajas para meter todas las cosas, así podría simplemente cerrar los ojos y pretender que no existían. Hasta ahora eso funcionaba bastante bien. La caja tres contenía bragas de mujer, sostenes, y una sola media de seda. La caja cuatro era "otros", pequeños trozos de metal, herramientas al azar, un cuchillo de caza, y dos talones de boletos para un juego de los Spokane Indians.

Raros dolores de celos a un lado, quería la casa de Naruto fresca. Limpia, y cómoda cuando llegara a casa. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Limpié todos lados excepto su habitación, aunque sí entré para sacar lo peor de la ropa sucia.

Esa noche, Boruto me preguntó cuándo regresaría el tío Naruto. No tenía idea de qué decirle, y me pregunté si vivir en su casa alguna vez se sentiría normal. No pagar renta era genial, pero Hotaru probablemente tenía razón. Finalmente, necesitaría mi propio lugar, donde los cojines del sillón no se encontraran llenos de extraña ropa interior y el cajón de los cubiertos estuviera limpio de condones.

El golpeteo de pies por arriba me despertó alrededor de las tres de la mañana el viernes, Naruto se encontraba en casa, noté somnolienta, y sonaba a que daba una fiesta. Afortunadamente, mi niño y yo podíamos dormir a través de todo, así que cinco minutos después estaba dormida otra vez.

Al día siguiente, Boruto y yo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos para permanecer callados mientras nos alistábamos y usábamos nuestra puerta para salir de la casa.

Cuando regresé de dejarlo en la escuela, casi me olvido de la alarma de la casa, marcando el código dos veces antes de ponerlo bien. La obsesión de Naruto con la seguridad tenía malditos inconvenientes a veces...

Me duché y me dirigí a nuestro pequeño apartamento. Para entonces eran casi las diez y aún sin ruido arriba. ¿Tal vez soñé todo? Dios sabía, Naruto tendía a invadir mis sueños.

Me deslicé hacia arriba suavemente, sin querer despertarlo. Alcancé la cima, me giré hacia la cocina y me balanceé, completamente sorprendida.

Aparentemente un huracán entró en la casa anoche.

Botellas vacías de cerveza cubrían cada superficie posible. Los muebles fueron movidos, con una esquina del sillón de hecho levantado y descansando en la parte trasera del sillón principal. Había cajas de pizza parcialmente vacías, cerveza derramada, y ¿lo más inquietante de todo?

Una chica rubia completamente desnuda sentada en el desayunador, encendiendo un cigarro.

Verla me golpeó duro, de hecho no pude respirar por un segundo, y sentí mareos. Sabía que Naruto dormía por ahí. Encontré la evidencia, pero de alguna manera esto finalmente me lo demostró.

Era hermosa y completamente inconsciente. Naturalmente, yo usaba una vieja camisa y short, cabello en un moño desordenado, y sin maquillaje. Quería matarla. Muerta. Estrangularla justo ahí por ser una maldita zorra y ser más bonita que yo y por follar a mi hombre.

Me di una cachetada mental.

No tenía derecho sobre Naruto. Ninguno. Esta era su casa y podía hacer lo que quisiera en ella, incluyendo esta zorra.

Ni siquiera lo quería, no realmente.

—Así que, ¿eres propiedad de Naruto? —me preguntó, sus ojos hostiles, garras rojas con punta golpeando la barra ociosamente.

—Um, no creo entender la pregunta —respondí, dividida entre mirar sus alegres tetas bailarinas y mirar el camino de humo elevarse desde el cigarro hacia el techo. Una vez que ese olor a humo entra en una casa, nunca lo quitas.

Otra razón para odiar a la perra.

—Simple, sí o no —dijo—. ¿Le perteneces? ¿Te parchó?

—No tengo idea de lo que dices —dije, mirando alrededor en la sala, enojándome más cada segundo, a pesar del hecho de que no era de mi incumbencia. Esto iba a tomar horas para ser limpiado y seguro como el infierno que no sería yo quien lo hiciera, decidí. Deja que la zorra lo haga. O Naruto mismo, ¡qué concepto!

—Eso es un no... —dijo lentamente—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Te llamó esta mañana? En serio, si quisiera un trío, debió preguntarme más temprano. No te ofendas, pero puedo hacerlo mejor.

Me miró de arriba abajo mientras lo decía, juzgando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

—Creo que debería regresar abajo —dije, con cuidadoso control. Me giré para irme, pero la voz de Naruto me detuvo.

—¿Sigues aquí? —gritó. La rubia respondió, con voz toda dulce como la miel, ojos brillando con triunfo posesivo.

—Claro que sí, bebé. ¿Me necesitas?

Naruto trotó escaleras abajo y dentro de la sala, usando solo un par de vaqueros desabrochados. Podía decirlo porque caían lo bastante bajo para dejar muy pocos secretos. Demonios.

Sabía que Naruto era ardiente, pero parecía que olvidaba cuán ardiente era cuando no lo veía en un tiempo, porque aún me sorprendía. Podía pasar un año intentando describirlo, pero aún no podrías apreciar completamente su atractivo singular hasta que tus bragas espontáneamente quemaran la primera vez que te sonría.

O, en este caso, cuando caminaba por la sala usando vaqueros medio desabrochados y sin calzones, con ojos soñolientos.

Mis ojos cayeron a su pecho, deslizándose hacia abajo por la línea de sus músculos. Oh, Dios... pectorales perfectos, oblicuos y abdominales esculpidos.

Desaparecían en el vaquero, que apenas rodeaba su cadera, listo para deslizarse en cualquier minuto. Quería lamerlo todo.

Justo después de matarlo por follar a La Puta Rubia.

—Buenos días —dijo, mirando de mí a LPR. Levanté mi mano y le di un saludo pequeño con los dedos, preguntándome si el cuchillo en el cuarto de lavado se encontraba bien equilibrado para ser lanzado.

—Bienvenido de regreso, Naruto —dije, intentando no sonar como una esposa celosa, porque no hay nada de loco en ello, ¿no?—. ¿Tuviste un buen viaje? Boruto te extrañó. Justo me iba para abajo. Ten una mañana genial.

LPR rió, tomando mi intento de retiro como una victoria para ella. O eso es lo que imaginé se encontraba detrás de su sonrisa. Por lo que sabía, pudo ser su gracias-a-Dios-no-estoy-en-un-trío-con-esta-cara-de perdedora.

Lo que sea que fuera, bien podía malditamente metérselo por el trasero.

—No —dijo Naruto, mirándome atentamente. Sus ojos viajaron por mi figura, y sin importar cuán ardiente era la chica en la cocina, podía decir que aún me deseaba. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y necesitados como la otra noche. Todos esos años atrás, también...

Nop, nada sucede ahí, le recordé a mi cerebro. Esta situación ya está lo bastante jodida.

—Necesitamos hablar. Es importante —me dijo. Luego miró hacia LPR—. Terminamos, hora de irte. No llames.

Vaya. Eso fue frío.

Me gustó.

—¿En serio la quieres a ella por encima de mí? —demandó LPR, mirando entre nosotros, con el rostro genuinamente confundido.

—Hinata es la mamá de mi sobrino —dijo Naruto, con la voz dura y plana—.Una de ellas con sudadera sucia vale diez de ti desnuda en tus rodillas, así que lárgate.

Oh, eso fue taaan frío. Tal vez no lo odiaba tanto, porque podía ser un imbécil, pero definitivamente era un imbécil más grande con ella que conmigo.

Justicia, por una vez.

—Eres un poco idiota —dijo LPR, haciendo puchero.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó, pasándonos para abrir el refrigerador. Naruto sacó un contenedor de jugo de naranja y lo tomó sin usar un vaso. Terminó, secó su boca con el dorso de la mano, y lo puso en el mostrador. El jugo salpicó, recordándome el desastre gigante por todos lados.

Un desastre que no terminaría limpiando. Ya basta.

Necesitaba regresar abajo, alejarme de esta perra y de Naruto, el imbécil más grande del mundo. Clasificaba en la cima con los más grandes cerdos, también, basado en lo que había logrado en una noche con sus amigos. Me giré hacia la escalera pero su mano atrapó mi brazo, fuerte e inflexible como una esposa. Me jaló de la cocina al bar, sentándome.

—Quédate —me ordenó, con sus ojos duros. Luego miró a la rubia—. Vete.

Su tono no dejaba espacio a discusión, y ella saltó, frunciendo el ceño. Naruto trotó rápido por la sala y hacia arriba. Rubiecita lo siguió, luego corrió de regreso abajo rápido, su ropa volando por el balcón del desván.

Cinco minutos después se había ido con un azote masivo de la puerta delantera y Naruto se hallaba de regreso en la cocina poniéndome toda nerviosa. No me encontraba muy segura de qué decirle. Lo odiaba por traerla a casa. Estaba celosa de ella, porque era ardiente y sintió su polla dentro anoche, cuando todo lo que yo tuve dentro fue mi vibrador. Diablos, ni siquiera funcionaba bien, alguna cosa de mala conexión. La mitad del tiempo no encendía y no tenía dinero para comprar uno nuevo. ¿Cuán patético era eso?

Demasiado quebrada para comprar un maldito vibrador.

Tal vez debería pararme afuera de una tienda Adam & Eva y sostener una señal que dijera "Mamá Soltera, Todo Ayuda" y una taza para el cambio.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos hacia mí. Aún no había abotonado su pantalón.

Santa mierda. Sinceramente esperaba no estar babeando.

—Así que, esta noche las chicas de tu club vienen —le dije, intentando encontrar un lugar seguro de sus ojos. Se deslizaron por su tatuaje tribal en su pectoral y cayó en su aro del pezón. Me sonrojé. Definitivamente no ahí—. ¿Supongo que estamos planeando algún tipo de fiesta para mañana en la armería de tu club? ¿Quiero saber por qué tu club tiene una armería?

—Es una Guardia Nacional de Armería real —dijo—. El club lo tenía cuando fue adquirido hace años. Tiene todo desde una gran cocina y un bar hasta habitaciones arriba para gente que necesita donde pasar la noche.

Entonces. Sus casas de club tienen camas. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Quería preguntarle por qué no se folló a LPR ahí en lugar de traerla a su casa hacia mí y Boruto, pero no pude pensar en una forma no loca de hacerlo. En su lugar decidí seguir hablando de mi agenda.

—Tienen arreglado una pijamada para Boruto en casa de mi amiga Hotaru mañana en la noche —dije, mis ojos cayendo en su rostro. Sin un destello de entendimiento ante su nombre. Bien—. Como sea, me invitaron y te prometí que les daría una oportunidad, así que... ¿te veré en la fiesta?

Inclinó su cabeza y me estudió, casi imposible de leer. El silencio se estiró entre nosotros. Me esforcé por no empezar a balbucear solo para llenar el vacío.

—Fiesta más grande de lo que piensan—dijo finalmente, su voz baja. Me tomó un minuto recordar de lo que estábamos hablando. Oh, sí. Planes de la fiesta. Armería—. Un montón de chicos de todos lados viniendo hoy y mañana. No estoy seguro de quererte ahí.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente, su lengua saliendo para deslizarse por su labio inferior, siendo atrapando el aro. Quería lamerlo con mi lengua, también.

Entonces atrapé un vistazo de algo más... Mierda. Su lengua se hallaba perforada.

Había una dura bola justo en el medio.

No estaba ahí hace cuatro años. Lo recordaría.

¿Cómo se sentiría en mi lengua... o más abajo? Nunca besé a un chico con lengua perforada, mucho menos a uno que fuera abajo. Comencé a hormiguear entre mis piernas, lo que no necesitaba en ese momento. Imbéciles así de grandes no deberían ser tan ardientes.

Pelos en las orejas, pensé. Pretende que tiene pelos en las orejas.

—Eres una persona muy frustrante Naruto —dije, dividida entre enfadarme con él por ser tan zorro y brincar sobre el mostrador, romper sus pantalones, y montar su polla. No la mejor manera de manejar la situación.

Ya lo sabía.

En serio.

—Dices que no debería juzgar al club —añadí, intentando enfocarme—.Dices que quieres que llegue a conocer a todos, y que la vida de Boruto sería mejor si tuviera el club detrás de él. Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué no puedo ir a una de sus fiestas?

—Porque esta se va a poner malditamente salvaje. No es una fiesta para empezar —dijo, descruzando sus brazos para colocarlos sobre el mostrador en cada lado de su cuerpo. Vi sus bíceps rasgar debajo de sus tatuajes de manga completa. Tenía más tinta a través de sus hombros, algún tipo de cosa como una barra redondeada en adición al patrón en su pecho. Había otro tatuaje rodeando su estómago desde su cadera. Una pantera desapareciendo en sus pantalones a un lado.

Gato suertudo.

En serio, en serio quería ver el resto.

—Dijiste algo de mierda la otra noche que tenemos que tratar. ¿Mm, Hinata? Tengo una cara, sabes —añadió, y mis ojos se arrancaron de su estómago. Me sentí sonrojarme y él se quedó en silencio, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

Levantó una mano y se frotó la nuca, con los bíceps y tríceps flexionándose muy bien, luego se rascó el estómago. Mis músculos entre las piernas tomaron nota, latiendo en aprobación.

—¿Qué tenemos que tratar? —pregunté, sintiendo enrojecer mis mejillas de nuevo.

—No hay amigos con beneficios para ti —me dijo sin una pizca de humor—.No follar, nada de besos, o incluso pestañas revoloteando hacia cualquier maldito chico en el club. Esa es la única forma en que estarás en la fiesta. O cualquier evento del club.

Levanté las cejas y sacudí la cabeza. No importa lo incómoda que pudiera ser esta conversación, debía establecer algunos límites.

—Eso es estúpido. Estoy soltera. Si me encuentro con alguien que me gusta, es mi decisión si coqueteo con ellos o les doy un beso o lo que sea. Y no eres quién para hablar, acabas de lanzar a una chica desnuda por la puerta sin siquiera un agradecimiento por la revolcada. ¿Un poco hipócrita?

—Mi casa, mis reglas —respondió—. Vas a esa fiesta, no pasa nada. Eres la puta Virgen María, ¿me explico? De lo contrario, quédate en casa.

Pensé en eso, luego me enderecé, poniendo mis manos sobre el mostrador.

Hasta ese momento me hallaba insegura sobre la fiesta. Quería darle al club una oportunidad, pero estuve nerviosa por tomar la iniciativa. ¿Ahora? Ahora me presentaría en la maldita Armería aún si me matara. Y coquetearía con todo el lugar, también.

Que se jodan él y su mierda.

Lo miré. Me devolvió la mirada. Ninguno de los dos parpadeó.

Tenía un montón de Naruto y me negué a hablar, y Dios sabía que él podía ocultar sus pensamientos de mí. Ahora ni siquiera podía comenzar a seguir su lógica: había dejado en claro que nada sucedería entre nosotros, entonces, ¿por qué actuaba como un novio celoso?

—¿Por qué es importante? —pregunté, finalmente—. ¿Son tus amigos tan peligrosos que no estoy a salvo? Debido a que has pasado mucho tiempo dándome mierda por suponer que son criminales peligrosos en lugar de darles una oportunidad. Así que es eso o porque estás celoso. ¿Es eso? ¿No me quieres, pero nadie más puede tenerme, tampoco? ¿Sería más fácil si orinas sobre mí, para que sepan que estoy tomada?

—Sería más fácil si te callas —dijo, con los ojos oscureciéndose.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Silencio? —pregunté, sintiendo mi temperamento aumentando—. Llámame tonta, pero parecía que querías como el infierno mucho más la otra noche. No puedes tener las dos cosas, imbécil. O hay algo entre nosotros o soy un agente libre.

Naruto se apartó del mostrador, sosteniendo mi mirada mientras atravesaba la cocina.

—Oh, yo puedo tener las dos cosas —dijo—. No debes hacer suposiciones sobre lo que soy capaz de hacer, Hina. Seré agradable y te daré una mano acerca lo que pasa aquí. Quiero follarte.

Rodeó la isla de la cocina, como el gran gato tatuado en su cadera. La cocina se sentía más y más pequeña. Yo era muy consciente de su pecho desnudo, la tinta negra ondulándose mientras se movía, y cuán controlada él mantenía su fuerza.

Esta confrontación directa había sido un error...

—Eso es lo que pasa con los chicos como yo —continuó, con voz baja y suave, sus ojos perforando los míos—. No hacemos lo que se supone que debemos hacer. Tomamos lo que queremos. ¿Y yo? Quiero todo tipo de cosas. Primero quiero atarte en mi cama con mi cinturón. Entonces quiero cortarte la ropa y follarte por cada agujero que tengas. También quiero venirme sobre ti, frotarme en tu piel y comerme ese coño hasta que grites que me detenga porque si te vienes una vez más, morirás. Y entonces quiero hacerlo de nuevo. Quiero poseerte, Hinata.

Se detuvo junto a mi taburete, tan cerca que el calor de su cuerpo me envolvió. Ni siquiera podía girar la cabeza para mirarlo, congelada como un conejo, sus palabras dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza. Su olor me rodeaba.

Traté de respirar mientras se apoyaba en la encimera, con un brazo apoyado en el mostrador, susurrando en mi oído.

—Quiero poseer cada parte de ti —continuó, su aliento caliente contra mi piel—. Quiero presionarte contra este mostrador, arrancarte esos pantalones cortos, y follarte duro y rápido hasta que mi maldita polla deje de doler y mis pelotas no se sientan como si fueran a explotar. Debido a que me he sentido así durante mucho maldito tiempo, Hina, y estoy empezando a pensar que no va a desaparecer a menos que haga algo al respecto.

Tomó todo lo que tenía para no chillar en pánico. Cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremeció y apreté más las piernas firmemente, ejerciendo presión sobre mi clítoris con cada pulso de deseo. Oh, eso se sentía bien. Sin embargo, no lo suficientemente bueno, necesitaba más. Mis mejillas se hallaban sonrojadas y mi respiración se hizo más rápida. Consideré bajar mi mano y empujarla en sus pantalones medio-abrochados. Quizás para descubrir por mí misma si Hotaru había dicho la verdad sobre su polla...

Naruto ni siquiera me había tocado.

Él todavía no me tocaba. Contuve un gemido.

—Pero esa probablemente no es una buena idea —agregó, con la voz enfriándose mientras se retiraba—. Los dos lo sabemos. No es lo que Boruto necesita y un maldito pozo de alquitrán entre tú y yo, tampoco. ¿Pero tu idea de conectar con uno de mis hermanos? Eso se mantiene corriendo por mi cabeza, Hina, y luego empiezo a pensar en dispararle a la gente. No quiero tener que dispararle a alguien mañana, ¿comprendes? Es una forma de mierda para poner fin a una fiesta. Por no hablar de que el presidente podría sentirse frustrado; uno de los hermanos locales pierde el control en público con todo el jodido club reunido.

Mierda.

Asentí, mi pecho apretándose.

—Así que, con todas las cosas tratadas, puedes pensar en hacer exactamente lo que digo en esa maldita fiesta —dijo, y aunque lo expresó como una sugerencia, fue una orden directa—. Entiendo que no quieres a alguien como yo en tu cama, no como un guardián. No quiero que las cosas se pongan más extrañas entre nosotros, tampoco. Pero si te enredas con un motoquero, Hinata, soy el único que hay. No voy a esperar y dejarte follar con uno de mis hermanos.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho todo eso —le susurré—. Eso está mal en muchos niveles. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

Me consideró, sus ojos duros, voz fría.

—No me importa si está mal —dijo—. Así es como es. Mi casa, mi mundo, mis reglas. Dime si entiendes y te dejaré ir a la fiesta.

—Soy una adulta —logré decir, aunque mi voz temblaba—. No eres quién para decirme qué hacer.

—Y sin embargo, lo estoy haciendo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente—. ¿En serio crees que no cumpliría eso? Lo voy a jodidamente cumplir, Hina. No me pongas a prueba.

—No he decidido lo de la fiesta —susurré—. Pero he terminado con esta conversación. Voy a bajar.

—No, no lo has hecho —dijo, y esa pequeña voz instintiva muy dentro de mí gritaba para discutir y finalmente ganar. Me deslicé del taburete e hice una pausa para ir a las escaleras. Gran error, porque Naruto me agarró por la cintura y me levantó en la barra de la cocina, con los ojos en llamas. Dos segundos más tarde, se amoldó entre mis piernas, con una mano tirando de mí estrechamente y la otra agarrando mi pelo, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—Déjame ir —le susurré. Ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera considerando la idea, luego, lentamente, la sacudió.

—No puedo —dijo. Luego, sus labios cubrieron los míos y un fusible hizo volar mi cerebro.


	8. Chapter 8

No era un beso cortés. No era lento, seductor y profundamente significativo.

Esta era una explosión de lujuria reprimida... de años, para ser honesta. El pecho de Naruto era como un muro de concreto, y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura sin pensarlo. Su mano se apretó en mi pelo, inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado, dándole mejor acceso. Su lengua se metió profundamente y sin piedad. La pequeña bola en el centro se burlaba de mí, recordándome que el sexo con él sería diferente a todo lo que sentí antes. Su polla empujó en mi estómago con tanta fuerza que casi dolía.

Santo infierno, lamenté que lleváramos tanta ropa.

Naruto deslizó su mano en mi camiseta, haciendo su torso hacia atrás lo suficiente para ahuecar mi pecho. Sus dedos encontraron mi pezón, presionándolo a través de la fina seda de mi sujetador mientras arqueaba mi espalda, desesperada por más. Apartó su boca, y nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro, jadeando, hipnotizados.

—Decidimos que esto es una mala idea. —Le recordé desesperadamente, preguntándome cómo se sentiría si me inclinara hacia delante y chupara su labio. No podía apartar los ojos de ellos, todo rojo oscuro y brillante por la humedad de nuestro beso—. Hoy no estoy borracha. No hay excusas.

—Dijiste que querías echar un polvo —respondió, sus pupilas oscuras y llenas—. Estoy aquí. Ya está todo jodido entre nosotros, ¿por qué no sacar el máximo provecho de ello? El daño está hecho, estamos totalmente jodidos. No puedo olvidar cómo te sentí la otra noche, o cómo te sentías sobre mí en ese sofá. Necesito estar dentro de ti, Hina.

Oh, tan tentador...

¿Pero podía mantenerme matando el tiempo con Naruto y todavía vivir aquí? Siempre lo deseé, y no quedaba duda que él me quería. Entonces, pensé en la mujer quién se sentó desnuda en esta misma cocina hace apenas media hora. Las bragas color púrpura. El sujetador verde... todo en casa de Naruto, la cual se suponía iba a ser el refugio de Boruto.

Dormir con Naruto era un suicidio.

Tuve ganas de darme un golpe en la cabeza contra algo con fuerza, pero solo su pecho era práctico y estar cada vez más cerca de la extensión de piel desnuda era la última cosa que necesitaba.

—Mala idea —dije. Sus dedos rodaron mi pezón. Su otra mano bajó para afianzar mis caderas cuando frotó la longitud rígida de su pene contra mi clítoris. Ese ir-y-venir lento solo sería mejor una vez que se deslizara dentro de mí.

Me sentí enrollada en el interior, casi mareada. No creo que haya querido nada más de lo que lo quería en mi cuerpo.

Excepto una vida digna para Boruto.

—Si hacemos esto, simplemente irás después por la siguiente —le dije, cerrando los ojos. Mi sexo se apretó firmemente, desesperado y vacío. Traté de ignorarlo—. Con quién duermes no significa nada para ti, Naruto. Pero soy diferente.

—Tú eras la que hablaba sobre amigos con beneficios —murmuró—. ¿Por qué esa historia cambia ahora? ¿Asustada?

—Diablos sí, lo estoy —contesté, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, buscando en su rostro. No vi ninguna piedad o comprensión allí, solo una dura, inflexible lujuria—. Vivo contigo y no tengo a donde ir. Encontré tres pares de bragas entre los cojines de tu sofá ayer, y ninguno de ellos era del mismo tamaño. No creo que pueda dormir contigo y luego asentir y sonreír mientras un desfile de mujeres pasa por la casa. Suena como una buena razón para no hacerlo.

—¿Por qué demonios mirabas entre los cojines de mi sofá? —preguntó, y sus caderas se quedaron inmóviles.

Lo pillé con la guardia baja con eso.

—Limpié tu casa —contesté—. Es una especie de sorpresa-barra-regalo-de- agradecimiento. Sin embargo, tu compañía de anoche prácticamente se encargó de eso.

—Jesús —susurró, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza, sus caderas empezaron a oscilar de nuevo. Oh, eso fue agradable... Su pene se sintió tan bien rozando mi punto más sensible. ¿Podría venirme solo con eso, incluso con la tela entre nosotros?—. Lo siento por eso. Ni siquiera sabía que iban a venir. No creo que esa sea una excusa.

Me encogí de hombros, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. En su lugar, miré sus tatuajes. La mayoría de ellos eran diseños caprichosos de alta calidad, claramente elaborados por un verdadero artista. Me di cuenta que él tomaba en serio el arte en su cuerpo. La tinta no era solo un capricho. Apostaría que tenía una historia para cada uno, y quería escuchar esas historias, tanto, que sobrepasaba lo sano.

Naruto me miró pensativo, frotando la punta de mi pezón con su dedo en un círculo lento. Luego tomó mi mano y la deslizó hacia abajo entre nosotros, presionándola contra la dura longitud de su polla, la parte de atrás de sus propios dedos rozando mi clítoris. Jadeé y me retorcí. Mi agarre se apretó, sintiendo su forma a través de la tela rígida de sus vaqueros. Incluso a través de la mezclilla, me di cuenta que era grande y amplio, mucho más grande que mi vibrador. ¿Qué era esa protuberancia dura cerca de la punta de su...? Ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo.

Quería verlo —todo de él— tanto que podría morir. Sus nudillos enmarcaron mi clítoris y gemí.

Los ojos de Naruto se oscurecieron.

—Quieres esto tanto como yo —dijo, con voz suave—. Esto no desaparecerá. Solo entraremos en combustión más y más hasta que uno de nosotros explote y nos dañemos. Vamos a terminarlo ahora. Necesito estar dentro de ti, Hinata.

—Necesitabas estar dentro de la rubia anoche —contesté en voz baja—. Y mira cómo terminó. ¿Me vas a echar a mí y a Boruto si las cosas se ponen incómodas?

—Te equivocas en eso —respondió.

—¿Sobre echarnos? No va a funcionar, nosotros durmiendo juntos y tú durmiendo por ahí. Un tipo al azar lo podría desechar, pero estoy atascada contigo.

—Equivocada acerca de necesitar estar dentro de ella ayer por la noche — me corrigió—. Te necesitaba a ti. Eres todo en lo que pensé mientras me encontraba ausente. Me fui a dormir cada noche con una polla dura, desperté peor, no importó lo mucho que me masturbé o a quién jodí. Al regresar a casa de Portland anoche, sabía que si volvía aquí, todo oscuro y tranquilo, iría abajo y te encontraría. Avanzaría lentamente en tu cama y pegaría mis dedos en tu coño y te abriría para mí así lo quisieras o no. Así que intenté algo más, porque acordamos que no íbamos a perder el tiempo el uno con el otro. No funcionó.

Mi mano comenzó a frotar su pene a través de la tela áspera. Era difícil concentrarse en sus palabras, entre eso y sus nudillos acariciando mi clítoris.

Habíamos encontrado un ritmo constante arriba y abajo, mis caderas rodaron en sus dedos muy ligeramente, rebelándose contra todo pensamiento racional.

—¿Se supone que me haría sentir mejor? —pregunté—. Porque cuando la vi, quería matarla. Y a ti. No tengo ningún derecho a sentirme de esa manera.

—No tengo ningún derecho a ponerte fuera de límites, tampoco —replicó—.Pero lo hago de todos modos. No jodas con nadie del club. No estoy bromeando, punto. Eres mía.

Levanté mi mano y la deslicé hacia abajo en sus vaqueros, mis dedos buscando su polla desnuda. Encontré la barra metálica perforando su glande —dos bolas duras, metálicas, una superior y otra inferior. Lo toqué suavemente y él gimió.

—Imagínalas en lo más profundo de ti —murmuró, cerrando los ojos mientras sus caderas se movieron—. Primero las frotaré contra tu clítoris, y luego golpearé tu punto G todo el maldito tiempo mientras te monto. In-jodidamente-creíble, nena.

Me apreté internamente ante el pensamiento, casi deshecha. Jugué con ellas unos segundos más, entonces me moví más abajo, agarrando su eje firmemente.

Gimió y apreté mis dedos, casi enojada porque lo quería tanto. Naruto abrió sus ojos, dándome una sonrisa perezosa.

—¿Tratas de hacerme daño? —susurró—. Porque nunca serás capaz, nena. Apriétame tanto como quieras. Me excita. Soy más fuerte que tú, lo que significa que al final, voy a ganar. Esa es la forma del mundo.

—Eso no es justo —contesté en voz baja. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su frente contra la mía. Sus dedos se apartaron del frente de mis pantalones para deslizarse dentro. Los sentí bajando, uno a cada lado de mi clítoris, revoloteando y apretando. Su polla palpitó en mi mano, caliente y dura, la bola rozando ligeramente el interior de mi muñeca.

—La vida no es justa —susurró—. A veces tienes que aprovechar al máximo lo que tienes.

—¿Sería esto una cosa de una sola vez? —pregunté, tentada. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Solo ceder por una vez, luego volver a fingir que nunca sucedió.

—No tengo idea —respondió, bajando la voz, cada vez más ronco—.Probablemente tome más de una vez, salir de debajo de la piel del otro. Te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, Hina. Nunca olvidé cómo te probé, ni por un solo maldito día en los últimos cuatro años. Jesús, eras dulce.

Mi respiración se atrapó.

—¿Y después que acabe?

—Lo superamos —respondió—. Voy a mostrarte respeto, haz lo mismo conmigo. No traeré a ninguna mujer aquí. No debería haberlo hecho de todos modos, tienen camas en el club.

—Pero vas a seguir adelante —dije lentamente, sintiendo algo muy dentro de mí separarse—. Y solo voy a ser otra en tu alineación, porque eso es lo que haces. Jodes mujeres, y luego las desechas.

—Mejor que joder a mi mano —dijo sin rodeos—. Nunca he pretendido ser algo que no soy, nena. No voy a sentar cabeza. No quiero hacerlo. Me encanta mi vida de la manera que es. La mayoría de los chicos se sienten de la misma manera, la diferencia entre ellos y yo es que nunca voy a mentirte sobre ello.

—Es por eso que este es un gran error —le dije, deseando que pudiera ser diferente. Me dolía, y no solo del deseo frustrado. Siempre supe esto sobre él, pero oírlo decirlo tan francamente... llegó a mí—. Debo ir abajo ahora mismo y vamos a olvidar que esto alguna vez pasó.

Pero mi mano seguía deslizándose arriba y abajo por su polla, alcanzando y capturando el metal mientras encontré su pre-semen, usándolo para facilitar mi camino de vuelta hacia abajo. Sus dedos seguían moviéndose en mi clítoris, rodando cuando un escalofrío me atravesó. Mis músculos internos se cerraron y sabía que tenía que estar mojada ahora.

—Nos detendremos pronto —dijo, frotando su nariz a lo largo de la mía tan lentamente—. Solo una probada más.

Los labios de Naruto separaron los míos otra vez, hundiendo su lengua profundamente, llenando mi boca como quería que llenara mi cuerpo. Era difícil concentrarse en las sensaciones —el hambriento beso de Naruto, sus dedos deslizándose a lo largo de mi clítoris. Su polla dura en mi mano, latiendo mientras esas dos bolas de metal se burlaban de mí. Todo se mezcló en una gran bola de dolor y ardiente necesidad. Entonces sus dedos se movieron más rápido y olvidé todo excepto mi propio placer.

Tensión se construyó en mí mientras sacaba su boca, tirando de mi blusa. La copa de mi sujetador descendió y su boca tomó mi pecho, chupándolo profundo y duro, chasqueando la punta con su lengua. El metal duro atormentando mi pezón, el contraste entre el acero sólido y la carne caliente destruyó mi capacidad de pensar. El poderoso cuerpo de Naruto me rodeaba. Sus dedos me tocaban y no podía hacer otra cosa que volver a caer en la increíble intensidad de sus caricias en mi clítoris.

Estaba cerca, jadeando con dureza.

La boca de Naruto aún sostenía mi pezón. Atrapó el otro en sus dedos, tirando y tirando de ambos. Gemí, tan cerca que podía sentirlo llegar, pero necesitando un poco más para ir por el borde. Entonces detuvo las burlas y empujó hacia abajo contra mi clítoris, áspero y exigente. Mis caderas convulsionaron cuando llegué, girando en la encimera sin pudor. Naruto tapó mi boca con la suya una vez más, besándome suavemente mientras los temblores corrían a través de mí, dejándome inerte en sus brazos.

Entonces levantó su cabeza, mirando mis ojos.

El hambre en su rostro era intensa, más de lo que jamás vi en un hombre.

Dejé de acariciarlo en el fragor de las cosas, pero todavía sostenía su polla. Se puso más gruesa, y ahora bombeé su dura longitud. Su fluido cubrió todo, mis dedos se deslizaron a través de la cabeza perforada mientras él se arqueó en mi mano. Nos quedamos así, trabando las miradas, mientras trabajé más y más rápido. Después de un minuto su rostro se ensombreció y su respiración se aceleró.

Entonces llevó su mano entre nosotros, empujando hacia abajo sus vaqueros y sacando su polla totalmente, su mano cubriendo la mía. Comenzó a mover de un tirón nuestras manos unidas arriba y abajo, mucho más duro de lo que lo haría por mi cuenta. La palma de mi mano pasaba por la cabeza perforada cada vez, y él gruñó, primitivo y hambriento.

—Deja que te folle, Hinata —jadeó Naruto, su voz llena de dolor. Negué, cerrando los ojos, porque no quería que viera lo cerca que me encontraba de ceder.

—No —dije, casi llorando porque me dolía mucho decirlo—. No voy a follarte y luego verte con otras mujeres. No puedo hacerlo. Me conozco, Naruto. A menos que me puedas decir, aquí y ahora, que en serio quieres que intentemos algo juntos, no puedo dormir contigo. Déjame terminar esto y luego se acabó.

Agarró mi mano, apretando con fuerza alrededor de su pene y cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose. Luego sacó mi mano con visible dolor y la retorció detrás de mi espalda, tirando de mi cuerpo hacia adelante en el suyo, transformándome de amante a prisionera con tanta indiferencia que me aterrorizó.

—No hay una mentira aquí —dijo Naruto, su voz áspera. Su rostro se ruborizó con un rojo oscuro y su pecho jadeaba, sus ojos ardientes. Cada parte de él era duro como una roca, su pecho aplastando los míos y su polla desnuda presionada en mi vientre—. Ninguna manipulación entre nosotros. Eso es lo que es. Pero te voy a dar el viaje de tu vida, Hina. Te lo garantizo.

—¿El viaje de mi vida? —pregunté, las palabras golpeándome como agua fría, rompiendo mi niebla de estupidez.

Santo infierno. ¿Qué hacía?

Había perdido mi jodida mente.

Naruto podría ser un gran tipo, pero no podía confiarle mi cuerpo, y mucho menos mi corazón.

—Menma ya me dio el viaje de mi vida, Naruto —dije, haciendo que cada palabra contara—. He aprendido la lección de él. El sexo es corto y lo cambia todo. Eso es algo que los hombres como tú no pueden empezar a entender.

Se apartó de mí, la boca apretada y los ojos duros, mirándome.

—Jesucristo, eres una puta.

—No soy una puta —contesté, y me tomó todo lo que tenía mantener mi voz firme—. Soy madre. No puedo darme el lujo de jugar contigo, Naruto. Me romperás, y eso va a romper a Boruto.

—In-jodidamente-creíble —murmuró, golpeando su mano a mi lado en la encimera. Salté, casi asustada cuando se agachó para colocarse de nuevo los pantalones, visiblemente dolido. Se negó a alejarse o permitirme ningún tipo de escape, tomando mis hombros con sus grandes manos de un tirón.

—Nada ha cambiado —dijo, con los ojos ardiendo de ira y necesidad frustrada. Mi aliento quedó atrapado, Naruto siempre fue aterrador... Pero debido a que algo estaba mal conmigo, verlo enojado también me encendió. Él disolvió el sentido común en mi cuerpo—. Si vas a esa fiesta, mantienes tus manos lejos. Es una maldita orden. Sin coquetear, sin tocar, sin besar, nada. Estos no son exploradores, y no estarán felices si inicias algo que no planeas terminar. Estás fuera de los límites. ¿Está claro?

—Como el cristal —susurré—. Te entiendo perfectamente.

—Jodidas gracias por eso —murmuró, soltándome y dando un paso atrás.

Finalmente. Tomé una respiración profunda, mareada por el alivio. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, mirándome intensamente—. Ahora saca tu culo de mi casa. Ve a dar un paseo en coche, ve de compras, lo que mierda quieras, pero no vuelvas hasta que hayas recogido a Boruto de la escuela. Me habré ido para entonces.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿De verdad crees que eso es asunto tuyo? —preguntó, levantando sus cejas—. Porque no somos amigos con beneficios, no eres mi mujer, y seguro como la mierda no recuerdo ponerte a cargo de mi vida

—No me debes nada —dije. Pero no tienes control sobre mí, tampoco, pensé, demasiado cobarde para decirlo en voz alta—. Y lo siento. No eres para nada como Menma. Sé eso. Pero esto no se trata solo de nosotros, sino de Boruto. No perderá otra casa porque no podemos mantener nuestros pantalones puestos, Naruto.

—¿Alguna vez he hecho algo —cualquier cosa— para herir a ese niño? — preguntó.

—No creo que lo hagas a propósito.

—Lárgate de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión, Hinata. Jesús.

Me fui.

 _Hotaru: ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Me estás jodiendo! ¿Su polla en tu mano y aun así dijiste que NO?_

 _Yo: Me gustaría que fuera una broma, sucedió, sin embargo._

 _Hotaru: Una parte de mí piensa que tuviste suerte de escapar, la otra parte piensa que debiste haberlo follado._

 _Yo: Eso lo hubiera empeorado todo. Me dijiste que permaneciera lejos de él, ¿recuerdas?_

 _Hotaru: Um, ya empeoró, idiota, lo arruinaste. Estas jodida y no hay forma de salir de esto. El sexo es solo el síntoma. Esto es sobre ustedes siendo retorcidos el uno con el otro. Él te quiere mucho más de lo que pensaba._

 _Yo: No jodas._

 _Hotaru: Eres tan densa. Esta mañana era un juego diferente. Recuerdas —lo conozco. Él no es así con otras mujeres. Me retracto de lo que dije acerca de que es una mala idea. Deben tener sexo. También conseguirás algo de diversión si te toca pagar el precio— Esto se jodió más allá del punto de retorno._

 _Yo: Esa es la verdad. Más extraño cada día. Se hace más fuerte cada vez que lo veo._

 _Hotaru: ¡FUERTE! Amo eso -;_

 _Yo: Pervertida._

 _Hotaru: Estas celosa de mi delicioso sentido de la perversión. Creo que te DESEA, como para quedarse contigo._

 _Yo: ¿Como una mascota? no soy un gatito._

 _Hotaru: Voy a hacer bromas de coños si no sacas la cabeza de tu trasero. Piensa en ello. Seriamente._

 _Yo: Te odio. Aún si me desea, seguirá follando por ahí. Y eso es suficiente motivo para no estar con él._

 _Hotaru: Lo sé... Necesitamos un plan. También necesitamos margaritas... ¿Vienes esta noche?_

 _Yo: Um, me reuniré con las chicas del club esta noche. En mi casa._

 _Hotaru: ¿A Qué hora?_

 _Yo: 7_

 _Hotaru: Voy a llevar la mezcla y el alcohol. Asegúrate que haya hielo._

 _Yo: Um..._

 _Hotaru: Es más fácil si te rindes ahora Hina. Iré a resolver esto. Naruto te follará tarde o temprano, así que es tiempo de decidir cómo hacer para que juegue bonito. Podemos hablar y luego te diré qué hacer._

 _Yo: ¡Creo que reclamo primero decirme qué hacer! Maldito mandón._

 _Hotaru: ¡Ja!_

 _Yo: Perra_

 _Hotaru: Me amas. Nos vemos esta noche 3_

Mis ojos iban a explotar.

¿O tal vez salirse de mi cabeza?

Nunca probé un trago tan fuerte como el que preparó mi nueva mejor amiga, Temari. Casi lo saco por mi nariz, pero logré mantener mi dignidad mientras mi garganta ardía y mis ojos lloraban. El círculo de las mujeres alrededor de la mesa se carcajeaba como un grupo de brujas, así que las ignore.

Se rieron más fuerte.

Mi encuentro en la mañana con Naruto podría ser bastante extraño, tenso y frustrante, pero la noche se tornaba buena. Cuatro mujeres Parcas llegaron poco después de las siete —Shizune, Temari, Sakura y Karui. Ellas trajeron pizza, cerveza y un montón de esas pequeñas botellas de licor fuerte, del tipo que te dan en los aviones. Estuve un poco abrumada al principio, tratando que todo saliera bien, pero ahora me sentía más tranquila.

Shizune era la mujer de Bolt, y él se encontraba en prisión. Ella parecía muy normal para una mujer con un hombre en la cárcel y no era "vieja" en absoluto. No creo mucho en el asunto de las "mujeres" Parcas, pero las chicas parecían usar su estatus con orgullo. Shizune tenía pelo negro hasta hombros. Era menuda, alegre y tenía una sonrisa tan contagiosa que no podías evitar devolvérsela.

Realmente quería preguntarle el por qué su hombre se encontraba encerrado, pero logré mantener mi boca cerrada por una vez.

Karui era alta y elegante, con la piel bronceada, pelo largo y lacio. Decidí que tenía que ser India, ¿de la tribu Coeur d'Alene, tal vez? No quería preguntar, pero parecía probable ya que creció aquí. Estaba casada con un tipo llamado Bam Bam, Sasuke, el cual llamaban horse era su medio hermano, nacido justo después que su madre se casó con el padre de él, cuando ella tenía dos años. Temari era joven, probablemente más joven que yo. Tenía los más increíbles ojos, con anillos oscuros alrededor de los bordes de su iris. Era de mi estatura y tenía el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro moños desordenados. Era la hija de Obito, quienquiera que fuera.

La última de las mujeres era Sakura, una chica bajita con bastante pelo rosa ondulado y largo, con una personalidad burbujeante. Ella estaba con Sasuke, lo que me pareció difícil de imaginar. Él era enorme, pensarías que la podría quebrar o algo así. Llevaba un anillo de compromiso inusual, una piedra azul, rodeada de diamantes brillantes. Al parecer, la boda seria al final del mes. El gran e intenso motociclista que conocí en Seattle, difícilmente parecía del tipo que se casaba, pero era obvio que se hallaba listo para firmar en la línea punteada por Sakura.

Ella dejó en claro que estaba invitada a la boda y a la despedida de soltera, tan grande que pondría a los hombres Parcas en vergüenza.

La asistencia no era opcional.

Cuando llegaron y tocaron el timbre de la puerta, fue la primera vez que pude ir al piso de arriba para ver las ruinas de la cocina y el salón.

Sorprendentemente, Naruto limpió un poco desde esa mañana. El lugar no brillaba como antes, pero las botellas ya no estaban y puso el sillón de dos plazas de nuevo en el suelo. Las mujeres pasaron a través de la puerta en una ola de abrazos y sonrisas, con bolsas de comida y bebida. Les mostré la planta baja, les presenté a Boruto, quien pasó la tarde recogiendo flores silvestres en honor a nuestra cena juntas. Por supuesto, mi hijo pequeño las derritió al instante.

—Tengo un hijo que es un año mayor que tú y otro que es un año más joven—le dijo Karui—. Tal vez puedas conocerlos en algún momento.

—¿Tienen Skylanders? —preguntó Boruto, nunca tímido—. Si tienen Skylanders, debemos jugar en su casa. De lo contrario, deberían venir aquí, porque quiero mostrarles el estanque.

—Um, voy a hablar con tu mamá y lo resolveremos —dijo Karui.

Boruto se encogió de hombros y fue afuera otra vez. No era de los que pierden el tiempo en conversaciones inútiles.

El único momento incómodo fue cuando Hotaru llegó, poco después de poner a Boruto en la cama. Bajo las escaleras sonriendo alegremente, pero cuando Shizune y Karui la vieron, tenían miradas divertidas en sus rostros. Cualquier cosa que ellas supieran de Hotaru, Temari y Sakura claramente no eran conscientes de ello.

—Hola, soy Hotaru —dijo mi amiga, mientras colocaba una licuadora en el mostrador. Examinó la habitación y se cruzó de brazos, plantándose firmemente—.Vamos a terminar con esto. Solía trabajar en The Line, follé con Naruto y un montón de otros chicos. En su mayoría clientes, pero algunos eran del club. ¿Algo más de lo que tengamos que hablar? ¿o con esa información lo cubrimos todo?

—Mierda —dijo Temari, los ojos muy abiertos—. Hiciste una grandiosa entrada.

—Habría sido mejor si hubiera podido traer el vodka y la mezcla conmigo en un solo viaje junto con la licuadora —respondió Hotaru seriamente—. ¿Chicas les gustan las margaritas de arándano? Soy una especie de artista haciendo margaritas, o eso he oído. Podemos pasar un buen rato y beber juntas, si quieren. O pueden tomar turnos y llamarme puta, pero eso sería mucho menos divertido para todas nosotras. De cualquier manera, no me iré, por lo que sigamos adelante.

—¿Follaste a Bolt, Horse o Bam Bam? —preguntó Temari, claramente fascinada.

La tensión en el aire de repente creció. Hotaru negó con la cabeza.

—No —respondió—. Ni siquiera sé quién es Horse. Me encontré con Bolt y Bam Bam un par de veces, pero nunca fui cerca de ellos, están tomados, al menos eso es lo que he oído.

—Luego de esa aclaración —murmuró Karui, con una sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Nos saltamos lo de llamarla puta, entonces?

La tensión se rompió, y Hotaru demostró que de hecho, era una especie de artista haciendo margaritas.

Ahora era casi medianoche y superamos la etapa de tragos hechos con licuadora. Hotaru fue la reina de las fiestas en la escuela secundaria, y claramente no renunció a su título.

—Tienes que entender —dijo ella, su voz grave mientras nos sentábamos en un círculo alrededor de la mesa de madera de Naruto. —Me encanta ser mamá. Pero tengo que salir a veces, ¿sabes? ¡No tenía idea de que sus pequeños cuerpos tuvieran tantos líquidos!

Karui se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó de la silla.

—Conozco el sentimiento —se quedó sin aliento—. ¡A veces empiezan a expulsar tanto líquido que uno pensaría que se van a desinflar o algo!

Choqué los cinco con Hotaru, contenta de que ella tenga una hija a la que ama y más contenta aun porque ya pasé la etapa de expulsión de líquido.

—Es por eso que no voy a tener bebés pronto —declaró Temari—. Al parecer, pierdes tu libertad y tu mente. Todas ustedes son patéticas.

—Tienes que tener sexo primero para tener un hijo —dijo Sakura, meneando las cejas de forma dramática mientras chocaba el hombro de Temari—. Ya te he dicho, tenemos que salir y hacer que tengas un revolcón. Acabemos de una vez con la tarjeta V.

—¿Si obtengo diez golpes, puedo obtener una pizza gratis? —le preguntó Temari—. En serio, no sé por qué espero.

—Bueno, no te molestes en esperar por Painter —dijo Shizune, rodando los ojos—. Ha tenido su parche completo durante tres meses, no es lo suficiente hombre todavía, no va a suceder.

Temarifrunció el ceño.

—No es eso —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Él me gustaba, ¿de acuerdo? En realidad me gustaba mucho. Pero lo arruinó, se preocupa más por no molestar a mi papá que por estar conmigo.

—Para ser justos, tu padre tiene cierta reputación —dijo Karui, su voz seca—. Le disparó a tu último novio, pensar en eso debe joder la cabeza de un hombre.

Miré a Temari con renovado interés, tratando de recordar quién era su padre.

Oh, sí. Su padre era. Obito. ¿Obito? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Casi tan raro como Horse...

—¿Qué diablos pasa con todos esos nombres? —exigí abruptamente, balanceándome en mi asiento. Todas ellas me miraron sin comprender. —¿Obito? ¿Bam Bam? ¿Horse? ¿Quién nombra a su bebé Horse? ¿Y qué demonios pasa con Naruto?

Todas se echaron a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté, sintiéndome excluida. Era una pregunta seria.

—¿Pensaste que eran sus verdaderos nombres? —preguntó Sakura, riéndose de nuevo—. Es gracioso porque sé exactamente cómo se siente. Yo hice la misma pregunta. Horse es un nombre ridículo, ¿no?

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Es una pregunta con trampa? No quiero insultar al chico con el que te vas a casar. Además, da miedo. Él tiene un bate de metal y le gusta llevar cinta adhesiva. Todo lo que le hace falta son bolsas de basura de plástico negro y podría ser un asesino serial.

Me incliné hacia delante y señalé con el dedo para hacer mi punto.

—Sé de estas cosas. Lo vi en televisión.

Sakura resopló tan fuerte que la margarita salió por su nariz.

—El verdadero nombre de Horse es Sasuke —dijo Karui, riendo y volteando los ojos—. Él es mi hermano, por cierto. Horse es solo un apodo, ¿sabes? La mayoría de los chicos lo tienen, las Chicas, también. Karui es mi apodo.

—¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

—Sin comentarios —respondió Karui.

—Agrippina —declaró Temari con orgullo.

Karui le tiro a Temari margarita a través de la pajilla.

—Perra traidora.

—¿Estás jodiendo con nosotras? —preguntó Hotaru, mirando entre ellas—. ¿Agrippina? ¿Cómo Agrippina la Joven o Agrippina la Vieja?

Nos miramos sin comprender.

—Mamá tenía una cosa por la historia romana —dijo Karui después de una pausa. Negué con la cabeza, tratando de seguir la conversación. Las bebidas no ayudaban. Oh, sí. Apodos.

—¿Entonces por qué le dicen Horse? —pregunté. Sakura se sonrojó y desvió la mirada

—¡Ja! —dijo Karui, golpeando la mesa para enfatizar—. Horse dice que se llama así porque la tiene del tamaño de un caballo. Pero sé la verdadera razón. Cuando era niño, como de tres o cuatro años, ¿tal vez?, solía llevar a todas partes este pequeño caballito de peluche, incluso dormía con él. Un día comenzamos a pelear y él me pegaba una y otra vez con el caballo. Mamá se lo quitó y me lo dio. Él comenzó a seguirme alrededor gritando: ¡Horsie!, ¡Horsie! y por eso se quedó con ese apodo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó. Karui asintió, su cara llena de esa clase de regocijo que solo una hermana mayor puede sentir—. Mierda, eso es graciosísimo.

—Su padre insistió en que era porque tenía una gran polla, lo dijo hasta el día de su muerte, pero te juro que es debido al animal de peluche. No dejes que te engañe.

—¿Alguna vez se lo devolviste? —preguntó Temari sin aliento. Karui negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía lo tengo —declaró—. Y te prometo esto, Sakura. El día que te cases con ese culo estúpido, te lo voy a dar. Eso lo mantendrá en su lugar.

Todas nos carcajeamos de nuevo. Hotaru sirvió otra ronda de margaritas de la jarra extra grande que encontró en la cocina de Naruto. Esta fiesta no iba a terminar pronto.

—¿Todos los nombres son de esa manera? —pregunté cuando pude hablar—. Quiero decir, los motociclistas no deberían tener nombres interesantes, como ¿Asesino, Tiburón o venganza de Thor?

—¿Venganza de Thor? —preguntó Shizune, levantando una ceja—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Eso es una tontería —interrumpió Temari—. Los apodos se pegan porque algo sucede que los hace quedarse. Ya sabes, una historia divertida o algo estúpido que alguien hace. Te los ganas.

—Tema Lou Who, por ejemplo —dijo Karui, parpadeando inocentemente. Los ojos de Temari se estrecharon.

—Cierra la boca, Agrippina.

—En serio, los apodos también tienen un propósito —dijo Shizune—. Si la gente no sabe su nombre real, hace que sea más difícil que los delaten a la policía.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa Naruto? —pregunté—. Lo han llamado así siempre.

—No tengo idea —dijo Karui, con el ceño fruncido—. Vas a tener que preguntarle, Naruto es una marca de pistola, por eso debe ser. Obito consiguió el suyo porque lanzó a un chico a través de una mesa.

—Hablando de... —dijo Sakura—. No hemos terminado de hablar sobre la situación de Temari. Necesitas conseguir que tu papá retroceda, nena, nadie saldrá contigo, siempre que siga disparándole a tus novios.

—No le disparó porque salía conmigo —espetó Temari—. Fue un accidente de caza y él está bien. El hecho de que me engañaba es una total coincidencia.

Las mujeres se echaron a reír de nuevo, mientras Hotaru y yo nos mirábamos.

—Sigue diciéndote eso —murmuró Karui.

Hice una nota mental para conocer esa historia tan pronto como sea posible.

—Hablemos de otra cosa —declaró Temari. Mirando alrededor de la mesa, en busca de una nueva víctima. Sus ojos me encontraron, llenándose rápidamente de alegría profana—. Como... mmm... Así que Hinata. ¿Cuál es la primicia contigo y Naruto? ¿Ustedes están follando o qué?

Todo el mundo, incluso Hotaru, me miró. Hotaru me miraba y en silencio me instaba a hablar. Mantuve la boca cerrada y sacudí la cabeza.

—Mierda, tengo que hacerlo todo —estalló—. Bueno, aquí está toda la historia.

Diez minutos más tarde sabían demasiado sobre mí y Naruto, y en silencio juré no volver a decirle nada a Hotaru. Nunca. Ni siquiera dónde guardo el papel higiénico, porque así de poco fiable era.

—¿Y él guardó su polla y se fue? —preguntó Temari por tercera vez, claramente impresionada—. ¿Ni siquiera empezó a gritar o tirar mierda?

Negué con la cabeza. Debería estar avergonzada, pero me encontraba demasiado borracha para apreciar plenamente mi humillación. Estúpida Hotaru. Perra traicionera.

—Es un prostituto —declaró Hotaru, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Quién sabe por qué los chicos como ese hacen tales cosas? En lugar de preguntarnos por qué lo hizo, tenemos que centrarnos en el problema real. ¿Cómo podemos conseguir que se acuesten?

—¡No! —dije—. No dormiré con él. ¿No entendiste el punto central de la historia? Eso sería joder las cosas para mí y Boruto, viviendo aquí.

—No seas estúpida, ya se jodió —me dijo—. Me encontraba totalmente a favor de evitarlo, ¡pero luego cruzaste el Rubicon!

—¿Qué diablos significa eso? —pregunté.

—Significa que tenemos que ajustar nuestro plan de acción. Evitarlo ya no es una opción.

—No, ¿qué demonios es el Rubicon? —pregunté. Hotaru suspiró pesadamente, claramente frustrada.

—Es el río que separa la Galia Cisalpina de Italia —dijo—. Es el lugar que los generales romanos utilizaban para dejar sus tropas antes de regresar a casa, como una señal de que no eran una amenaza para la república romana. Hace dos mil años, Julio César tuvo que tomar una decisión sobre si debía obedecer al Senado o llevar sus tropas a casa con él, comenzando una guerra civil. Sus legiones cruzaron el Rubicon, lo que llevó al final de la República. No oficialmente, por supuesto. Augusto fue el primero en reconocer al dictador abiertamente. Fue un jodido punto de cambio en la civilización occidental, idiota.

Todos nos quedamos mirándola, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Dónde diablos aprendiste todo eso? —pregunté. Hotaru rodó los ojos.

—En la universidad —dijo—. Tuve historia. Cristo, ¿existe una ley que diga que las desnudistas no pueden leer o algo así? Ahora, por favor, céntrense. Todas ustedes.

—A mi mamá le gustarías —dijo Karui—. Le gustarías mucho.

Hotaru se encogió de hombros.

—Toda esta situación es como una gran espinilla que necesita ser estallada —continuó—. El daño ya está hecho, tu rostro se ve como una mierda y ninguna cantidad de corrector lo cubrirá. Bien podrías exprimirla y conseguir una eyaculada. Harás que ambos se sientan mejor después.

—Ewwwww...

—Esa es la cosa menos sexy que he oído a alguien decir sobre el sexo — anunció Shizune—. Por primera vez en dos años, me siento un poco contenta que Bolt esté en la cárcel, porque no hay una maldita manera en que pudiera tocar su polla esta noche después de eso.

—Lo llamo como lo veo —declaró Hotaru—. Ahora, vamos a averiguar la mejor manera en que Hinata pueda empezar a follar con Naruto sin dejarle pensar que ganó.

—Hotaru —gruñí, abalanzándome hacia ella. Encontré la jarra de margaritas de arándano en su lugar, salpicando sobre la mesa, rociando a Shizune, Karui y Sakura con pegajoso, dulce y delicioso alcohol.

Todo el mundo empezó a reír de nuevo, y esta vez Karui realmente se cayó de la silla, lo que lo hizo aún más divertido.

—¡Eso les pasa por burlarse de mis analogías históricas! —gritó Hotaru alegremente—. Soy la REINA. ¡Hagan lo que digo, perras!

—Estás loca —anuncié, mojando un dedo en el charco en la mesa y degustándolo. Tan bueno. Qué desperdicio—. Pero tienes razón en una cosa. Puede que sea una persona egoísta y mezquina, pero no quiero que gane. Él siempre gana. Creo que puede que tengas razón en hacer estallar la espinilla.

—Esta es una discusión importante —dijo solemnemente Shizune, levantando una mano para callarnos—. Y como las mujeres emparejadas presentes, Karui y yo la dirigiremos tan pronto como consigamos cambiarnos. ¿Está bien si buscamos en tu armario?

—Claro —le dije—. Esperen, permítanme ayudarlas a encontrar algo.

—No te preocupes —dijo Karui, riendo—. Lo encontraremos. Ya conocemos todo el departamento.

Le sonreí feliz.

—Gracias de nuevo —les dije a todas—. No puedo decir lo increíble que fue venir aquí y encontrar absolutamente todo arreglado. Boruto también adora su habitación.

—Es lo que hacemos —dijo Shizune. Sakura me sonrió y luego se estremeció, frotándose los brazos de arriba a abajo.

—Esta tela es fría. Vamos a cambiarnos —dijo, y las tres mujeres bajaron por las escaleras.

—Conseguiré un poco de agua caliente para limpiar este lío —dije, contemplando el gran lago de margaritas—. Tiene que haber algo que podamos utilizar en la cocina.

Entramos a la casa, busqué en los armarios de la cocina de Naruto hasta que encontré dos grandes recipientes, los que utilizamos para verter agua caliente sobre la mesa. Luego nos dejamos caer en las sillas y Hotaru hizo algo útil por una vez, preguntando lo que me carcomió durante toda la noche.

—Así que, ¿realmente eres virgen?

—Parcialmente —dijo Temari, rodando los ojos.

—Ooh, parcialmente —dijo Hotaru, inclinándose al frente, prácticamente temblando de curiosidad—. Volveremos a eso en un minuto. Ahora dime qué pasa con la tarjeta V. ¿Cuántos años tienes, de todas formas?

—Veintidós —dijo Temari. No parecían importarle las preguntas en absoluto. Hotaru no era la única con problemas de límites—. Y soy virgen porque, simplemente, no he querido hacerlo con un tipo al azar para acabar de una vez con ello. Pero todos los hombres que llego a conocer tienen miedo de mi padre. Para ser justos, él es realmente aterrador. Mi hermana se enfrenta a él, pero yo nunca puedo. Ahora me quedo en casa, mientras que ella ama su vida en Olympia. Es mi hermana pequeña, aún no puedo entender cómo sucedió.

—¿Has vivido siempre en la casa de tus padres? —preguntó Hotaru, sus ojos muy abiertos mostrando algo parecido al horror—. ¡No es extraño que aún seas virgen!

—No, viví en Seattle en mi primer semestre en la universidad —explicó Temari—. Pero realmente no sabía lo que quería hacer, y tan pronto como se supo de mi papá, los chicos se alejaron de mí. No ayudó que se presentara en mi dormitorio un día e hiciera un anuncio público de que cualquier chico que tratara de desnudarme perdería su pene.

—Mierda —murmuré, con los ojos muy abiertos. Hotaru tragó.

—Eso es duro —admitió.

Temari rodó los ojos y alzó las manos con disgusto.

—Ese es mi papá. Mamá solía mantenerlo bajo control, pero hace tiempo que murió. Es el presidente del club, por lo que no es como si hubiera alguien que se le enfrentaría.

—¿Qué pasa con este chico Painter? —pregunté. Temari gimió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, golpeándola dramáticamente.

—Painter —dijo—. Painter es un dolor en mi trasero. Era un prospecto a las Parcas hasta hace unos meses. Ahora consiguió su parche. Parecía que le gustaba, coqueteaba conmigo y asustaba a los chicos que se me acercaban, pero cuando traté de saltar sobre sus huesos en la oscuridad, se escapó como un jodido pollito. Cada. Vez.

Hotaru negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas.

—Sí, asustados de papá —dijo—. Son una causa perdida, nena. Tienes que encontrar a alguien más.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Temari, su voz melancólica—. Podía entenderlo cuando era un prospecto, así que le di un respiro. Ser un prospecto es un trabajo duro. Pero tiene sus colores ahora. Necesitaba jugársela o callarse, por lo que se terminó.

—Maldita sea —dijo Hotaru, golpeando el puño sobre la mesa. La hizo temblar y nos sobresaltó un poco—. El próximo fin de semana iremos a Spokane las tres. Como lo veo, Shizune, Sakura y Karui tienen que delatarte por salir, porque son parte del club. Pero, ¿Hinata y yo? Somos agente libres. Conseguiremos terminar con tu tarjeta con alguien desechable, y luego buscaremos un hombre que no sea un puto coño. Este chico, Painter, está lleno de mierda.

—En realidad, he hablado con alguien en línea —admitió Temari, sonrojándose un poco—. Realmente me gusta. Mucho. Charlamos durante un par de meses, empezamos a llamarnos en ocasiones. Me gusta, pero mantenía la esperanza de que Painter...

—Que se joda Painter —declaró Hotaru—. No es un hombre de verdad. Tal vez tu chico en línea no lo sea tampoco, pero nosotras tenemos tu espalda. Ve si está disponible la próxima semana, vamos a terminar esto. Nos encontraremos en un lugar público. Conseguiremos nuestras propias habitaciones de hotel para que podamos asegurarnos que estás a salvo.

Los ojos de Temari se volvieron grandes y brillantes. La idea parecía complicada para mí, y fruncí el ceño.

—Está bien... —dijo—. Guau, no puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto. Pero, ¿qué pasa con Hinata? No creo que Naruto quiera que salga así.

De pronto no me importaba lo estúpido que sonaba. Naruto no se encontraba a cargo. Que se joda. Nada es demasiado para una chica valiente.

—Estoy dentro —declaré—. Él no me dice qué hacer.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Temari, mirándome en la oscuridad—. Realmente, ¿solo saldremos y haremos esto?

—¿Por qué no? Naruto no es mi jefe. Y Hotaru también necesita salir a veces. Comprobaremos a este tipo y haremos unas llamadas para saber si es digno. Siempre hay más chicos, si no lo es. Confía en mí, si Hotaru no puede encontrar a un hombre, él no existe. Es como un sabueso sexual. Siempre lo ha sido.

—Demonios, si —dijo Hotaru sin un rastro de vergüenza—. Le pediré a Rya que cuide a Boruto, Hina. Me lo debe. Tiene la oportunidad de jugar póquer todas las semanas, y cuando me hallaba embarazada le dije que si me encontraba sobria, él también debía estarlo. Me ignoró totalmente. Además, me compró una minivan. Una puta minivan. ¿Qué clase de hombre le hace eso a una mujer?

Comencé a reír. Temari se unió, luego las tres reíamos, aún no me encontraba del todo segura de por qué. Todavía nos reíamos como hienas borrachas cuando Sakura, Karui y Shizune regresaron. Lucían graciosas en mi ropa, en especial Karui, que era demasiado alta y más que un poco curvilínea. Encontró unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta vieja, los cuales le quedaban muy apretados en las zonas críticas.

—A Chouji le va a encantar esto —dijo, girando para nosotras y sacudiendo su culo de manera espectacular—. Si está en casa esta noche. ¿Alguien sabe el itinerario?

—Esta noche hay fiesta por los hermanos que llegan —dijo Sakura—.¿Supongo que algún tipo de gran reunión con un club que está de paso? Sasuke estará aquí dentro de una hora para llevarnos a casa. Shizune y yo prepararemos juntas el desayuno mañana, si alguna quiere ayudar. Ya tienen listo un cerdo para asar durante la tarde, así que todo de lo que necesitamos preocuparnos es de los aperitivos y la vajilla.

—Puedo hacer una carrera a Costco en la mañana —dijo Karui—. Temari ¿quieres venir?

—Claro —dijo—. Papá dijo que estarán en la iglesia alrededor de las cuatro. Puedes venir en cualquier momento después de eso, Hinata.

—¿Iglesia? —pregunté, sorprendida. Karui rió.

—Así es como ellos llaman a sus reuniones —me dijo—. No sé por qué, simplemente siempre ha sido así, desde que tienen memoria. Nada que ver con nosotras, son asuntos del club. No te preocupes por eso. Tu trabajo es divertirte en la fiesta.

—No estoy segura de si iré a la fiesta —dije, perdiendo parte de mi valentía—. Después de la pequeña rabieta de Naruto, creo que sería mejor que me quede en casa.

—No sucederá —dijo Karui firmemente—. Lo que sea que pasa entre ustedes dos; y no creas que olvidamos esa conversación que fue interrumpida justo cuando se ponía interesante; necesita ser resuelto. De lo contrario se van a matar el uno a otro a este ritmo. Que vayas a la fiesta es perfecto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él va a perder su mierda o no lo hará —respondió—. Quiero decir, algún chico hablará contigo en algún momento. Si Naruto lo pierde, veremos un poco de acción y resolverás las cosas. Si no lo hace, no estás en su anzuelo y tu vida puede volver a la normalidad. De cualquier manera, estaremos allí para verlo todo, y al final, realmente todo es acerca de nosotras, ¿verdad?

—Um, esto puede impresionarte, pero Naruto da miedo —dije—. No quiero que pierda el control. Ya ha pasado y no fue agradable.

—Todo irá bien —me aseguró Shizune—. Estas cosas se resuelven en la Armería, sin preocupaciones. Tal vez una buena pelea despejará su cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Sakura—. Conseguirá exponerlo. Si estás en el club, tendrá que reclamarte como su propiedad o dejarte ir. Así es como funciona.

—¿No encuentras un poco espeluznante ser llamada una propiedad? — pregunté. Todas empezaron a reír de nuevo.

—Es un mundo diferente, Hinata —dijo Sakura finalmente—. Confía en mí, entiendo cuán extraño suena. Cuando Sasuke me pidió por primera vez que fuera de su propiedad, pateé su trasero. No lo entendía por aquel entonces, es como su propio idioma. Para los motociclistas, ser una propiedad significa que eres importante, especial. Ser una mujer emparejada es un honor y te tratan con gran respeto.

—Esto es lo que me pregunto —interrumpió Hotaru—. Sé un poco sobre la vida del club por trabajar en The Line, pero nunca imaginé esto. Tu identidad depende completamente de tu relación con un hombre, ¿no es un poco jodido?

Muy buena pregunta.

—Tal vez —admitió Karui—. Pero no me preocupa demasiado. Mi identidad es toda mía. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Es cierto que el club es para los hombres y por lo general tienen la última palabra cuando juegan con sus amigos. Sin embargo, ¿en casa? No tanto. Chouji me cabrea y no sufro para encontrar maneras de hacer que pague.

—¿Cómo qué?

Karui sonrió y levantó una ceja cómplice.

—¿Realmente tienes que preguntar? Incluso la chica virgen entiende eso.

—Cállate —gimió Temari—. ¿Es que nunca se cansan de hablar de mi vida sexual?

—No —dijeron las mujeres Parcas a coro, y todas empezaron a reír de nuevo.

—Así es la cosa, te toca decidir qué funciona y qué no —dijo Shizune cuando el ataque de risa se calmó—. Exponlo ante Naruto, Hinata. O estás a bordo o no, pero lo más importante es que te mantengas firme. Si no funciona, termina con él. Haz lo que sea para dibujar la línea. Lo digo en serio. Es posible que tengas que buscar otro sitio para vivir si eso sucede, pero no dejes que te convenza de que no hay opciones. Siempre hay opciones.

—No, lo que realmente necesita hacer es follarlo y patear su trasero —dijo Temari, temblando de risa—. Es caliente, ella solo debe atraparlo. ¿Es así de bueno, Hotaru?

—No te atrevas —le advertí a mi amiga, levantando una mano frente a su cara—. Cierra la boca.

—¡Espera un minuto! Dejando a un lado la planificación de la fiesta, nos olvidamos una parte importante de por qué estamos aquí —dijo Sakura repentinamente. Se volvió hacia mí—. No puedo creer que no hayamos hablado sobre el trabajo, Hinata. Simplemente el sexo es mucho más interesante. ¿Naruto mencionó un trabajo?

—No —dije, más que lista para cambiar de tema—. Empezaré a buscar el lunes. Dijo algo acerca de trabajar para el club, pero parecía un poco raro sacar el tema después de esta mañana.

—Manejo una cafetería para una amiga —me dijo Sakura. Shizune, Temari y Karui se pusieron serias, intercambiando miradas que no pude leer—. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda por las mañanas, si tienes una manera de llevar a Boruto a la escuela. Terminarías por la tarde cuando él llegue a casa.

—Um, puedo buscar algo —dije, preguntándome si mi vecina ayudaría a vigilar que Boruto suba al autobús por mí. ¿O tal vez tendrían uno de esos programas de transporte por la mañana?

—Creo que deberías ser una stripper en The Line —Hotaru elevó la voz. Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron.

—De ninguna manera —dijo, su desagrado visible—. Ese lugar es un asco.

—Es una buena manera de ganar dinero —insistió Hotaru—. Perfecto para una madre soltera. Podría trabajar dos noches a la semana y estar con Boruto todos los días. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Um, ¿la parte donde le chupa la polla a un extraño? —preguntó Sakura—. Apuesto a que Naruto amaría eso.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. Pensé que hablábamos de bailar. No de tragar pollas. ¡Qué oferta!

—Hablamos de bailar —dijo Hotaru, rodando los ojos—. Nadie te obliga a trabajar en las salas VIP. Es totalmente tu elección. O podrías ser camarera. No hacen tanto dinero, pero todavía consiguen bastante. Sobre todo si eres amable con las bailarinas. Ellas dan propina si las tratas bien.

—No quieres trabajar allí —insistió Sakura—. En serio, la mayoría de las chicas son putas. No hablamos de ti, Hotaru, pero, ¿el resto de ellas? No puedes confiar en ese lugar.

—No, yo era una puta —anunció Hotaru alegremente—. Si por "puta" quieres decir que trabajaba para chicos por dinero. Mayormente trabajos manuales, pero si pagaban lo suficiente tenía sexo con ellos. Ahora tengo una casa preciosa, un título, e incluso empecé un fondo para la universidad de mi hija. Lo haría de nuevo en un latido del corazón.

Nos miramos fijamente.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó, rodando los ojos—. Ustedes chicas viven en una jodida pandilla de motociclistas. ¿De verdad creen qué pueden juzgarme?

—Club —dijo Temari—. Es un club de motociclistas. Ser parte de un club no es un crimen, sabes.

—Lo que sea —respondió Hotaru, agitando su mano—. Soy la dueña de mi cuerpo. Es totalmente mío, y lo que hago con él es asunto mío. Bailé para chicos, los toqué a veces, y me dieron un montón de dinero. ¿Cuántas mujeres son manoseadas cada día por extraños? Por lo menos me pagaron por adelantado por ello. Lo haría de nuevo, y creo que Hinata también debería hacerlo, si realmente quiere guardar dinero para Boruto.

—De ninguna manera —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Trabajar en The Line no es una mala idea —dijo Shizune, sorprendiéndome—. Yo atendía el bar allí y lo hice bastante bien. Así fue como conocí a Bolt.

—¿Y nadie te molestaba? —pregunté. Negó con la cabeza.

—Es un ambiente controlado —dijo—. Nadie entra sin que seguridad lo sepa. Mantienen un ojo en todo. Incluso en las salas VIP, la seguridad siempre está justo afuera de la puerta. Me encontraba probablemente más segura allí que en casa.

—¿Tú...? No puedo pensar en una mejor manera de preguntar esto, así que supongo que voy a escupirlo. ¿Tuviste que andar desnuda?

—No —dijo, sonriendo—. Los empleados de The Line son como los muebles de IKEA. Lucen bien, pero no quieren llamar la atención. Usaba un corpiño negro, una falda corta negra y medias oscuras.

—Eso no suena tan mal —dije. Sakura frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, pero Shizune me sonrió.

—Te presentaré al gerente mañana —dijo—. Va a estar en la fiesta. Y vas a venir, no es negociable. Si no arreglas las cosas con Naruto, tal vez al menos regreses a casa con un trabajo.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto

—Gran jodido error —declaró Yahiko. Se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación de juegos del segundo piso de Armería, rodeado por los altos miembros de casi todas las divisiones de Las Parcas. Por lo general se hacían la iglesia se llevaba a cabo en la planta baja, pero abajo no había suficiente espacio para todos los hermanos que los visitaban. Este grupo incluía a los miembros nacionales y locales del consejo, y cualquier decisión que tomaran sería inapelable y vinculante para todo el club.

—No podemos creerles, todos sabemos eso —continuó Yahiko—. ¿Qué clase de idiota mete su cabeza en una horca? Si hacemos esto, nos mereceremos todo lo que logremos.

Obito suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. Naruto se inclinó contra la pared detrás de él, preguntándose cuánto tiempo iban a estar en el mismo punto. Quería terminar con esto, porque se encontraba más apretado que el infierno desde ayer por la mañana.

Hinata lo ató con un nudo.

Ni siquiera una mamada de una de las putas del club ayudó. Apenas logró tener sus pantalones abiertos cuando comenzó a pensar en Hinata y Boruto, y eso fue todo. Anoche estuvo rodeado por treinta de sus mejores amigos y hermanos, con más alcohol del que podía beber, coños gratuitos disponibles, y aun así, malditamente aburrido. Todo lo que de verdad quería era ir a casa, leerle a Boruto un cuento antes de dormir, y luego volver a Hinata jodidamente loca.

Obito se movió, el sonido de su silla chillando sacó a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

Habían estado allí casi por dos horas y hasta este momento nadie había cambiado su posición sobre la tregua. La mayoría de los hombres querían intentarlo. Naruto estaba de acuerdo. Pensaba que los Jacks caminaban y hablaban mierda, pero al menos eran una cantidad conocida. Entendían el estilo de vida, y aparte de todos los otros asuntos, aun eran motociclistas. No se sentía listo para desafiar a los Devil's Jack, pero, ¿dejar de molestarlos por un tiempo? Eso tenía sentido.

Yahiko se encontraba en desacuerdo.

Enérgicamente.

—¿Alguien más quiere hablar? —pregunta Shade. El hombre grande con pelo rubio puntiagudo y una repugnante cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro, era el presidente nacional, un puesto que agarró por menos de un año. Naruto no lo conocía bien, pero por lo que escuchó era bueno. Shade vivía en Boise, pero él hacía ruido sobre moverse más al norte.

—Tengo algo que decir —anunció Duck, levantando su gran cuerpo del sofá. A finales de sus sesenta, Duck era el miembro más antiguo en Coeur d'Alene.

Realmente uno de los miembros más antiguos de todo el club. No era un alto miembro, pero nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido como para decirle que no podía hablar. Naruto sabía que lo que fuera que dijera podría ser un punto clave.

—Odio a los Jacks. Son unos chupapollas y unos idiotas. Todos lo sabemos. Ese es el por qué me duele tanto admitir esto, pero creo que deberíamos darle un intento a la tregua.

Naruto inclinó su cabeza, no vio venir eso. Un veterano de Vietnam y un luchador desde el primer día, Duck nunca fue la voz de la paz.

—Aquí está la cosa —continuó Duck—. El pequeño maldito de Kimimaro está en algo. Somos la misma clase de hombres en los momentos importantes. Sabemos sobre lo que se trata la vida, y lo que es la libertad de manejar y vivir en nuestros propios términos. Formamos este club porque no damos una mierda sobre los ciudadanos y sus reglas. Siempre he tomado lo que quiero cuando lo quiero, sin disculpas. Vivo siendo libre. Las reglas que se quiebran a lo largo del camino solo son colaterales.

Los hermanos alrededor de la habitación murmuraron estando de acuerdo, incluso Yahiko.

—Esos niños que intervienen, no son como nosotros —dijo Duck, mirando alrededor, fijando a cada hombre con sus ojos, uno por uno—. No. Son. Como. Nosotros. No tienen libertad y no tienen una razón para vivir, además de hacer dinero. Se despiertan cada mañana planeando romper la ley, lo que quiere decir que la ley gobierna sus vidas. No tengo miedo de pelear, saben eso, pero, ¿por qué hacerlo cuando podemos dejar que los Jacks lo hagan por nosotros? Vivir para manejar, manejar para vivir. No son solo palabras, hermanos. Cualquier cosa que se interpone entre mi manera de vivir y manejar es una pérdida de tiempo, y eso incluye pelear con el cartel.

Todos los hombres en la habitación expresaron su aprobación. Yahiko sacudió su cabeza, y Naruto lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que se encontraba enojado. Fue vencido, y no era usual que Yahiko perdiera. ¿Y Toke? Prácticamente vibraba, se veía demasiado molesto. Al menos mantuvo su boca cerrada como un niño que no tenía asuntos para hablar aquí.

—Todos vamos a pagar por esto —dijo el presidente de Portland—. Pero lo hemos debatido. No hay razón para seguir hablando de este punto. Vamos a votar y a terminar con esto.

—¿Alguien tiene un problema con eso? —preguntó Shade. Naruto le disparó una mirada a Toke, preocupado. Nadie habló—. De acuerdo, entonces. ¿Todos a favor?

Un coro de "sí" hizo eco por toda la habitación, que sostuvieron cerca de cuarenta hombres.

—¿En contra?

Solo seis chicos no se encontraban de acuerdo, cuatro de Portland y dos de Idaho Falls. Sin sorpresa, Toke era uno de ellos. Lo que era desafortunado, pensó Naruto, dada la ubicación de Kimimaro. No era que le importara el hombre, pero le agradaba mucho más que cualquier otro Jack que hubiera conocido. Lo que les dijo sobre la suma del cartel, fue un gran problema. Uno de ellos tendrá que manejar eso tarde o temprano. Naruto no quería su mierda en su territorio, y tampoco ninguno de sus hermanos. Más bien, podría dejar que los Jacks tuvieran su pedazo de tierra.

—¿Vamos a tener un problema aquí? —le preguntó Shade a Yahiko sin rodeos.

—Si están fuera de nuestro camino, no tendremos problema —dijo Yahiko después de una pausa—. Bien o mal, somos Parcas. Nos mantenemos unidos.

—Te sostendré, hermano —respondió Shade.

—Las chicas han estado trabajando duro, juntando comida para nosotros — dijo Obito, levantándose para dirigirse a la habitación—. El cerdo no estará listo hasta dentro de una hora, pero los barriles de cerveza están listos. Gracias a todos por venir. Siempre apreciaremos la compañía. ¡Parcas por siempre, por siempre Parcas!

—¡Parcas por siempre, por siempre Parcas! —Se hizo eco por la habitación, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Toke no se veía feliz, pero Naruto sabía que haría su parte. Los hombres se pusieron de pie para hablar, algunos dirigiéndose hacia el primer piso para la fiesta, otros se quedaron en grupos.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —le preguntó Obito a Naruto antes de que pudiera escapar. Él se detuvo, girándose hacia su presidente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto.

—Esta mañana Temari amaneció con resaca —dijo Obito, con ojos especulativos—.¿Qué hay sobre tu chica?

—No es mi chica —gruñó Naruto—. Y no tengo idea, anoche no fui a casa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Obito, levantando una ceja—. ¿Eso es porque tienes negocios aquí o porque las cosas están jodidas allí? Temari parecía pensar que están jodidas. ¿Ese será un problema para el club?

—Seguramente Temari habla demasiado —dijo Naruto, estrechando sus ojos.

—Tema todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que no puede engañar a su papi cuando está ebria —dijo—. Eso es útil para mí. Parecía pensar que estás declarando a esa chica como tú propiedad. Dice que le dijiste que no podía hablar con ningún otro chico. ¿Cuál es la historia?

—No creo que eso sea tu asunto —respondió Naruto, con su voz firme—. Le puse las cosas claras y sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Obito lo miró pensativamente.

—Envíala a casa —dijo—. Tráela a una fiesta familiar, comienza de a poco. Mira cómo funciona. Lánzala a los leones y eso va a resultar contraproducente para ti.

—¿Quieres decir, desanimarla? —preguntó Naruto—. Eso podría ser lo mejor. No sé qué demonios quiero con ella...

—Quieres follarla —dijo Obito sin rodeos—. Puedes decir cuándo tu polla se pone dura, ¿lo sabías? Probablemente es difícil que lo entiendas, viendo como la mayoría del tiempo solo vas a masturbarte, pero a casi todos los hombres les gusta clavar su polla...

—Cállate de una vez —dijo Naruto, preguntándose si sería un mal movimiento golpear a su presidente frente a tantos testigos. Probablemente. Puede que valga la pena.

Obito se rió.

—¿Entonces, vas a enviarla a casa? —preguntó. Naruto sacudió su cabeza.

—Si la envío a casa, ella gana —dijo. Obito levantó una ceja.

—Qué es esto, ¿la secundaria? Eres el hombre, ordénaselo.

Naruto tomó una respiración, obligándose a pensar en vez de lanzar golpes. Necesitaba una buena pelea o algo, alguna forma de sacar la tensión. Después habría boxeo. Eso ayudaría... con suerte.

—Si la obligo, gana —finalmente admitió, frunció el ceño y pasó una mano por su cabello—. Ese es el problema. Saca toda mi mierda y no puedo convencerme de salir de ella. Hacer que se vaya, es como decirle que tenía razón acerca de que el club es peligroso y una mala influencia para Boruto. Sin mencionar que en el proceso me haría ver como un maldito cobarde, porque no puedo manejar el tenerla alrededor.

—Uno, eres un idiota —dijo Obito—. Dos, ella tiene razón. El club es peligroso para una mujer que no está reclamada, particularmente esta noche.

—Entiendo eso —dijo Naruto—. Ese es el por qué voy a protegerla. ¿Tienes una cura para la idiotez? Tengo que admitir que esa parte me está agotando.

—Nop —dijo Obito, palmeando el hombro de Naruto—. Pero conozco algo quete hará sentir mejor con la situación.

—¿Qué es?

—Tomar un sándwich de cerdo —respondió Obito—. Cerveza. Luego, si eres inteligente, y tendré que admitir que es una extensión de ti, llevarás a tu chica a algún lugar y la follarás hasta que no pueda caminar derecho. Puede que ella gane, pero a quién le preocupa eso, porque estará chupando tu polla por el futuro inmediato. Yo encuentro eso beneficioso.

—Eres un maldito idiota.

—Me lo dicen mucho.

Hinata

No tenía una resaca tan terrible al día siguiente, pero tampoco me encontraba ansiosa por empezar a beber de nuevo. Esto era probablemente igual de bueno. A pesar de mi bravuconería alimentada por el alcohol, no quería realmente causar problemas en la fiesta. Busqué en Google la dirección, después conduje temprano hasta la Armería esa noche, luego de dejar a Boruto con Hotaru.

Ella terminó pasando la noche en mi sofá, despertando un poco menos peor.

Sospeché que estaría en la cama unos cinco minutos después de que consiguiera que los niños bajaran.

Estaba nerviosa mientras conducía hacia la fiesta. La Casa Club de Las Parcas se hallaba a unos pocos kilómetros de la carretera, hacia el final de la vieja autopista estatal. Pasé a un grupo de cuatro motociclistas que manejaban en la carretera, un hombre vestido de forma muy parecida a Naruto encabezaba el grupo.

Tatuajes, vaqueros, botas, y chaquetas negras de cuero. Monturas cargadas. No parecían chicos felices.

El edificio en sí mismo me sorprendió. Supongo que no esperé que la descripción de la Armería fuera tan literal, porque este era un edificio de la Guardia Nacional convertido como Dios manda. Tres pisos de altura, paredes construidas para soportar tanques, y un patio cerrado con una puerta lo suficientemente grande como para dejar entrar a un gran camión.

Se encontraban ya unas cuantas personas ahí. Un montón de chicos, todos vestidos con sus colores distintivos. Tenían diferentes estados o ciudades en sus parches más bajos, pero el símbolo y nombre de las Parcas eran los mismos.

Como era de esperar, había varias motocicletas, pero también unos cuantos autos, la mayoría de los cuales se hallaban estacionados en un montón de grava al lado. Un chico joven usando algo escotado sin muchos parches, me hizo señas para que me acercara en esa dirección, así que estacioné al lado de un pequeño Honda rojo. Cuatros chicas que claramente estuvieron bebiendo durante un tiempo se desparramaron. Eran jóvenes, corrompidas, y listas para la fiesta. Ayer por la noche me di cuenta que las mujeres del club no tenían miedo de mostrar sus cuerpos, —Karui se sacudía a lo grande con un par de vaqueros y un top sin espalda— pero las mujeres Parcas parecían de alguna forma más elegantes y seguras de sí mismas que ese grupo.

¿Tal vez todo era sobre la actitud? Tuve la impresión de que estas chicas estaban de cacería, y que no planeaban necesariamente ser demasiado exigentes.

Me ignoraron por completo, riendo y tomando fotos unas a otras con sus teléfonos. Supongo que no les llamé la atención, lo que era deprimente y a la vez me hizo sentir un poco de alivio también. No es que me importara cómo me veía —vestía con una camiseta básica, mis tejanos estándar y un par de sandalias. A pesar de mi pelea con Naruto ayer por la mañana (sin mencionar mi hostilidad alimentada por las margaritas de anoche), realmente quería mantenerme un perfil bajo.

No me hallaba segura sobre qué esperar en la fiesta de las Parcas, pero pensaba que estaría bien si me quedaba con mis chicas.

Le envié un mensaje a Naruto dejándole saber que iba a venir. Él me contestó con un recordatorio sobre nuestra conversación, lo que casi me convenció para cambiarme a algo más atrevido solo para fastidiarlo. Después, dejé de pensar idioteces. Naruto volviéndose loco no era algo que quisiera ver, sin importar cuán satisfactorio sería desafiarlo.

¿Desafiarlo? Cristo, ¿cuántos años tenía?

También le escribí a Shizune, Temari, Karui, y Sakura. Dijeron que fuera directamente a través de la parte de atrás, donde se encontraban preparando la comida. Me pidieron que parara a comprar un montón de papas fritas, así que me dirigí hacia el Walmart mientras venía.

Ahora me arrastraba detrás de la brigada de zorras, sus largas cabelleras, su fuerte maquillaje, y sus ropas microscópicas que cubrían lo suficiente mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta grande en el patio. Un par de chicos se quedaron afuera, obviamente controlando la entrada. La manada coqueteó con ellos y luego atravesaron la puerta. Probablemente pensaron que yo era una bruja en comparación, me di cuenta con tristeza. Un poco de brillo de labios no me habría matado. Al parecer, las bolsas gigantes de compras llenas de papas fritas contaron para algo, porque los hombres me recibieron con suficiente entusiasmo.

El atractivo sexual es genial, pero no hay nada como la comida para ganar el corazón de un hombre.

—Soy la casi cuñada de Naruto —dije a uno de los chicos, quien asintió y me dejó pasar. Seguí el camino angosto que corría a lo largo de uno de los lados del edificio hasta que llegué al patio principal en la parte trasera, un amplio espacio abierto que era una mezcla de estacionamiento y grama. Música alta sonaba a través de las cajas gigantes de altavoces, y montañas verdes cubiertas nos rodeaban por todas partes. Realmente era un lugar precioso, mucho más agradable de lo que esperaba.

Una gran tropa de niños corría a través de un grupo de adultos y tomaban turnos para jugar en un columpio gigante, claramente hecho en casa, completado con un fuerte en la parte superior. Habían hombres por todos lados, muchos más hombres que mujeres, aunque otro grupo de chicas me siguieron. Supuse que los hombres estuvieron allí desde temprano y, ¿ahora el resto de los invitados estaba llegando?

Naruto no se veía por ningún lado. Vi una pila de mesas largas plegables cerca de la pared trasera del edificio cubiertas con una serie de manteles desiguales. De un lado se encontraba un barril negro con una barbacoa casi tan grande como mi auto, montado en un remolque. El humo se elevaba y el olor a cerdo rostizado llenaba el aire.

—¡Hinata! —me llamó Sakura, señalándome hacia una de las mesas. Me moví rápidamente hacia ella, tratando de no mirar a nadie, pero era difícil. Los chicos estaban, casi todos al menos, con una apariencia que daba miedo. Quiero decir, algunos de ellos eran lo suficientemente normales, supongo, pero de una manera más ruda. Tenían piel bronceada y un número desproporcionado de barbas. Otros tenían un aspecto un poco menos normal. Vi un montón de tatuajes y perforaciones, y muy pocas camisas, aunque todos parecían estar usando sus chalecos de cuero. Todos eran Parcas y la mayoría parecía estar de muy buen humor.

También noté a unos pocos niños pequeños usando sus propios chalecos diminutos. No los reales, pero jugar con ellos significaba claramente que querían copiar a sus papis. Mierda. Conociendo mi suerte, Boruto estaría rogando por uno de esos si los veía. Lo bueno era que no lo traje.

—¿Quieres un poco de ayuda con las bolsas? —preguntó un hombre. Abrí mi boca para negarme, entonces levanté la mirada y me di cuenta que era Sasuke.

Sonreí, aliviada de reconocer a alguien además de las chicas a las que solo conocí la noche anterior.

—Sí, gracias —dije—. Conocí a Sakura. Es genial.

—No me digas —respondió, ofreciéndome una sonrisa de estrella de cine. Demonios, él era hermoso—. Vale la pena cada centavo que pagué por ella.

Eso me cogió por sorpresa. Me detuve, preguntándome si podía hablar en serio. No lucía como si estuviera bromeando.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó, mirándome. Me incorporé y comencé a caminar de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso?

—¡Hinata! —llamó Temari, encontrándome detrás de una de las mesas. Se lanzó hacia adelante y me dio un gran abrazo.

—Estoy tan contenta de que vayamos a salir el próximo fin de semana —me susurró en el oído—. Hablé con Shikamaru esta mañana sobre conocernos en persona, y está de acuerdo. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

—¡Es fantástico! —respondí, retrocediendo para mirarla. Estaba muy linda, la emoción en sus ojos brillaba y relucía—. Solo recuerda, vamos a mantenernos a salvo. No le digas donde vives o nada de eso. Lo verificaremos, y si es un busca fortunas, botearemos su trasero.

Temari rió.

—En realidad, decirle mi dirección sería perfectamente seguro — respondió—. ¿Recuerdas con quién vivo? Nuestra casa es una fortaleza. Lo que me recuerda que, quiero presentarte a mi papá.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó a través del patio, hacia la gigante barbacoa negra. Varios hombres se encontraban alrededor de ésta bebiendo de vasos rojos de plástico. Se voltearon mientras llegábamos, mirándome abiertamente.

Evidentemente, la sutileza no era un rasgo muy valorado aquí en la Armería.

—Este es mi papá, Obito —dijo Temari, dando un paso adelante para envolver su brazo alrededor de uno que estaba más cerca de nosotras. Él la atrajo más cerca, ofreciéndole una sonrisa indulgente. Era alto y bastante fornido. Compartía con ella sus ojos profundos y su cabello se hallaba un par de meses atrasado para un recorte. Podía decir que era viejo por las débiles líneas alrededor de sus ojos, pero su cabello tenía solo un toque de gris en las sienes. ¿Y su cuerpo? Lindo.

El papá de Temari era sexy para ser un tipo grande.

Tampoco es que le diría eso... ¿quién quiere escuchar que su papá es sexy?

Lo más convincente sobre Obito, era su aire de mando, mezclado con solo un toque de amenaza. Supe que era el presidente del club incluso sin el parche en su chaleco para decírmelo.

No era de extrañar que los chicos tuvieran miedo de invitarla a salir.

—Papá, esta es Hinata —continuó Temari—. Ella es la... mmm, ¿qué eres de Naruto, de todas formas?

—Soy algo así como su media cuñada —dije, sonriendo torpemente—. Su medio hermano, Menma, es el padre de mi hijo.

—Él mencionó que te encontrabas de vuelta en la ciudad —dijo Obito. Su rostro no delataba nada, y no podía decir si se encontraba feliz de conocerme o enojado por haberme estrellado en su fiesta.

—Estos son Slide y Gage —continuó Temari, señalando a los otros hombres.

—Encantada de conocerlos —dije. Slide era un tipo bajito, de mediana edad con un poco de barriga y una barba que no era totalmente blanca, pero casi lo era.

En realidad no parecía tan viejo como para tener cabello tan blanco, así que tal vez era uno de esos tipos a los que ¿el cabello les cambiaba antes de tiempo? Tenía vibra de ser un Santa real. Bueno, si Santa usara vaqueros gastados y cargara un cuchillo gigante en su cinturón.

Gage era otro bombón. Tenía cabello oscuro, tan oscuro que era casi negro, y su piel tenía solo el color suficiente para hacerme pensar que sus antepasados, no todos, fueron de la variedad de color blanco lechoso. Latino o indio, era lo más probable. Y porque algunas veces Dios es generoso y amable, Gage no llevaba camisa, ofreciéndome destellos de su pecho desnudo, el cual era casi tan pulido como el de Naruto. Sin embargo, tenía menos tatuajes. Su chaleco tenía un pequeño parche debajo de su nombre que decía "Sargento de Armas" lo que me sorprendió.

Supongo que no esperaba que los motociclistas tuvieran tantos oficiales y todo eso. Parecían ser tan... ¿organizados?

No solo eso, es obvio que tenían que pasar algún tipo de prueba sobre lo mínimamente calientes que tenían que ser para unirse al club.

—¿Eres la mujer de Naruto? —preguntó, rompiendo el hechizo en el que caí.

Me sonrojé, esperando que mis pervertidos pensamientos no estuvieran escritos por todo mi rostro. La sonrisa en su cara no era reconfortante.

—Mmm, no —dije, mirando hacia Temari. Ella sonrió—. Pero está dejando que nos quedemos en su sótano. Tengo un niño de siete años. Nuestro lugar en Seattle no estaba funcionando.

Ése era el eufemismo del año, seguro.

—¿Dónde está el niño? —preguntó, mirando alrededor.

—Está con una niñera —dije—. Este es mi primer evento del club, y en cierto modo quería comprobar por mí misma algunas cosas antes de arrastrarlo hacia acá.

Obito levantó una ceja, y me di cuenta que probablemente los insulté. Grandioso.

—Además, he oído que las fiestas terminan bastante tarde —añadí rápidamente—. No quería tener que irme justo cuando las cosas se pusieran divertidas. Una amiga se ofreció a cuidarlo, así que aquí estoy.

Temari me sonrió y di un suspiro de alivio. De acuerdo, aparentemente la rápida salida funcionó efectivamente.

—Bueno, si te aburres, ven a verme —dijo Gage, ofreciéndome una suave sonrisa—. Estaré encantado de mostrarte los alrededores, tal vez hasta te lleve a dar un paseo después.

—Um, gracias —respondí, la advertencia de Naruto sonando en mi cabeza.

Gage era lindo, pero a pesar del hecho de que no quería reconocer el derecho de Naruto para dar órdenes, tampoco quería tener una pelea inmensa con él—.Encantada de conocerlos a todos. Ahora voy a buscar a Sakura y a Karui. Quiero asegurarme de que no necesitan ayuda preparando las cosas o algo más.

—Voy contigo —dijo Temari, colocándose de puntillas para darle a Obito un rápido beso en la mejilla. A pesar de quejarse de él, obviamente lo adoraba. Sentí una punzada de celos. Incluso antes de que me echaran, mis padres nunca fueron del tipo de personas que podías caminar casualmente hacia ellos y besarlos.

Nop, no en el hogar de los Hyuga. Quedé devastada cuando dijeron que no tenían nada que ver con una hija que era una zorra, y mucho menos con su bastardo. Ahora me daba cuenta de que me encontraba muchísimo mejor sin ellos.

El círculo de Boruto podría ser pequeño, pero todos en él lo amaban incondicionalmente, y no tenían miedo de demostrarlo.

Mis padres no merecían conocer a su nieto.

Encontramos a Karui, Sakura y Shizune organizando una montaña de comida sobre las mesas, riendo y golpeándoles juguetonamente las manos a los chicos cuando trataban de robar bocados antes que la comida estuviera lista.

—Gracias por ir a comprar las papas fritas —dijo Shizune. Me di cuenta de que las tres chicas usaban chalecos negros de cuero.

—¿Creí que habías dicho que solo los chicos podían ser miembros del club?—pregunté, asintiendo hacia ellas.

—Oh, estos no son los chalecos del club —dijo Karui—. Échales un vistazo. Se dio la vuelta y vi un parche en la espalda que decía "Propiedad de Bam Bam", junto con un símbolo de las Parcas. Mis ojos se abrieron.

—No me di cuenta de que lo de la propiedad era tan... literal...

—Los chicos tienen sus colores y nosotras tenemos los nuestros —dijo Shizune—. Los civiles no lo entienden, pero todos los parches significan algo. Los chicos ondean sus colores porque están orgullos del club, pero sus chalecos también cuentan historias. Puedes aprender mucho sobre un chico por los parches que usa. Es como un lenguaje o algo así. Todos sabemos de dónde proviene cada uno.

—Lo genial sobre un parche de propiedad es que estás totalmente cubierta—añadió Karui—. No hay ningún hombre aquí que me vaya a tocar, sin importar cuán borracho o estúpido consiga estar para el final de la noche. No es que esté demasiado preocupada aquí en nuestra propia casa club, pero también vamos a otros clubes donde hay cientos de motociclistas, incluso miles. Ninguno conoce ni una maldita cosa sobre el mundo de los CM pero echan un vistazo a esto y comprenden que no deben meterse conmigo.

—Sí —dice Temari—. Si te metes con una propiedad de las Parcas, será mejor que estés preparado para acabar con todos los chicos del club.

—Oh —dije, tratando de sonar evasiva. Me gusta la idea de protección tanto como a cualquiera, pero había algo demasiado incómodo para mí al escuchar a una mujer eligiendo llamarse a sí misma una propiedad. Tal vez eran las sombras de Menma y cuán posesivo era. Pero Shizune y las otras no parecían estar demasiado terriblemente oprimidas, tampoco.

Miré a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta de cuántas mujeres comenzaban a llenar el patio. Solo un puñado llevaba parches de propiedad.

—¿Qué pasa con el resto de ellas? —pregunté. Temari se encogió de hombros.

—No son importantes —dijo abruptamente—. Algunas son putillas y zorras del club, lo que significa que están alrededor del lote de chicos para compartirlos. Algunas son solo chicas al azar en busca de un paseo por el lado salvaje. Pero ninguna cuenta realmente, no comparadas con nosotras. Todas ellas son presa fácil.

—¿Presa fácil?

—Vaginas libres —dijo Shizune, su voz sonaba realista—. Están aquí solo para parrandear, y si somos suertudas, ayudarán a limpiar. Si hacen problemas, sus traseros estarán fuera de la puerta. La buena noticia es que, conocen su lugar. La mitad de éstas chicas trabajan en The Line de todas formas.

—¿Qué hay sobre mí? —pregunté, nerviosa—. No tengo un parche.

—Es por eso que te quedas con nosotras —dijo Karui, con voz grave—. A pesar de su actitud de imbécil en general, Naruto tiene razón en una cosa. Tú no quieres meterte realmente con ninguno de los hermanos. No coquetees si no estás interesada en seguir adelante. Y por el amor de Dios, no te vayas sola o entres a la Armería sin nadie, sobre todo a la parte de arriba. Hay un poco de mierda salvaje sucediendo ahí arriba. No querrás ser parte de eso, confía en mí.

—Jesús, la vas a asustar —dijo Temari, frunciendo el seño—. Míralo de esta manera, ¿irías a algún bar o a alguna fiesta sin tomar algunas precauciones básicas? Solo toma bebidas que te hayas servido por ti misma, o toma las que nosotras te demos. ¿Alguna vez has estado en una fiesta de fraternidad? Piensa en esto como algo así. Papá, Sasuke, Naruto, y Chouji son personas de confianza. Tampoco te vayas con alguien que no conozcas. Permanece en zonas públicas. Usa el sentido común y te irá bien. Vaaale.

—Oye, la buena noticia es que vi a Buck más temprano —añadió Temari—. Él maneja The Line. Te lo presentaré en algún momento, puedes preguntarle sobre ser camarera. Definitivamente no te veo quitándote la ropa, pero ser camarera puede ser un muy buen trabajo temporal.

—¿Trabajarías allí? —le pregunté. Temari se echó a reír, acompañada de Shizune y Karui.

—Mi papá me mataría antes de dejarme trabajar en The Line —dijo cuando finalmente pudo recuperar el aliento de nuevo—. O tal vez, ¿su cabeza solo explotaría? Todavía está tratando de convencerme de que no debería trabajar en absoluto. Le encantaría que tan solo me quedara en casa y la cuidara para él, tal vez hiciera algunos trabajos de caridad al lado. Aún no se ha decidido por acompañarnos en este siglo todavía.

Pensé en el hombre alto, severo que acababa de conocer y tuve que sonreír.

Podía verlo totalmente siendo así de sobreprotector.

—¿Querrá nietos algún día? —pregunté—. Hay un paso intermedio, ya sabes.

—No creo que esté pensando tan hacia adelante —respondió Temari con una risita.

El disparo de un fuego artificial sonó, y todas levantamos la mirada para ver una explosión de rojo, blanco y azul sobre el patio.

—¿Eso no es ilegal? —pregunté, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No te preocupes sobre eso —me dijo Karui—. Estamos tan lejos que a nadie le importa una mierda. Y si a alguien le importara, solo llamarían al departamento del sheriff, y tenemos una buena relación con él.

—¿Las Parcas se llevan bien con la policía? —pregunté, asombrada.

—No todos ellos —dijo Karui—. Pero el sheriff es un muy buen tipo. Lo que mucha gente no sabe es que siempre hay bandas tratando de entrar en la zona. El sheriff no puede mantenerse al día con esas bandas. Incluso si sabe sobre ellas, no puede hacer ni una mierda sin evidencia. Las Parcas ayudan a mantener algunos de esos problemas bajo control, a su propia manera especial. Es un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso, no hay duda. Sin embargo, los policías de la ciudad son una historia diferente. Ellos nos odian.

Otro cohete se disparó, éste explotó con un poderoso flash y un estallido. No estaba oscuro todavía, pero la luz se desvanecía lo suficiente para que entorpeciera mi visión. Cuando dejé de parpadear por la luz brillante, vi a Naruto mirándome desde el otro lado del patio.

—Ahí está —le murmuré a Shizune—. No lo he visto desde que tuvimos nuestra pequeña discusión. ¿Crees que debería ir allí?

—Sí —dijo ella—. Tienes que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. Recuerda lo que hablamos, tu invertiste en esto, y si no quiere jugar, déjalo. Tienes opciones. Siempre.


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaaaa! Sé que no tengo excusa pero la universidad me tiene muy ajetreada y me ha costado un poco de trabajo subir capítulos, no aseguro nada pero tratare de subir un poquito más rápido, sin más aquí un nuevo capítulo del sexy de Naruto (;

* * *

El rostro de Naruto era completamente ilegible cuando me acerqué, y por un horrible momento, pensé que no querría hablarme.

—Hola —dije, sintiéndome nerviosa. Verlo debería haberme molestado o tal vez asustado. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no recibió el memo, porque estar de pie cerca suyo me encendió. Creo que era en gran parte por su aroma, nada me afectaba de esa forma como ese toque de sudor y aceite para armas. Se había quitado la camisa, dejando solo sus pantalones vaqueros, botas, y su cuchillo. Su bronceado me dijo que pasó gran parte del verano de ese modo.

Entonces vislumbré a esa pantera desaparecer dentro de sus pantalones y no te miento, me hizo sentir un poco mareada. Toda esa sangre corriendo hacia abajo, ¿sabes?

—Hola —dijo. Eché la cabeza atrás para mirarlo a la cara, recordé nuevamente lo grande que era físicamente—. Entonces, ¿vamos a joder por aquí o simplemente ir al punto?

—Um... No estoy segura de entenderte —admití, aún fuera de equilibrio.

¿Qué mujer sería capaz de prestar atención, confrontando un cuerpo como ese? Naruto gruñó, exasperado.

—¿Vas a seguir mis reglas esta noche? —preguntó—. Si no, necesitas poner tu culo en tu auto, e irte.

—Voy a seguir las reglas —dije lentamente, con los ojos capturando su barbilla. No se había afeitado esta mañana, dejando solo el suficiente rastrojo para hacer una ligera quemadura en la piel de una chica—. Con una condición.

Levantó una ceja, claramente escéptico.

—¿Y qué sería eso?

—Dime porque eres tan controlador —dije, dejándolo salir. Las chicas estaban en lo cierto. O él se hallaba conmigo o no, pero de una manera u otra me haría cargo de la situación—. ¿Es porque estás celoso y me quieres para ti mismo, o porque Las Parcas son demasiado peligrosas?

Me estudió por un momento, su rostro pensativo. Luego pareció llegar a algún tipo de decisión.

—Vamos —dijo, y no era una invitación. Agarró mi mano y me arrastró casi a través del patio, hacia la gran tienda construida contra la pared del fondo.

Cercada por tres lados, el frente se hallaba abierto a los elementos, casi como una cochera enorme.

En el interior el aire era mucho más frío, y daba un tipo de privacidad. La mitad del edificio almacenaba motos en diferentes estados de conservación, incluyendo varias que parecían ser poco más que decoración. Contadores se alineaban en la parte trasera, y todas las herramientas imaginables colgaban de las paredes. También había algunos trozos más grandes de equipos de energía, incluyendo un enorme taladro de prensa, una rueda de rectificar, y otros que no podía empezar a identificar. Una pista había sido montada en el techo, con un polipasto de rodadura colgando de ella.

En el otro lado del edificio se hallaba una camioneta y otra vieja van de carga. Los contadores se extendían en esa zona, junto con ganchos para más herramientas. Naruto me tiró encima entre la camioneta y la pared del fondo. A pesar de que la fiesta continuaba a un par de cientos de metros de distancia, nos sentíamos totalmente aislados. Pensé en la advertencia que me dieron sobre no ir a ningún lugar.

¿Eso aplica a Naruto, también?

Mi instinto me dijo que no estaba seguro si me encontraba a salvo con él ahora mismo... No físicamente en peligro, por su puesto. Nunca me golpeó. Pero me hallaba condenadamente segura de que me arrepentiría de haber venido aquí con él.

No es que me hubiese dado mucha opción.

Naruto levantó las manos, enmarcando mi cara y estudiándome de cerca. Se lamió los labios, mis ojos se fijaron en ese aro suyo una vez más cuando dio un paso adelante en mi espacio, empujándome hacia la furgoneta. Me hizo perder el equilibrio, y me tropecé. Naruto se agachó y me agarró del culo, impulsándome, me levantó y me aprisionó contra el vehículo, mi sexo presionó el suyo, mis pechos contra su pecho. Lo abracé por su cuello y mis piernas se engancharon a su cintura para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿De verdad quieres que te responda a tu pregunta? —preguntó Naruto, con voz baja y tranquilo—. ¿O solo quieres dejar la fiesta mientras puedas?

Debería irme.

Lo sabía. Pero su polla ya se encontraba dura contra mí y cada gota de sangre en mi cuerpo corrió hacia abajo, lejos de mi cerebro. El instinto de preservación dio paso a la cruda lujuria.

—Quiero la respuesta —susurré. Naruto sonrió, y no era una sonrisa agradable. Era una muerta de hambre y completamente despiadada, al igual que él.

—Estoy celoso como la mierda —dijo, con voz ronca—. Eso no es lo mío, pero es la verdad. No me hago mucho a la idea de que otro hombre toque tu dulce culo, y si uno de ellos trata de meter la polla en ese pequeño bonito coño tuyo, voy a herirlo. ¿Y, Hina?

Me quedé sin aliento.

—¿Sí? —contesté, mil pensamientos corriendo por mi cerebro. ¿Cómo me sentía acerca de esto? ¿Qué debía decir? Las chicas me dijeron que impusiera mis límites y me adhiriera a mis armas. Sin embargo, la mirada en los ojos de Naruto...

Ese no era el rostro de un hombre que estaba interesado en respetar mis límites.

¿A quién engañaba? Ni siquiera podía recordar cuales se suponían que eran esos límites.

—Lo digo en serio —continuó, apoyando su cabeza hacia abajo, olfateándome. Lo sentí como un rayo de luz, haciendo su camino a través de mi cuerpo, hasta los dedos de mis pies—. Si otro hombre te toca, le cortaré la polla y lo siento por él. Esto no es una amenaza, es una promesa. ¿Y si follas con alguien? Está muerto, Hina. Hace cuatro años cometí dos graves errores. No te protegí de Menma y lo lamentaré todos los días de mi vida. Y luego, porque me sentía culpable como la mierda, hice lo correcto y te dejé ir.

Cerré mis ojos.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso.

—Noticia de última hora, Hina —susurró—. Es el maldito momento para hablar de ello, porque cuelga entre nosotros y estoy cansado de fingir que no sucedió.

Empecé a retorcerme, tratando de liberarme. Todo en mí gritó que corriera, porque me hallaba a punto de llevarnos a un mal lugar.

—Detente. —Naruto ordenó con voz áspera. Seguí inquieta, así que me sostuvo con más fuerza, obligándome a quedarme—. Vamos a tratar con ello, Hina. Lidiar y seguir adelante, porque las cosas van a cambiar para ti ahora. Mi error no fue tocarte esa noche, y seguro como la mierda no fue hacer que te vinieras. El error fue no haber sacado a Menma primero. Si hubiese sabido... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—En serio, en serio no quiero hablar de esto —susurré, tratando de ignorar su suave aliento en mi oído, la dura longitud de su polla presionando contra mí.

Mis pezones estaban apretados y todo mi cuerpo gritaba para que me abriera a él, pero en el fondo de mi cerebro acechaba una nube de oscuridad y el miedo que amenazaba con romperse con cada palabra.

—Debería haberlo matado por lo que te hizo —dijo Naruto, sus ojos llenos de frustración—. Pero entonces él se encontraba en la cárcel y no quería hacerle eso a mamá, así que lo dejé vivir. Te fuiste y me he odiado a mí mismo desde entonces. No puedo regresar el tiempo, pero estoy seguro como el infierno que no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Esta vez no te iras, Hina.

Respiré profundamente, tratando de calmar mis hormonas lo suficiente para pensar. Entonces me di cuenta. Debía decirle la verdad. Si eso no era suficiente para convencerlo de que esta era una causa perdida, nada lo haría.

—Es mi culpa —dije, la onda familiar de auto-disgusto me bañó.

—Cariño, Menma golpeándote hasta morir no fue tu culpa. —dijo Naruto, su voz como el hielo.

—No —dije, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Fue mi culpa, Naruto. Lo planeé. Cuando comenzaste a besarme, a tocarme, sabía que Menma iba a venir. Me había enviado un mensaje, quería asegurarse de que le tuviese la comida lista cuando llegara. Sabía que él nos atraparía. Estaba tan celoso de ti, Naruto. Se volvía loco. Sabía que si nos encontraba juntos, perdería el control. Quería que me golpeara con fuerza, así entonces podría terminarlo de una vez.

Naruto inhaló profundamente.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Menma no dejaba moretones —susurré—. Me hallaba tan asustada todo el tiempo, Naruto. Nunca supe lo que él iba a hacer. Había días en que era muy bueno y las cosas estaban bien, como se encontraban antes de Boruto. Entonces dejaba caer mi guardia y él me sometía. Traté de llamar a la policía, pero nunca tuve marcas, así que no harían nada. Me dijo que me mataría si lo dejaba.

Naruto respiró profundamente desigual y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Cuando viniste ese día, vi mi oportunidad —admití, disgustada conmigo misma—. Esta tensión, lujuria, o como sea que quieras llamarlo, se hallaba entre nosotros en ese entonces. La sentía cada vez que te veía. Y eras tan bueno con Boruto, siempre estando alrededor, arreglando mi auto o cortando el césped para nosotros. Trayendo bebida y me mirabas como si quisieras tirarme al suelo y follarme hasta que gritara. ¿Sabes qué? Quería que lo hicieras. Así que permití que pasara.

Naruto dio una risa áspera oscura, que no tenía nada que ver con el humor.

—Sí, nena, me acuerdo de esa parte —dijo—. A pesar de que nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de mi final feliz, con Menma regresando a casa. ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que lo tenías planeado?

—Lo siento mucho —le susurré, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Sabía que vernos juntos lo volvería loco. Sabía que enloquecería. Boruto estaba a salvo en casa de tu mamá. Así que lo dejé atraparnos y tener ese pequeño encuentro contigo. Él se fue, tú te fuiste, y yo esperé a que volviera para castigarme, como siempre. Pero esta vez finalmente funcionó lo suficiente como para dejar evidencia y malditamente me aseguré de ello. Le dije lo mejor que tú eras comparado con él. Le dije que estuve contigo todo el jodido tiempo. Por un momento pensé que me mataría, y ¿sabes qué? hubiese valido la pena, solo por terminarlo. Conoces el resto. Fue arrestado, conseguí mi orden de restricción, y Boruto y yo finalmente éramos libres.

Los ojos de Naruto se encontraban entrecerrados mientras la emoción recorría toda su cara. Ira. Indignación. ¿Disgusto? Por un segundo pensé que en realidad podría hacerme daño, parecía tan enfadado.

No, me di cuenta. Esa era la diferencia entre Naruto y Menma. Ambos hombres tenían temperamento, ¿pero Naruto? Naruto nunca me haría daño. Nunca. Sin importar qué.

—Él te golpeó duro —susurró—. Casi mueres, Hina. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Lo hubiese jodidamente matado por ti. No debiste dejar que se pusiera tan mal. Deberías haberme dicho la primera vez que te hizo daño. No puedo creer que eso estuviese sucediendo y yo era jodidamente estúpido para no verlo.

—¡Porque es tu hermano! —le dije, las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro—. Tu madre lo amaba, Naruto. Lo que me hizo casi la destruyó. Si perdías el control, habrías ido tras él, estarías en la cárcel en este momento y tu madre hubiese muerto sola y miserable. ¿Qué clase de perra odiosa sería si dejaba que eso pasara?

—Podrías haber ido a uno de esos lugares para mujeres —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No lo entiendo, Hinata.

Di una risa áspera.

—Maldita sea, tú no lo entiendes, era su palabra contra la mía —le dije, deseando que entendiera—. No tenía pruebas de nada. Claro, podía ir a un refugio, pero él todavía tendría derecho a visitar a Boruto, tal vez me pelearía por la custodia. ¿Crees que arriesgaría a que mi bebé estuviese solo con Menma? Nadie podría ayudarme hasta que lo llevara a un nivel superior, así que hice que sucediera. No soy una idiota. Una mujer que es controlada por un hombre no puede lograr una mierda de ayuda a menos que tenga pruebas.

—No eran solo contusiones —dijo Naruto—. Tres costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado no son contusiones. ¿Y por qué coño crees que yo hubiese ido a la cárcel, eh? Mírame, Hina. ¿Crees que soy el tipo de hombre que pierde el tiempo cuando no tengo por qué? Él simplemente hubiese desaparecido. Poof. Problema resuelto. Te reto a que me mires a los ojos y me digas que hay una maldita razón por la que un hombre como Menma Uzumaki aún debe estar respirando, porque estoy en blanco. Casi lo tuve cuando estuvo encerrado, pero pensé que un muerto no podía pagar la manutención de su hijo.

Me quedé sin aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le susurré.

—Sí, Hinata —dijo, sonando casi cansado—. Estoy jodidamente hablando en serio. Cristo, soy el primero que Boruto vio en este mundo. Lo tome con mis propias manos en el lado de la carretera, nena, y entonces abrió los ojos y me miró directamente. Desde el primer día, puedo decir con clara conciencia de que no existe nada, ni una maldita cosa en este mundo que no haría por él o por ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto tiempo Menma te hizo daño, antes de que todo se desmoronara?

Negué con la cabeza, mirando a otro lado, tratando de pensar.

—No fue algo grande —dije finalmente—. No al principio. Me gritaba, me hacía sentir como una mierda. Luego empezó a hacerlo delante de Boruto.

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, su mandíbula tensándose. Me quedé mirando su barbilla y continué.

—Tenía que hacer algo, Naruto. No podía dejar que mi hijo creciera de esa manera. Y entonces fuiste a echar una mano con el calentador de agua. Seguiste yendo y moría un poco por dentro, porque sabía que me hallaba atascada con el hermano equivocado. Entonces me miraste y todo tuvo sentido en mi cabeza.

—No me jodas. —Naruto murmuró, apoyando la frente hacia abajo contra la mía. Yo todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de él, contra la furgoneta, encerrada en sus brazos y su olor—. No eres más que una caja de sorpresas, ¿no es así?

—¿Quieres que me mude de tu sótano?

Naruto retrocedió, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Te acabo de decir que voy a matar a cualquier hombre que te toque y crees que quiero que te vayas?

—Eso fue antes de que te dijera lo que hice. Te utilicé.

—Respóndeme una pregunta, con total honestidad —dijo lentamente.

Asentí—. ¿Fue real? ¿Ayer, cuando te besé, cuando te chupé las tetas y te follé con mi mano? ¿Y cuando estuve contigo hace cuatro años y gritaste mi nombre? Antes de que Menma nos encontrara y todo se fuese a la mierda. ¿Era falso?

—No —dije en voz baja—. Aparte de Boruto, esa es la única parte de esos años que quiero recordar, porque es hermoso, Naruto. Cualquier otra cosa que sucedió, me diste algo hermoso.

—Bueno, jódeme —murmuró. Sentí sus manos apretando mi trasero, su cadera inclinando más firme en la mía, enviando punzadas de deseo a través de mí. Me sentí segura en sus brazos en ese entonces y me sentía segura en ellos ahora.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendí. No sentía lujuria por Naruto.

Lo amaba. Lo hice durante años.

Apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, levantándome a mí misma hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos. No respondió, así que rocé mis labios de nuevo, chupando su labio inferior con mi boca y mordisqueándolo.

Eso lo puso en marcha.

Una de sus manos subió, retorciendo los dedos en mi pelo mientras tomaba mi boca en un beso largo y duro, su lengua castigándome en una mezcla de ira y deseo. No lo podía culpar por todo lo que podría estar pensando, porque lo había usado y estuvo mal. Mis brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cuello traté de mover la cadera, desesperada por la fricción de su polla contra mi clítoris. Se quedó inmóvil de repente, tirando hacia atrás y mirándome, con los ojos ardiendo intensamente.

—Grave error, nena.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Me dolía el cuerpo por él, la piel áspera de su chaleco torturando mis pezones. Cada parte de mí anhelaba su toque, lo que explicaba por qué mi cerebro no funcionaba tan bien.

—Hay un montón de maneras en que podría interpretar eso —dije en voz baja.

—Acabas de admitir que eres mía —respondió lentamente—. He estado preguntándome si te tomo, sí debería tomarte. Sigo pensando en Boruto y si es lo correcto para él, pero ahora nada de eso importa, porque tú ya eres mía. Has sido mía por un infierno de largo tiempo y solo no me había dado cuenta.

—Trabajé duro para hacer mi propia vida. No le pertenezco a nadie.

—¿Con cuántos hombres has follado? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—¿Perdón?

—Responde a la pregunta —exigió—. ¿Cuántos hombres has follado? ¿Cuántas pollas han estado en tu coño?

—Eso no es de...

—Ahora sería un buen momento para contestarme, nena —dijo, meneándose contra mí deliberadamente—. Ves como soy quién tiene el poder aquí. Este es mi club. Cualquier mierda que te haga, cubrirán mi culo. No empujes.

Me quedé sin aliento.

—No me lastimarías.

—No, no te lastimaría. Responde la puta pregunta.

—Me he acostado con tres hombres —digo—. Menma, un chico de Olympia, y otro de Seattle.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Te hicieron venirte? ¿Los dejaste o fue al revés?

—Los dejé —dije lentamente.

—Eso es porque me pertenecías a mí —dijo Naruto, la satisfacción llenando sus ojos—. Jodimos alrededor, perdiendo el tiempo, y nunca sabrás cuánto lo siento por lo de Menma. Pero esto se termina ahora. Eres mía, Hina, y ya es hora de que lo descubramos. Se lo haré saber al club y vamos a terminar con esta mierda.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia? —pregunté—. Porque no creo que algo haya cambiado. No podemos darnos el lujo de involucrarnos y luego echarlo a perder. Boruto merece algo mejor que eso.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada —dijo, meneando deliberadamente sus caderas contra las mías. Gemí en voz alta. ¿Qué infiernos tenía este hombre que me ataba en nudos? Quizás tenía algún tipo de cableado primitivo dirigiendo el espectáculo, atrayéndome hacia un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidar a mi hijo...

»Te estoy contando —continuó—, que eres mi propiedad, nena. Los cuidaré malditamente bien a Boruto y a ti. Cuidarás de mí. Pero solo una polla entra en ese coño tuyo, la mía, y ese es el final de todo. ¿Me entiendes?

Parpadeé hacia él, confundida.

—¿Pensé que no querías establecerte?

—Quiero cuidar de ti y de Boruto —dijo—. Ninguno de nosotros quiere joder su vida. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Soy bueno para Boruto. Es un hecho. Los niños necesitan hombres en sus vidas y me encanta la mierda de él. Hemos estado agitándonos el uno al otro por siempre y ahora de todos modos, es de conocimiento público.

—No seré tu puta —murmuré. Naruto gruñó, un toque de humor entrando a sus ojos.

—Confía en mí, no pongo tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en putas —dijo, su voz arrepentida—. Las putas son nada. Serás mi mujer, mi propiedad. Sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti, pero es un gran acuerdo en mi mundo.

Eso dio vueltas en mi cabeza, lo cual era difícil, porque se inclinó y comenzó a besar mi cuello, alzándome, así podría alcanzarme. No su invasión habitual fuerte y brutal... No, esto era lento y seductor, y entonces comenzó a succionar suavemente y quise gritar, se sentía tan bien. Me retorcí contra él, mis caderas desesperadas por más estimulación, pero no me lo daría. En lugar de eso, mordisqueó el área de mi mentón antes de encontrar nuevos lugares en mi cuello para succionar y mordisquear.

Escuchaba la música de la fiesta en el fondo, los sonidos de la gente riendo y hablando, pero aquí en la fría oscuridad de la tienda se sentía como nuestro propio mundo. Naruto me rodeaba con su olor, fuerza y energía pura y vibrante, que lo definía como un hombre que abrumaba mis sentidos.

Nadie me afectaba como él.

Apartándome de la camioneta, me llevo a través de la tienda sin hacer una pausa en sus atenciones a mi cuello. Me encontré reclinada sobre el mostrador detrás de la camioneta, el cuerpo de Naruto cubriendo el mío. Mis manos agarrando su cabeza mientras me besaban bajando por mi garganta, haciendo una pausa cada pocos segundos para succionar, sus dedos extendiéndose entre mis piernas para frotar lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo del interior de mi muslo.

Usaba una camiseta negra con cuello en V, que en lo absoluto resultó ser una barrera para él. Naruto estiró la camiseta hacia arriba y con una velocidad alarmante desabrochó el broche delantero de mi sujetador. Entonces su boca succionaba mi pezón —la bola de metal dura en su lengua era casi dolorosa— y mi espalda arqueada se levantaba del mostrador.

La mano entre mis piernas bajó la cremallera, y alzando mis caderas lo suficiente para deslizar mis vaqueros cortos y bragas. Sentí el frío metal del mostrador en mi trasero desnudo mientras los dedos ásperos de Naruto frotaban arriba y abajo a lo largo de mi clítoris.

—Santa mierda, eso se siente bien —murmuré, tratando de entender todo lo que había dicho. Este no era el plan, ni siquiera un poco. Por un lado, no planeé desahogarme y compartir todo el viejo equipaje sobre Menma. No ahora, ni nunca.

Las chicas me dijeron que confrontara directamente a Naruto, expusiera mis necesidades y luego lo consiguiera por mí misma.

En lugar de eso, él dio las órdenes y me derretí como un maldito charco sobre un banco sucio en una tienda.

¿Y qué si alguien nos encontraba?

Abrí mi boca para protestar cuando Naruto se alejó de mi pecho, y al mismo tiempo, metió sus dedos en mi interior con fuerza. Se dejó caer de rodillas, labios encontrando mi clítoris, y mi cerebro tuvo un cortocircuito por completo.

Su lengua se movió sobre mi punto más sensible, burlándose de mí con la combinación profana de su lengua suave y esa bola de metal dura. Incluyendo la succión constante de su boca y fue suficiente para enviarme al abismo. Entonces presiono profundamente su dedo, encontrando ese lugar perfecto en mi interior, enviando estremecimientos retorciéndose a través de mi cuerpo. Mantuvo una presión constante, frotando de un lado al otro mientras su lengua lentamente me volvía loca.

Entonces Naruto se apartó lo suficiente como para decir—: Juega con tus tetas.

No se me ocurrió discutir.

Gemí y extendí mi mano, agarrando mis pezones y haciéndolos rodar entre mis dedos, pellizcándolos y estirándolos como él había hecho antes por la mañana.

Antes, me resistí a él, coloqué primero a Boruto, porque cualquier relación con Naruto sería un desastre, y las consecuencias nos podrían dejar de nuevo sin hogar.

Esta vez no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir que no.

Ninguna mujer puede recurrir a tanto autocontrol antes de que se derrita. El mío, oficialmente se encontraba agotado. Sus dedos, frotando a través de mi punto G, colocando una extraña y terrible presión sobre mí desde adentro... Esos giros rápidos de lengua con su pequeña protuberancia... La fuerza de sus hombros mientras sostenía mis rodillas ...

Quería retorcerme, patear y empujarme contra él. En su lugar, Naruto tomó su mano libre y la apoyo hacia abajo sobre mi estómago, controlándome. Me llevó al borde tres veces, totalmente sádicas, y lo odiaba cuando se alejaba para recuperar el aliento. Entonces escuche voces en la distancia y la realidad se abrió paso a través de mi confusión.

Había gente alrededor, un montón de gente.

Gente que en cualquier momento podía entrar. Ni siquiera había una puerta. Abrí mi boca para decirle a Naruto que teníamos que detenernos, pero eligió ese instante exacto para succionarme de nuevo, fuerte, hundiendo sus dedos profundamente. En lugar de protestar, sentí que mi espalda se arqueaba mientras explotaba en un profundo clímax, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no gritar, con diferentes resultados.

Naruto se puso de pie lentamente entre mis piernas, pasando sus manos a lo largo de mi cuerpo, desde mis pechos a mis muslos, ojos llenos de oscura satisfacción. Me quedé ahí, casi mareada mientras se inclinaba y agarraba mis manos. Las empujó con fuerza por encima de mi cabeza, sacando su cinturón y envolviéndolo rápidamente alrededor de mis muñecas, asegurándolas a algo detrás de mí.

El proceso completo duró unos treinta segundos, para mi comodidad, Naruto era un poco demasiado competente en atar a alguien. Estiré mis muñecas, dándome cuenta de que no era solo para mostrar. Me tenía. Completamente. Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Naruto me dio una sonrisa dura y salvaje mientras bajaba su cremallera.

—Sí, ahora eres mía —murmuró—. No te corres hasta que te diga que puedes hacerlo.

Escuché más voces, girando mi cabeza para mirarlos. ¿Estaban en la tienda? Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero Naruto se estiro y coloco un dedo sobre mi boca.

—No empieces conmigo, Hina —dijo, en voz baja y sin piedad. Sus manos se bajaron extendiéndose entre nosotros y entonces sentí la cabeza de su polla frotando arriba y abajo a lo largo de mi clítoris, lento y mortal. Santa mierda.

Hotaru no mintió, definitivamente había algo de metal ahí abajo y se sentía jodidamente fantástico.

Dado que ya me había corrido, podrías creer que Naruto estaría en un estado más brusco que yo. En vez de eso, me encontraba muy sensible. Si había pensado que sus dedos se sentían bien, no tenían nada al lado de su polla deslizándose por mi clítoris. Se burlaba de mí hasta que me enviaba al borde de nuevo, mis ojos fijos en el montacargas colgando del techo. Entonces se inclinó, succionando mi pezón tan fuerte que casi dolía, y la sensación estalló a través de mí. Traté de mover mi sexo contra su polla, pero me atajó e inmovilizó.

—No te corres hasta que lo diga —repitió, dejando que mi pezón se deslice libre, dándole una lamida rápida—. ¿Está claro?

Asentí.

—Mírame —exigió Naruto. Lo hice, encontrando su cara llena de satisfacción.

Deslizó de nuevo su polla arriba y abajo sobre mi clítoris, una, dos, tres veces. Me puse más húmeda con cada pasada y por mi vida que no podía recordar por qué había estado en contra de esto.

Entonces centró su polla en mi apertura y la empujó en mi interior.


	11. Chapter 11

-Naruto-

Deslizó su polla en el dulce coño de Hinata tan lento como le fue posible, saboreando cada centímetro. Se encontraba malditamente apretada, como una mordaza alrededor de su polla, el tirón de la barra en su pene solo hacía las cosas mucho mejor. De hecho, podía sentir el pulso. Si no supiera que dio a luz a un niño, pensaría que era una maldita virgen: caliente, hinchada y perfecta.

Tal vez debería sentirse culpable, tomándola de esa manera.

Se encontraba alterada emocionalmente y muy vulnerable. Comprensible. Su pequeña confesión sobre Menma lo derribó. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera sido tan ciego, pero ya había decidido una cosa.

La próxima vez que viera a su hermanastro, lo mataría.

Y en cuanto a Hinata... la había jodido al no vigilarlos mejor a ella y Menma, y la jodió incluso peor al dejar que la ley intercediera para arreglar sus problemas.

No estaba listo para admitir que Hinata era su responsabilidad hace cuatro años, a pesar de lo que sucedió entre ellos en el nacimiento de Boruto. Pasó demasiado tiempo jugando a ser el tío bueno, ignorando lo que sentía porque sabía que no era lo mejor para ella. Merecía ser libre, ¿y quién era él para quitarle eso?

Bueno, a la mierda con eso.

Era un idiota celoso, y el pensamiento de la polla de otro hombre en su pequeño coño jugoso... Obito tenía razón, necesitaba reclamarla o dejarla ir, y se hallaba bastante seguro que eso no sucedería. Jamás. Hinata podría no estar lista para el parche de propiedad, pero eso no importaba. La marcaría de una forma diferente, con un collar de marcas moradas alrededor de su cuello. Su propio collar, marcándola y declarándole al mundo que tenía un hombre que la poseía.

Dios, amaba su visión tendida en el banco, las manos atadas con su cinturón, su camiseta y sujetador arriba, sus tetas sacudiéndose cada vez que golpeaba su casa. Mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginó, y mierda, pasó un montón de tiempo imaginándosela justo así. Trató de ser cuidadoso, pero cuando ella comenzó a gemir y a convulsionarse a su alrededor, fue demasiado. Naruto se enterró profundo, amando el pequeño grito que dio, haciendo estallar su propio autocontrol. Algo primitivo y poderoso fue liberado.

Agarró sus caderas, enterrando los dedos en su culo. Deslizó una mano más cerca de su parte trasera y pensó: qué demonios, deslizando su dedo dentro. Ella se puso rígida y gritó, sus músculos internos convulsionaron a su alrededor tan fuerte que tuvo que detenerse y mantenerse firme, tratando de no explotar en ese momento.

Ese no fue un estremecimiento de dolor, gracias a la mierda.

Hinata lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos, jadeando tan fuerte que sus tetas prácticamente bailaron. Era jodidamente caliente. Recordaría ese momento por tanto tiempo como estuviera vivo. Naruto comenzó a moverse de nuevo, saboreando cada centímetro de sus músculos con cada empuje, preguntándose si era posible morir de placer.

Parecía bastante probable, considerando todo esto.

Puso el dedo más profundo, y la mano sobre su cadera, para controlar su posición. Sabía por su gemido que había golpeado el lugar exacto. Ahora cada empuje molía la cabeza redonda de su perforación contra su punto G. Hacer que una chica se corriera mientras jugaba con su clítoris estaba bien, pero jodidamente amaba la forma en que se sentía si las hacía correrse desde adentro.

Quería eso para Hinata —convulsión total, sumisión total. Ella se puso rígida y gimió. Malditamente cerca.

—De acuerdo, nena —dijo, observando su rostro. Había cerrado los ojos, y tenía la cabeza hacia un lado, la espalda arqueada mientras se impulsaba hacia él. Debería haberle puesto el parche hace muchos años. ¿En qué mierda pensaba, perdiéndose esto?—. Córrete a mí alrededor, muéstrame lo que puede hacer ese dulce coño tuyo.

En el fondo, Naruto escuchó voces, y supo que algunos de los hermanos habían llegado al cobertizo. La idea de que lo vieran así, observándolo marcar a Hinata, casi lo envió sobre el borde. Esto no se trataba solo sobre follarla (aunque follarla definitivamente era asombroso). No, esto se trataba de reclamarla de una vez por todas, y mientras más personas los vieran, mejor.

Naruto empujó con más fuerza, amando los pequeños gruñidos que soltaba con cada empuje. Sabía que se encontraba cerca, malditamente cerca, así que se retiró lo suficiente para centrar la cabeza de su polla en su punto G y comenzó una serie de duras, cortas y constantes embestidas. Ella se corrió con un grito, con las caderas temblando y sus tetas sacudiéndose. Su coño se sentía como una maldita tuerca, y eso fue suficiente para él. Naruto se retiró en el último segundo, esparciendo su semilla sobre su estómago.

Perfecto.

Nunca estuvo tan hermosa... a su merced, cubierta con su semen, y marcada de modo que cualquier hombre que la viera sabría que estaba jodidamente poseída.

Quería tatuar su nombre en su trasero y mantenerla atada de ese modo todo el día, lista y esperando por su polla.

De algún modo, dudó que ella estuviera de acuerdo con eso. Naruto reprimió una sonrisa. Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miró, aturdida.

—Vaya —susurró.

—No jodas —respondió Naruto, preguntándose si algún hombre en la historia se sintió alguna vez la mitad de satisfecho de lo que se sentía en ese momento. Probablemente no. Dejó caer la mano en su estómago, frotando su semen lentamente hacia arriba hasta sus pezones.

Síp, era un jodido bastardo enfermo, porque incluso eso lo encendía.

Tener una mujer no era tan malo, decidió. Ni la mitad de malo, en absoluto.

-Hinata-

Santa mierda en un palo. Eso fue... sin precedentes.

Naruto me preguntó con cuántos hombres había estado y le dije tres. ¿Pero comparados con él? No tenía claro si los otros incluso calificaban. Nunca sentí nada tan bueno como lo que acababa de hacerme. Ni de cerca. Ahora me observaba con sus perezosos ojos entornados, engreído como el infierno.

Merecía estarlo.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Tal vez este no era un error tan grande.

—Mierda, chilló como un maldito cerdo —dijo la voz de un hombre desde la derecha. Fui desde la relajación post-coital al horror puro en menos de un segundo. No solo me hallaba extendida en el mostrador, completamente expuesta, sino que mis manos estaban atadas. Tiré, tratando de liberarme, esperando que solo me hubieran escuchado, en lugar de observar todo el espectáculo.

Naruto se rió, lo que no fue una respuesta aceptable. Ni siquiera un poco.

—Piérdanse —dijo, girándose hacia los tres hombres que habían aparecido junto a la furgoneta. Sin embargo, no sonó enojado. Sonaba malditamente complacido de sí mismo—. Esta es mía. Vayan a follar a sus propias chicas.

Los hombres rieron y deambularon hacia el costado más alejado del cobertizo para mirar las motocicletas, como si no acabaran de verme siendo follada públicamente.

Oh. Mi. Dios.

—Naruto, baja mi camiseta y déjame ir —siseé—. Ahora.

Extendió la mano y enderezó mi sujetador y camiseta, luego guardó su polla en sus pantalones. Eso no era suficiente, quería mis manos libres y mis pantalones cortos arriba. Ahora. En lugar de eso, se inclinó sobre mí, de pie entre mis piernas, con los codos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

—Bien, ¿tenemos las cosas claras ahora? —preguntó. Lo miré.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —susurré—. Jesús, Naruto, déjame ir. Necesito ponerme la ropa. No puedo creer que me vieran así.

—¿Tienes algo que no han visto antes? —preguntó, sonriendo—. Te preocupas demasiado, Hina. Estos son motociclistas, han visto a personas follando. Y también es una cosa malditamente buena que lo vieran.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque ahora saben que me perteneces —dijo—. Me preocupaba tan malditamente por Boruto, que no lo supe hasta ahora.

—¿Saber qué?

—Que esta cosa entre nosotros estaba allí y ya es real. No podemos hacer que se vaya. Estamos juntos y haremos que funcione. O no lo haremos. El sexo es lo de menos en esto. Esto va mucho más allá del sexo.

De repente, la esperanza me golpeó, luego sacudí la cabeza, recordándome no ser estúpida. Este era Naruto. Podría amarlo, pero no era ciega...

—¿Estás diciendo que te preocupas por mí? —le pregunté con escepticismo—. Como, ¿qué realmente te importo?

—Bueno, sí —dijo, arrugando la frente—. Siempre me he preocupado por ti, Hina, no es un secreto. Quiero decir, te sostuve al lado de la carretera mientras tenías un bebé. No quiero sonar como un imbécil aquí, pero el hecho es que no todos los chicos harían eso. Algo sucedió esa noche. Fingimos que no por un largo tiempo. Ahora terminamos de fingir.

—Eres un gran puto —dije sin expresión, odiando las palabras a pesar de que necesitaba decirlas—. No estaré con alguien que duerme con otras, y aun así, aquí estamos en una fiesta donde alguna pareja al azar follando en un cobertizo ni siquiera llama la atención. ¿Planeas mantenerlo en tus pantalones?

Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y helados, y supe mi respuesta antes de que incluso abriera su boca.

—No llevaré a nadie a casa —dijo—. Justo ahora no puedo imaginarme querer follar a nadie más que a ti. Pero esta vida, se trata de la libertad. Me convertí en un Parca para poder hacer mis propias reglas. No busco ponerle una cadena a mi polla y tendérsela a alguna mujer como si fuera un maldito cachorro o algo así.

El dolor me atravesó, y pensé en lo que Shizune me dijo.

Déjaselo claro. Está a bordo o no.

Claramente, Naruto no estaba a bordo, lo que significaba que este era un gran final. Mi desaparecido sentido común finalmente regresó. Dios, era tan idiota.

—¿Vas a desatar el cinturón o qué? —pregunté, obligándome a desprenderme. Naruto y Menma podrían ser hombres muy diferentes, pero tenían una cosa en común. Ambos me veían como una cosa para poseer, una propiedad.

Naruto estrechó la mirada.

—No te pongas toda enojada —dijo—. No estoy diciendo que planeo dormir con otras, pero creo...

—Déjame levantarme, Naruto —dije, con voz suave—. Necesito ponerme la ropa y asearme. Luego quiero ir a visitar a mis amigas y fingir que esto no sucedió.

—Esto sucedió.

—Déjame levantarme.

Me frunció el ceño, pero se estiró y aflojó el cinturón. En el instante en que mis manos estuvieron libres, me senté, empujando su gran y estúpido pecho para quitarlo de mi camino. Salté del mostrador y agarré mis bragas y los pantalones cortos, ajustándomelos. Luego comencé a alejarme. Necesitaba encontrar un baño y limpiarme. Ni siquiera usó un jodido condón.

Mierda. MIERDA.

¿Qué tan estúpida podía ser? Al menos tomaba la píldora... ningún hermanito o hermanita para Boruto, gracias a Dios. Aun así, necesitaría hacerme las pruebas. Idiota. Afortunadamente, sabía que generalmente utilizaba condón, ciertamente encontré suficientes alrededor de su casa.

Hablaría con él sobre eso más tarde.

—Detente.

Lo ignoré.

—Hinata, dije que jodidamente te detuvieras —dijo, su voz más dura. Uno de los hombres al otro lado del cobertizo levantó la mirada, con especulación en sus ojos. Genial. Supongo que darle a los locales el primer espectáculo no fue suficiente. Todavía estábamos en territorio de Naruto, así que seguí sus reglas. Por ahora.

—¿Qué?

—Estamos juntos ahora, entiendes eso, ¿cierto? —preguntó—. Hablo en serio, Hina. Eres de mi propiedad.

—Soy mi propia propiedad —dije, lento y claro. Momento de tomar un descanso antes de que las cosas se pusieran incluso peor—. No planeé que esto sucediera, pero tengo que darte crédito. Eres bastante bueno en hacer que una chica se corra. Disfruté cada segundo. Y creo que también tienes razón sobre Boruto. Necesita un hombre en su vida. Pero nosotros follando realmente no cambia nada, no vamos a funcionar. Eso no significa que él tenga que sufrir. Ustedes sigan haciendo sus cosas juntos. No me meteré en tu camino.

—La situación finalmente está funcionando por primera maldita vez.

Sacudí la cabeza, decidida.

—Déjame decirte lo que va a suceder en el próximo par de días —dije—. Voy a encontrar un trabajo y luego voy a encontrar un lugar barato para vivir. Dejaré de molestarte.

—Eso es una maldita mierda.

—No —respondí—. Es la realidad. Quieres libertad para dormir con otras. No estoy dispuesta a darte eso, quiero más. Suena como si tuviéramos una diferencia fundamental de opiniones aquí, y no voy a tratar de cambiarte. Pero te diré una cosa, Naruto: merezco estar con alguien a quien le importe, como persona. Alguien que me valore lo suficiente para no follar a otra mujer. Preferiría estar sola el resto de mi vida a conformarme con lo que me ofreces. Considérate un infierno de aventura de una noche, pero es todo. ¿Estamos claros?

Con eso me alejé de él, esperando no lucir como si me acabaran de follar hasta los sesos.

No es que realmente importara.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, probablemente no iba a ver a ninguna de estas personas de nuevo. Hasta ahora, podía decir que las mujeres eran solo parte del club cuando estaban atadas a un hombre, y me consideré oficialmente desatada. Recogería mi bolso y mis llaves de la mesa del comedor y me iría lejos de las Parcas MC de una buena vez.

Muy mal por las chicas. Realmente me gustaban mucho.

—Santa mierda, ¿qué sucedió contigo? —demandó Shizune. Me echó un vistazo y rompió a reír—. Señoritas, échenle un vistazo.

Me sonrojé, deseando poder desaparecer. Tanto tiempo para que nadie pudiera adivinar lo que estuve haciendo.

—Veo que tú y Naruto tuvieron una pequeña discusión —dijo Karui, mirándome de cerca—. ¿Qué demonios es él, un maldito vampiro?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tienes chupones por todo el cuello —dijo Temari, sonriendo con suficiencia—. Grandes. Lo hizo a propósito, no hay forma de que alguien haga eso por accidente. Maldito imbécil.

—Es tan idiota —murmuré.

—¿Y eso es una novedad? —preguntó Sakura—. Todos son idiotas. Es algo como una característica esencial de los hombres, cariño. Ya sabes, ¿cómo esa cosa que cuelga entre sus piernas?

—Me voy a casa —dije—. No puedo lidiar con esto.

Shizune dejó de reír y colocó las manos en sus caderas.

—No te irás a casa —dijo—. Absolutamente no. ¿No era este el plan? ¿Descubrir lo que realmente quería de ti? Parece que dio un paso hacia adelante. Eso no significa que no puedas quedarte y tener diversión con tus chicas.

—Oh, sé lo que quiere de mí —murmuré, sintiéndome miserable—. Quiere que sea de su propiedad.

Todas las mujeres chillaron, y Sakura trató de darme un abrazo.

—¡Ese imbécil! —dijo Temari. Negué, y se tranquilizaron, confundidas.

—Me dijo que si dormía con otro chico le cortaría el pene y se lo daría de comer —dije—. Y luego me dijo que no me haría promesas acerca de no dormir con otras. Dijo que no traería a nadie a casa, ¿así que se supone que tengo que sentirme bien con eso? Um, no.

—Ouch —murmuró Sakura—. Eso no va a funcionar.

—Nop —respondió Shizune—. Aunque veo a donde va. Algunos de los chicos follan todo lo que se mueve. Tienen a sus mujeres en la casa, los culos a un lado, y todo el mundo pretende que no sucede.

—¿Por qué alguien pensaría que eso está bien? —pregunté—. No lo entiendo.

—Tampoco lo entiendo —dijo Sakura—. Pero realmente no es mi asunto, decirles a otras personas como vivir. Sé lo que le haría a Sasuke. Estaría rogando por la muerte para el momento en el que terminara con él.

—Lo estaría —añadió Temari con una sonrisa—. Sakura es realmente buena con un arma.

—Síp, le dispararía directo a la polla, un centímetro a la vez —confirmó—. Y confía en mí, lo sabe.

—Bueno, no me importa cómo viven las otras personas —dije—. Si quieren dejar que sus hombres duerman por ahí, es su problema. Pero que me jodan si estaré de acuerdo con ello. No es lo suficientemente bueno para mí, y de ningún modo quiero que Boruto crezca creyendo que es así como se trata a una mujer. Naruto puede agarrar su oferta, pincharla con un tenedor, y metérsela por el culo. Ahora necesito encontrar un trabajo y algún lugar para vivir, porque segura como el infierno que no viviré con él por más tiempo.

Shizune asintió, buscando en su bolsillo trasero y sacando un pequeño frasco.

—Es medicina —dijo seriamente. Quité la tapa y lo olfateé rápidamente, lo que me produjo un par de estornudos.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Mi propia mezcla especial —dijo, juntando las cejas—. Créeme, no resolverá nada, ¿pero sabes qué hará?

—¿Qué?

—Distraerte —dijo—. Estarás demasiado ocupada tratando de apagar el fuego en tu garganta. ¡Pulgares arriba!

Tomé un sorbo. Maldita sea si no tuvo razón.

Cuatro horas más tarde, mi garganta seguía quemando por la medicina especial de Shizune. Decidí no irme, las chicas me convencieron de que no debería dejarlo ganar al huir.

Asegurarme de que Naruto no ganara se encontraba muy arriba en mi lista de prioridades.

La fiesta fue sorprendentemente divertida. Shizune y yo pegadas, ya que ambas estábamos libres de hombres. Ella usaba el parche de propiedad de Bolt para que los chicos la dejaran en paz. Yo llevaba un collar de chupetones que se oscurecían y se hacían más grandes mientras la noche avanzaba, lo cual podría o no haber servido para el mismo propósito. Habría sido totalmente humillante, excepto que ya había decidido que me importaba una mierda todo sobre Las

Parcas o sus putas.

Y había un montón de putas flotando alrededor, incluyendo a la rubia de la cocina.

Me dio un sucio saludo con su dedo. Aparecían más a cada minuto, multiplicándose como conejos. Para ser justa, la mayoría parecían gente muy agradable, pero me hallaba fuertemente empeñada en odiarlas.

Me seguía preguntando a cuales se había follado Naruto.

Las mujeres —cerca de diez en total— eran un grupo totalmente diferente. Me gustaban mucho y lamentaba no llegar a conocerlas mejor. Shizune y Sakura debieron difundir las noticias sobre mi situación, porque nadie hizo preguntas entrometidas.

Las chicas me mantuvieron tan ocupada que difícilmente tuve tiempo de pensar en mi humillación.

También aprendí algunas cosas interesantes.

Primero, Shizune compartió por qué Bolt se hallaba en la cárcel. Era una historia fea. Al parecer fie condenado por violar a una chica que trabajaba en The Line. No hallábamos sentadas en un par de sillas de jardín en el patio, cuidando a los niños, cuando comenzó a hablar de eso de forma tan casual que pensé que no la había escuchado bien al principio.

—Um —dije, buscando desesperadamente algún tipo de respuesta. ¿Qué dices cuando alguien te dice que su hombre se encuentra en la cárcel por violación?

—Él no lo hizo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue inculpado.

Aparté la mirada, preguntándome como una mujer que parecía tan lista pudiese ser tan estúpida. ¿Quién se queda con un violador? Si fue a la cárcel, las probabilidades de que hubiera cometido el crimen eran altas.

—No —dijo, tomando mi mano y apretándola—. Puedo ver lo que piensas.

No es así. Me encontraba con él cuando pasó, cariño.

—¿No le dijiste a la policía? —pregunté, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. Pero la chica lo identificó y otro testigo dijo que subieron a un auto juntos. Nunca comprobaron el ADN, aunque tenemos un abogado trabajando en eso. Él dice que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo saquemos. No es el ADN de Bolt, pero el laboratorio estatal está tan atrasado que se necesita un jodido milagro para que lleguen a levantar un dedo. Los policías dijeron que yo mentía para cubrirlo. Me hicieron ver como una criminal y una puta en el estrado.

—Diablos —dije—. Eso es horrible, Shizune.

—Dímelo a mí —dijo, su rostro serio—. Lo amo condenadamente mucho. Bolt es un hombre maravilloso. Ha hecho algunas cosas locas, pero no es un jodido violador, ¿sabes? ¿Pero ser la mujer de un motociclista? Para los policías, significa que no eres más que una marioneta del club. Mi testimonio significó una mierda para el momento en que terminaron conmigo. Es elegible para libertad condicional en un año de todos modos, pero quiero limpiar su nombre.

—¿Por qué no han procesado el ADN?

—Buena pregunta —dijo—. Una nueva excusa cada día. Malditos fiscales. Ugh...

No sabía dónde poner eso, así que me quedé callada. Lo que no hice fue levantarme o apartar la mirada, porque aunque conocí a Shizune recientemente, le creí. No era estúpida y tampoco débil.

Daba miedo pensar que el sistema pudiera ser tan corrupto.

—Ellos definitivamente jodieron a Bolt —dijo Sakura, sentándose al lado de nosotras—. Pero los fiscales no son todos malos. Fui sacada en defensa propia el año pasado, después de que las cosas se vinieran abajo con mi hermano.

La miré, curiosa, pero parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Esa historia podía esperar para otro día, decidí, si es que teníamos otro día. Las chicas estaban siendo de apoyo, pero si seríamos amigas a largo plazo aún era dudoso. Tenía la impresión de que una vez que dejabas el club, estabas fuera... y estuve fuera incluso antes de entrar.

Nos pusimos a hablar de otras cosas, cosas felices mientras el cielo se oscurecía. Para las nueve de la noche, todos los niños se habían ido y las cosas comenzaron a ponerse salvajes. La música subió de volumen y las camisetas de las chicas empezaron a irse, ninguna de ellas inmutó a mis nuevas amigas. Entonces los chicos comenzaron una gran hoguera y abrieron un barril de cerveza. Las parejas desaparecían en la oscuridad. Traté de no mirar demasiado, asustada de que Naruto ya hubiera encontrado a alguien nueva para follar. Era libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Eso no implicaba que tuviera que verlo.

Esa parecía mi señal para salir, excepto que aún no hablaba con Buck sobre el trabajo. Cuanto más pensaba acerca de trabajar en The Line, menos realista parecía. Tal vez solo debería dejarlo... lo mencioné mientras ayudaba a Sakura, Shizune y Temari a limpiar las mesas de comida. Karui había llevado a sus hijos a la casa de su madre hace un rato y aún no regresaba.

—¿Por qué no hablas con Buck y decides después de eso? —sugirió Shizune, apilando bolsas a medio comer de papas fritas en una caja de cartón—. Te ayudaré a encontrarlo. Vamos a terminar esto, primero. Toda esta mierda tiene que ir en la cocina.

—Aquí, dame la caja —dijo Sakura, alcanzándola—. Hinata, ¿puedes alcanzar la otra?

—Claro —respondí, levantándola. Sakura era realmente dulce, había pasado la mitad de la noche hablando de su boda, que estaba a solo tres semanas de distancia. Dejó muy claro que quería que asistiera, sin importar lo que pasara con Naruto.

Ahora la seguía hacia la armería por una puerta trasera, la que daba paso a un conjunto de baños desde el área de la cocina. No era nada especial, no una cocina profesional. Aun así, grande, como la que encontrarías en una iglesia. Tres refrigeradores, un montón de espacio en el mostrador y un enorme bote de basura que se había desbordado en el piso.

Ambas nos detuvimos, mirándolo.

—Jesús, no puedo creer lo cerdos que pueden ser estos chicos —murmuró—. Sacas el maldito bote de basura cuando se llena. No se necesita ser un genio.

—¿Crees que podemos manejarlo? —pregunté, evaluándolo. Se hallaba totalmente lleno y parecía pesado.

—Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo —contestó. Bajamos la comida, recogimos la mayor cantidad de basura derramada, y después cada una tomó un lado. No fue fácil, pero luchamos a través de la cocina y dentro del salón principal de la armería, la cual aún no había visto.

—Jodida mierda —le dije a Sakura, con los ojos muy abiertos. El lugar se encontraba repleto de hombres bebiendo y mujeres paseando alrededor, desnudas.

Había un bar con una chica desnuda a un lado dando chupitos con su cuerpo. Mis ojos se deslizaron lejos solo para aterrizar en otra chica cuya cabeza se balanceaba arriba y abajo sobre el regazo de un hombre. Él se encontraba sentado en un sofá raído, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, una mano envuelta con firmeza en su cabello.

—Solo ignóralos —murmuró Sakura, rodando los ojos—. Puñado de idiotas.

El contenedor está al frente, al otro lado del estacionamiento. Los genios que diseñaron esto no pusieron muchas puertas exteriores. Construido para ser una fortaleza. Es tan molesto.

Llevamos la basura a través del cuarto, y sentí mis mejillas ardiendo.

Entonces un hombre se acercó y tomó la pesada manija de mi lado.

—Debieron pedir ayuda, chicas —dijo, sonriéndome. Era un tipo lindo, noté. Un poco viejo, probablemente en sus treinta. Tenía una gran barba, tatuajes (todos tenían tatuajes, creo que debía estar en los estatutos o algo así) y vestía un chaleco cortado con uno de esos parches en forma de diamantes del 1%. Su nombre decía "D.C".

—Gracias —dijo Sakura, agradecida—. Abre la puerta, ¿puedes, Hinata?

Abrí la gran puerta principal, liderando el camino dentro del estacionamiento de enfrente. Había más chicos afuera, pasando el rato por ahí, chicos que vi antes, quienes no tenían muchos parches en sus chalecos.

—Prospectos, traigan sus culos aquí y encárguense de esta basura —ordenó D.C., y dos de ellos corrieron para tomar el bote.

—Necesitan devolverlo a la cocina cuando terminen —le dijo Sakura a D.C.

—Sin problemas, nena —respondió—. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Sakura y yo intercambiamos miradas. Podía decir que ella no quería presentarme, pero tampoco queríamos ser groseras.

—Soy Hinata —dije, quitándole la presión—. Solo estoy de visita. De hecho, me iré pronto.

Sakura abrió la boca para añadir algo. De repente, un hombre gigante se acercó por detrás, rodeándola con sus brazos antes de tirarla sobre su hombro.

Sasuke.

—¡Necesito follar, mujer! —declaró, golpeado su trasero. Entonces la llevó de vuelta al edificio mientras ella gritaba en protesta.

De repente, me encontré sola en la oscuridad con D.C. y los prospectos.

Ninguno de los chicos más jóvenes me miró a los ojos, y pensé muy fuerte en las advertencias que me habían dado más temprano.

Síp, esto estaba mal en cada aspecto.

—Lindas marcas —dijo él. Levantó la mano para trazar los estúpidos chupones que Naruto me hizo—. ¿Perteneces a alguien?

Esa era una pregunta con intención.

—Es complicado —respondí, mirando alrededor. No sé lo que buscaba.

Hotaru sabría qué hacer en una situación como esta, pensé sombríamente—.Tengo que volver a entrar, encontrar a las chicas. Solo voy... voy a ir allá — agregué, señalando con la cabeza la gran puerta a un costado del edificio. La puerta por la que entré antes. De ningún modo caminaría nuevamente a través de ese club sola, no después de lo que había visto ahí.

—Te llevaré —dijo D.C. envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y sosteniéndome con firmeza contra su cuerpo. Olí el alcohol en su aliento.

Mierda. MIERDA. ¡MIERDA!

—Hola —gritó Temari, saludándome desde la puerta. Nunca estuve tan feliz de ver a alguien en mi vida. Se acercó a nosotros, su sonrisa brillante y dulce—. Gracias por encontrar a Hinata, D.C. La necesito de vuelta ahora, Naruto es el siguiente en el ring, y estaría súper molesto si se pierde su pelea. Ellos viven juntos, sabes.

D. C. me soltó y corrí al lado de Temari. Me frunció el ceño.

—Te dije que era complicado —dije, mi voz vacilante—. ¿Lo siento?

Resopló mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia la armería, azotando la puerta detrás de él. Los chicos restantes veían hacia cualquier lugar menos a Temari y a mí.

—Jesús, podría matar a Sakura por dejarte con él —murmuró Temari, tomando mi brazo y arrastrándome por el estacionamiento hacia la puerta—. Al menos me gritó que te encontrara mientras Sasuke se la llevaba. Nunca dejas a una hermana atrás. Esto pudo ponerse feo.

—Um, realmente no tuvo mucha opción —dije—. Sasuke solo la levantó y se la llevó. Pasó realmente rápido.

—Sasuke solo piensa en sexo —espetó Temari, su voz pesada con una mezcla de asco y algo que sonó sospechosamente a celos.

—Por lo menos Sakura te envió aquí afuera —dije—. ¿Pudo haberme lastimado?

—Probablemente no —dijo, su voz suave—. Pero las probabilidades de que esté borracho son muy altas. Si tienes un tipo lo bastante borracho, no siempre escucha la palabra "no".

—¿Eso pasa?

—¿Violación? —preguntó sin rodeos. Asentí.

—Se supone que no —dijo—. No se considera bueno ni nada, pero estoy segura de que ha pasado aquí. También pasaba en mi dormitorio de la universidad. Siempre que pones personas juntas, algunas de ellas van a hacer cosas terribles. Y si tienes suficientes hombres calientes bebiendo suficiente alcohol, puede conducir a mierda mala. Te diré una cosa, me siento más segura aquí de lo que me sentí en algunas fiestas de fraternidad. Las fiestas de Las Parcas pueden ponerse un poco más salvajes que las de la universidad, pero tenemos reglas y créeme, ellos las cumplen.

—¿Y tú creciste alrededor de esto? —pregunté—. ¿No fue eso... escalofriante?

—Crecí con veinte tíos —dijo Temari, sonriendo felizmente mientras pasábamos a través de la puerta. Levantó una mano hacia los chicos que se encontraban ahí y todos le devolvieron el saludo. Claramente, Temari era amada—. Todos habrían hecho cualquier cosa por mí. También tuve tías por todos lados, y un montón de niños para jugar, niños que he conocido de toda mi vida. Viste cuántos niños había aquí más temprano, y todos se la pasaban genial. Claro, los enviamos a casa cuando las cosas comienzan a ponerse locas.

—¿Y a qué edad comenzaste a quedarte hasta tarde? —pregunté. Rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Papá me dijo que me fuera hace media hora —admitió—. No quiere que crezca. No es como si algún tipo de aquí fuera a ponerme un dedo encima. Esa es la cosa, esta es una familia. Las familias se cuidan entre ellas.

—¿Y todas esas mujeres corriendo por ahí? —pregunté—. Ese chico D.C. no se interesaba en mí como familia.

Su cara cayó y suspiró.

—Tú no eres familia —dijo suavemente—. Quiero decir, eres familia de Naruto y serás tratada con respeto, D.C. no es de por aquí, y no tenía idea de quién eres, pero si hablas en serio acerca de no pertenecer a Naruto, nunca serás realmente parte del club.

—¿Me odiarías si te digo que no quiero ser parte del club?

—Lo entiendo —dijo suspirando—. Créeme. Solo desearía que fuera diferente para ustedes. Yo no me conformaría con la oferta de Naruto, de ningún modo. De ninguna jodida manera. ¿Quieres salir de aquí? Mi papá va a verme tarde o temprano, así que será mejor que me escabulla ahora.

—Sí, creo que sí —dije.

—Vamos a ver una película o algo —dijo—. Puedes venir a mi casa si quieres. Tenemos un mortal sistema de cine en casa.

—Um, eso suena bien —contesté, algo sorprendida—. Sabes, es gracioso. No pensé en el presidente de un club de motociclistas como el tipo de persona que tiene un sistema de cine en casa.

—Apuesto a que tampoco pensaste que tendría una hija virgen —dijo, recuperando algo de su humor—. Esto apesta, vamos. La última vez que tuvieron una fiesta así de grande, encontré a papá follando a esta chica con la que me gradué. Fue repugnante.

De vuelta en el patio, un círculo se había formado más allá de la hoguera. La gente aplaudía, gritaba y gruñía cada pocos segundos.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunté, estirando el cuello.

—Luchas —dijo Temari secamente—. Eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes muchos penes concentrados en un solo lugar. Oh, y no bromeaba cuando dije que Naruto era el siguiente, está ahí afuera ahora mismo. Por alguna razón, piensan que es divertido golpearse el uno al otro. Vamos a encontrar a Shizune. Quizás venga a ver películas con nosotras.

Reí, luego divisé a Shizune. Se encontraba cerca de la fogata, mirando concentradamente las llamas. Me acerqué pero no levantó la mirada.

—¿Estás bien?

Suspiró y cruzó los brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Excelente —dijo, rodando los ojos—. Solo estoy malditamente cansada de estar aquí sin mi hombre. El club es genial y todo, pero no es como tener a Bolt en mi cama.

No estaba segura de qué hacer, así que la abracé. Me devolvió el abrazo.

Realmente quería seguir siendo amiga de estas mujeres, a pesar de toda la situación con Naruto.

—Oye, ¿quieres venir a ver películas conmigo y Temari? —pregunté—. Estoy cansada de Naruto, Obito dice que Temari tiene que irse, y tú estás sola. Suena como si Dios quisiera que salgamos de aquí y comamos un poco de helado de chocolate.

Ella bufó.

—El helado no es sustituto para un hombre —dijo irónicamente.

—Podemos ponerle crema batida —dije, moviendo las cejas—. Puedes pretender que estás lamiéndolo de él en lugar de la cuchara.

—Eres una tonta —respondió, pero sonrió.

—Lo sé —dije alegremente—. Pero soy una tonta que sabe sobre ingredientes refrigerados, y esa es nuestra misión crítica esta noche. Vamos.

—Primero quiero que conozcas a Buck —dijo—. Necesitas pedirle un trabajo.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Realmente quería trabajar en un club de striptease, especialmente uno que era propiedad de Las Parcas? No parecía la mejor manera de alejarme...

—No tienes que decidirlo esta noche —dijo—. Solo habla con él, y luego volveremos a lo que es realmente importante: helado y películas de chicas. Una triste, por favor, porque estoy de ánimo para un buen llanto. Solo habla con él, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es como si tuvieras algo que perder —agregó Temari, acercándose a nosotras—. Encuentra a Buck, luego nos vamos de este lugar. Estoy lista para un trío con Ben y Jerry8.

Shizune tomó mi mano y me llevó a la multitud cerca de los luchadores, Temari siguiéndonos como un perrito. No podía ver mucho de la pelea, con la pared de motociclistas, pero Shizune nos condujo a través de ellos como una experta. Pronto estuvimos en el borde del "ring", que era solo una línea dibujada en la suciedad.

Ella buscaba a Buck, pero el sonido de un puño golpeando carne llamó mi atención.

Naruto se ubicaba en el centro del círculo, desnudo hasta la cintura, manos descubiertas, expresión hostil. Frente a frente con otro hombre que no conocía.

Lucía un poco más joven que él, y basándome en la sangre cayendo por su cara,

Naruto pateaba su trasero.

Temari se tropezó, deteniéndose a mi lado.

—¿Qué mierda cree que hace Painter? —murmuró—. No puedo creer que esté luchando con Naruto. Eso es malditamente estúpido.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, con mis ojos pegados a los hombres dando vueltas entre sí. Podía ver la mitad del tatuaje de la pantera de Naruto sobre sus pantalones.

Era realmente perfecto para él, cada movimiento era ágil, suave y totalmente depredador.

—Naruto es realmente bueno —dijo Temari brevemente—. Va a masacrar a Painter.

—¿Ese es...?

—Sí —dijo, su voz sombría—. Ese es él. El chico al que no le importo. Espero que Naruto patee su trasero.

Naruto escogió ese momento para golpear con su puño el estómago del chico, y la multitud rugió. Painter jadeó pero se mantuvo de pie, recuperándose misteriosamente rápido, al menos para mis inexpertos ojos.

—Él está por allí —dijo Shizune, tomando mi brazo otra vez. La miré inexpresivamente.

—¿Quién está por allí?

—Buck —dijo—. Querías hablar con él por un trabajo, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí —dije, forzándome a alejar la mirada del círculo de boxeadores.

¿Qué tipo de idiotas luchaban así a propósito? Shizune me arrastró a través de la multitud un poco más, deteniéndonos junto a un gran hombre observando la pelea con los brazos cruzados. No lucía muy feliz.

—Hola, Buck —dijo Shizune animadamente. Él bajó la mirada y elevó una ceja. Tragué.

—Um, podemos hacer esto otro día. —Me incliné y le susurré a Shizune—: No parece estar de buen humor.

—Es así —dijo—. ¿Verdad, Buck? Siempre eres una especie de idiota, ¿no?

El gran hombre realmente sonrió.

—Y tú siempre eres una especie de perra, pero me gustas de todos modos — dijo—. ¿Estás lista para botar al imbécil de Bolt y follar con un hombre real?

—Creo que Jade podría tener un problema con eso, y tiene malditamente buena puntería.

Esta vez la sonrisa tocó sus ojos.

—Eso es jodidamente cierto —dijo—. Dios, pero puede ser una perra. Nunca es aburrida. Entonces, ¿quién es esta?

—Esta es Hinata —dijo, empujándome más adelante. Desde el ring escuché el chasquido de carne golpeando carne, y vi a Painter tambaleándose por el rabillo de mi ojo. Naruto lo rodeaba como un gato jugando con su comida. Me obligué a no prestar atención, enfocándome en Buck. Hablar con él no podía herirme.

—Hinata busca un trabajo —agregó Shizune.

—¿Bailando? —preguntó, levantando una ceja. Sus ojos se arrastraron por mi figura, evaluándome de una nueva manera, todo negocios ahora.

—Quiero ser camarera —dije—. He atendido mesas en bares antes. Nunca un club de striptease, pero trabajo duro. Escuché que es un buen lugar para trabajar.

Me estudió, su cara pensativa.

—¿Perteneces a alguien?

Shizune y yo nos miramos, y negué con la cabeza.

—En realidad no —respondí.

—¿Qué mierda significa eso?

—Ella...

—Cállate, Shizune —dijo él, aunque su tono no era grosero—. Si no puede hablar por sí misma, no tiene lugar en mi bar. Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia? ¿Perteneces a alguien o no?

Hubo una ráfaga repentina de actividad entre los luchadores, una serie de golpes rápidos que no podía parar de seguir en mi visión periférica. Basada en la reacción de la multitud, las cosas se ponían interesantes.

—¿Eres así de lenta tomando órdenes? —preguntó Buck—. Porque no necesito una camarera lenta.

—Lo siento —dije, recomponiéndome—. Naruto es el tío de mi hijo.

—¿Él puso esas marcas alrededor de tu cuello?

—Uh, sí —dije, haciendo una mueca—. Y vivo con él. Sin embargo, no hay nada entre nosotros. Realmente necesito un trabajo.

Me miró especulativamente, luego miró a Shizune. Ella sonrió y rodó sus ojos. Él asintió lentamente, luego se inclinó hacia el hombre a su lado.

—¿Cien dólares por Painter?

El hombre lo miró, con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Estás jodidamente loco?

—No —dijo Buck—. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Seguro, tomaré tu dinero. El chico está casi terminado.

Se giró hacia mí.

—Muéstrame tus tetas —dijo.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

—No quiero bailar —dije rápidamente—. Solo atender mesas.

—Sí, entiendo eso —respondió—. Pero necesito asegurarme de que llenarás bien el uniforme. Puedes dejarte el sostén, pero levanta esa camiseta si quieres un trabajo.

Miré a Shizune, quien asintió para tranquilizarme.

—No te preocupes —dijo, sus ojos brillantes lanzándose entre mí, Buck, y los hombres peleando—. Necesitas una delantera decente para ser camarera en The Line. Vamos, a nadie le importará.

Tomé una respiración profunda, alcancé mi camiseta y la saqué por completo.

Dos segundos después escuché un gran golpe. De repente, Naruto se hallaba entre nosotros, el puño estrellándose contra su cara. Buck cayó al suelo y él lo siguió, golpeándolo brutalmente.

Grité mientras Shizune me tiraba a un lado, ambas agachando la cabeza y acurrucándonos. Tres chicos saltaron sobre Naruto, sacándoselo de encima a Buck. Peleó contra ellos, maldiciendo y gruñendo. Obito apareció, seguido de Gage, quien traía un bate.

—Cállense, todos —gritó Obito—. ¡Naruto, arregla tu mierda! Te encuentras fuera del ring, pierdes. Ahora para de pensar con tu polla, idiota.

—Déjenme ir —gruñó Naruto.

—¿Vas a calmarte? —preguntó Gage. Asintió y los chicos lo soltaron. Gage alcanzó a Buck, dándole una mano—. ¿Tenemos un problema aquí?

Buck escupió un poco de sangre y sonrió. El rojo brillante delineando sus dientes horríficamente y cayendo por su barbilla. Parecía un asesino serial.

—Todo está bien —dijo, lamiendo sus labios—. El idiota acaba de ganar una apuesta por mí. Jodidamente fácil.

Luego me miró, aún acuclillada junto a Shizune, completamente aturdida.

—No hay trabajo —dijo—. Tengo suficiente drama de perras en el bar. Sin embargo, ¿en una pelea? Perfecto. Naruto siempre gana, fue un momento jodidamente increíble. Gracias, cariño.

—Uh, está bien —dije rápidamente—. Creo que estaría mejor trabajando en otro lugar de todos modos.

Naruto me miró, con el pecho agitado, su cuerpo cubierto con una capa de sudor.

—¿Le pediste trabajo? —demandó, tomando mi brazo y tirándome por la multitud. Traté de alejarme, pero ni siquiera lo notó.

—¡Suéltame!

Naruto me llevó a la pared del patio y me inmovilizó contra ella, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mi cara, mientras se acercaba a mi rostro.

—¿Qué parte de esto es tan jodidamente complicado? —preguntó, más enojado de lo que lo había visto. Bueno, casi...—. No vas por ahí mostrando tus tetas. No es un concepto difícil, Hinata.

—Shizune dijo que él necesitaba comprobarme para el trabajo de camarera — le dije rápidamente—. Dijo que no era personal, no es un gran asunto.

Los ojos de Naruto se oscurecieron.

—Cuando un hombre le pide a una mujer ver sus pechos, siempre es personal —dijo lento y claro—. Y los tuyos me pertenecen. De ninguna jodida manera te dejaré trabajar en The Line. Y mantén tus malditas camisetas puestas.

Cristo, es como si estuviese hablando conmigo mismo la mayoría de las veces.

—No te preocupes —dije, sin molestarme en discutir. No tenía sentido—. He tenido suficiente de este club, me marcho. Temari y yo planeamos ver películas y comer helado.

Naruto se calmó, luego metió mi cabello detrás de la oreja, su toque gentil.

Sentí que me relajaba un poco. Quizás no se enojó tanto como creí. Luego sus dedos se deslizaron más profundos en mi cabello y sus ojos se endurecieron.

Sus manos apretaron dolorosamente mientras tiraba de mi boca a la suya. Su lengua se metió profundamente, posesiva y dominante. Su otra mano atrapó mi brazo, tirando de mi cuerpo hacia adelante mientras su otro brazo me rodeó por completo. Una rodilla se metió entre mis piernas, e inclinó su cabeza, tomando todo lo que quería y más.

A mi cuerpo le encantó, ese perro traidor.

La pelea lo dejó sudando, enviando feromonas tan fuertemente que era un milagro que yo siguiera de pie. Quería envolver mis brazos a su alrededor pero me sostenía muy apretadamente, controlando cada movimiento. Comenzaba a sentir un patrón con el Sr. No-Te-Corras-Hasta-Que-Yo-Lo-Diga.

Finalmente se alejó, ambos jadeando por respirar. Aún me sostenía fuerte, era completamente incapaz de moverme aunque quisiera alejarme, lo cual no quería. Mi cerebro se quedó en blanco. Sus caderas encajadas en mí, su polla más que lista para terminar las cosas.

—Me perteneces —dijo con voz áspera.

—Naruto... —comencé, pero de pronto, un fuerte grito femenino atravesó el aire.

Naruto me soltó y se dio vuelta, cubriéndome con su cuerpo mientras miraba la situación. Los gritos continuaron, y entonces escuché un rugido masculino. En la tenue luz del fuego, vi a un hombre cruzar el patio, con más o menos diez hombres siguiéndolo. El chico golpeó la pared, dio un salto alto y agarró la cima con sus manos, impulsándose hacia arriba.

—Santa mierda —murmuré.

—Mantente fuera de esto —dijo Naruto, girándose hacia mí. Sus ojos eran mortalmente serios, y por una vez tuve la intención de hacer lo que me decía—. Enviaré a una de las chicas, luego escapas de aquí. Caminen a sus autos juntas. ¿Me entiendes?

—¿No deberíamos llamar a la policía? —pregunté mientras los gritos se desvanecían. Ahora escuchaba llantos y gritos enojados—. Alguien está herido. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

—Ni idea qué pasó —respondió Naruto—. Conseguiremos ayuda, no te preocupes. Pero no llames a la policía. Controlamos las cosas nosotros mismos, dentro del club. Has lo que digo por una vez y espera que envíe a alguien. Luego ve a casa y quédate ahí. No puedo ocuparme de esto y preocuparme de ti también.

Asentí y me besó con dureza, luego corrió hacia la puerta de la Armería. A la distancia escuché las motocicletas rugir a la vida y luego un disparo. Me deslicé por la pared y me senté, las rodillas apretadas contra mi pecho, y me las arreglé para obedecer a Naruto a la perfección.

Shizune llegó unos diez minutos después. Su rostro era sombrío y tenía rastros de sangre en su brazo. Me puse de pie y tiré mis brazos a su alrededor, apretándola con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurré.

—Maldito Toke —murmuró—. Hay una especie de mierda del club pasando. Votaron por eso hoy, se suponía que había terminado, pero Toke, es de las afueras de Portland, tuvo muchas cervezas y decidió que debería haber un recuento. Comenzó a pelear con Yahiko y sacó una maldita cuchilla, ondeándola como un idiota.

—¿Quién gritaba? —pregunté. Me alejé y miré su brazo—. Tienes sangre. ¿Quién fue herido?

Sus ojos se endurecieron.

—Temari —dijo—. El imbécil hirió a Temari con su cuchillo.

La sorpresa me golpeó y me sentí balancear.

—¿Alguien llamó a una ambulancia? —pregunté, mirando alrededor del patio. Más allá del fuego vi a alguien sentado en el suelo, rodeado por mujeres.

—Ella está bien, gracias a Dios —dijo Shizune, su voz dura y enojada—. No es un mal corte, para nada. Tenemos a un chico que le dio algunas puntadas, manteniendo la situación fuera del radar.

—¿Qué hay sobre el disparo?

—Obito no estaba muy feliz porque cortaran a su niña —dijo, y me di cuenta de que era un eufemismo—. Tuvo que ser él. Toke se fue, por la pared, y apuesto que está poniendo un nuevo límite de velocidad ahora mismo. Si es listo, no parará hasta que llegue a México. Temari es una chica especial, todos la aman. Sin mencionar que atacó a su propio presidente. Esto es más que una pelea... son negocios del club. Toke acaba de saltar en una gigante y humeante pila de mierda.

Me estremecí.

—Vamos —dijo Shizune—. Quieren a todas las chicas fuera. Sakura y Karui se quedarán con Temari, pero el resto ya no somos bienvenidas. Necesitamos salir del camino. Demonios, a este ritmo vamos a estar en libertad bajo fianza... asegúrate de dormir con tu teléfono esta noche.

—¿Hablas en serio? —pregunté, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Si Obito atrapa a Toke, la mierda se pondrá fea —dijo—. Pero no te preocupes, nuestros chicos son inteligentes. Mantendrán la situación bajo control.

—¿Y lo de la fianza? Era broma, ¿verdad?

—Solo mantén tu teléfono cerca, ¿está bien?

Santo infierno.


	12. Chapter 12

Mis manos temblaban con tanta fuerza que tuve problemas metiendo la llave en el arranque. Shizune se ofreció a seguirme a casa pero quería ir sola. Tenía mucho en que pensar y no quería compañía. Claramente, Naruto y yo teníamos diferentes definiciones de lo que era un comportamiento normal y apropiado.

Por un lado, sentía que las relaciones a largo plazo deberían ser monógamas. Él sentía que deberían ser monógamas para mí y abiertas para él.

¿Otro problema? Mis fiestas, por lo general, terminaban cuando las personas se quedaban sin comida y se cansaban.

Las suyas ocasionalmente terminaban con puñaladas y persecuciones a alta velocidad.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, tiendo a pensar que el sexo debería ser privado. A él le gustaba frotarme su esperma sobre el estómago frente a sus amigos después de marcarme con chupones.

Necesitaba mudarme.

Inmediatamente. No seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Cuanto más pensaba en lo que sucedió, más enojada me ponía. Temari podría haber muerto. Yo ya podría tener una jodida enfermedad de transmisión sexual, ya que follé al Rey de los Prostitutos —sin condón— en un maldito cobertizo, porque soy así de elegante. Oh, y cómo-se-llame me podría haber violado en la oscuridad, solo porque tuve el descaro de sacar la basura cuando necesitaba ser vaciada.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal con esa gente?

Dos horas después de estacionar en el camino de entrada de Naruto, casi había terminado de empacar nuestras cosas. Solo habíamos estado en su casa por una semana, así que no fue exactamente difícil. Solo tiré la mierda en cajas y luego las puse en mi auto. Probablemente podría sacar todo en un solo viaje, ya que Boruto aún se encontraba con Hotaru. La llamaría a primera hora de la mañana y le preguntaría si podía alojarnos por un par de días.

A la mierda con Naruto. A la mierda su hermosa casa y a la mierda con Las Parcas. A la mierda sus motocicletas, también. Esperaba que todos ellos se intoxicaran con comida en uno de sus malditos asados de cerdo.

Ya había terminado de empacar mi ropa, la sala de estar y el baño para el momento en que escuché la moto de Naruto estacionando en el camino de entrada.

Bueno, eso era lo que me faltaba... planeaba irme antes de que llegara a casa, pero si quería una pelea, le daría una. Podría no tener mi vida totalmente arreglada, pero me hallaba bastante segura de una cosa: las fiestas que terminaban con puñaladas no eran parte del plan a largo plazo.

Tampoco lo era estar atada a un hombre preso, trabajando como desnudista, o preocupándome de si me encontraba a salvo o no sin una maldita marca a través de mi espalda como una jodida vaca.

Había empezado a tirar la ropa de Boruto en la maleta cuando las botas de Naruto resonaron por las escaleras. Hizo una pausa en mi cocina y escuché el sonido del agua llenando un vaso. ¿Así que, ahora no era lo bastante bueno para él ponerme en peligro e invadir mi privacidad? ¿También tenía que ensuciar mis vasos? Tiré el dragón de peluche de Boruto, Puff, en la maleta con un golpe de disgusto.

Espera.

¿Por qué diablos debería importarme dónde se servía agua?

No estaría aquí para lavar los malditos platos. No era mi casa. La ridiculez de la noche, la horrible manera en que terminó la fiesta, empacar para mudarme a Dios-sabía-dónde a las tres de la mañana —todo me golpeó a la vez. Agarré a Puff y me deslicé junto a la cama, riéndome de mi propia locura.

¿Por qué alguna vez, incluso por un segundo, pensé que podríamos vivir en el sótano de Naruto?

Me reía mientras Naruto caminaba por el pasillo. Me reía cuando entró en la habitación, y seguía riéndome cuando se arrodilló frente a mí. Ignoré las olas de frustración que salían de él porque simplemente no me importaba una mierda.

Estiró la mano y agarró mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Me atravesaron acusadoramente —¿cómo si él tuviera derecho a opinar?

Dejé de reír y le di mi sonrisa más malvada.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —preguntó.

—Estoy empacando —le dije, sosteniendo el dragón para que lo viera—.Nos vamos. No soy tu puta y Boruto no es tu hijo. Tu club es una locura y no quiero tener ni una maldita cosa que ver con alguno de ustedes.

—¿Recuerdas cuando dije que ir a la fiesta era una mala idea? —me preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —espeté—. ¿Pero sabes lo que realmente habría afirmado tu punto? Mencionar que cuando tus fiestas se ponen salvajes, las chicas son apuñaladas... porque estoy bastante segura de que no cubrimos esa parte. Lo habría recordado, Naruto.

—Ella conseguirá justicia —dijo, sus ojos oscureciéndose—. Toke pagará. Yahiko y Obito están tras ello.

—Um, odio decírtelo, pero Temari no necesita justicia —señalé, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo—. Necesita no ser cortada con un cuchillo en primer lugar. Las mujeres son delicadas de esa manera, no nos gusta ser cortadas.

—Fue un accidente horrible —dijo lentamente—. Y a pesar de toda la mierda loca que imaginas, no es algo que haya pasado antes.

—¿Estás diciéndome con toda seriedad que nunca tienen peleas en tu club?

—No —dijo, hablando lento y con claridad—. Te digo que por lo general no involucran a mujeres inocentes. Si dos hombres quieren pelear, ese es su asunto.

—¿Y qué hay de las mujeres que no son tan inocentes? —pregunté—. ¿Dónde trazas la línea en eso? ¿Te gusta golpear chicas, Naruto? ¿Eso está bien en tu estúpido club?

El aire cambió entre nosotros, enfriándose. Oh, eso le llegó... un nuevo nivel de enojo rodó en el espacio entre nosotros, y de repente me di cuenta que provocarlo podría no ser tan buena idea.

—No hables así del club —dijo, su cara severa—. Muestra respeto si quieres ser tratada con respeto. ¿Y sabes qué? Malditamente sí golpearía a una mujer, si me golpea primero. No soy un jodido caballero de brillante armadura, Hinata. ¿Qué parte no entiendes de eso? He sido honesto contigo todo el tiempo, sin tonterías. Y sí, una mujer que ataca a un hombre merece lo que recibe. Si quiere actuar como un hombre, ella puede jodidamente bien luchar como uno.

—¿Y eso no te molesta? —le pregunté. Negó con la cabeza.

—Ni un poco. ¿Quieres igualdad, nena? Esa es la igualdad.

—Sí, eres prácticamente un feminista —murmuré—. Temari no estaba peleando, Naruto. Tendrá una cicatriz por el resto de su vida. ¿Y cómo es que las mujeres tienen igualdad cuando se trata de recibir un golpe, pero el resto del tiempo solo son la propiedad de algún tipo?

—Deja de hablar estupideces sobre cosas que no entiendes —gruñó—."Propiedad" es un término de respeto. Es parte de nuestra cultura. Si comienzas a juzgarnos por eso, es mejor que empieces a juzgar a cada mujer que cambia su apellido el día que se casa, porque es la misma maldita cosa.

Se detuvo, pasando una mano por su pelo, claramente frustrado.

—Cuando eres la propiedad de alguien, eres una mujer por la que los hermanos morirían por proteger —continuó, su voz suavizándose—. También morirán por proteger a tu hijo. No cambies ese tipo de lealtad hacia algo feo porque no te gustan las palabras que usamos. ¿Karui, Sakura, Shizune? Están orgullosas de ser una propiedad, porque saben lo que significa. Nadie las obliga a hacer nada.

Tragué, procesando eso.

—Así que dime esto —pregunté—: ¿Por qué Sasuke me dijo que Sakura "valió la pena cada centavo que pagó por ella"? Porque eso sonó un poco jodido, y no creo que estuviera bromeando.

—¿Estás en la casa club por menos de un día y ya has escuchado sobre eso?—murmuró, casi para sí mismo—. Jesús. Un poco de jodida discreción sería bueno.

—Síp, no queremos asustar a las chicas nuevas con la realidad, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió—. Sakura y Sasuke están bien, y se van a casar el próximo mes, así que creo que es un punto discutible.

—Santa mierda, ¿realmente la compró? —pregunté, mis ojos amplios—. Naruto, eso es... ¡ni siquiera tengo palabras para eso!

—Bueno, tal vez así te callarás —dijo—. Si te interesa, tengo noticias sobre Temari para ti. Ya sabes, ¿tu amiga por la que estás tan preocupada? Tal vez sea un poco más importante que sermonearme sobre los derechos de las mujeres, ¿no crees?

Me congelé, avergonzada. Naruto tenía razón. Estuve más enfocada en pelear con él que en Temari. ¿Cuán jodido era eso?

—Sí, me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra —dije. Arrojé a Puff a un lado y me levanté. Avanzó para entrar en mi espacio, haciendo esa cosa de intimidación en la que era tan bueno—. Así que, ¿cómo está?

—Está bien —dijo tras una larga pausa—. No fue un gran corte. Cerca de tres centímetros de largo y no tan profundo, en lo absoluto. Tenemos un amigo del club que se pasó por ahí, le dio algunos puntos para asegurarse de que permanezca toda bonita cuando se sane. Y antibióticos, solo para tener cuidado. La última vez que la vi, se encontraba tan drogada como un cometa con oxígeno y cantando una canción de niños sobre gatitos y mitones. Aunque tengo que admitir, Obito no se siente muy festivo.

—Esa es una buena noticia —contesté, mirando su pecho sin expresión.

Realmente se encontraba demasiado cerca—. Recibí un mensaje de Shizune hace una hora, pero no me hallaba segura si le restaba importancia a las cosas o no. No me gustan tus fiestas, Naruto.

—La primera parte no estuvo nada mal —dijo lentamente, una sonrisa de complicidad atravesando su rostro—. Ya sabes, ¿en el cobertizo?

Extendió la mano y tocó mi cuello suavemente, luego envolvió sus dedos alrededor.

—Mis marcas se ven bien —continuó—. Podría mantenerlas sobre ti a largo plazo, aún no lo he decidido. Pero tienes que aprender a no coquetear con otros tipos, nena. Estás reclamada ahora.

—Primero, sácame la maldita mano de encima, porque no estoy reclamada — dije. Me ignoró—. Y segundo, ¡no coqueteé con nadie!

—Le mostraste tus tetas a todo el maldito club —dijo. Su mano se tensó ligeramente en mi cuello. No lo bastante fuerte para lastimarme... solo lo suficiente para mostrarme que podía.

Oh, eso no me gustó en absoluto...

—Sácame. Tú. Maldita. Mano. De. Encima —gruñí. Esta vez lo hizo, pero al mismo tiempo me empujó hacia adelante con su cuerpo, desequilibrándome. Caí en la cama de Boruto, casi golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared. Antes de que pudiera rodar para bajarme, Naruto cayó sobre mí, atrapándome con tanta seguridad como lo hizo en mi apartamento de Seattle.

—Llevaba un sujetador y Shizune me dijo que lo hiciera —siseé, sin molestarme en luchar contra él. Eso solo lo encendería probablemente. Pervertido—. Dijo que él tenía que comprobarme si quería ser camarera en The Line. Necesitaba un maldito trabajo, Naruto. No parecía gran cosa. La mitad de las mujeres allí ni siquiera llevaban camisetas. No es como si me hubiera sacado el sujetador.

—Eres jodidamente idiota —espetó—. Por supuesto que Buck comprueba a las posibles camareras... en el club. Durante horas laborales. Lo hizo para molestarme y sacarme del ring. Jugó contigo para ganar una apuesta, Hina, nunca te contrataría sin mi permiso, de todos modos.

—¿Por qué Shizune dijo que estaba bien, entonces? —exigí. Maldición, era pesado. También olía bien, lo cual odiaba. Como era de esperar, mi cuerpo no escuchaba a mi cerebro de nuevo, porque tenía el impulso de abrir mis piernas y envolverlas alrededor de su cintura.

—Joder si lo sé, pero lo hizo a propósito —gruñó—. Tal vez quieras preguntarle sobre eso. Te tendió una trampa, y eso significa que me tendió una trampa a mí también. Tendré unas palabras con ella más tarde.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Deja en paz a Shizune —dije, mirándolo—. Si alguien necesita "tener unas palabras" con ella, seré yo. Si tú y Sasuke tuvieran un problema, ¿te gustaría que me involucrara?

—Jesús, eres un dolor en el culo —dijo.

—Y tú eres un asqueroso hombre cerdo. No me respetas en absoluto...

—Te respeto —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Resoplé.

—Sí, apuesto a que te follas a todas las mujeres que respetas en público. ¿Y qué demonios fue esa mierda de correrte en mi estómago? No soy una maldita estrella porno, Naruto, sigo toda pegajosa y asquerosa. Es un poco difícil limpiarse en un baño portátil.

—Esta casa tiene tres duchas, nena. No es mi culpa que no hayas tomado una todavía. Aunque me gusta la idea de mí sobre ti, así que no te apresures por eso.

—¡Estaba ocupada empacando! ¡Quería salir de aquí antes de que llegaras a casa, imbécil!

—Sí, ya veo eso —murmuró. Se inclinó, su cara tan cerca que nuestros labios casi se rozaban—. No te vas a mudar, nena. Eres mía. Cubrimos eso. Trato hecho.

—Oh, definitivamente me voy a mudar —le dije—. Ni siquiera puedes pensar que esto es sano, Naruto.

Me sonrió con los ojos de un depredador.

—No me importa si es sano —susurró—. Todo el maldito mundo está enfermo. ¿Crees que todas esas personas que viven en enormes casas junto al lago tienen vidas felices, bonitas y perfectas? ¿Crees que esas perras no se traicionan entre sí mientras sus maridos follan a las internas en su hora de almuerzo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—La de mi amiga Hotaru no es así. Su vida es agradable y normal y no es una locura en absoluto.

—Entonces es una entre mil —respondió—. Porque te lo juro, a veces la mierda más repugnante sucede detrás de las puertas más bonitas, mientras todo el mundo se ríe y sonríe y pretende que todo está bien. Aquí está la cosa sobre mi mundo. Estamos jodidos. Nos hacemos cargo de ello. Nos encargamos de nuestros negocios y seguimos adelante. En veinte años esas personas "sanas" de las que te encuentras tan celosa seguirán traicionándose entre ellos, y sus hijos también lo harán.

—Tomaré mis opciones —dije.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se levantó bruscamente. Entonces me agarró y me tiró sobre su hombro como un saco de trigo. Chillé cuando me sacó de la habitación y subió las escaleras hasta su apartamento, pateándolo y golpeándolo todo el tiempo. No le hice ni un poco de daño. No sé qué esperaba —tal vez que me arrojara a la cama y me violara, como una película o algo así. No lo hizo. En su lugar me llevó a su enorme cuarto de baño, me dejó en la ducha y abrió el grifo.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? —chillé cuando el agua fría me golpeó, todavía totalmente vestida. Naruto tomó la manguera de la ducha y empezó a rociarme con ella.

—Estoy mostrándote respeto —me gritó de vuelta—. Así que lo siento si te ensucié antes. Solo hago mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer esta relación sana y limpia, porque eso es tan jodidamente importante para ti. ¿No soy un maldito príncipe?

—¡Te odio! —grité, lanzándome por la manguera. Se rió y roció mi cara.

Ataqué y me resbalé. En un instante, Naruto me atrapó, luego me tiró con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Me encontré mirándolo, mi ropa mojada empapándonos, uno de sus brazos se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura y su otra mano se apretó en mi cabello.

Nos miramos.

—Jesús, arruinas mi mente —dijo toscamente—. Mi polla se pone dura simplemente pensando en ti. Estás en mis sueños cada noche. Me levanto por la mañana y todo lo que pienso es en ti, en mi casa, tú y Boruto finalmente míos. Mi familia. Es incluso mejor que montar mi motocicleta. Estoy loco por ti, Hina.

Sacudí la cabeza, aturdida. No le creía. No podía permitirlo.

—Solo dices eso para controlarme —susurré, sin saber si hablaba conmigo o con él.

—No me jodas, simplemente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Tomó mi boca en un beso rápido y duro, y luché por unos dos segundos.

Entonces me rendí, porque mi cuerpo lo reconoció, necesitándolo. De repente teníamos demasiada ropa entre nosotros. Nuestras manos se apresuraron y descubrí que los pantalones empapados —incluso los cortos— deben ser la cosa menos conveniente en la tierra para usar cuando necesitas un acceso rápido.

Aun así, me las arreglé para sacarlos y patearlos justo cuando agarró mi cintura, me giró y me apoyó contra el mostrador. Levanté la mirada para verlo en el espejo, su cara enrojecida por el deseo, sus ojos capturando los míos mientras golpeaba su polla profundamente en mi interior. Me llenó rápido y duro, estirándome hasta que bordeó el dolor. Jadeé, el sonido una mezcla de placer y dolor.

Nunca sentí algo mejor en mi vida.

—Jodidamente loco por ti —murmuró, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi piel—.

Siempre lo he estado.

—Naruto...

Luego me tomó, forzándome a sostenerme con ambas manos mientras me golpeaba por detrás. Una mano firme en mi cadera mientras la otra alcanzaba mi clítoris. Ese piercing suyo se deslizó a lo largo de mi punto G, las pequeñas y duras bolas de metal en la parte superior e inferior de su polla llevándome a un nuevo nivel de sensación. Mi orgasmo golpeó con agonizante velocidad y grité, latiendo alrededor de él.

Naruto empujó tres veces más y luego se vino, también, su semilla caliente saliendo a borbotones.

Mierda. Olvidamos el condón de nuevo.

Salió de mí lentamente y nos miramos el uno al otro en el espejo, nuestros pechos agitados. Se encontraba totalmente vestido y yo todavía usaba mi camiseta.

Mi cabello empapado y desaliñado, y el maquillaje de ojos corría por mi cara. Era un desastre caliente sin la parte de "caliente".

—¿Tienes alguna enfermedad? —pregunté, mi cerebro luchando por control valientemente. Sacudió la cabeza, todavía observándome en el espejo.

—Siempre uso condón —dijo—. Nunca follo a una chica sin uno, en realidad.

—Me has follado dos veces sin uno —dije, mi voz seca—. ¿Quieres reformular tu respuesta?

Me ofreció una sonrisa presumida.

—Sé que tomas la píldora —dijo—. Así que el embarazo no es un problema. También sé que estás limpia. Eres mi mujer, entonces, ¿por qué no debería sentirte a mí alrededor? Y te lo juro, nena. Nunca, nunca había follado a nadie antes sin protección. Incluso doné sangre hace dos semanas, todo despejado.

—Eso es un alivio —dije, enderezándome. Busqué mis bragas y mis pantalones cortos. Aterrizaron cerca del inodoro, chorreando agua por todas partes.

—¿Cómo sabes que tomo la píldora? —pregunté, alcanzando una toalla para enrollarla a mi alrededor.

—Las encontré en tu bolso —dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza. Levanté la mirada, sorprendida.

—¿Por qué estabas en mi bolso? —pregunté, molesta.

—Para conseguir tu teléfono —respondió, metiéndose de regreso en sus pantalones—. Quería configurar un GPS en él.

Me congelé.

—¿Usas el GPS para rastrear mi teléfono? —pregunté, incrédula—. ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿Quieres ponerme un chip también, como a un perro?

—Quiero ser capaz de encontrarte si hay una emergencia —dijo, su rostro volviéndose serio—. Sé que suena paranoico, pero tuvimos una situación realmente mala el invierno pasado... Sakura y Sasuke estarían muertos ahora si no hubiera configurado un GPS en ella. Como fue, casi muere. Ahora lo hago para todas las chicas en el club. No te preocupes, no voy a espiarte ni nada. Pero estaré ahí si alguna vez te metes en problemas.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar —dije, cerrando los ojos. Me sentía exhausta, me di cuenta. No me extrañaba que mi cerebro no pateara y me dijera qué hacer.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo—. Estoy cansado. Tú estás cansada.

—Dormiré abajo —dije, apretando la toalla mientras alcanzaba mi ropa.

—Dormirás aquí conmigo —respondió él—. Puedes pelear conmigo en esto y perder, lo que es más trabajo para ambos, o puedes darte por vencida. Va a terminar de la misma manera, de todas formas.

Lo miré y supe que tenía razón. Lo aclararía después, ahora necesitaba descansar. —¿Puedo tomar prestado algo para usar? —pregunté, tratando de no bostezar—. Estoy demasiado cansada para conseguir cosas secas.

—Prefiero que duermas desnuda.

—Prefiero que te jodas, pero viendo que esa no es una opción, ¿puedo tomar prestado algo para usar?

Me sonrió.

—Elije tu misma. Las camisetas están en el cajón superior, la ropa interior en el segundo hacia abajo.

Dejé el baño y miré alrededor para encontrar su vestidor. Efectivamente, el cajón superior tenía una variedad de camisetas. Encontré una con un símbolo de

Las Parcas y la saqué. Luego me moví al siguiente cajón. La mayoría de sus cosas eran negras o grises. Pero un destello rosado en la parte trasera capturó mi mirada.

¿Qué demonios?

Saqué un par de bragas sedosas y rosadas.

—Jesús, Naruto —dije—. ¿Hay algún lugar en esta casa donde las mujeres no dejen su lencería? ¡Esto es como una maldita tienda de Victoria's Secret!

Me di la vuelta hacia él, sosteniendo las bragas hacia afuera con dos dedos, asqueada. Ladeó la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa extraña.

—Esas son tuyas, en realidad —dijo lentamente—. Las dejaste olvidadas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Esa primera noche —dijo—. Con Menma. Las dejaste en mi apartamento. Las he tenido desde entonces.

Me congelé, y las estudié más de cerca. Había pasado bastante tiempo, pero parecían familiares. Me entristecí al perderlas, porque las había comprado especialmente...

—No puedo decidir si eso es un poco espeluznante o realmente súper espeluznante —dije finalmente, mirándolo. Se encogió de hombros, sus ojos sosteniendo los míos firmemente.

—Me preguntaste la otra noche si quererte era algo nuevo —dijo, su rostro libre de burla por una vez—. No es algo nuevo, nena. No es una cosa nueva en absoluto.

Me desperté de repente, preguntándome dónde demonios me encontraba.

Un fuerte brazo masculino yacía atravesando de mi estómago, inmovilizándome.

Por encima, un techo de cedro abovedado se elevaba. Me giré para ver a Naruto acostado boca abajo a mi lado, y todo regresó de golpe.

Necesitaba salir de aquí antes de que despertara y empezara con su mierda de tú-eres-mi-mujer-y-me-perteneces. Ya no podía permitirme jugar por ahí — Boruto ya había tenido suficiente.

Elevando su brazo cautelosamente, rodé fuera de la cama y me giré para mirarlo mientras dormía. La espalda de Naruto se encontraba medio cubierta por la sábana, y por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de estudiar su tatuaje a plena luz.

Su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido no era solo sexy. Era literalmente una obra de arte. Sus brazos eran una masa de patrones y diseños tan intrincados que tenía problemas para seguirlos, pero dominando su bíceps derecho se hallaba una imagen de lo que tenía que ser el Arca de Noé9. Los animales marchando lejos de ella eran fantásticos, dragones, demonios y serpientes, pero el Arca en sí misma era inconfundible.

Se me cortó la respiración. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes?

Se movió en su sueño, la sábana deslizándose más abajo. No podía permitirme mucho tiempo... quería irme antes de que se levantara y comenzáramos a pelear. Dada nuestra trayectoria, tendríamos sexo otra vez si eso sucediera. Mi clítoris se animó y envió un memorándum urgente a mi cerebro endosando esa opción. Joder a un prostituto tenía una ventaja —él ciertamente sabía lo que hacía.

¿En cuanto a las bragas rosa que llevaba puestas? No sabía qué pensar sobre eso. Debería asquearme, pero en su mayoría me excitaba. Pasé todos estos años deseándolo, y él me deseaba también. No lo suficiente para permanecerme fiel, por supuesto. Pero todavía me quería.

Mis pezones se unieron a mi clítoris en la petición de otra ronda.

Los ignoré a ambos.

Nada había cambiado. La fiesta, Temari, todas las razones por las que debería evitar a Las Parcas. Naruto y yo simplemente no podíamos estar juntos. Pero por unos pocos minutos, mientras permanecía dormido, estudié al hombre increíblemente sexy que había sido el padre no oficial de mi hijo. En la parte superior de su espalda tenía una bandera de tinta amplia y curvada que hacía juego con su parche que decía "Las Parcas". Su símbolo —la propia Parca— cubría el centro, y solo veía una pista del balancín, que sabía que diría "Idaho".

Tan extraño como suena, la combinación de los colores de su club y el Arca ilustraban las contradicciones de Naruto a la perfección.

Manchas extrañas cubrían sus hombros, y a lo largo de su costado vi solo una pista de la garra de pantera que se extendía alrededor de su cadera.

Se movió y me congelé, la realidad estrellándose de regreso.

Tenía que irme o tendríamos otra pelea. Siendo realistas, tendríamos otra pelea sin importar qué, pero un pequeño descanso estaría bien. Bajé las escaleras y encontré mi teléfono, chequeando la hora. Las siete de la mañana. Me tomó menos de treinta minutos terminar de empacar. Luego llevé todo al auto, lo cargué, y me monté.

Giré la llave del encendido, sintiéndome triste y solo un poco nostálgica.

Las cosas resultarían, me dije firmemente. Hacía lo correcto. Como si probara mi punto, el sol se hallaba alto y brillante. Las aves cantaban como en alguna estúpida película de Disney. Salí de la calzada hacia la calle y vi a Elle, la vecina de Naruto, caminando con su perro. Sonrió cuando me vio, saludándome con la mano. Me detuve.

Los ojos de Elle cayeron en el auto, notando la presencia de cajas y la falta de un niño.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó secamente.

Sonreí tristemente y me encogí de hombros.

—Podrías decir eso —respondí—. Naruto y yo vivimos en mundos diferentes. Me di cuenta de que sin importar cuán barata sea la renta, quedarse no va a funcionar.

—¿Tienes un plan? —preguntó, y no era una de esas preguntas que en realidad era una acusación pasiva-agresiva disfrazada. Mi madre había sido la maestra de ellas... podía decir que Elle se encontraba genuinamente preocupada.

—En realidad no —dije—. Pero supongo que está bien. Cada vez que hago planes, se derrumban de todas maneras. Boruto está con mi amiga Hotaru, y ella tiene una habitación de invitados. Estoy segura de que nos dejará quedarnos hasta que encuentre algo.

—Ya veo —respondió, frunciendo sus labios pensativamente. Miró hacia la casa de Naruto, luego inclinó su cabeza hacia mí—. ¿Por qué no vienes y desayunas? Hay algo sobre lo que me gustaría hablarte.

Eso me sorprendió.

—Um, no quiero sonar grosera, pero como que estoy tratando de salir de aquí antes de que Naruto se levante —le dije—. No va a estar muy feliz acerca de esto.

—Lo superará —dijo ella, ese tono seco de vuelta en su voz—. Puede ser un motero grande y malo, pero sigue siendo solo un hombre, y los hombres son notoriamente estúpidos. No puedes ver mi casa desde la calle y probablemente no irá a buscarte allí, de todos modos. Tengo una escopeta por si lo hace. También tengo rollos de caramelo.

Mi boca cayó abierta. No había visto venir eso.

—De acuerdo —respondí, apropiadamente impresionada.

Media hora después nos sentamos en la mesa de su cocina, comiendo rollos dulces y discutiendo mi loca vida. De alguna forma, se las arregló para traer humor a la situación, haciendo que las cosas se vieran menos espantosas. Quería ser como Elle cuando creciera, decidí. Era inteligente, divertida, cínica, y bastante sexy para una mujer pasando los cuarenta.

—Entonces, tienes un pequeño problema —dijo finalmente, la reina del eufemismo—. Eres lista al mudarte. Estoy de acuerdo contigo al cien por ciento.

—¿En serio? —pregunté—. Porque creo que Shizune me tendió una trampa anoche. Trata de juntarnos, lo sé.

—Bueno, existe un juntos y existe un follando —dijo Elle, rebanando delicadamente un pedazo de melón.

—Como que me enloquece un poco cuando haces eso —admití.

—¿Hago qué? ¿Comer melón? Las frutas y los vegetales anaranjados son extremadamente saludables, Hinata.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—No, actuar como toda una dama y luego maldecir como un marinero.

—Mi difunto esposo estaba en la marina —dijo, sonriendo suavemente—. Y te aseguro, su lenguaje haría a tus amigos del club de motocicletas llorar como niñitas. En realidad, Naruto me recuerda a él en cierta manera. Tan salvaje y violento, pero contenido, también.

—¿Lo extrañas? —pregunté suavemente.

—Por supuesto —respondió, su tono afilándose—. No puedes evitar extrañar a un hombre así. Pero esta es la cosa, Hinata. Lo dejé todo por él. Nos mudábamos cada par de años, así que tuve problemas para hacer amigos cercanos.

Pensé en tener un niño, pero no quería criar uno por mi cuenta y sabía que él estaría ausente la mitad del tiempo. Luego se fue y se me murió y ahora estoy completamente sola. A veces lo odio por eso.

No sabía qué decir, así que tomé otro mordisco de mi rollo. Elle sorbió su té y luego se recostó en su silla, mirándome muy seriamente.

—Hice algo muy estúpido cuando tenía tu edad —dijo—. Dejé que un hombre tomara las decisiones por mí. No tengo idea de si Naruto y tú pertenecen juntos, pero necesitas espacio para comprender las cosas. No puedes dejarte ser dependiente de alguien a menos que puedas confiar verdaderamente en él.

—Confío en Naruto —dije lentamente—. Confío en él con Boruto, al menos. También confío en que no cambiará, lo que es parte del problema.

—Los hombres rara vez lo hacen —concordó ella—. Aunque es posible, supongo. Como dije antes, creo que puedo tener la solución para ti. ¿Sabías que hay un apartamento en mi granero?

—¿Tu granero? —pregunté, inexpresivamente. Miré fuera de la ventana hacia la estructura de madera detrás de la casa—. No sabía que usabas el granero.

—No lo hago —dijo—. Ese granero le pertenecía a mi tía abuela, y ella tenía la mitad del granero convertido en un apartamento para mi primo. Tenía un retraso del desarrollo. No iba a dejar que lo metieran en una casa, pero él no podía vivir por su cuenta. El apartamento le dio cierta libertad e independencia, pero también lo mantuvo a salvo. Murió hace dos años y ha estado vacío desde entonces. Estoy segura de que necesita limpieza, pero me gustaría ofrecértelo a ti y a Boruto.

—¿Hablas en serio? —pregunté. Ella asintió.

—Por supuesto —dijo—. De otra manera no lo hubiera ofrecido. No está siendo usado y ustedes dos me agradan. Boruto merece quedarse en un lugar decente, y definitivamente es mejor que quedarse en el sofá de alguien. Solo tiene una habitación, pero no tienen que vivir ahí para siempre. Se encuentra amueblado. Solo hasta que vuelvas a ponerte de pie.

—¿Qué buscas en términos de renta? —pregunté cautelosamente.

Pensó por un momento.

—Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con el trabajo en el jardín —dijo—. He estado teniendo problemas para mantenerlo al día últimamente.

La miré a los ojos a través de la mesa y ninguna de las dos dijo nada por un largo momento.

—Eres una persona muy agradable —susurré.

—Igual que tú —respondió en voz baja—. No tengo idea de si las cosas vayan a funcionar entre Naruto y tú, pero de esta forma Boruto puede quedarse en la misma escuela y todavía estar a poca distancia.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea que esté tan cerca de él? —pregunté sin rodeos.

—Buena suerte encontrando un lugar al que no pueda seguirte —respondió irónicamente—. Difícilmente importe cuán lejos vayas. Como dije, tengo una escopeta. El granero tiene una buena cerradura. Entre los dos creo que lo harán bien. ¿Te gustaría ir y echar un vistazo?

—Me encantaría.

 _Yo: Gracias de nuevo por cuidar a Boruto este fin de semana. Todo está mudado ahora, aún no puedo creer que Elle tuviera este lugar aquí. ¡Qué suerte para mí!_

 _Hotaru: No hay problema. Entonces... ¿No LO has visto todavía?_

 _Yo: ¿A quién? :-_

 _Hotaru: No seas idiota. Ese es el trabajo de Naruto. ¿Enloqueció?_

 _Yo: Esa es la parte espeluznante. No lo hizo._

 _Hotaru: ¿En serio?_

 _Yo: No. Me envió un mensaje y me preguntó si me encontraba bien. Dije que sí. Me preguntó dónde estaba._

 _Hotaru: ¿Le dijiste?_

 _Yo: Sí. Lo descubriría de todas maneras._

 _Hotaru: Eh... eso es raro. Después de lo que pasó la noche del sábado, ese es un giro total. Esperaba que viniera a perseguirte y te arrastrara de regreso, ya sabes, como un cavernícola o algo así._

 _Yo: Lo sé. También esperaba más. Me pone nerviosa._

 _Hotaru: ¡Ja! ¡TÚ QUIERES que esté molesto!_

 _Yo: No... ¿quizás? Es estúpido. Tengo una entrevista de trabajo mañana en la tarde. Recepcionista en una clínica dental. Justo cerca de la escuela._

 _Hotaru: ¡Queeee Queeee! No cambies de tema._

 _Yo: Necesito un trabajo más de lo que necesito hablar sobre Naruto._

 _Hotaru: Esto es sobre MÍ, nena. Necesito chismear. Me lo debes. Cuidé a tu hijo Y te emborraché. Entretenme._


	13. Chapter 13

—Hinata, lo siento tanto, pero el doctor Blake todavía se demorará un poco. ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más, o debería ver si puedo cambiar la fecha? Odio presionarte, pero realmente espera tomar una decisión esta noche, y tú eres la última entrevista... Estamos bastante desesperados.

—No hay problema —dije, sonriéndole alegremente a la alterada higienista detrás del mostrador. Era un gran jodido problema. Boruto saldría de la escuela en una hora y tenía que estar allí para recogerlo. Pero además necesitaba poder comprar comida para alimentarlo, demasiado, y después de los tres primeros meses de este trabajo, venía con asistencia médica y licencia por enfermedad... por no hablar de lo dental. No habían revisado mis dientes en cuatro años.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó la higienista. Su nombre era Katy Jordan, y durante la última hora se sentó en la sala de espera, mirándola hacer malabares con sus pacientes y el teléfono. Al parecer, su antigua recepcionista se fue sin dar previo aviso debido a una emergencia familiar, la empleada temporal no estaba presente, y la asistente del médico se marchó a su casa a las diez de la mañana vomitando. Una madre con dos niños se encontraba sentada a mi lado, obviamente impaciente. Había estado esperando cerca de cuarenta minutos para pasar a su cita y las cosas se ponían tensas.

—Voy a hacer una llamada —le dije.

—Eso suena bien —dijo—. ¿Señora Summers? ¿Está lista?

La mujer a mi lado se levantó y organizó a sus niños detrás de ella. Salí de la oficina, que se hallaba en una construcción médica mixta de baja altura. Algo así como un mini centro comercial para los médicos, aunque con más clase, con un paisaje de fantasía, revestimiento de cedro, y pasarelas cubiertas.

Primero llamé a Elle. No hubo respuesta. También llamé a Hotaru. Nada.

Llamé a la escuela para ver si él podía ir al programa después de la escuela por un día, solo para enterarme de que tenía que estar inscripto formalmente para participar, algo que tendría que hacer en persona, en la oficina del distrito.

Eso me dejaba con las chicas del club o Naruto... y las chicas del club no estaban autorizadas para recogerlo en la escuela. Podría cambiar eso, por supuesto.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llenar unos papeles en la oficina de la escuela.

En persona.

Eso dejaba a Naruto.

No tuve comunicación con él desde el domingo en la mañana, aparte de un mensaje preguntando si me encontraba bien. Marqué su número y esperé. El teléfono sonó por tiempo suficiente, pensé que saltaría su correo de voz. Mierda... entonces respondió.

—¿Si?

No sonaba particularmente amigable o acogedor. Más como el viejo Naruto, quien me miraba como si fuera un mueble. Supongo que eso es lo que yo quería.

No se sentía bien.

—Um, hola —dije—. Realmente siento hacer esto, pero necesito pedirte un favor. Para Boruto.

—Sí, tú siempre tienes favores que pedir —dijo, su voz casi como un gruñido—. Sin embargo, todavía te contesto el maldito teléfono cuando llamas. Tratando de averiguar por qué.

—¿Esta tarde vas a trabajar?

—Sip.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas escabullirte el tiempo suficiente como para recoger a Boruto de la escuela? No paran de retrasar mi entrevista de trabajo. Si me tengo que ir, probablemente voy a perder mi oportunidad aquí.

Suspiró.

—Sí, puedo mover las cosas por aquí —dijo—. ¿Hasta qué hora crees que podrás?

Hice una pausa, odiando cada segundo de esto.

—No lo sé —dije finalmente—. A este ritmo, podría ser hacia el final del día. Tengo que reunirme con el doctor. Tuvo algún tipo de emergencia antes y ahora estamos quedando detrás. En este punto está tratando de encajarme entre sus pacientes.

—Está bien, me tomaré el resto del día libre, lo traeré a mi casa.

—Gracias, Naruto.

—Es lo que hago —dijo, colgando. Bajé la mirada hacia el teléfono, preguntándome cómo un chico tan grandioso podía ser a la vez tan imbécil.

Luego puse mi sonrisa de "¡contrátame, soy amable y competente!" de nuevo y volví a la sala de espera.

A las cuatro y media todavía no me hacían mi entrevista. Casi había renunciado a ella, porque hubo una segunda emergencia. Una chica de secundaria golpeó la mitad de sus dientes frontales durante la práctica de fútbol. Estuvo histérica cuando su entrenador se apresuró hacia ella, toallas ensangrentadas presionadas en la cara. Los otros pacientes veían con fascinado horror como el propio Dr. Blake salió a buscarla, llevándola a la bulliciosa sala de tratamiento.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde volvió a aparecer.

—Vamos a tener que reprogramarlos a todos —le anunció a la sala, viéndose agotado—. Lo siento mucho. No tengo a nadie aquí para ayudar en estos momentos. Vamos a tener que llamarlos mañana.

Hubo varios suspiros frustrados, pero no era como si la gente pudiera quejarse, dadas las circunstancias. Los ojos del doctor Blake se quedaron atrapados en mí. Era un hombre apuesto, aunque mayor que yo. Probablemente en sus últimos ¿treinta o cuarenta años?

—¿Usted es uno de mis pacientes? —preguntó—. No la reconozco.

—Soy Hinata Hyuga —respondí, enderezando la bufanda que até alrededor de mi cuello—. Estoy aquí para el trabajo como su recepcionista. ¿Supongo que la entrevista no va a ser hoy?

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Una vez más. Entonces la puerta se abrió y un repartidor de la mensajería UPS entró, seguido por una mujer con tres hijos.

—¡Hola, doctor Blake! —dijo—. Ya estamos listos para nuestros chequeos. ¿Cómo vas?

—Genial —respondió el médico, ofreciéndole una mirada de dolor—. Pero hoy hemos tenido un poco de complicación en la programación. Esta es nuestra nueva recepcionista, Hinata. Ella se encargará de ustedes.

Así de fácil, tenía un trabajo.

Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma cuando manejé el coche hacia la calle de Naruto esa noche. De una empecé el trabajo, y mientras no supe cómo utilizar el programa de planificación, me las arreglé para verificar los dos últimos pacientes de la tarde y llamarlos para cancelar. También manejé el teléfono e incluso hablé con un potencial nuevo paciente. Todavía tenía que llenar papeles, pero el Dr. Blake se emocionó.

Solo tener una fuente de ingresos cambió todo... ¿El hecho de que venía con beneficios, licencia por enfermedad y vacaciones? Increíble.

Nunca antes tuve un trabajo con vacaciones pagas.

Por supuesto, esa buena sensación decayó cuando llegué a casa. No había visto a Naruto desde que escapé de su habitación hace tres días. No estaba segura de lo que esperaba de él. Pero esperaba algo. ¿Esa aceptación silenciosa que hice, después del gran problema que puso sobre "poseerme"? Eso me tenía muy nerviosa.

Para empeorar las cosas, salvó mi vida esta tarde. Una vez más. Eso significaba que le debía más que antes, una complicación más a nuestra ya torcida relación.

Llamé a la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Le envié un mensaje alrededor de las cuatro y media para darle una actualización y respondió que habían ido de pesca, así que caminé por el lado de la casa y me acomodé en la mesa para esperar.

Bueno, tan cómoda como pude, dadas nuestras interacciones recientes. Todavía tenía mi llave, pero usarla se sentía mal dadas las circunstancias. Era un poco después de las seis. Tenía la esperanza de que volverían pronto. Boruto necesitaba cenar y un baño antes de acostarse.

Diez minutos más tarde los vi caminando hacia la casa a través del prado de la laguna, el gran hombre y el niño pequeño viéndose como algo salido de una postal viviente del país. Naruto llevaba los instrumentos de pesca y Boruto se balanceaba a su lado como un cachorro, celebrando haber pescado tres diminutos pececitos.

—¡Mamá! —gritó, señalándome. Se echó a correr hacia la casa y me encontré con él en la parte inferior de la escalera. Saltó hacia mí y luego lo sostuve mientras el pez golpeaba contra mi lado en todo su baboso esplendor.

Guácala...

—Mamá, tengo tres peces —me dijo, con ojos llenos de emoción—. ¡El tío Naruto y yo fuimos a la laguna y hasta desenterramos algunos gusanos y eran muy, muy inquietos!

—Guau, eso suena divertido —dije, preguntándome si conseguiría quitarme el olor a pescado de mi ropa para la entrevista. No pude molestarme por eso, aunque no me sentía tan feliz como él. A veces me olvidaba de lo mucho que amaba a mi niño, porque al verlo de nuevo después de un largo día, casi hizo que mi corazón explotara.

—También tengo buenas noticias —le dije, con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—¡Mamá tiene trabajo! —dije—. Voy a estar trabajando en la oficina de un dentista cerca tu escuela. Podré dejarte todos los días, y luego te recogeré después de la escuela. ¡No más trabajo por la noche! ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—¡Eso es jodidamente genial, mamá! —dijo, con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Boruto! ¿Utilizamos esa palabra?

Su rostro cayó y sacudió con la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo—. El tío Naruto me dijo que no la dijera en frente de ti.

Naruto colocó los instrumentos de pesca debajo de la cubierta y me giré hacia él.

—¿Boruto dice que tú le dijiste que no maldijera delante de mí? —pregunté, levantando una ceja.

—Larga historia —respondió—. Y no voy a detallarla ahora, así que puedes olvidarlo y disfrutar de un pescado a la plancha con nosotros para la cena o molestarte. El resultado será el mismo.

Lo miré mientras Boruto se retorcía queriendo bajarse. Lo solté y subió el hilo del pez, tan orgulloso que casi resplandecía.

—El tío Naruto y yo haremos la cena —declaró—. Comeremos mi pez. ¡Puedes compartir!

Bajé la mirada hacia las tres diminutas truchas arco iris, demasiado pequeñas para ser legales. Entonces miré a Naruto, cuestionando.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo un poco de salmón marinado en la nevera —dijo—. Lo cocinaré con maíz.

—Le compré a Boruto sus macarrones con queso favoritos —le contesté—.¿Quieres que cocine mientras estás en la parrilla?

—Eso suena genial.

La cena fue un poco rara, pero no tan mala como pensaba, bajo las circunstancias. Me mantuve ocupada haciendo los macarrones y preparando las verduras mientras Naruto y Boruto limpiaban el pescado. No confiaba en Boruto con un cuchillo, pero Naruto lo guió cuidadosamente, explicándole cada paso hasta tener el pescado abierto, los vaciaron, y luego los enjuagaron. Los envolvimos en papel aluminio y los pusimos en la parrilla mientras Boruto salía corriendo a jugar y yo ponía la mesa.

—¿Entonces, conseguiste el trabajo hoy? —preguntó Naruto, apoyándose contra la barandilla, una mirada casual sobre la comida. Era casi como si no hubieran pasado cosas entre nosotros durante el fin de semana. Está bien. Puedo manejar esto. La negación siempre fue una excelente estrategia para mí.

—Sip —dije—. Es uno bueno. Me darán todos los beneficios después de tres meses y tendré una semana de vacaciones empezando el otro año. Gracias otra vez por recoger a Boruto.

—No hay problema —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. No es como si fuera difícil tenerlo cerca, si puedes apartarlo de todo la cosa de Skylanders. ¿Nunca se cansa de eso?

—No —dije. Vi una chispa de humor en sus ojos y sonreí de vuelta. Por lo menos teníamos a Boruto entre nosotros, me di cuenta, que no importaba lo jodido que fuera todo lo demás.

—Has hecho un muy buen trabajo con él —dijo Naruto—. Quiero que lo sepas.

—Gracias —dije, sorprendida—. ¿A qué vino eso? ¿Pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo?

Mierda, ¿Acabo de decir eso en voz alta? ¿Por qué tengo que ir y remover las cosas, justo cuando nos empezábamos a llevar bien? Sin embargo, no saltó sobre mí. En su lugar, solo me dio una sonrisa lenta, que extrañamente era peor.

—Te diste cuenta —dijo.

Mierda.

Se acercó y giró el maíz, mientras lo estudiaba, sospechosamente. Se quedó tranquilo, sacando su teléfono y comprobando sus mensajes. Sí, definitivamente peor. Por lo menos cuando peleábamos sabía dónde nos encontrábamos.

En el lado positivo, las pequeñas truchas de Boruto estaban bastante sabrosas, todos los tres mordiscos. Rechazó el salmón para comer macarrones con queso en forma de Bob Esponja, no fue una gran sorpresa. Naruto me sorprendió sacando una botella de sidra espumosa para celebrar mi nuevo trabajo. Boruto estaba en éxtasis, bebiendo la mitad del jugo por sí mismo en una copa de vino. Tengo que admitir, me conmovió. Después de la cena limpiamos los platos mientras Boruto salió de nuevo, con una severa advertencia de que nos iríamos a casa en diez minutos.

—¿Empiezas a trabajar mañana? —preguntó Naruto mientras cargaba el lavavajillas.

—A las nueve en punto —respondí, sintiendo una oleada de emoción—. Es perfecto. No puedo creer cómo funcionan las cosas. Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme hoy, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significa para mí.

—Supongo que no seguiste con lo del trabajo en The Line —dijo, levantando una ceja. Fruncí el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

—Eh, de todos modos no lo decía realmente en serio —le dije—. No quiero trabajar para el club.

—Sí, dejaste claros tus sentimientos sobre el club —dijo él. Mi estado de ánimo se desinflo un poco—. Tengo algo para ti.

—Esa es una declaración cargada —respondí, mi voz plana. Él sonrió y me sentí mejor. No era una sonrisa enojada.

—¿Mente sucia, Hina? —preguntó—. En serio, esto es importante. Vamos a la sala.

Lo seguí y me senté en una silla. Se sentó en el sofá, luego palmeó el asiento a su lado. Sacudí la cabeza. Levantó un sobre grueso, de tamaño empresarial.

—No conseguirás tu sorpresa si no vienes aquí.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que la querré?

—Oh, la querrás —dijo, claramente satisfecho de sí mismo. Me levanté y me acerqué lentamente. Me agarró la mano, tirando de mí hacia abajo y sobre su regazo. Luché, pero me entregó el sobre y la curiosidad se hizo cargo, así que lo dejé ganar.

Además, me pareció bastante agradable sentarme en su regazo. Sí, lo sé. Estúpida. Pero solo soy humana.

Abrí el sobre y vi dinero. Un gran fajo de billetes. Mis ojos se abrieron y se salieron, conmocionada. No conté, pero todos parecían ser billetes de cien dólares... tendría que haber tres o cuatro mil dólares aquí.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —pregunté, mirándolo. Me dio una sonrisa triste.

—La manutención de menores.

—¡Mierda! —Di un grito ahogado—. ¿Cómo le sacaste esto a Menma?

—Es de la herencia de mamá —dijo Naruto—. Le pagué y luego él te pagó a ti. A cambio, él queda con vida. Todo el mundo gana.

Me giré para mirarlo, sorprendida.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le pregunté. Nuestros rostros se hallaban a dos centímetros de distancia, y sus ojos se posaron en mis labios. Los lamí nerviosamente y sentí que algo se movió debajo de mi trasero. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, sosteniéndome vagamente, y mis pezones se endurecieron.

Maldición.

—Bastante difícil ponerse más serio —me dijo—. Un viejo amigo localizó a Menma para mí en Dakota del Norte y estuve montando por allí la tarde del domingo, regresé esta mañana temprano. Hablamos. Luego fuimos al banco. No le di la promesa de dejarlo vivir por escrito, eso es solo un pequeño incentivo. Lo anularé si se vuelve a acercar a más de diez kilómetros de ti o de Boruto. Mamá hubiera querido esto de todos modos. Ella nunca dejó de amarlo, pero seguro como la mierda dejó de confiar en él.

Tragué saliva. No estaba segura si quería saber los detalles... Pero no podía sentir pena por Menma. Se ganó todo lo que consiguió y algo más.

—¿Cuánto dinero hay aquí? —pregunté, pasando por del fajo de dinero.

—No todo —dijo—. Eso es solo la del año pasado. El resto se encuentra en tránsito. Tratar con tanto dinero se complica. Necesita limpiarse un poco, y entonces encontraremos la manera de que te llegue a ti sin dejar ningún rastro sucio. El intercambio es que nos pusimos de acuerdo en el pago mensual, y no es como si pudieras llevarlo al juzgado para pedirle más dinero si consigue un trabajo estupendo ni nada.

—Ni siquiera conseguí hacerle pagar lo que ya me debía —dije—. Salud y Bienestar tampoco harán una mierda. No creo que pudiéramos ajustar más sobre la mesa.

—Más o menos lo que me imaginaba —respondió—. Así que estoy contento de que tengas un trabajo, pero no vivirás de cheque en cheque nunca más.

—Eso es increíble —dije en voz baja, mirando hacia al sobre—. No tengo que preguntar... ¿Va a volver por Boruto y por mí? ¿Voy a ser arrestada?

—Eres buena —dijo—. Eso no es suficiente dinero en efectivo para la atención del IRS, y Sasuke trabaja en conseguir el resto de ello seguro y legal. Esun buen contador, y va a trabajar con nuestro abogado. Un jodido tiburón. Si Menma alguna vez trata de causar problemas al respecto, me llamas y haré que se vaya.

Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor, haciendo alusión a su fuerza, y me estremecí.

—Este es otro caso en el que hacen el trabajo sucio por mí, ¿no es así? — pregunté en voz baja.

—Es el dinero de Boruto —dijo Naruto, con el rostro serio—. Esto no es acerca de ti, Hinata. Se trata de Menma cuidando de su hijo, y no es que incluso haya salido de su bolsillo. Ese acuerdo de seguro salió de la nada. Boruto tiene derecho a este dinero, y mi madre se cagaría si se enterara de que los está dejando morirse de hambre. He arreglado el problema. No pienses más en eso, solo tienes que utilizar el dinero para cuidar de nuestro chico, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, inclinando la cabeza contra su pecho. Besó la parte superior y frotó de arriba a abajo mi espalda.

—¿Así que Sasuke es contador? —pregunté después de un minuto—. Me parece difícil de creer.

—Preferiría que no imaginaras a Sasuke en absoluto —murmuró, y me sonrió.

—Gracias —susurré. Nunca había visto tanto dinero en mi vida. ¡Demonios, a este ritmo tendríamos macarrones y queso de lujo todo el tiempo! ¿Y el resto? Si lo guardo, me gustaría ser capaz de pagar la universidad de Boruto.

Mi hijo irá a la universidad. Sentí lágrimas en los ojos, lo que me molestó bastante porque odiaba llorar.

—Si de verdad quieres darme las gracias, dame una mamada —dijo Naruto, su voz ligera. Me enderecé y golpeé su hombro, y se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas?

—Recibías todo suave y dulce —dijo—. Y cuando te pones así tengo muchas ganas de follar. Pero Boruto está justo afuera y es un mal momento. Enfadarte acabará con toda esa suavidad y dulzura tuya.

—Eres imposible —le dije, tratando de levantarme. Sin embargo me mantuvo presionada en su regazo, y enfadarme claramente no lo ayudaba a no querer tener sexo. La evidencia debajo de mi trasero era más dura cada segundo.

—¿Qué hay de esto? —dijo—. Un beso. Dame un beso y lo dejaremos nivelado.

—No —le dije—. Tramas algo. No puedes dejarme ganar, ¿verdad?

Naruto me sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo—. Tramo algo. Y nunca voy a dejarte ganar, por lo que también podrías rendirte ahora.

Sus labios descendieron sobre los míos en otro de esos besos que destruyen mi capacidad de pensar. Exploró mi boca suavemente y exploré la suya, deseando como el infierno que Boruto estuviera con una niñera. Heroína. El hombre era heroína pura. La heroína mata a la gente, gritó mi cerebro. Mi cuerpo apagó mi cerebro y siguió besando a Naruto. Finalmente soltó mis labios y se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo y mirando con un aire satisfecho como el infierno.

—Como he dicho, harías bien en rendirte, Hina —dijo—. Tarde o temprano voy a ganar este pequeño juego entre nosotros.

Me levanté lentamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Cómo me hizo eso? Tenía tantas ganas de él que no podía pensar bien, y lo volteó, así sin más. Boruto subió corriendo por el pasillo y nos miró por la ventana, presionando su boca abierta contra ella y haciendo una cara de pez globo. Luego se echó a reír violentamente y salió corriendo de nuevo.

De acuerdo. Eso lo apagó.

—Quieres mantener tu propio lugar por un tiempo —dijo Naruto, tocando mi mejilla suavemente—. Voy a tratar de entender eso. Todo está sucediendo rápido y eso da miedo. Pero sigues siendo mía, Hina. No pienses por un minuto que me olvidé de eso o que cambié de opinión.

—¿Piensas mantener tu polla en tus pantalones en el club? —le pregunté sin rodeos.

—No pienso en no mantenerla en mis pantalones —dijo lentamente—. Pero te lo dije, no soy un hombre de una sola mujer. No voy a mentirte o hacerte promesas que no estoy seguro de poder cumplir.

—Y ahí lo tenemos —respondí, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Vete al infierno, Naruto. Me voy a casa.

 _Naruto: ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo?_

 _Yo: 5. ¿Por qué?_

 _Naruto: Quiero ir y comprobar tu lugar, por seguridad._

 _Yo: No._

 _Naruto: ¿No te has dado cuenta de esto todavía? Voy a hacerlo. Prefiero hacerlo cuando es conveniente para ti, pero sucede de cualquier manera. ¿A qué hora? Voy a llevar pizza._

 _Yo: Llegamos a casa alrededor de las 6. A Boruto le gusta su pizza sencilla._

 _Naruto: ¿Sencilla? ¿Como nada?_

 _Yo: Sencilla. Sé feliz. Estoy acostumbrada a que no me deje poner salsa en ella._

 _Naruto: Sencilla será. Nos vemos a las 6._

 _Yo: Está invadiendo mi espacio._

 _Hotaru: ¿ ?_

 _Yo: Naruto. Invade mi espacio. Va a venir esta noche para comprobar la seguridad del nuevo lugar. Sobornándonos con pizza._

 _Hotaru: ¿Un loco del control? Qué es la seguridad._

 _Yo: Le gusta que mis apartamentos tengan alarmas. Comprueba las ventanas malas y cerraduras. Puntos muertos. Ese tipo de cosas._

 _Hotaru: Eso es dulce, ¡sin embargo! Te quiere segura._

 _Yo: Él es el mayor peligro._

 _Hotaru: Sé feliz. Tienes un chico caliente que va y lleva la cena. Las mujeres han muerto por menos._

 _Yo: ¿De qué lado estás?_

 _Hotaru: Del mío ¿No te das cuenta de eso todavía?_

 _Yo: Perra._

 _Hotaru: Zorra._

 _Yo: Por lo menos yo no conduzco una van._

 _Hotaru: ¡Ve si te hago margaritas de nuevo! ¡GOLPE BAJO!_

 _Yo: 3_

—No tienes que gastar mucho dinero para mantener un lugar seguro. — Naruto le dijo a Boruto, su voz grave. Se agacharon juntos mientras Naruto instalaba un nuevo cerrojo en la puerta exterior. Teníamos dos: una que conduce afuera y la otra que conduce al resto de la granja, que era bastante genial por derecho propio. Entre otras cosas, tenía un ático completo con montones de heno viejo para que Boruto saltara. Incluso mejor, tenía escaleras que conducían hacia allí y una barandilla, las características de seguridad que asumí pusieron para el primo de Elle.

—Si tienes latas de refresco vacías, puedes hacer una alarma apilándolas frente a tu puerta —dijo Naruto—. El objetivo es hacer ruido, para que sepas si alguien trata de entrar. La mayoría de los tipos malos huirán si lo hay. Por eso puse esas pequeñas alarmas en las ventanas. Si en algún momento ves un tipo malo, no te quedes callado. Comienza a gritar. Y no grites ayuda, grita: "¡Llamen a la policía!" tan fuerte como puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vas a asustarlo —dije desde el sofá, debatiéndome si debía comerme el último trozo de pizza. Entre Naruto y Boruto, desaparecieron bastante rápido.

—¿Tienes miedo, Boruto? —preguntó Naruto.

—No —dijo—. Naruto es inteligente. Me enseña todo tipo de cosas de seguridad. Dice que tienes que dejar de enviar mensajes de texto en tu teléfono cuando caminas hacia algún lugar, mamá, y prestarle atención a las personas que te rodean. También dice que está este pequeño palo que necesitas comenzar a llevar contigo. Se llama cuburtron.

—Kubaton —corrigió Naruto, mirando por encima de mí—. Es un poco como la batuta de tu llavero. Muy eficaz, muy segura. Deberías venir a tomar la clase de defensa personal en la tienda, Hinata.

—No necesito una clase de defensa personal —dije, rodando mis ojos—. Ya tengo mi propio acosador personal para protegerme. Es casi la hora de dormir de Boruto, ¿planeas irte a casa en algún momento?

—Después de que termine esto —dijo—. Hora del baño, pequeño.

Boruto hizo el lloriqueo obligatorio y rogó para quedarse, pero su corazón no estaba en ello. El baño fue rápido, Naruto terminaba la cerradura justo cuando Boruto salió.

—¿Vas a leer mi historia esta noche? —le preguntó a Naruto.

—Claro que sí, pequeño. —dijo Naruto—. ¿Qué leemos?

—Magic Tree House —respondió Boruto—. Soy capaz de leer por mí mismo, pero me gusta cuando lo haces.

Recogí la pequeña sala de estar, mientras Naruto le leía a Boruto. Teníamos un futón como sofá, que era donde yo dormía. Normalmente empezaría a organizarlo ya, pero no quería darle ideas a Naruto. Después de media hora, volvió a salir, cerrando suavemente la puerta de Boruto detrás de él.

—El chico está fuera —dijo—. Cayó dormido a la mitad del capítulo. Creo que lo hace muy bien, pero ha pasado por mucho últimamente.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —dije torpemente.

—Aquí están tus nuevas llaves —dijo, lanzándomelas—. He sustituido todas las cerraduras, así que tendrás que darle un conjunto a Elle. Los antiguos no funcionaban.

—Um, eso es genial —dije.

—¿Puedo tener a Boruto un rato el viernes por la tarde? —preguntó—. Este fin de semana voy a la carretera. Puede que no vuelva en cuatro o cinco días.

—Claro —le dije—. Sin embargo, lo necesito a las siete.

—Suena bien —dijo. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó casualmente contra la pared—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a hacer esto?

—¿Hacer qué?

Levantó la mano e hizo un gesto alrededor del pequeño apartamento.

—Boruto y tú viven aquí cuando podrían estar en mi casa.

—Esto es bueno —protesté—. Es limpio, es seguro, y no tengo que preocuparme por el casero atacándome en la noche. No va a suceder entre nosotros, Naruto. No. Va. A. Suceder.

No respondió, lo miré con recelo. Tramaba algo... podía olerlo. De pronto se apartó de la pared y se acercó, me capturó por la cintura. Luego me tiró por encima del hombro, al igual que hizo ese fin de semana.

—¡No! —grité—. ¡No puedes arrastrarme cada vez que no lo consigues a tu manera!

Golpeó mi culo.

—Cállate —dijo—. Despertarás a Boruto. Si viene aquí, te verá así, y entonces puedes encontrar la manera de explicárselo. Si me pregunta, le diré la verdad. Mami ha sido una chica mala y necesita una paliza.

—Imbécil —le susurré, pateando y golpeando su espalda tan fuerte como pude. Tal vez debería tomar una de esas clases de kube algo. Podría haber empujado su culo enorme e idiota mientras me sacaba de la casa y se dirigía hacia el granero.

Naruto ignoró mis esfuerzos, lo que me molestó aún más.

Me cargó por el granero y por las escaleras hasta el pajar. Sentí un patrón. Al menos no se hallaba un baño por aquí, así que no habría agua fría rociándome. Un pequeño consuelo. Me dejó caer sobre un montón de paja con tanta fuerza que perdí mi respiración, se mostró alto mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y lo sacaba de los bucles en sus vaqueros. Luego lo dobló entre sus manos y lo hizo romper en un chasquido. Lo miré, arrastrando mis pies hacia atrás por la paja como un cangrejo.

—¿Tengo que atarte de nuevo? —preguntó.

—No vamos a hacer esto —declaré, a pesar de que mi cerebro comenzó el familiar apagón que su presencia parecía causar. Dios, me encantaba cómo olía. Por no hablar de la sensación de su polla muy dentro... esas pequeñas bolas de metal hacen un infierno de diferencia—. Vete al infierno, Naruto.

—Vete a la mierda no. Definitivamente vamos hacer esto —dijo—. Tal vez pueda follar algo de sentido en ti. Obviamente las palabras no funcionan.

Con eso se quitó la camisa y la tiró a un lado. Lo miré cuando abrió la bragueta y se quitó los pantalones vaqueros sin decir nada más. Se arrodilló hacia adelante en el heno y cogió mis manos, sujetándolas a cada lado de mi cabeza. Bajó la suya mientras me olía, besando los chupetones desvanecidos de mi cuello, mordisqueando y chupando como lo hizo en la fiesta.

Maldita distracción. Mierda, eso se sentía bien.

—Están desapareciendo —dijo, alejándose lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. No me gustó su expresión, en absoluto—. Tal vez te haré algunos nuevos. ¿Qué piensas?

—Creo que eres un rabioso imbécil.

Naruto rió.

—Sí, bueno creo que eres una perra, pero a mi polla le gustas, así que se nos ocurrirá algo.

Tomó mi boca de nuevo, pero esta vez el beso no fue duro y brutal. No, cambió de táctica, porque ahora sus labios susurraban sobre los míos, mordiendo y chupando, delineándolos y separándolos suavemente mientras trataba de ignorarlo. Luego tiró mis manos sobre mi cabeza, liberando una mano y deslizándola hacia abajo entre nosotros. Sus dedos fueron a la deriva a través de mi estómago antes de llegar a la parte superior de los pantalones de yoga que me puse en cuanto llegué a casa.

Comenzó a tirar de ellos hacia abajo, y me di cuenta de que era todo.

Naruto se encontraba a punto de ganar otra vez, porque siempre ganaba, y yo siempre lo dejaba porque mi cuerpo lo quería más de lo que mi cerebro lo odiaba. Levanté mis caderas, haciéndole más fácil que me quitara los pantalones, lo cual era más que otro clavo en mi maldito ataúd. Entonces sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de mí y me estremecí.

El daño ya estaba hecho de todos modos, lo justifiqué. ¿Realmente, cuál sería la diferencia? Cuando por fin dejó de besarme, nos miramos el uno al otro, jadeando. Sus dedos acariciaron abajo, rozando mi clítoris, y me retorcí, con ganas de más.

—Jesús, me molestas tanto —murmuró—. Lo bueno es que tu coño es tan jodidamente caliente.

—No lo llames así.

Su labio se torció.

—Lo bueno es que de tu vagina es tan malditamente caliente —susurró—. Porque realmente, realmente quiero meter mi pene en ella y tener repetidamente relaciones sexuales, llevándonos a una culminación satisfactoria de nuestros deseos. ¿Cómo suena eso?

—Casi más sucio —dije, con mi boca arqueándose. Jodidamente ridículo. Todo eso. Quería matarlo, follarlo y gritarle, ¿así que ahora hacía bromas? Casi me reí, pero sus dedos frotaban justo contra mi punto G, mientras que el pulgar jugaba con mi clítoris. No entendía cómo me ponía tan húmeda, tan rápido, cada vez.

—Oh, es más sucio —me dijo, acariciándome de nuevo, tirando de mi oreja con los dientes—. Si te suelto las manos, ¿vas a tratar de escapar?

Consideré la pregunta en serio.

—No —admití—. Pero esto es cosa de una vez. Nunca volveremos a tener relaciones sexuales después de este momento.

Naruto me dio su sonrisa perezosa de pantera y no respondió. Sin embargo, me dejó ir, y extendí la mano, empujándolo una y otra vez contra el heno. Entonces me senté a horcajadas. Tuve una oportunidad en esto, me di cuenta. Una última oportunidad de jugar con el cuerpo de Naruto. ¿Qué debería hacer con él?

Fui por el anillo del pezón, llevándolo profundamente a mi boca mientras él gemía, retorciendo las manos en mi pelo.

—Eso es bueno, Hina —susurró—. ¿Pero podrías agarrar mi polla mientras te encuentras en ello? Es todo en lo que puedo pensar, me está malditamente matando.

Me agaché y lo encontré, acero duro atado en seda. Arrastré mis dedos sobre la cabeza de su pene, agarrando la barra, rozando de ida y vuelta.

—Santa mierda —gimió—. Demasiado, nena. Solo el eje, por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Su mano cubrió la mía, y me mostró exactamente cómo lo quería, lento y profundo, con un poco de un toque que debería haber sido doloroso. Recordé que le gustaba duro por lo que no me contuve, y pronto sus caderas se arqueaban debajo de mí.

Fue entonces cuando le di a su pezón un movimiento final y empecé a trabajar mi boca hasta el estómago. Naruto no era como un tipo en un anuncio de revista. Tenía abdominales perfectos de modelo, pero también tenía pelo suficiente como para recordarme que estaba tratando con un hombre de verdad, no una fantasía pre fabricada de limpieza y sexualidad encerada. Froté mi barbilla contra la inmersión de su ombligo, saboreando el poder que mantenía sobre él antes de bajar.

A algunas chicas les encanta dar mamadas.

Nunca fui una de ellas, así que no tenía mucha experiencia con la que trabajar. Lo que sí tenía era un infierno de imaginación, y estuve pensando en llevar su polla a mi boca desde aquella primera noche en su cubierta. Recuerdo sentarme allí, ver su contorno frente a mí a través de la franela delgada de los pantalones, más que nada con ganas de tocarlo.

Ahora puedo.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, con un brazo doblado hacia atrás y debajo de su cuello, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados mientras frotaba suavemente la cabeza contra mi mejilla, teniendo en cuenta mi próximo movimiento. Extendí mi lengua y golpeé la marca en la parte inferior de su glande. Luego la hice girar alrededor de la pequeña bola de metal.

El aliento de Naruto silbó y sentí una oleada de puro poder femenino.

Lamí de nuevo, jugando con su piercing antes de chuparlo duro. La barra de metal era rara, pero no era como si pensara llevarlo profundo a mi garganta, así que no importaba. Empecé mover mi cabeza de arriba a abajo, trabajándolo con mi mano al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos excavaron profundamente en mi pelo, guiándome.

—Me estás matando, Hina —murmuró, gimiendo—. Detente. Voy a venirme si no lo haces.

Me gustaba esa idea. Por una vez, sería bueno ver a Naruto perder el control. Pero justo cuando decidí hacer que ocurriera, sus dedos apretaron mi cabello, quitando mi boca de su polla.

—Móntame —ordenó.

Oh, podría trabajar con eso...

Me subí encima suyo, alcanzándolo para guiarlo en mi cuerpo. A pesar de que probablemente me encontraba más húmeda de lo que jamás estuve en mi vida, tomar toda su longitud fue lento. Desde este ángulo sentía cada centímetro de él, estirándome tanto que casi dolía. Me detuve varias veces para dejar que mi cuerpo se ajustara, sus ojos clavados en mí todo el tiempo. Cuando por fin tuve todo de él, me quede quieta, recuperando el aliento.

Naruto todavía me miraba, con el rostro lleno de necesidad, intensidad y deseo. Se apoyó en un codo, la flexión de sus músculos del estómago casi dolorosa contra mi clítoris súper sensible. Extendió la mano y cogió un mechón de mi cabello, metiéndolo detrás de la oreja, y luego acunó mis mejillas, su rostro casi tierno.

Cerré los ojos.

¿Naruto enojado? Bien. ¿Naruto caliente? También me acostumbré a eso. ¿Pero Naruto como un amante gentil? No tenía espacio para eso en mi cabeza, no si quería sobrevivir y seguir adelante con mi vida. Empecé a mecerme hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre él, el movimiento siempre tan leve pero casi dolorosamente placentero. Dejó caer la mano de mi cara a mi cadera, instándome a ir más rápido, así que lo hice.

No pasó mucho tiempo para llevarlo de nuevo al borde. En algún momento me incliné hacia delante sobre el pecho para hacer palanca, hundiendo mis uñas en sus pectorales, lo que parecía excitarlo aún más. A Naruto le gustaba un toque de dolor, decidí, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para aplastarlo con mis músculos internos.

Soy generosa de esa manera.

Estaba cerca de llegar cuando perdió la paciencia, me volteó y tomó el control de nuevo. Me agarró las piernas, subiéndolas por encima de sus hombros. Luego me golpeó duro hasta que grité con mi orgasmo. Naruto siguió justo detrás, y cuando llegó, gritó mi nombre.

Me dormí con él envuelto a mí alrededor, los dos de lado, una de sus manos descansando ligeramente contra mi estómago. Bajó y agarró una manta, cubriendo el heno y creando un nido para nosotros.

En algún momento me desperté para encontrar la mano de Naruto entre mis piernas, me acarició lentamente mientras iba a la deriva. Me puso sobre mi estómago, y mis piernas, y se deslizó en mi cuerpo suavemente y con cuidado. Suspiré, la deliciosa presión construyéndose y explotando con una sutileza que nunca antes experimenté.

Luego se envolvió de nuevo a mí alrededor y me volví a dejar llevar por el sueño. Me desperté cuando mi celular sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente, me encontraba sola en mi futón, rodeada de su olor. No reconocí el nombre y la persona que llamó y colgó. Número equivocado de mierda.

Me di la vuelta a mi lado y vi la caja de pizza vacía, todavía sobre la mesa de café.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer con una situación como esta? Descabellada. Todo esto.


	14. Chapter 14

—Dios, amo bailar —dijo Hotaru, tomando una calada de su cigarrillo. Era solo la mitad de la noche del viernes, y nos quedamos en la acera, afuera del club en el centro de Spokane. Me encontraba bastante mareada.

—Mis pies van a doler mucho, pero lo vale totalmente —concordé, me tambaleé un poco, sentí rubor en mis mejillas, lo que fue gracioso, así que me empecé a reír. Hotaru sacudió su cabeza hacía mí.

—No puedo llevarte a ningún lugar —dijo seria—. Como sea. ¿A dónde demonios fue Temari? Quiero echarle un vistazo a su chico. Pensé que el trato era que lo íbamos a ver y decidir si valía su tiempo. Nos engañó.

—Una mierda. Perra. La odio

—Sí, yo también —afirmó Hotaru apuñalando el aire con su humo para dar énfasis—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir mi vida de soltera indirectamente si no tengo ningún detalle?

Sacudí la cabeza y me encogí de hombros tristemente.

—Estoy haciendo mi parte. Te lo cuento todo.

—No pienses que no lo aprecio —dijo, sus ojos un poco aguados. Nos dimos un abrazo ebrio.

Llegamos al primer bar alrededor de las diez, y a las diez treinta Temari desapareció para encontrarse con su sexy cita de Internet, Shikamaru. Se suponía que tenía que entrarlo para que lo conociéramos, pero en cambio se escabulló por un bar de la calle. Hubiera sospechado de secuestro y asesinato para las once y media, cuando nos movimos hacia el siguiente club, pero estuvo enviando regularmente mensajes de texto dejando en claro que la pasaba muy bien.

Gran historia corta, Shikamaru era hermoso, lo íbamos a conocer, ella definitivamente iba a dormir con él, y se hallaba bastante segura de que él podría soportar a su papá. Aparentemente Shikamaru era el hombre perfecto de Temari. Prometió no irse del otro bar sin nosotras, así que lo consideraremos como bueno.

—Esperemos que se estén besando en una cabina —dije con tristeza.

—No —dijo en tono amenazante—. Si lo folla antes de que le de mi aprobación, pierde sus privilegios a las margarita.

Hablar de hacerlo me recordó a Naruto, y pensar en Naruto me daba ganas de beber más. Aun no podía creer que lo follé. Otra vez. No podía quitarme a ese hombre. Gracias a Dios no teníamos que estar de vuelta en Coeur d' Alene hasta el mediodía, porque tenía mucho más alcohol que beber. El marido de Hotaru se sacrificó esta noche, cuidando a ambos chicos. Necesitaba hornearle galletas o algo.

—¿Es raro que quiera hornear para tu marido? —pregunté. Ella se echó a reír y yo también. Mi celular vibró.

Temari: Quiero regresar al hotel. Definitivamente es EL INDICADO.

Leí y me emocioné. Le pasé el teléfono a Hotaru. Empezó a escribir furiosamente.

 _Hotaru: ¡No te atrevas! Primero tenemos que echarle un vistazo. No ESTÁS siguiendo el plan._

 _Temari: Lo conocerás en un minuto, baja a Mick's y podemos dirigirnos desde ahí. Esperaremos afuera._

Le quité mi teléfono a Hotaru.

—¡Es mío! Tengo derecho a gritarle primero.

—No podemos gritarle delante del chico sexy de Internet —me dijo—. Eso sería avergonzarla, le gritaremos mañana.

Lo consideré.

—Está bien, pero reclamo gritarle primero una vez que pateemos su culo.

Suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Como quieras.

No los vimos afuera de Mick's. Era un lugar pequeño como un hoyo en la pared que casi no encontramos porque se hallaba al lado un club de buen tamaño con una gran fila. Le envié un mensaje de texto a Temari, pero no obtuve respuesta.

—Probablemente esté en el baño o algo. —dijo Hotaru mirando a un grupo de chicos parados como tontos en la acera. Ellos también la miraron y ella sonrió.

—¡Oye! —susurré—. Casada, ¿recuerdas?

Se rió.

—Solo estoy mirando. No seas tan estirada. Prometo no tocar nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi teléfono vibró.

 _Temari: Saliendo_.

Esperamos en la calle por otros cinco minutos. Nada, me empecé a poner un poco nerviosa, le volví a enviar un mensaje de texto. Sin respuesta.

Otros diez minutos pasaron y ya tenía suficiente. Esto no se sentía bien.

—Voy a ir a buscarla —le dije a Hotaru. Perdió interés en los chicos cuando se acercaron y trataron de coquetear, eran muy buenos para la vista, pero no eran grandes conversadores.

Asintió con preocupación en su rostro.

—Esperaré aquí afuera. —Miró de arriba abajo hacia la calle—. Solo en caso de que salgan.

—No te quiero aquí afuera sola.

Movió su barbilla hacia el guardia de la puerta del lado.

—Voy a estar bien. Si algo pasa, gritaré. Ve a buscar a nuestra chica.

—Muy bien. —Miró sombríamente—. Pero cuando la encuentre, vamos a patear su trasero. Esto no está bien.

El lugar era pequeño y oscuro, solo un diminuto y estrecho bar, más tosco de lo que esperaba. No es extraño que esos chicos se quedaran afuera. Los hombres de aquí los despedazarían y los tirarían como... Mmm... algo. ¿Envoltorios? No, algo peor. Sacudí mi cabeza, el alcohol me nubla. Concéntrate. Hay más hombres que mujeres, y la mayoría tiene sus ojos en su bebida. Mi opinión sobre Shikamaru cae rápidamente. ¿Qué clase de chico trae a una chica a un lugar como este?

No debimos haber dejado a Temari fuera de nuestra vista, me di cuenta.

No la encontré en la parte principal, así que vagué por el exterior, donde un largo pasillo me llevó a unos baños que se veían asquerosos y a una oficina.

Terminé en la puerta de salida de incendios, que se mantenía abierta por un ladrillo.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Hotaru.

 _Yo: ¿Alguna señal de ellos?_

 _Hotaru: No, esto es una mierda._

 _Yo: No están en el bar, miraré en él callejón y volveré_.

Me acerqué a la puerta de salida con cautela. ¿En realidad Temari saldría aquí con un tipo que no conoce? Excepto que probablemente sintiera que lo conocía. Se han estado llamando ya hace un tiempo. Diablos, salgo con chicos que conocí minutos antes. Aun así... abrí la puerta, me encontré con un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, pantalones desteñidos y botas de moto, inclinado al lado de una camioneta.

Me sonrió como un tiburón y me guiñó.

Oh mi Dios. Lo reconocí. Era uno de los chicos de ese otro club, The Devil's Jacks. Los que habían ido a mi apartamento en Seattle.

Hunter.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Mierda... ¿Coincidencia?

¿O Shikamaru y Hunter eran la misma persona?

Abrí mi boca para gritar cuando alguien me empujó por detrás, dejándome en el callejón. Me tropecé y casi caigo. Los brazos de Hunter me atraparon, levantándome y llevándome a la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Grité lo más fuerte que pude, golpeando y luchando mientras me metía en la camioneta, pero con la música fuerte del club de al lado era casi seguro que nadie me escuchó. Temari yacía en el suelo, con los brazos amarrados en su espalda, un pañuelo amordazando su boca. Sus piernas se hallaban atadas firmemente con lo que parecía una cuerda para colgar ropa blanca.

Shikamaru entró atrás mío, empujándome y quitándome el teléfono. En cuestión de segundos mi propia boca se encontraba amordazada y mis manos esposadas en mi espalda. Me acosté boca abajo en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y mirando a Temari, quien también me miraba. Sentí que otra persona subía y escuché un portazo. Y el motor rugió.

Hunter habló, su voz era fría y distante.

—Lo siento, chicas. Esperemos que esto no se ponga feo y puedan volver a casa pronto.

Y la camioneta empezó a moverse.

-Naruto-

Su cerveza estaba caliente.

Por una vez, no había una fiesta en la casa club o una barbacoa o algo pasando, lo que era una maldita lástima porque no podía dejar de pensar en

Hinata afuera en Spokane bailando con la puta de su mejor amiga. Él debería concentrarse en su viaje a Portland mañana, pero realmente no podía importarle menos.

Jesús, casi se caga en los pantalones cuando supo con quién iba salir esta noche. El nombre de Hotaru en el escenario era Stormie, y la perra era famosa por tener la boca como un vacío. Incluso se la llevó a casa una vez... La pasaron bien, pero no valía para romper la regla de no-se-repite.

Ahora se preguntaba si ella estuvo llenando la cabeza de Hinata con historias acerca de él. También explicaba el por qué estaba interesada en trabajar en The Line, Hotaru hizo una maldita fortuna allí, una de sus bailarinas más populares.

Ella fue un éxito mucho mayor en las salas VIP.

Consideró detener a Hinata físicamente, pero pensó que a largo plazo le haría más daño que bien. Ella lo evitó desde su noche en el granero y él la dejó. La primera semana de su nuevo trabajo fue estresante, por lo que le dio un respiro. La noche de chicas lo pilló con la guardia baja. Solo lo descubrió porque Boruto tenía una boca grande.

El chico se hallaba lleno de información útil.

Obito entró al salón con una chica. Ella lucía como de dieciséis, aunque Naruto sabía que tenía que ser mayor. El Jailbait no se permitía en la Armería, ese era un problema que jodidamente seguro no necesitaban. Obito llevaba la mirada de alguien que había conseguido un buen polvo, la mandó a su casa con un golpe en el trasero. Luego se acercó a Naruto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó dejándose caer en una de las sillas.

—Estoy aburrido —dijo Naruto, frotando su nuca—, y aparentemente me estoy haciendo viejo, porque me duele el cuello después de sentarme hoy en mi banco, cuidando de la orden especial.

—Eres jodidamente patético —dijo Obito.

—Esa es la verdad.

—Escuché que tu chica se mudó.

—Sí, podemos hablar de otra cosa.

Obito se rió brevemente.

—Primero Sasuke y ahora tú —dijo—. Este maldito lugar se está llenando de dominados.

—Vete a la mierda, imbécil —respondió Naruto—. La única razón por la que estoy sentado aquí en este momento y no jodiendo su rostro es porque no estoy dispuesto a entregarle mi polla con una correa. Y tú deberías hablar. ¿Jodiendo con chicas más jóvenes que tu hija? Me asusta pensar en tu viejo culo haciéndolo con ella.

—Por lo menos follé esta noche —respondió Obito suavemente—. A diferencia de algunos.

Su teléfono sonó. Lo sacó y miró el identificador de llamadas.

—Es Temari —dijo en breve, se paró y empezó a deambular por la habitación.

Luego Obito se congeló, su lenguaje corporal gritaba tensión. Treinta segundos después el teléfono de Naruto sonó.

Hinata

—Será mejor que no... —Empezó. Pero ella lo cortó.

—Cállate y escucha —dijo, su voz era tensa. Naruto se sentó—. ¿Esos tipos que te encontraste en Seattle? ¿The Devil's Jacks? Nos tienen a Temari y a mí. Nos encontrábamos en Spokane y ellos...

La oyó gritar mientras alguien cogía el teléfono. La adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo, llevándolo de relajado a listo para la acción en un latido. En lugar de actuar, se ordenó mantener la calma y escuchar con todo lo que tenía. Necesitaban todas las pistas posibles para poder encontrar a Hinata... y ¿Temari? ¿Qué mierda?

Jesús, Temari debería saber que cuando sale debe decirle a Obito. ¿Cómo terminó mezclada en todo esto?

—Naruto —dijo un hombre—. Es Skid. De Seattle. Tenemos un pequeño problema.

—Estás muerto —respondió Naruto. Con voz suave, lo decía en serio. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Obito tomar un taburete de la barra y estrellarlo contra la pared.

Sasuke se puso de pie, sacó a un trío de chicas por la puerta mientras Painter tomaba una carabina recortada de detrás de la barra.

Slide salió del baño y miró a su alrededor, con la cejas juntas.

—Sí, vamos a hablar de mi muerte después —dijo Skid sonando aburrido—.Escucha. Tu chico de Portland, Toke, se volvió loco con dos de nuestros hermanos un par de horas atrás. Solo entró a la maldita casa y empezó a disparar. Hay policías por todas partes, un par de perras que vieron todo. Una mierda total. Las chicas también están hablando con los policías, para hacer mejor las cosas. En este momento Docs trabaja en un tipo, ni idea de si lo logrará. Toke sacó a rastras al otro.

—Estás lleno de mierda —dijo Naruto. Toke puede ser rebelde pero jamás ignoraría el voto de todo el club.

—Procésalo —espetó Skid—. Es tiempo de poner en control a tu chico y que nuestro hombre vuelva. A Salvo. Hasta entonces, vamos a cuidar de, ¿cómo se llama de nuevo? ¿Hinata? Vamos a cuidar de la pequeña y dulce Hinata por ti. Va a estar bien una vez que todo esto se aclare. ¿Nuestro hombre muere? Su perspectiva no se ve bastante bien. Tiene un buen culo. Podría tocarlo antes de dispararle. ¿Me entiendes?

Colgó.

—Mierda —murmuró Naruto, pateó la mesa de café mientras se paraba. Obito le gritó a Sasuke y a Bam Bam mientras lo retenían. Naruto ignorando el drama, caminó por el pasillo, más allá de la oficina, y entró al gran taller en donde hacía sus proyectos especiales. Abrió su portátil y puso el rastreador, estrechando su búsqueda.

Ahí estaban, los teléfonos de Hinata y Temari, cerca del río, en la ciudad de Spokane. Estarían en el agua pronto. Para cuando pudiera llegar allí los Jacks estarían lejos, con sus chicas.

Maldita Sea. Naruto se volteó y le dio un puñetazo a la pared, rompiendo la plancha de yeso. Un dolor agudo lo golpeó, ayudándolo a concentrarse. Sacó una 38, semiautomática no registrada del cajón de su banco y la metió en la funda de su tobillo. Luego agarró clips adicionales. Entonces se dio media vuelta y regresó por el pasillo para encontrar a Obito y a los otros discutiendo sobre qué hacer. Obito quería irse ahora, Sasuke, Bam Bam y Duck querían tomarse su tiempo para hacer un plan, cosa que Naruto sabía que necesitaban. No podían hacer una mierda en Spokane hasta que tuvieran más información.

Toke perdió la votación pero ganó la batalla.

Las Parcas y los Devil's Jacks iban a la guerra.

-Hinata-

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Se sintió como por siempre. Entonces escuché el sonido de una puerta de cochera abriéndose. Nos detuvimos y se cerró detrás de nosotros. Hunter y el conductor salieron de la camioneta, rodeándola para abrir las puertas traseras.

Manos duras, no las de Hunter, agarraron mis tobillos, sacándome bruscamente. Mi mejilla se raspó, y si el secuestro no me había puesto sobria por completo, el dolor terminó el truco. Él medio me llevó, medio me arrastró hasta la casa. Luego me dejó caer en el sofá y luché por sentarme. Shikamaru puso a Temari a mi lado, mucho más suavemente. Retrocedió y se unió a su amigo. El tipo número dos era Skid, el otro Devil ́s Jack a quien conocí en Seattle. Permanecieron sobre nosotras, con rostros sombríos, y sabía que nos hallábamos bien y verdaderamente jodidas.

Mi estómago se retorció y pensé en Boruto. ¿Lo volvería a ver?

—Aquí está la situación —dijo Hunter, sus fríos ojos parpadeando de ida y vuelta entre nosotras. ¿Podría realmente ser el chico de Internet de Temari? Ella no mintió. Realmente era caliente, incluso más guapo de lo que recordaba.

Lástima que fuera un maldito sociópata.

O tal vez le hizo algo a Shikamaru. Por lo que sabía, el novio en línea de Temari podría estar muerto en el callejón. Mierda.

—Están aquí como negociación. Uno de Las Parcas en Portland, Toke, anoche tomó una decisión realmente mala. Fue a nuestra casa y comenzó a disparar, sin advertencia, sin provocación. Tomó un rehén cuando se fue. Uno de nuestros hermanos murió y un segundo probablemente está siendo torturado hasta la muerte en este momento, así que tendrán que disculparnos por ser un poco bruscos sobre todo el asunto. Tu papi —asintió hacia Temari—, va a hacer lo necesario para traer a nuestro chico de regreso con nosotros. Si eso pasa, te vas a casa.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos llenos de traición. Él se inclinó hacia delante y le quitó la mordaza, susurrando algo en su oído. Em se apartó.

—Estás muerto, Shikamaru —dijo, su voz totalmente seria. Así que era un misterio resuelto... pobre Temari. Mi corazón dolía por ella.

—Mi papá va a matarte —continuó—. Volvamos ahora y trataré de disuadirlo de ello. De lo contrario, será demasiado tarde. Lo digo en serio. Él. Te. Matará.

Hunter negó.

—Lo siento, nena —respondió—. Entiendo que estés asustada y enojada, pero no voy a dejar que un hermano muera solo porque algún Parca tuvo una rabieta.

—Vete a la mierda.

Él le echó un vistazo a Skid, quien se encogió de hombros. Hunter suspiró, pasando una mano por su rostro, luciendo cansado.

—Está bien, subamos —dijo. Me miró—. Sacaremos tu mordaza, pero si alguna de las dos comienza a gritar, tendremos que volver a ponérselas. Nos encontramos en medio de la nada, así que no es como si fueran a llegar a alguna parte si lo hacen. Ustedes controlan cuán feo se pone esto. ¿Entendieron?

Con eso, sacó un cortaplumas Leatherman y cortó la cuerda en los pies de Temari. Luego comenzó con la mía. Escuché un ruido de clic y levanté la mirada para encontrar a Skid apuntándonos con una pequeña pistola.

—Causas problemas, te dispararé —dijo—. Hunter es amable. Yo no.

Tragué.

Hunter me levantó y me sacudí nerviosamente, tratando de conseguir mi circulación de vuelta. Era difícil equilibrarse con las manos esposadas en mi espalda. Ayudó a Temari a levantarse y luego marchamos hasta la escalera a un lado de la sala de estar.

El segundo piso de la casa era bastante típico, con un pequeño rellano en la parte superior. Parecía que había tres dormitorios, junto con el baño, recordándome que necesitaba orinar a lo grande. Hunter tomó el brazo de Temari y la tiró en una habitación de la derecha, cerrando la puerta de un golpe detrás de ellos.

—Por ahí —dijo Skid, señalando la puerta de al lado. Entré para encontrar una enorme cama con un marco de hierro forjado muy simple, una cómoda maltratada, y un viejo escritorio. Había una pequeña ventana, que parecía haber sido pintada. Me pregunté cuán difícil sería abrirla. Si lo hiciera, ¿podría manejar una caída hasta el piso?

—Párate junto a la cama, de espaldas a mí —dijo Skid.

Oh, mierda... la cama adquirió un nuevo significado. Hice lo que me dijo, mi cuerpo preparándose para lo peor. ¿Se hallaba Skid a punto de violarme?

¿Estaría Shikamaru violando a Temari? Obviamente, él cultivó algún tipo de relación con ella. ¿Era todo sobre el club, o había algo más?

Temblé cuando Skid vino detrás de mí, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y rezándole al infierno porque yo no fuera su tipo. Sentí sus manos tocando las mías, entonces abrió una de las esposas.

—Acuéstate —dijo, su voz indescifrable. ¿Debería luchar contra él, o simplemente cerrar los ojos y tomarlo? Quería vivir mucho más de lo que quería pelear. Lo dejaría hacerlo y solo esperaría que terminara rápido.

Me acosté de espaldas, enfocándome en el techo, parpadeando rápidamente.

—Pon las manos sobre tu cabeza.

Levanté los brazos mientras se inclinaba sobre mí. Hizo una pausa, mirándome, y vi sus ojos observando la curva de mis pechos. Mordí el lado de mi mejilla, tratando de no romperme y empezar a suplicar. No quería darle ese poder sobre mí. Se agachó, capturando mis manos, y sentí un tirón en las esposas cuando pasó la cadena a través del hierro forjado. Luego enganchó de nuevo la segunda esposa en mi mano.

Skid se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, cruzando los brazos. Contuve la respiración. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Me encontraba a salvo por ahora?

Me echó un vistazo, pensativo.

—El tipo que se llevó Toke es mi hermano —dijo—. No solo mi hermano de club, mi medio hermano. La única familia que tengo. Créeme cuando te digo que haré cualquier cosa para recuperarlo. No creas que ser mujer te protege. Nada te protegerá. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí.

—Buena chica —dijo—. Sigue así y tal vez vivirás.

Se giró y salió.

Me quedé allí para siempre, necesitando tanto orinar que dolía. Se suponía que debería haberle pedido a Skid que me llevara al baño antes de que me encerrara. Tarde o temprano mojaría la cama. No me importaba. Prefería orinarme encima que llamar a Skid para que volviera y me ayudara. Entonces escuché un grito y el sonido de algo rompiéndose contra la pared de mi habitación compartida con Temari.

Me olvidé de mi situación de ir al baño.

—¡Bastardo chupa pollas! —chilló Temari. Contuve la respiración al oír otro golpe. Oh, Dios. ¿Luchaba con él? ¿La violaba? Su voz parecía llena de dolor y me sentí enferma del estómago, porque lo que sea que pasaba allí no era bueno. El ruido se calmó. Me acosté en la oscuridad, contando los segundos. ¿Cómo algo tan loco le pasó a alguien tan normal y aburrida como yo?

Malditas Parcas.

Maldito y estúpido club de Naruto. Primero, Temari fue apuñalada y ahora habíamos sido secuestradas. Era como un virus horrible, arrastrándose y destruyendo todo lo que tocaba, sin advertencia.

Si salía viva de esto, nunca volvería a tocar a Naruto.

No podría estar con un Parca, sin importar lo mucho que lo quería. No podía permitir que esto fuera una parte de mi vida. Tampoco podía ser parte de la vida de Boruto. Si Naruto quería ver a mi hijo, tendría que ser malditamente lejos del club.

¿En cuanto a mí? Terminé con él. Bien y verdaderamente terminado. Lo sabía en mi interior y en mis huesos, ningún hombre cuya realidad incluía a las mujeres siendo secuestradas era lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Él no era el adecuado, sin importar lo que me hacía sentir.

Punto.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando Temari gritó de nuevo.

Me desperté de un salto cuando la cama se hundió.

¿Dónde me encontraba?

Oí la voz de Temari y todo regresó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Abrí los ojos para encontrarla sentada a mi lado.

La estudié, buscando signos de abuso o llanto.

Sin embargo, no se veía como una víctima de violación. Parecía enojada como el infierno. En todo caso, se veía más bonita de lo normal, sus mejillas llenas de color y su cabello salvaje y suelto. La luz de la mañana se filtraba por la ventana. Hunter se hallaba en la puerta, mirándonos, su rostro ilegible. No podía creer que en realidad me quedé dormida.

—Necesito el baño —dije, mi voz ronca. Dios, me sentía con resaca.

—¿Puede ir al maldito baño? —le preguntó Temari a Hunter, su voz fría.

—Sí —dijo, caminando hacia mí. Ella se levantó y salió de su camino, colocando la mayor distancia posible entre ellos. Traté de no estremecerme cuando abrió las esposas, moviéndome tan rápido como pude a pesar de mis músculos adoloridos.

—Vamos —dijo Hunter—. Ambas.

Temari tomó mi mano y salimos de la habitación juntas, sus dedos apretando los míos. Quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien, averiguar lo que le sucedió. Sin embargo, de ninguna manera iba a hablar delante de él.

Giramos hacia el pequeño baño, el cual no tenía ventana. Temari cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente en el marco para mirar a Hunter en una especie de batalla silenciosa. Entonces la puerta se cerró.

Corrí al inodoro, increíblemente aliviada.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurré, mirándola. Pasó las manos por su cabello, luego cruzó los brazos y los frotó—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te lastimó?

—¿Mi orgullo? Definitivamente —dijo, parpadeando—. No físicamente. No puedo creer esto. En serio... no puedo creer lo estúpida que fui. De hecho, lo invité a salir y conocerme. Lo hice tan fácil. Idiota.

No respondí, lavándome las manos mientras intercambiamos lugares, luego ahuecándolas para tomar agua. Mi boca se hallaba toda algodonosa.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que va a pasar con nosotras? —pregunté—. Skid me asusta demasiado.

—¿Te hizo daño? —preguntó, su voz aguda.

—No.

—Eso es bueno. Esta es una situación bastante jodida —dijo—. Toke, el que me cortó en la fiesta, está fuera de sus cabales. Esta cosa del tiroteo no tiene ningún sentido para mí, en absoluto, pero si realmente pasó, nos encontramos jodidas.

Nadie sabe dónde está Toke, ni siquiera Yahiko, y él es su presidente. Todos han estado buscándolo desde la fiesta. Cortarme no estuvo bien, y papá quiere asegurarse de que pague por ello.

—Mierda —murmuré—. Así que tu papá no podría entregarles a este tipo Toke, ¿incluso si quisiera hacerlo?

—No lo creo —dijo lentamente—. Quiero decir, él realmente es protector conmigo. Cuando Toke me lastimó así, papá lo perdió. Si pudiera encontrarlo, ya lo habría hecho. Estamos bastante jodidas aquí, Hinata.

—¿Crees que nos lastimarán?

Consideró la pregunta.

—Shikamaru no lo hará —respondió—. Quiero decir, no me hará daño. Tampoco creo que te lastime.

Ladeé mi cabeza hacia ella.

—Te das cuenta que te mintió todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Solo porque te guste no quiere decir que puedes confiar en él, Temari.

—Oh, ya lo sé —dijo rápidamente, luego sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—Créeme, estoy muy consciente de que soy la idiota que nos metió en esto.

—No eres idiota —le dije con fuerza—. Él es un mentiroso y es bueno en eso. No es tu culpa que te eligiera como objetivo.

Era culpa de los Parcas, pero imaginé que restregarlo en la cara no sería particularmente útil.

—No importa —dijo—. Pero lo digo en serio, realmente no creo que me lastime. Estoy más preocupada por Skid.

—Es su hermano al que se llevaron —dije—. Su hermano real. Creo que él quería hacerme daño.

—¿Se encuentran bien ahí dentro? —llamó Hunter a través de la puerta.

—Estamos bien —espetó Temari, sorprendiéndome—. ¡Danos un maldito minuto, imbécil!

Mis ojos se ampliaron.

—Eso fue bastante rencoroso —siseé—. ¿Crees que es inteligente? Tal vez estoy leyendo mal la situación aquí, ¿pero no lo queremos de buen humor?

Resopló con sarcasmo.

—A la mierda con eso —respondió—. Soy una Parca y que me cuelguen si dejo que algún idiota de los Devil ́s Jack me mande.

—Bueno, no soy una Parca —dije en voz baja—. Y preferiría no morir aquí y dejar a Boruto huérfano, así que no lo molestes.

Parecía arrepentida.

—Lo siento. Supongo que tengo el temperamento de mi papá.

—Es una pena que no tengas su arma.

—Ya lo creo, ¿no? Y soy la chica buena de la familia. Deberías ver a mi hermana.

—Tienen un minuto —llamó Hunter a través de la puerta—. Luego voy a entrar.

Temari se lavó las manos y salió del baño. Evité hacer contacto visual con Shikamaru, quien retrocedió e inclinó la cabeza hacia "mi" habitación.

—Entren y acuéstense en la cama —dijo—. Ambas.

Hicimos lo que dijo, aunque podía ver que mató a Temari obedecer, y dos minutos más tarde nos tuvo esposadas a la cama. Por suerte, solo lo hizo con una muñeca, lo cual era mucho más cómodo que el método de Skid.

—Les traeré algo de comida —dijo Hunter, pasando un dedo por la mejilla de Temari.

Ella lo miró.

—Me voy a comprar un vestido rojo brillante para usarlo en tu funeral, Shikamaru.

—¿Sí? —respondió, entrecerrando los ojos—. Asegúrate de que sea corto y muestre tus tetas.

—Te odio —siseó ella.

—Sigue diciéndote eso.

Salió, cerrando la puerta de un golpe detrás de él. Me mordí la lengua, preguntándome qué diablos fue todo eso.

—No te preocupes —dijo Temari después de una pausa incómoda—. Encontraremos una manera de salir de esto. Vamos a escapar de algún modo. Eso o los chicos nos encontrarán.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —pregunté, preguntándome qué demonios pasaba entre ellos—. ¿Te dijo algo, te dio algún indicio o pista acerca de dónde estamos?

—No.

Esperé que me dijera algo más. No lo hizo, y eso me preocupó aún más.

—Así que, ¿qué hiciste toda la noche? —pregunté lentamente. Temari ignoró la pregunta.

—Me pregunto si uno de ellos saldrá en algún momento —murmuró—. Si esperamos a que haya solo uno en la casa, apostaría a que ambas podríamos reducirlo. O incluso si lo distrajéramos, por lo menos una de nosotras podría escapar. Ir por ayuda.

—¿Crees que realmente estemos en medio de la nada? —pregunté—. ¿Has visto hacia afuera?

—No he visto, pero apenas condujimos el tiempo suficiente para salir de la ciudad —dijo—. Puede que no haya ninguna casa al lado, pero tiene que haber algo a poca distancia. Solo tenemos que encontrar una manera de quitarnos estas esposas. Si podemos encontrar un clip o un alfiler o algo, puedo forzar la cerradura.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, impresionada—. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

—Te sorprenderías de todas las cosas que sé —dijo, su voz seca—. Papá cree en estar preparado.

La puerta se abrió y Hunter entró haciendo equilibrio con dos platos de papel. Tenía un par de botellas de agua agarradas bajo el brazo y de repente me di cuenta de lo hambrienta y sedienta que me hallaba. Mi estómago gruñó. Puso todo en la parte superior del pequeño armario de la esquina. Luego se acercó y abrió las esposas.

—Tienen diez minutos —dijo.

Nos levantamos y agarramos la comida. Era mantequilla de maní y sándwiches de mermelada junto con algunas papas fritas, pero sabía tan bueno como cualquier comida que alguna vez haya tenido.

—En un minuto, vamos a llamar a tu padre —le dijo Shikamaru a Temari. —Hazle saber que te encuentras viva, y averigua si ha hecho algún progreso.

Temari lo miró sombríamente, masticando su comida. Él suspiró, agarrando la silla de la mesa y tirando de ella.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó. Ella negó. Hunter hizo girar la silla y se sentó a horcajadas, con el rostro en blanco. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la cara de Temari. Una vez que terminamos de comer, asintió hacia la cama.

—Acuéstense de nuevo —dijo. Lo hicimos. Hunter comenzó conmigo, atando mi muñeca derecha. Luego caminó alrededor de la cama para hacerle lo mismo a la izquierda de Temari. Mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, vi la mano libre de Temari serpentear rápidamente alrededor de su espalda hacia el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, levantando algo. En un instante, se lo puso bajo su cuerpo.

Hunter se quedó helado.

Mierda, ¿sintió eso?

Necesitábamos una distracción. Ahora. Me mordí la lengua con saña, entonces grité y empecé a escupir sangre tan fuerte como pude.

—¡Jesucristo! —gritó, saltando de la cama como si estuviera en llamas. Temari entró en acción.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿estás bien? —gritó—. ¡Hunter, tienes que llevarla a un médico!

Dejé de escupir, ahogándome con la sangre. Puf...

—Lo ciento tanto —murmuré, tratando de parecer avergonzada y sorprendida—. Moddi mi lengua y me azustó.

Hunter miró los pegotes de sangre y saliva en su brazo con disgusto, luego me miró.

—Estás bromeando —dijo—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Joder, ¿tienes alguna enfermedad?

—No, no tengo ninguna enfedmedad —espeté. O más bien, traté de espetar, que se volvió contra mí, porque mi lengua se hinchó tan rápidamente que me mordí nuevo—. ¡Auuu!

Hunter sacudió su cabeza, y Temari me miró con grandes ojos preocupados.

Detrás de ellos, vi bailar risa.

—Me vuelves malditamente loco —murmuró Shikamaru—. Te traeré un pedazo de hielo para chupar. Jesús, es jodidamente asqueroso.

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo, y Temari casi se rompió.

—Eso fue brillante —susurró—. En serio brillante. Tengo su Leatherman. Debería ser capaz de quitarnos de las esposas con ella.

—Zomoz tan afodtunadas que no te ató ambas manoz. No ze dio cuenta.

—Oh, eso es una mierda —dijo, arrugando la nariz ante mí—. Déjame adivinar, ¿tuviste un picor en el culo o algo toda la noche?

—No, graziaz —contesté. Mierda, mi lengua en realidad dolía—. ¿Cuándo vas a intentad abdid la cedadura?

—Cuando piense que se irá por un tiempo —dijo. Agarró la Leatherman, luego se dio la vuelta y se arrastró por la cama con los codos, se estiró hacia abajo entre las barras de hierro para meterla en alguna parte.

—Está entre el colchón y el somier —dijo—. En caso de que lo necesites.

Fruncí el ceño, si lo necesitaba, ella se habría ido, y las implicaciones de eso no eran buenas.

Hunter regresó, sosteniendo una servilleta de papel. Me senté torpemente mientras me lo entregaba, moviéndome rápidamente de nuevo contra el cabecero.

Tenía un cubo de hielo, que puse en mi boca mientras Temari se unía a mí.

Mi lengua punzante comenzó a sentirse mejor de inmediato, gracias a Dios.

—Vamos a llamar a tu padre otra vez —le dijo Hunter a Temari—. Voy a dejarte hablar con él por un minuto, y luego voy a ver a dónde se dirige la situación.

—¿Qué pasa con Hinata? —preguntó—. Naruto querrá hablar con ella.

—Naruto puede joderse a sí mismo —respondió Hunter. Temari me miró, y me di cuenta de que quería más distracción. No estaba segura de por qué, pero seguí su guía. Escupí el sangriento hielo en mi mano torpemente.

—¿Pod favod? —me quejé, babeando—. Mi chico, Boruto, tiene una prezcripción que necezita, Naruto no zabe dónde eztá. Déjame hablar con él durante doz minutoz. Pod favod.

Me miró y entrecerró los ojos.

—Estás llena de mierda.

—¿Quieres que un niño de siete años muera? —dijo Temari, su voz fría—. No es suficiente matar a dos mujeres, ¿ahora también vas a matar a un niño pequeño?

Eres un desgraciado, Shikamaru.

Hunter suspiró.

—¿Alguna vez te callas? —preguntó. Sacó un celular de su bolsillo, uno de esos pequeños baratos con tapa que compras en las tiendas de comestibles, mirándonos mientras marcaba. Lo puso en altavoz.

—¿Sí? —dijo Naruto, su voz llena de tensión contenida. Hunter asintió.

—Soy Hinata —dije rápidamente—. Eztoy aquí con Hunter y Temari, te escuchan.

Los ojos de Hunter se estrecharon y cerró el teléfono.

—Sin juegos de mierda —dijo—. Has terminado.

Asentí y puse el hielo de nuevo en mi boca. Al menos Naruto sabía que todavía me hallaba con vida... Ayer por la noche decidí que había terminado con él, pero me metió en este lío, por lo que podía condenadamente sacarme antes de romper con él para siempre.

—Llamando a tu padre ahora —le dijo Hunter a Temari, marcando de nuevo—. Sé una buena chica, Tema... ¿o necesitas otra lección?

Temari se sonrojó, mirando a otro lado. Mis cejas se elevaron. Escuchamos el sonido del teléfono a través del altavoz, y luego siendo atendido.

—Obito —dijo el padre de Temari, su voz fría.

—Hola, papá —dijo Temari—. Estamos bien por ahora.

—¿Qué carajo le pasa a Hinata? —preguntó Obito—. Naruto dice que no hablaba bien.

—Se mordió la lengua —dijo Temari rápidamente—. No te preocupes, se encuentra bien. Pero tienes que sacarnos de aquí.

—Lo sabemos, bebé —contestó, y su voz se suavizó ligeramente—. Trabajamos en ello.

—Eso es suficiente, chicas —dijo Hunter, alejando el teléfono. Apagó el altavoz y se lo puso en la oreja mientras salía de la habitación.

Temari se acercó más a mí, levantando su brazo libre para envolverlo alrededor de mi cuello. Me apoyé en ella, teniendo la comodidad del hecho de que, al menos, no estábamos solas. También la hinchazón en mi lengua había bajado, lo que era un alivio.

—Tenemos que sacarnos de esto —me dijo—. Como he dicho, Toke desertó.

Después de que me cortó, no hay nada que pudiera haber hecho para poner las cosas bien con papá. Si pudieran encontrarlo, ya lo hubieran hecho.

—¿Cómo debemos hacerlo? —murmuré alrededor de la última parte del hielo.

—Debemos esperar hasta que haya un solo tipo aquí —dijo—. Tarde o temprano, van a tener que ir a buscar provisiones o algo. Es entonces cuando nos moveremos. He pensado mucho en ello, y creo que atacar es muy peligroso, a menos que tengas algún tipo de habilidades ninja secretas de las que no sé. Gran trabajo con todo el asunto escupiendo sangre, por cierto. Estoy impresionada.

—Todos tenemos que hacer nuestra parte —dije, sintiéndome satisfecha conmigo misma—. No eres tan mala como ladrona de carteras.

—De alguna manera tenía que pagar la universidad —respondió piadosamente—. No creo en los préstamos estudiantiles.

—Estás loca de remate.

—Probablemente —dijo, dando una amplia sonrisa—. Pero soy propietaria libre y clara de todo lo que tengo.

—Sí, yo también —dije—. No pude obtener una tarjeta de crédito para salvar mi vida. Al parecer, las madres solteras desempleadas son un mal riesgo.

—Hablando de eso, tengo la de Hunter ahora —dijo, sonriendo—. Le quité la billetera mientras hablabas por teléfono con Naruto. No tengo idea si va a ser útil, pero es mejor que nada.

Me puse seria.

—Está bien, primero tienes que dejar de atacar su bolsillo —dije—. Va a averiguarlo. Casi lo hizo cuando le quitaste la cortaplumas.

—Sí, probablemente tienes razón acerca de eso —dijo, suspirando—. Así que aquí está mi idea. Quiero dividirnos. Más posibilidades de que una de nosotras escape y traiga ayuda. Esperamos hasta que uno de los chicos se vaya, entonces iré por el frente de la casa y tu irás por la parte trasera. El que sea que quede no puede perseguirnos a ambas. Demonios, tal vez tengamos suerte y ni siquiera nos vea salir.

—¿Qué pasa si Hunter y Skid no son los únicos chicos aquí?

—Bueno, entonces supongo que probablemente nos atraparán de nuevo —dijo seriamente—. Es un riesgo, porque nos van a castigar. Esto no es un juego. Pero no podemos simplemente sentarnos aquí y esperar que todo esto funcione, siendo realista, no va a ser fácil para el club encontrarnos.

—¿Creí que dijiste que Hunter no te haría daño? —pregunté.

—No creo que lo haga —dijo—. Pero Skid es diferente. Papá nos encontrará tarde o temprano, pero me gustaría que estuviéramos vivas cuando suceda. No quiero ser tirada en una zanja en algún lugar solo porque Toke es un idiota.

Se me cortó la respiración.

—Tampoco quiero que me tiren en una zanja.

—Así que simplemente no nos van a atrapar —dijo, ofreciendo una sonrisa—. Debería ser fácil, ¿verdad?

—¿Te he dicho que estás loca de remate?

—Lo saqué de mi padre.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto

—Me gustaría tener más que decirte —dijo Hotaru. Parecía un mapache, con los ojos completamente rodeados por el maquillaje negro y el baño de lágrimas. Se sentó en una mesa de la Armería, obviamente agotada por su larga noche. Todavía no podía creer que realmente folló a esta mujer. A propósito.

Claro, tenía un gran cuerpo, pero en comparación con Hinata no era nada.

Ni siquiera en el radar de su polla.

—Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste —dijo Sasuke. Les tomó un tiempo encontrar a Hotaru porque se fue durante el alboroto en busca de Hinata y Temari. Cuando finalmente llegaron a ella, retenía a cuatro hombres contra la esquina de la barra de Mick, con un bote de spray pimienta en una mano y su teléfono en la otra. Los filmó, exigiéndoles que le contara todo lo que sabían "para la grabación".

Jodidas gracias que no tenía un arma con ella.

—Lo intenté —dijo—. Nunca debí dejarla ir sola. Todo el asunto era una idea terrible. Nunca sabrás cuánto lo siento. Espero que puedas creerlo.

Obito gruñó, obviamente poco impresionado, pero se las arregló para mantener la boca cerrada.

—Es bueno que no estuvieras con ella —dijo Chouji, su voz tranquilizadora—. Si fuera así, tendríamos tres rehenes en lugar de dos. No solo eso, tú no eres una de nosotros, por lo tanto puedes ser considerada peso muerto. Esto es mejor.

—¿Estarás bien cuidando a Boruto hasta que arreglemos esto? —preguntó Naruto abruptamente.

—Sí —dijo ella, levantando la mirada y encontrándose con la suya—. Lo cuidaré como si fuera mío. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—De acuerdo —le dijo—. Vendré a verlo si puedo. Aunque no puedo dejar que me distraiga hasta encontrar a Hinata. ¿Necesitas un arma?

—Oh, tengo un arma —respondió, su voz sombría.

—Te acompañaré afuera —dijo Painter, con una fría expresión. Naruto se dio cuenta que algo en él había cambiado. Siempre fue un buen hombre, pero esta mañana tenía un nuevo propósito en la vida. Tal vez esto le motivaría para juntar toda su mierda. Siempre asumió que Painter y Temari terminarían juntos. Es evidente que ella se cansó de esperar. Jodidas citas por Internet... bien podría haber pintado un blanco en su cabeza de color rojo brillante.

También él veía las cosas muy claramente esta misma mañana. Necesitaba a Hinata de vuelta, sana y salva. La necesitaba más que su propia vida. No le importaba cualquier otra mujer. Si hubiera sacado la cabeza de su culo antes, esto no habría sucedido, porque se encontraría a salvo en casa con él, en su cama.

Una vez que la tuviera de vuelta, nunca la dejaría ir de nuevo.

Nunca.

¿Quería compromiso? Se tatuaría su maldito nombre en la frente si tenía que hacerlo. Lo que fuera para mantenerla a salvo.

—¿Alguna noticia de los chicos en Portland? —preguntó Duck.

—No hasta ahora —respondió Obito—. Piensan que Toke podría tener al Jack, conocido como Clutch, fuera de la costa. Lo buscan, pero no tienen exactamente una gran cantidad de pistas.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el chico al que disparó?

—Crítico pero estable, lo que sea que esa mierda signifique —dijo Obito—.Supongo que eso es algo para agradecer. Bueno, continuemos con esto. Tenemos dos horas antes de nuestro encuentro con Shikamaru. ¿Ideas?

—Déjame manejar esto —dijo Duck, cruzando los brazos—. Estás demasiado involucrado, y eso significa que tu cerebro no estará trabajando. Tú y Naruto deberían quedarse aquí.

—De ninguna puta manera —dijo Obito, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Soy el presidente. Este es mi trabajo.

—Eres su padre y te encuentras cabreado —respondió Duck—. Si haces eso y lo jodes, tu hija morirá. ¿De verdad crees que puedes mirar a ese bastardo a los ojos y ser agradable? Porque no creo que puedas. Se inteligente y déjame manejarlo. Si no quieres que lo haga, tienes a Sasuke para hacerlo, o a Bam Bam. Somos tus hermanos por una razón. Te apoyaremos.

Obito sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, con la cara tensa. Empezó a llenar metódicamente cargadores de repuesto para su nueva arma, porque la vació durante la prueba de disparos de antes. Naruto sabía que planeaba matar a Shikamaru con esa misma arma, ya que estuvieron cerca de una hora juntos eligiendo cuidadosamente el arma adecuada para hacerlo.

Algo imposible de rastrear, con un pequeño calibre pero suficiente para hacer que el daño sea lento y constante durante mucho, mucho tiempo sin acabar con la vida del bastardo demasiado rápido.

—Naruto también tiene que quedarse atrás —dijo Sasuke. Naruto lo miró y movió la cabeza.

—No —dijo—. Voy. No es negociable. No necesito dirigir, pero voy a estar allí.

Sasuke y Duck intercambiaron miradas.

—Bien, nuevo plan —dijo Duck—. Yo dirigiré, ustedes chicos vienen después, pero manténganse atrás. No podemos dejarlo que joda con ustedes, si pierden la calma y hacen algo estúpido, él gana. ¿Me entienden?

—Lo tengo —dijo Obito—. Solo para que no lo olviden, al final, él es mío.

—Nuestro —Naruto corrigió—. Él y su amigo.

—¿Y Toke? —Preguntó Bam Bam—. ¿Ideas sobre él?

—Que responda a los hermanos —dijo Naruto—. Votamos y tomamos una decisión para el club. Hizo caso omiso de eso. El hijo de puta tiene que pagar.

-Hinata-

—Irá a encontrase con papá —dijo Temari, finalmente hablando.

Shikamaru llegó y se la llevó lejos, y no regresaron hasta hace unos diez minutos. Se fue con él por lo que pareció una eternidad. Siendo realistas, es probable que no haya sido más que una hora. La primera vez que volvió se mantuvo bastante callada. Ahora se encontraba conmigo en la cama de nuevo, me esposaron la muñeca derecha y a Temari la izquierda.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

—Creo que trata de salvar la situación —dijo, su voz sonando un poco triste—. Creo que realmente se preocupa por mí, Hina.

Abrí mis ojos.

—No puedes hablar en serio —le dije—. Quiere joderte, lo entiendo, es un chico y tú eres caliente. Pero un hombre que se preocupa por una mujer no la secuestra.

—Pregúntale a Sakura sobre eso —dijo, sonando incómoda—. Sasuke totalmente la secuestró. Ahora se van a casar.

Eso me calló durante un minuto.

—¿Quiero saber toda la historia? —pregunté finalmente.

—Esto no te va a hacer sentir mejor.

El tubo de escape de una motocicleta rugió fuera de la casa y oímos el sonido de alguien montando lejos

—Ese es Shikamaru yéndose —dijo—. Si me fuera y papá se entera de que estoy a salvo, lo matará con seguridad.

—No lo hagas —dije, mirándola. Parecía abatida, pensativa. Mierda, no nos podíamos permitir esto—. No te atrevas a tener dudas. Este tipo es peligroso y vamos a ser seriamente lastimadas si nos quedamos aquí. Vamos a escapar. De hecho, vamos a escapar dentro de poco.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Solo quiero...

—No quiero oírlo.

Le dimos una hora, o por lo menos pensamos que era alrededor de una hora. Queríamos estar seguras de que Shikamaru se encontraba muy lejos antes de que intentáramos nuestro escape. Temari abrió el cuchillo y saco un pequeño destornillador de punta plana. Cinco minutos más tarde nos quitamos las esposas y nos turnamos para asomarnos por la ventana. Shikamaru no mintió. Parecía que nos hallábamos en el medio de la nada, rodeadas de arbustos desaliñados, tierra, y un ocasional árbol de pino.

Solo la furgoneta se encontraba estacionada afuera, no había más motos, esperaba que eso significara que lidiaríamos solo con Skid. Aun así, no había muchos lugares donde ocultarnos.

—Si nos persigue no tendremos oportunidad —le dije, mi voz sombría.

—No nos va a perseguir —respondió—. Esto es lo que haremos. Vamos a escabullirnos en la planta baja. Vamos a averiguar dónde está, entonces tú vas por un lado de la casa y yo iré por el otro. Puedo ver una puerta trasera desde aquí.

—¿Y si nos ve?

—A quienquiera que vea tiene que detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que la otra pueda escapar y encontrar ayuda —me dijo—. No importa lo que cueste. Y voy a ser la que esté más cerca de él.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, sorprendida—. No es que quiera cualquier riesgo adicional, pero...

—Porque tienes un niño —dijo—. Dejando todo lo demás de lado, Boruto te necesita y a mí no me necesita nadie.

—Tu familia, todo el club, todos te necesitan —protesté.

—Sabes que tengo razón —dijo—. No trato de ser noble o algo. Si una de nosotras se va, serás tú. No peleemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Tomé una respiración profunda y luego asentí porque tenía razón. Boruto era más importante que el resto de nosotros juntos.

—De acuerdo, pero prométeme algo —le dije—. Tienes que tratar seriamente de alejarte. No te dejes atrapar o algo solo porque deseas mantener a Shikamaru a salvo.

Volvió a mirar afuera, y por un momento pensé que podría discutir. De todas formas, ¿cuánto jodió Shikamaru con su cabeza?

—Lo digo en serio. Voy a empezar a gritar ahora mismo y le haré saber que tenemos ese cuchillo si no me prometes que harás todo lo posible para escapar.

—Haré lo que pueda —dijo—. Si conseguimos salir libres, le podríamos dar algo de tiempo para que pueda volver antes de llamar a papá, ya sabes. No es que sea todo o nada. No soy estúpida.

Mantuve la boca cerrada. Si salgo y encuentro un teléfono, Shikamaru estará frito.

—Supongo que no hay momento como el ahora, ¿eh? —pregunté.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora —dijo—. Voy a quedarme con el cuchillo, a menos que sepas cómo usarlo.

—¿Te refieres a pelear? —pregunté, sorprendida. Asintió—. Um, no. No tomé clases de lucha con cuchillos en la escuela. Puedes quedártelo.

—Está bien, vamos a hacerlo —dijo Temari, usando una muy buena voz de Arnold Schwarzenegger. Por desgracia, íbamos a necesitar más que una tonta voz para hacerme sentir una pateadora de culos. Chocamos los puños, abrimos la puerta de la habitación, y comenzamos a deslizarnos por el suelo. Tenía miedo de que hiciéramos algún ruido, pero afortunadamente me pareció lo suficientemente sólido. Ella abrió la puerta del dormitorio, y desde la planta baja oí el sonido de un juego en la televisión.

—Bajaré primero —susurró Temari—. Entonces te daré una señal. Estate lista para ir a cualquier dirección que te señale, según en donde lo vea. Si señalo hacia atrás al dormitorio, sube y ponte de nuevo las esposas, ¿de acuerdo? Si te señalo, eso es todo. Solo tenemos una oportunidad, así que no la cagues. Cuento contigo para enviarme ayuda si tengo que distraerlo.

—Puedo hacerlo —dije, esperando que fuera verdad—. Sin embargo, vamos a salir ambas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, una cosa más, y esto es importante —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Si encuentras un teléfono, llama a mi papá o a Naruto —dijo—. No llames a la policía.

La miré fijamente.

—¿Jodidamente bromeas?

—No —dijo, con voz seria—. No bromeo en absoluto. Esto es un asunto del club. Si tenemos a la policía involucrada, las cosas se pondrán mucho peor, y sucederá rápido, demasiado.

—No —dije rotundamente—. Si salgo de aquí voy a llamar al nueve once tan rápido como pueda.

—Entonces no vamos —respondió. Mis ojos se abrieron.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Absolutamente —respondió—. Tú llamas a la policía, y papá o Naruto podrían terminar en la cárcel antes de que esto termine.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Crees que bromeaba cuando dije que papá mataría a Shikamaru? —preguntó lentamente—. Esto no es un juego. Voy a tratar de convencerlo de que no lo haga. Espero que el infierno no se desate. Pero esto no protegerá a Shikamaru de ir a la cárcel, y si papá lo mata, no quiero perderlo, también.

—Jesús —murmuré, sorprendida—. No sé qué decir.

—Di que no llamaras a la policía —respondió—. Si te encuentras en posición de hacer una llamada, estarás a salvo. Sin embargo, tengo el derecho de tomar la decisión por mí misma.

Pensé en ello por un segundo.

—Está bien —le susurré. No me gustaba, pero lo haría.

Asintió, y luego empezó a bajar las escaleras muy despacio. Esta era la parte más difícil, porque teníamos que pasar por la sala de estar para ir a otro lugar de la casa. Probablemente se encontraba ahí, porque ahí es donde se hallaba el televisor. Me imaginé la situación en mi cabeza, debería de encontrarse de espaldas y no recuerdo haber visto ningún espejo en las paredes.

Solo un poco de suerte y podremos lograrlo.

Temari me miró, levantó un dedo hacia su boca y luego me señaló hacia abajo.

Me deslicé paso a paso, intentando mantenerme en completo silencio, sin dejar de moverme lo suficientemente rápido, así no íbamos a perder nuestra oportunidad.

Skid quedó a la vista cuando llegué a la parte inferior de la escalera. Sentado en el sofá, de espaldas a nosotras, jugando algún tipo de juego que involucraba

Por suerte, también parecía involucrar una gran cantidad de ruidos fuertes y hacer explotar cosas.

Temari tocó mi mano y me miró. Señaló a su pecho, luego hacia la puerta principal. Entonces me señaló y luego a la parte posterior de la casa. Levantó tres dedos, luego contó con ellos, dos, uno, vamos.

Me puse delante de ella, caminando rápidamente, pero en silencio hacia la parte posterior de la casa. En cuestión de segundos salí de la sala de estar, atravesé un comedor y una cocina. Encontré la puerta trasera. Estaba cerrada con llave, por supuesto, pero todo lo que tenía que hacer era abrir el cerrojo. No había seguridad especial ni nada.

En realidad no planearon secuestrarnos, me di cuenta. Incluso yo sabía que cuando planeas un secuestro, tienes que preparar el lugar para tus rehenes.

Hasta aquí todo bien.

Abrí la puerta trasera fácilmente, y luego Skid gritó detrás de mí. Oí a Temari gritarle y luego algo estrellarse ruidosamente. Me alejé de la puerta, corriendo tanrápido como pude en un amplio círculo alrededor de la casa.

Había un largo camino de grava, y puesto que ya habíamos sido descubiertas, lo seguí, estando atenta por el sonido de vehículos o armas. No oí nada aparte de aquel primer ruidoso estallido. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi cerebro se apagó, ¿Podría Skid realmente matar a Temari? Corrí duro, adrenalina alimentando mis piernas.

Entonces escuché un disparo.

Mierda.

-Naruto-

Shikamaru estableció el encuentro en Spirit Lake, pero Naruto recibió un mensaje de texto a mitad de camino para enviarlos a Rathdrum en su lugar. El Devil's Jack los esperaba en un bar que decía claramente "No Emblemas" en la puerta, lo que lo obligó a quitarse el chaleco antes de entrar.

Capullo. Aunque con un par de huevos.

Caminaron para encontrarlo sentado en la parte de atrás, tomando una cerveza. Obito empezó a avanzar, pero Bam Bam le cogió del brazo, tirando de él hacia atrás.

—No lo hagas —dijo, en voz baja. Obito asintió firmemente mientras Duck tomó ventaja en su lugar.

—A tus chicas les está yendo muy bien —dijo Shikamaru mientras los hombres se sentaron, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba tan relajado como pretendía. Sus ojos eran como el hielo, y se veía casi salvaje. Ese salvajismo puso a Naruto condenadamente incómodo. El hombre podría hacer cualquier cosa, no podía predecir sus acciones—. Tengo la intención de que siga siendo así, siempre y cuando hagas tu parte. ¿Dónde estamos con eso? ¿Tienes noticias para mí de tu chico?

—No tenemos una mierda —dijo Duck, su voz calmada—. Esto es lo que necesitas saber. Toke...

—Toke cortó a Temari con un cuchillo —dijo Shikamaru—. Vi el daño. Se encuentra fuera de control, y no solo con nosotros. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—¿Cómo lo has visto? —exigió Obito—. ¿Por qué diablos se hallaba sin su camisa?

—Cállate —dijo Shikamaru. Obito se puso en pie, pero Sasuke lo atrapó, empujándolo hacia abajo.

—Ahora no, Obito —murmuró Sasuke—. Espera.

—¿Por qué no usaba su camisa? —repitió Obito. Naruto sintió su propio temperamento ascendiendo, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada y los ojos abiertos.

—Creo que una mejor pregunta es, ¿por qué la hirieron en primer lugar? —preguntó Shikamaru, su voz llena de ira cuidadosamente mantenida—. O tal vez, ¿por qué se encontraba con un hombre extraño en un bar sin ningún tipo de seguridad? Estás jodido viejo, yo la tengo ahora. De todas formas, parece que necesita a alguien nuevo para protegerla.

No me jodas, pensó Naruto. Siente algo por Temari.

—Volvamos al tema —dijo Duck, su tono suave y peligroso, que no era como el de él en absoluto. Por lo general, tenía una boca grande y mal genio, pero la crisis parecía sacar algo más calculador de él. Les contó historias sobre Vietnam, sobre las patrullas en zonas despobladas y sobre esconderse detrás de las líneas enemigas, pero Naruto siempre pensó que era un mentiroso.

Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

—No podemos darte lo que quieres —dijo Duck a Shikamaru—. Créeme, queremos. Lo hemos buscado toda la semana. Y esta mierda, va en contra de todo nuestro club. Votamos por la tregua y se tomó la decisión. Él va a responder por eso a los oficiales nacionales. Pero no vayas herir a dos chicas inocentes tratando de obligarnos a hacer algo imposible. Te prometo que, si cualquiera de ellas consigue un rasguño, tu vida terminará. ¿Me entiendes?

Shikamaru se echó hacia atrás en su silla, estudiando uno a uno a la vez.

—¿De verdad esperas que me crea que no puedes localizar a su propio hombre? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza—. Suena como que Las Parcas tienen algunos problemas por cuenta propia.

—Puede ser —dijo Sasuke—. Pero es un hecho que no podemos decirte dónde se encuentra. No puedo hacer que creas eso, pero no importa lo que le hagas a Temari y a Hinata, eso no cambia la realidad. Lo buscamos durante toda la semana.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿sus hermanos de Portland? ¿Yahiko? —preguntó Shikamaru sarcásticamente—. Porque ellos le cubrirán el trasero.

—No solo Yahiko —respondió Sasuke—. Y confía en mí, quieren su trasero tanto como tú. Esto no es solo acerca de ti, él rompió la confianza con todos nosotros. Votamos. Hicimos una tregua.

—En serio, Shikamaru. No sabemos una mierda acerca de Toke —dijo Naruto, de alguna manera manteniendo la calma, a pesar de que quería saltar por encima de la mesa y arrancar el corazón del idiota—. Creo que consigues lo que buscas, empezar una guerra, aquí mismo, ahora mismo. Toke está fuera de control y todos lo saben. Pase lo que pase, se lo buscó. ¿Pero el llevarte a nuestras chicas? Eso es diferente. Cuando vayamos tras de ti, vamos a llevar a todo el maldito club con nosotros.

—Temari y Hinata se encuentran a salvo —dijo Shikamaru—. Y te prometo que va a permanecer de esa manera, al menos por ahora. Pero no las vas a tener de vuelta.

—¿Qué te parece el devolvernos a una? —preguntó Duck de repente—.Hinata tiene un niño. Envíala.

Obito se puso rígido, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Esto no era parte del plan. Aunque Naruto vio a donde quería llegar. Una de ellas era mejor que nada, y si Shikamaru tenía algo con Temari, estaría motivado a protegerla. No solo eso, Temari sin duda querría que Hinata volviera con Boruto. Naruto miró a Obito y vio la comprensión escrita en su rostro.

Joder... Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que Obito pensaba en estosmomentos. Ya era bastante malo que tuvieran a Hinata. Si alguien intentaba quitarle a Boruto, él perdería su mierda por todo el lugar. Una maldita lluvia de fuego sobre ellos.

—¿Qué vas a darme para que la deje ir? —preguntó Shikamaru—. Quiero algo para llevarme a mi club.

—¿Qué tal un rehén? —dijo Obito de repente—. Ellos tienen a uno de tus hermanos, coge uno de los nuestros y deja a ambas chicas.

Shikamaru soltó una breve carcajada.

—Al diablo con eso —dijo—. Sus feos traseros no valen una mierda para mí. Queremos una Parca. Vamos a recoger una de Portland.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos intensos.

—Quiero paz —continuó Shikamaru—. Aún con todo esto, todavía quiero paz. Nada en nuestra situación cambió, y si no van a decirme donde se esconde Toke, denme algo para llevarme a mi club y tal vez, todavía podamos salvar la tregua.

Sacó su teléfono, mirando hacia abajo en él.

—Estaré de vuelta en cinco minutos —dijo Shikamaru. Se puso de pie y se alejó, sosteniéndolo en su oído.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo —dijo Obito—. Yahiko tenía razón, no tiene sentido hacer las paces con esos idiotas.

Naruto asintió, y escuchó a sus hermanos murmurar en acuerdo. Todo el club necesitaba revaluar su decisión, no había duda. Toke no tenía excusa para esconderse pero Naruto entendía sus motivaciones.

Shikamaru colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia ellos. Casi de inmediato volvió a sonar y contestó, estudiando su mesa todo el tiempo. Mientras que su cara quedaba cuidadosamente en blanco, Naruto captó un atisbo de algo salvaje en sus ojos.

Entonces colgó el teléfono una vez más y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Buenas y malas noticias —dijo lentamente. Naruto se tensó.

—¿Cuáles son? —preguntó Duck.

—Clutch está vivo —dijo—. Al menos por ahora. No tenemos mucha información sobre él todavía. Lo llevaron al hospital. Esa es la buena.

—¿Y la mala? —dijo Obito.

—Fueron los policías quienes lo encontraron a él y a Toke —respondió Shikamaru—. Alguien escuchó algo y llamó. Atraparon a Toke escondido en un hotel, nuestro hombre encadenado en el baño. Las chicas que se encontraban en nuestra casa cuando atacó están cooperando, por lo que los policías tienen testigos. Pondrán a Toke en custodia protectora. Fuera de nuestro alcance, por ahora. Los hermanos no van a estar felices por eso.

—¿Vas a devolvernos Hinata y a Temari? —preguntó Naruto.

La pregunta quedó pesada entre ellos mientras Shikamaru se echó hacia atrás y tomó otro trago, con el rostro en blanco.

—Sí —dijo—. Hago esto para demostrar que vamos en serio acerca de la tregua. La situación de Toke todavía no se resuelve, pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar que no actuaba en nombre de Las Parcas, sin involucrarlo en la ecuación.

Naruto sintió la banda alrededor de su pecho aflojarse por primera vez desde que entró en pánico por la llamada de Hinata.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Obito.

—Pronto —respondió Shikamaru—. Pero voy a salir de aquí con vida en primer lugar, creo. ¿Seguro que ven mi preocupación?

Duck resopló, casi riéndose.

—Sí, yo también estaría preocupado en tu lugar —dijo—. No vamos a olvidar esto. No estoy seguro de que la tregua vaya a durar después de esta pequeña aventura.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Shikamaru—. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero que también lo hagan. Skid dejará ir a las chicas cuando le diga. No sucederá hasta asegurarme de que no estoy en peligro, por lo que empiecen a perseguirme y sus chicas permanecerán encerradas por más tiempo.

—Entendido —dijo Obito—. Que sea rápido.

—Una cosa más —dijo Duck—. La situación con Toke, ¿has sacado algo de esos testigos? Nos gustaría manejar esto dentro del club tanto como sea posible. Toke mantendrá la boca cerrada, así como tus chicos también lo harán.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a ver qué pasa.

—Correcto —dijo Duck—. Mantén a Temari y a Hinata seguras, ¿entendido? De lo contrario, yo personalmente te despellejaré y te usaré para hacer una lámpara para la Armería.

-Hinata-

A veces tu cerebro te dice que hagas algo y sabes que está mal.

Mi cerebro me dijo que corriera más rápido cuando escuché sonar la pistola de Skid, seguir el plan de Temari como una buena chica. Tenía que salir y buscar ayuda. No hay vuelta atrás. Mi hijo me necesitaba... Estuvimos de acuerdo en ello.

No solo eso, salvar a Temari era el trabajo de Obito y de Naruto.

Esta no era mi lucha.

Pero de alguna manera sabía en mi interior y en mi alma que si seguía corriendo, Skid mataría a Temari. Tal vez ya lo había hecho.

No podía dejarla atrás.

Así que dejé de correr y me volví hacia la casa, me acerqué a ella lo más rápido que pude, poniéndome a cubierto debajo de una ventana a un lado de la sala. Escuché por un segundo, oyendo el sonido sordo de la voz de Skid. Temari le respondió, su tono era suplicante. Supuse que eso significaba que él se encontraba distraído, así que me metí para un vistazo rápido.

Temari yacía en el suelo, presionando contra la parte exterior de su muslo izquierdo con ambas manos. Sangre roja brillante se filtraba entre sus dedos. Skid inclinándose hacia ella, el arma apuntándola y lista, y la expresión de su cara no era amable. Este hombre sería feliz con matarla.

Joder.

Miré alrededor frenéticamente, tratando de pensar en un plan. Tenía que detenerlo, y tenía que hacerlo de una manera que no terminara con alguien muerto. Me arrastré rápidamente por todo el lado de la casa, donde el pórtico abierto tenía dos sillas de madera y una pequeña mesa. Traté de mirar a escondidas en la ventana delantera para ver lo que sucedía, pero las sombras la cubrían.

Entonces oí gritar a Temari.

No había más tiempo.

Agarré una de las sillas, encantada de encontrar que era de madera sólida y tenía un buen peso. Entonces llamé al timbre y esperé, sosteniendo mi silla preparada.

—¿Quién está ahí? —dijo Skid.

Me quedé tranquila, quiero decir, ¿qué diablos iba a decir? ¿Por favor sal para que pueda golpearte? Usando mi codo, toqué el timbre otra vez. Mis músculos empezaron a quemar por sostener la silla. Date prisa, imbécil.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó Skid. Temari debía haber hecho algo para meterse con él porque oí un estrépito. Toqué el timbre cinco o seis veces seguidas con el codo como un niño molesto.

Skid abrió la puerta.

Lo golpeé duro en la cara con la silla. Se tambaleó y el arma se disparó, por suerte sin darme. Ignoré el zumbido en mis oídos y giré la silla y le golpeé de nuevo. Se estremeció, luego se abalanzó hacia mí, la sangre corriendo por su rostro con la nariz aplastada. Grité mientras agarraba la silla junto a sus piernas, sacudiéndola y elevándola por encima.

Entonces Temari estaba sobre él desde atrás.

Lo atacó como un hurón rabioso, apretando los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras mordía, arañaba y pateaba. Él se tambaleó hacia delante y me uní, agarrando la segunda silla y moviéndola en sus rodillas. Dio un gran grito cuando fue hacia el pórtico, Temari alcanzándolo en la tierra. Salté detrás de ellos, aterrizando entre las piernas y lo pateé en la entrepierna una y otra vez. Con suerte no habría ningún pequeño Skid en el futuro para continuar con el legado familiar.

Skid gritó como un bebé todo el tiempo.

¿Y Temari? No podría decir si reía o lloraba.

Diez minutos más tarde, esposamos el cuerpo magullado y ensangrentado de Skid a un pilar del pórtico. Se desmayó por el dolor, que era probablemente lo mejor. No quería mirar a sus malignos ojos o escuchar cualquier mierda que pudiera vomitar.

Ahora me sentaba en una de las sillas del pórtico, su arma confiscada cuidadosamente apoyada contra mi pierna, amartillada y lista para disparar. No quería matarlo, pero lo haría si tuviera que hacerlo. No dudaría ni por un segundo.

Temari salió cojeando de la casa, su pierna vendada con tiras de sábanas de la habitación. Afortunadamente, la bala apenas le rozó ligeramente su muslo. Aún así, su rostro se hallaba blanco y tenso por el dolor.

A pesar de todo, consiguió una pequeña sonrisa, sosteniendo un teléfono en señal de triunfo.

—El idiota tiene instalados los mapas de Google —dijo—. Sé exactamente dónde estamos. Voy a llamar a papá para que venga a buscarnos.

Marcó.

—¿Oye, papá? Soy yo. Estamos bien. Aunque nos vendría bien un aventón.

Sus ojos parpadearon hacia Skid mientras la voz apagada de Obito salía del teléfono.

—No, todo se encuentra bien —respondió ella—. Pero es posible que quieras traer la camioneta. Es posible que necesitemos un poco de espacio.

Les dio las instrucciones y colgó.

—Estarán aquí en unos veinte minutos —me dijo Temari—. Sonaban muy felices de saber de nosotras.

—¿Se encontraba Shikamaru con ellos? —pregunté. En cuanto la pregunta salió de mi boca, me arrepentí. ¿Realmente quería saber la respuesta? Temari tragó y apartó la mirada.

—No —dijo—. La reunión ya había terminado. Supongo que lo perdimos por unos cinco minutos. Tuvo suerte.

Levanté una ceja, pero mantuve la boca cerrada. Temari dejó caer el teléfono al suelo, luego lo pisoteó, y oí el crujido del vidrio y del plástico.

—¿Qué demonios? —pregunté, sorprendida—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—El GPS —dijo en breve—. No quiero que los Devils's Jacks nos rastreen con él, y no podemos dejarlo aquí.

—¿Qué pasa si lo necesitamos de nuevo?

—No lo haremos —dijo—. Papá y Naruto nos encontrarán. No te preocupes. Para mañana será como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido. De hecho, no quiero hablar de eso y no quiero pensar en ello. ¿Me has entendido?

—Tú te lo buscaste —le dije, estrechando mis ojos. Temari agarró la segunda silla y, arrastrándola hacia mí, se sentó.

—¿Quieres que coja la pistola un rato?

—Gracias —dije, entregándosela. Era sorprendentemente pesada, y después de los primeros minutos mi mano comenzó a tener calambres. Estiré mis dedos, mirando a través del largo camino de grava hacia los árboles.

—Sin ánimo de ofender —dije lentamente—. Pero esta fue la noche de chicas más de mierda que he tenido.

Temari dio un breve resoplido de risa.

—¿Eso crees?


	16. Chapter 16

-Naruto-

Llegaron a la cima de la pequeña colina con vistas a la casa y Obito desaceleró, levantando una mano para que los demás se detuvieran.

Naruto se detuvo a su lado.

Santa mierda.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo Obito, su voz llena de orgullo—. Maldita sea, hice algo bien con ella.

—Ambas de nuestras chicas —murmuró Naruto. Sintió que su pecho aflojaba, una bola de tensión que no sabía ni siquiera se encontraba allí, liberándola—. Mierda, no sabía que lo tenía en ella.

Temari y Hinata se sentaban en el pórtico delantero como dos vecinas visitándose para tomar té dulce, excepto que Temari sostenía establemente un arma apuntando a Skid. Su forma destrozada y ensangrentada, yacía en el suelo, con los brazos estirados hacia atrás y envueltos alrededor del poste del pórtico.

—¿Crees que lo mató? —preguntó Naruto.

—Espero que no —respondió Obito—. Ya es bastante malo sin que tenga que vivir con eso. Por no hablar de bastante sucio para nosotros el limpiarlo.

—Esa es la verdad —respondió Naruto.

—¡Es papá, estamos aquí por ustedes! —gritó Obito, moviéndose en su dirección. Temari mantuvo sus ojos en Skid y su arma no vaciló.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —gritó de vuelta—. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

—¿Es el único? —preguntó Obito.

—Shikamaru se fue hace un par de horas —gritó—. Solo eran dos de ellos.

Condujeron despacio, bajando la colina hacia la casa. Naruto estudió cuidadosamente a Hinata mientras estacionaba su moto, pero no pudo ver ningún signo de daños graves. Parecía agotada, sus ojos oscurecidos por la mancha de maquillaje, pero eso era todo. Temari parecía peor, su rostro se encontraba pálido y un moretón empezaba a formarse en su mejilla. Blancas y ensangrentadas tiras de tela se hallaban atadas alrededor de su pierna.

—Quédense donde se encuentran, chicas —dijo Obito secamente, mientras desmontaba su moto. Naruto hizo lo mismo, siguiéndolo hacia el hombre en el suelo.

Skid se encontraba en mal estado. No se movía y Naruto vio hilos de sangre filtrándose de su nariz y boca. Más sangre empapaba la tierra, aunque no podía ver de dónde venía. Naruto se acercó al hombre cuidadosamente, arrodillándose para comprobar su pulso.

Aún con vida. El ritmo era débil pero constante.

—No está muerto —dijo—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Obito rodó a Skid con un pie. Ahora, vieron la herida —tenía un gran corte abierto en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Ha sangrado, pero no se encuentra mal —dijo Temari—. No sé si se desmayó por una lesión en la cabeza o por la impresión. Hinata pateó sus bolas hasta el infierno, ida y vuelta.

Naruto sintió una contracción instintiva en su región inferior y miró a Hinata.

Miraba hacia ellos, con el rostro tan suave como una esfinge.

Perfectamente tranquilo. Muy tranquilo. Conmoción, se imaginó Naruto.

Obito se acercó a su hija y le tendió la mano por la pistola. Se la dio y él pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándola.

Naruto miró a Hinata de nuevo y ella se dio la vuelta. Entonces oyó el crujido de unos pasos en el camino de entrada a su espalda.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? —preguntó Bam Bam, mirando a Skid. Naruto miró a su presidente, preguntando lo mismo. ¿Pondrían al bastardo en el suelo o no?

—No delante de las chicas —dijo Obito, apretando firmemente a Temari—. Naruto, tú y Painter llévenselas, pónganlas a salvo. Llama al doctor. Pueden reunirse en el club. Nosotros limpiaremos aquí.

Temari sacudió la cabeza, poniéndose tensa.

—No lo mates —dijo—. Si haces eso, va a haber aún más pelea.

—Esto es acerca del club, Temari —respondió Obito en voz baja. Ella echó un vistazo a Skid, luego se inclinó sobre sus dedos de los pies, susurrando al oído de su padre.

Obito se puso rígido.

Temari se alejó, sus ojos claramente suplicando.

Él negó con la cabeza y ella se cruzó de brazos, dando un paso atrás.

Interesante. Obito entrecerró los ojos y los dos se miraron el uno al otro durante largos segundos. Luego, Obito suspiró.

—Bien, lo llevaremos con nosotros y lo dejaremos en algún lugar donde pueda ser encontrado —dijo—. Mira si puedes encontrar algo con que vendarlo, Bam.

Naruto miró a Skid. Intelectualmente, sabía que dejarlo vivir era probablemente una buena idea. Todas las demás cuestiones a un lado, Temari y Hinata no necesitaban ese tipo de equipaje.

Sin embargo, todavía quería al hijo de puta muerto.

Siempre podrían tomarlo más tarde. Si hacían las cosas bien, las chicas nunca lo sabrían.

-Hinata-

No sabía cómo sentirme mientras montaba a casa con Naruto, exhausta ydrenada por la adrenalina. Nos separamos del resto del club, que se dividieron endiferentes grupos yendo a diferentes lugares. Quiso que me revisara un amigo del club que era paramédico, pero insistí en que me encontraba bien.

Lo estaba. Físicamente.

Pero ahora que terminó, me hallaba tan furiosa con Naruto que quería gritar, golpear y patear su gran, tonto trasero por meterme en esta mierda. También quería que me abrazara y me hiciera sentir segura otra vez, lo cual era ridículo

Nunca estaría segura a su alrededor.

Más que nada, sin embargo, quería volver con Boruto. Quería sostenerlo fuerte y asegurarme que nunca, nunca tuviésemos que preocuparnos de que algo como esto volviera a ocurrir. Diferentes planes seguían surgiendo en mi cabeza, incluyendo el cambiar mi nombre y mudarnos a otro estado completamente diferente. Pero tenía un buen trabajo ahora, uno que en realidad podría ayudarnos a salir adelante.

Solo necesitaba un muro entre Naruto y yo. Dibujaría la línea, él en su lado y yo en el mío, sin ningún acercamiento. Si lo hacía, estaríamos bien.

Pero aún enojada, se sentía correcto y seguro apoyarme contra su espalda, mientras conducíamos, mis brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor de su estómago. Cada centímetro de Naruto era fuerte y sólido. El cuero de su chaleco yacía bajo mi mejilla, interrumpido por la tela bordada de sus parches de las Parcas. Su estómago se encontraba hecho de músculo duro, que ondulaba debajo de mis dedos cada vez que se inclinaba para tomar una curva.

Por ahora —solo por los siguientes veinte minutos— me dejaría tocarlo, saborear su presencia.

Luego, iríamos por caminos separados.

Cuando finalmente rodeamos la parte trasera del granero de Elle, para llegar a la pequeña zona de aparcamiento de grava frente a mi nuevo apartamento, dejé caer mis brazos y lo dejé ir. No permití sentirme triste.

Intenté no dejarme sentir nada.

Se bajó de la moto y me tomó la mano, llevándome hacia la puerta, lo que era una buena cosa. Me sentí como si estuviera atrapada en un sueño, todo distante y surrealista.

—Mierda —murmuré, mirando la cerradura—. No tengo las llaves. Se encuentran en mi bolso y no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó con él, o mi teléfono.

—Podrían encontrar tu bolso en la casa —dijo—. El teléfono se ha ido. Te conseguiré uno nuevo mañana.

Me soltó y se dio la vuelta hacia su moto, cavando a través de una de las alforjas para sacar una pequeña bolsa de cuero negro. Cuando regresó y la abrió, vi una colección de pequeños instrumentos extraños.

—Ganzúas —dijo brevemente.

—¿Así que esta es solo otra parte de tu vida? —pregunté, entumecida—.¿Solo vas por ahí, listo y esperando entrar en lugares?

Me miró y abrió su boca para hablar. Algo en mi cara debió capturar su atención, porque su expresión se suavizó.

—Bebé, soy cerrajero, solía ser mi trabajo —dijo, su voz suave—. Cerrajero, armero, si está hecho de metal y tiene pequeñas piezas diminutas, me gusta trabajar en eso. Cuando era niño construía mierda con piezas de Lego; ahora tengo juguetes de chico grande. Durante un tiempo trabajé contestando llamados para abrir cerraduras a tiempo completo. A veces no es acerca de cosas aterradoras, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, pero no estaba segura de si le creí.

—Como sea —murmuré. La puerta se abrió y entré, mirando alrededor.

Todo se hallaba como lo dejé el día anterior. Normal. Todo normal. Casi podría haber sido un sueño.

—Necesitas conseguir limpiarte —dijo—. Llamaré a Hotaru y le diré que traiga a Boruto a casa en una hora más o menos. No lo quiero volviéndose loco.

—¿Se encontraba preocupado por mí? —pregunté, caminando para tomar un trago de agua. Consideré ofrecerle uno y luego no lo hice, porque al diablo Naruto. La pequeña oleada de ira fue buena, me hizo sentir menos entumecida.

—Estoy seguro que si —respondió—. Sin embargo, Hotaru se quedó con él todo el tiempo. Han visto películas y mierda. Hablé con él durante unos cinco minutos esta mañana pero no lo he visto. Me enfocaba en recuperarte.

Me di vuelta para mirarlo, tan grande que parecía llenar mi pequeña sala deestar.

—Hina, tenemos que hablar —dijo suavemente, luciendo casi nervioso—.Necesito que me digas todo lo que pasó. ¿Ellos... te... hicieron daño?

Inhalé.

—Um, sí, ellos me hicieron daño —dije, llegando a tocar mi mejilla amoratada—. Me arrojaron en una van, me ataron y me mantuvieron prisionera mientras me amenazaban con matarme a causa de alguna mierda de tu club que no entiendo o me importa. Así que sí, esa parte como que apestó. Gracias por preguntar.

—¿Te violaron? —preguntó, sin rodeos.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Su rostro se suavizó con alivio, y caminó hacia mí.

Sostuve mi mano plana, deteniéndolo.

Límites. Tiempo de ajustarlos.

—Naruto, estuvimos jugando y se acabó —dije, enfocando mis ojos en su pecho. Su parche de 1% se burló de mí, recordándome exactamente por qué esto tenía que suceder—. Sé que dije esto antes, pero todo cambió ahora. No importa cómo me haces sentir o lo bueno que eres. Tu club es peligroso y no quiero tener nada que ver con ninguno de ustedes. Boruto y yo, no podemos permitírnoslo.

Se quedó quieto.

—Puedo ver por qué puedes sentirte de esa manera. —Comenzó a decir, pero lo corté.

—No, realmente no puedes —dije—. No pasaste la noche esposada a una cama, preguntándote si serías violada o asesinada. No escuchaste a tu amiga gritar en la oscuridad, o escuchaste un disparo cuando intentabas escapar. Pudimos haber muerto, Naruto... Así que, aquí se encuentra la manera en que va a ser a partir de ahora. Te dejaré ver a Boruto una vez a la semana. Haremos los planes con antelación. Vas a mantenerlo alejado de tu club y no le hablarás acerca de motocicletas. No vestirás tus malditos colores y no harás nada que podría dar lugar a algún tipo de peligro. Me llamarás para hacer los arreglos y podrás recogerlo y dejarlo cuando y donde te diga.

Sus ojos se endurecieron y su mandíbula se apretó. Sentí su ira y frustración en el aire alrededor de mí como una cosa tangible, lo que en realidad era un poco divertido porque no me importa una mierda lo que pensaba de mis planes.

Ya no.

—Seguirás mis reglas. —Continué—. O nunca dejaré a Boruto verte de nuevo. Créeme, lo haré. De hecho, me gustaría hacerlo ahora mismo, pero sé lo mucho que te ama y lo devastador que sería para él. Intentaremos esto, y si funciona, muy bien. ¿No funciona o me parece que se encuentra en peligro? Te has ido.

—No puedes hacer eso —dijo. Se dirigió hacia mí otra vez. Me mantuve firme mientras se acercaba, haciendo esa cosa de intimidación, metiéndose en mi espacio. Lo miré, su pecho a unos tres centímetros de mi barbilla y no me importaba lo grande y aterrador que era.

No me importa nada.

—Soy su madre. No tienes derechos. Ninguno. Te dejo verlo porque soy una buena persona y puedo dejar de ser agradable en cualquier momento. No jodas conmigo, Naruto.

Se acercó y me tocó la cara suavemente, pasando su dedo a través de mi mejilla. Mando escalofríos por mi espalda y así como así, lo quería.

—No follaré por ahí —dijo—. Para que lo sepas. Casi te pierdo. No me arriesgaré a eso otra vez. Te dije antes que nunca sería un hombre de una sola mujer, pero me equivoqué.

Miré su cara, estudiando sus ojos. Lo decía en serio. Pensé acerca de estar acostada en la cama con él... quería ceder. Lo quería a él.

No importaba.

—Demasiado tarde —dije y lo dije en serio—. Ya terminé contigo, y hablo en serio. Fuera. De. Mi. Casa.

Sostuvo mi mirada, entonces el milagro ocurrió.

Naruto escuchó.

Retrocedió, se volvió y salió de la casa. Escuché su moto rugir a la vida afuera y luego el sonido de él manejando lejos.

Lo hice. Por fin logré poner a Naruto en su lugar. Por desgracia, me encontraba demasiado cansada para disfrutarlo.

 _Hotaru: ¿Cómo vas?_

 _Yo: Bien. Boruto aún es un poco pegajoso. Has hecho un buen trabajo, pero aún se encontraba asustado. Muchas gracias por cuidar de él. Estoy muy contenta que se encuentre a salvo._

 _Hotaru: Eso es lo que los amigos hacen, tú lo harías por mí. He estado pensando en_

 _ti... ¿Quieres reunirte, tal vez hablar?_

 _Yo: No, solo quiero mantener un bajo perfil por un tiempo._

 _Sakura: ¡Hola, Hinata! Shizune, Karui y yo queremos salir mañana por la noche... ¿Quieres unirte a nosotras?_

 _Yo: Gracias, pero probablemente no. Diviértanse._

 _Sakura: Bien. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

 _Yo: Estoy bien._

 _Sakura: ¿Le hablaste a Temari?_

 _Yo: No. ¿Se encuentra bien?_

 _Sakura: No estoy segura. No me dirá nada. Estoy preocupada... ¿Acaso algo pasó que debamos saber? Quiero decir, mientras ustedes se hallaban... ¿dónde sea? Tal vez podamos juntarnos y hablar._

 _Yo: Estoy bien, solo quiero estar sola con Boruto por un tiempo. Temari y yo no estuvimos juntas todo el tiempo. Si quieres saber más, necesitas conseguirlo de ella._

 _Sakura: Bien. Estamos preocupadas por ti también... ¿Cómo están las cosas?_

 _Yo: Bien. Solo quiero espacio._

 _Sakura: Entiendo. Pero, por favor llama si nos necesitas ((Abrazos))_

 _Karui: Oye. ¿Cómo vas? ¿Tal vez podríamos dejar que los niños jueguen esta tarde?_

 _Yo: Um, estamos bastante ocupados en este momento._

 _Karui: Se cómo es eso... ¿Te acuerdas de la despedida de soltera de Sakura? Es en una semana a partir del viernes. Tenemos una niñera, se ofreció a cuidar a Boruto también._

 _Yo: No estoy segura. Voy a encontrar mi propia niñera._

 _Karui: Bien. No te escondas mucho tiempo._

 _Hotaru: Esto es una mierda. Entiendo que estes enojada con Naruto y las Parcas pero no soy una de ellos, no puedes ignorarme. Vendrás esta noche o enviaré a Ryan para que te recoja._

 _Yo: Boruto y yo veremos películas en casa._

 _Hotaru: No. Vendrás a mi casa. Vamos a tener una fiesta. ¡Necesito refuerzos! SIN Parcas. Personas Normales. Niños también. Tú y Boruto estarán aquí a las seis o iré por ti. No jodas._

 _Yo: Perra agresiva._

 _Hotaru: ¿Tú crees? Trae tu culo aquí o iré por ti. No hay excusas. Trae un traje de baño y un postre._

Mi nuevo iPhone dijo que eran las cinco cincuenta y seis cuando llegamos a casa de Hotaru. Naruto lo dejó el domingo anterior, el día después de mi pequeña aventura con Temari. Quería decirle que se fuera al infierno, pero necesitaba un teléfono, y supuse que podía permitírselo mejor que yo. No me sentía culpable por ello, tampoco. Era su culpa que fuera secuestrada en primer lugar, así que bien podría culparlo por ahogar mi teléfono.

No lo dejé entrar en la casa. Boruto quería ir a su casa y le dije que no.

Entonces cerré la puerta en la cara de Naruto.

Ahora era viernes por la noche y cedí al ultimátum de Hotaru, porque sabía que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que vendría por mí. Sostenía un plato de brownies en una mano y una bolsa para bañarme en la otra, y cuando el esposo de Hotaru, Ryan, abrió la puerta, tuve que sonreír. Llevaba un traje de baño verde neón y una camisa púrpura de estampado hawaiano. En la cabeza llevaba un sombrero de vaquero color naranja, y sostenía una pistola de agua en una mano.

Venir aquí ha sido una buena idea, comprendí.—Bienvenida a la fiesta —dijo, sonriéndome ampliamente.

—Bonito traje —le dije, mirando su vestimenta.

—Oye, se necesita a un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo para llevar algo como esto —dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza.

—¿Perdiste una apuesta? —pregunté, sonriendo.

—De hecho, lo hizo —dijo otro hombre, colocándose al lado de Ryan. Tenía el pelo un poco largo, y desaliñado, y una gran sonrisa, la mirada en sus ojos decía que apreciaba mi apariencia. También llevaba una pistola de agua, a pesar que tenía un traje de baño perfectamente normal y una camiseta que decía "Programador Como Tú".

Vi su foto antes, éste era el chico con quien Hotaru quiso emparejarme.

—Ryan y yo tuvimos un pequeño desafío de programación en el trabajo, y pateé su culo. Hola, soy Toneri. Encantado de conocerte.

—Encantada de conocerte, también —dije, mirando hacia mis manos llenas sin poder hacer nada—. Um, lo siento, me gustaría estrechar tu mano, pero...

Se echó a reír, y luego sus ojos se abrieron casi cómicamente al ver los brownies.

—Deja que te ayude con eso —dijo, extendiendo la mano para agarrarlos—. ¿Y quién es este?

—Soy Boruto —anunció mi hijo—. ¿Tienes más de esas pistolas de agua, Ryan?

—Tengo una caja entera atrás —respondió Ryan—. ¿Quieres venir a elegir una? Tenemos un montón de chicos por ahí. Apuesto a que les encantaría jugar contigo.

—¿Mamá? —Me miró, con ojos suplicantes.

—Adelante —dije, sintiéndome casi despreocupada. Hotaru tenía razón. Necesitaba salir, y venir a una bonita fiesta suburbana como esta era justo lo que necesitaba. Sin Parcas, sin secuestros, sin nada malo en absoluto.

Podía hacer esto.

Boruto se fue a través de la casa, seguido de Ryan. Toneri me miró, ofreciendo una sonrisa amistosa.

—Así que, una vez que dejes todo esto, ¿podría conseguirte algo de beber?

—Claro —le dije—. Así que dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan tú y Ryan trabajando juntos?

Tres horas más tarde me sentía muy bien sobre la vida. Toneri resultó ser un gran tipo, gastando una buena parte de la noche pasando el rato conmigo, pero no tanto para sentirse extraño. Ryan hacía hamburguesas y perros calientes a la parrilla, los niños jugaban en la piscina, y una licuadora de Hotaru trabajaba casi constantemente, produciendo margaritas en todos los sabores imaginables. Me quedé con té helado y reí tanto que casi lloré cuando Ryan la agarró y la tiró a la piscina.

La turba de niños fue creciendo, y me encontré con tanta gente que no podía empezar a recordar a todos completamente. La mayoría eran del barrio de Hotaru o del trabajo de Ryan, elegantes, finas mamás de yoga y sus maridos un poco idiotas que trabajaban como contadores y profesionales de Información Tecnológica. Nada como una fiesta de Las Parcas.

La primera vez que conocí a Ryan, no podía imaginarlos a él y Hotaru juntos. Él era tan friki y ella tan salvaje y fresca, pero se equilibraban entre sí a la perfección. Sostenía a Ava y me senté en la piscina después de comer, cuando Toneri se acercó y se dejó caer en una silla junto a mí.

—Entonces —dijo, sonriéndome—, tengo una pregunta para ti.

—¿Y esa es? —le pregunté.

—¿Tú y Boruto quieren ir a cenar mañana en Chuck E. Cheese's? —dijo—. Sé que no es el lugar más romántico, pero tengo esta teoría sobre el skee-ball que necesita pruebas, y me imaginé que sería un excelente lugar.

Me eché a reír.

—¿Estás loco? Chuck E. Cheese's el sábado por la noche es una locura. Apuesto a que no durarías una hora.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿Es un reto? —preguntó—. ¿Segura que estás a la altura?

—Eres muy divertido —le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Lo suficiente como para conseguir una cita contigo mañana? —dijo, ofreciendo una sonrisa burlona—. Iría a por lo melancólico, varonil y trataría de ser todo misterioso, pero nunca he sido capaz de hacerlo.

Sorbí, pensando en Naruto. Los dos hombres no podían ser más diferentes, eso era seguro.

—Um, en realidad no busco un novio —dije lentamente—. Y seré sincera, llevando un niño de siete años de edad a una cita, es probable que no consigas algo al final.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es solo una noche —dijo—. No es gran cosa. Además, tengo un profundo y oscuro secreto para compartir con ustedes.

Se inclinó hacia mí, acercándose más. Cambié, equilibrando a Ava mientras me hablaba al oído.

—Realmente tengo una increíble teoría de skee-ball —dijo, su voz grave y seria—. Se necesita experimentar. Me harías un gran favor.

Comencé a reír de nuevo, alejándome.

—¿Esa línea funciona para ti? —pregunté. Me sonrió.

—No lo sé, ¿lo hace?

Pensé en Naruto, cómo me hacía sentir y lo comparé con este hombre. Toneri no me hizo temblar cuando sentí su aliento en mi oído, pero era agradable a la vista y parecía divertido y amistoso. ¿Y en cuantos problemas podríamos meternos en una cita en una pizzería para niños, de todos modos?

—Bien —dije, sintiéndome orgullosa de mí misma. Dejaría el pasado con Naruto, este era el perfecto primer paso—. Eso sería divertido. Pero solo amistoso.

Realmente no busco ir en serio con nadie.

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió, sonriéndome—. Iremos y pasaremos un buen rato, Ryan puede responder por mí. No soy un súper villano encubierto, no hay secretos oscuros, nada. Lo que ves es lo que obtienes.

Empecé a responder, pero un grueso chorro de agua de repente golpeó el lado de mi cabeza, empapándome mientras Ava chillaba. Levanté la mirada para ver a Boruto huyendo con una pequeña manada de chicos, chillando en señal de triunfo. Pequeña mierda...

—Tengo que ir a secarme —le dije a Toneri.

—¿Quieres que vaya a defender tu honor? —preguntó, levantando su pistola de agua.

—Sí, hazlo.

Se levantó y me saludó, sus ojos brillando con risa, y luego se puso en marcha tras la multitud de niños que se tiraban unos a otros y corrían por el césped.

Encontré a Ryan por la parrilla. Tenía una cerveza en una mano y un par de pinzas en la otra, y cuando las bajó para tomar a Ava, me sonrió.

—Ya sabes, Toneri es en serio un buen tipo —dijo—. Lo conozco hace un par de años.

—Um, parece agradable —contesté torpemente. Ryan se echó a reír.

—No te preocupes, no hay presión —dijo—. Solo quería hacerte saber que no es un asesino en serie.

—Es bueno saberlo —le dije—. Gracias por invitarme. Gracias por todo, en realidad.

—No hay problema —dijo—. Hotaru piensa que eres la mejor. Ya sabes, no es tan fácil para ella encontrar amigos, a pesar de lo que se podría pensar. Eres especial para ella.

Eso me asustó.

—Hotaru siempre ha tenido más amigos que nadie —dije, riendo.

Su rostro se puso serio y negó con la cabeza. —No, siempre ha tenido más personas en sus fiestas que nadie. Hay una gran diferencia.

No sabía qué decir. Ryan se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír.

—Ve a secarte —agregó—. Tenemos luces de bengala para los niños una vez que esté totalmente oscuro. Necesitaré ayuda, y Hotaru es inútil después de tres margaritas.

Le sonreí tímidamente y entré. A la izquierda se encontraba una habitación familiar, con la cocina y una barra de desayuno a la derecha. Mi sandalia quedó atrapada en la puerta, tirando de la correa floja, bajé a arreglarla justo dentro de la entrada.

—Jesús, ¿has visto lo que Ryan está usando? —Escuché decir a una mujer en la cocina.

—Lo sé —dijo otra—. Y Hotaru no está mucho mejor. ¿Podría ese bikini ser más pequeño? Sabes que es una gran zorra, ¿no? Solía ser desnudista. Solo espero que se vayan antes que Ava vaya a la escuela. No quiero a Kaitlyn en su clase.

—No bromees. Es por eso que me mudé a este barrio. He querido que todos nuestros vecinos sean normales, no basura. Y su amiga... Dios, debió tener que, ¿diez años cuando tuvo a su hijo?

—La vi toda zorra con Toneri. Asqueroso.

Mi teléfono sonó, y lo saqué de mi bolsillo para encontrar un texto de Sakura:

 _Oye. Sé que las cosas están raras, pero realmente espero que vengas a mi despedida de soltera el fin de semana que viene. ¡Estamos pasando el rato esta noche y pensando en lo mucho más divertido que sería estar contigo aquí! xoxo_

—Así que, la chica que me arregla las uñas se trasladó a un nuevo salón. Todo vietnamita, y no me gusta cómo hablan, sin hablar en Inglés. ¡Tan grosero! — dijo la mujer en la cocina.

—Tienes taaanta razón. Nunca dejo una propina cuando hacen eso. Deben hablar inglés si van a vivir aquí...

Me puse de pie y caminé a través de la cocina, pasando a cada una de las mujeres con una dulce sonrisa. Perras. ¿Cómo se atreven a chismear sobre Hotaru, en su propia casa? No podía creer que se emborracharan con su licor mientras hablaban de ella así.

Al menos nadie sacaba cuchillos.

No los de metal, de todas formas.

Quería ir a casa.

—Lo tienes, amigo —dijo Toneri, mirando intensamente mientras Boruto alineaba un tiro en la máquina skee-ball. Tuve que reír. Toneri bromeó sobre su teoría... mayormente. El hombre realmente amaba el juego. Resultó que a Boruto le encantó, también, así que las cosas funcionaron bastante bien.

Estuvimos en Chuck E. Cheese's durante casi tres horas, y me lo pasé de maravilla. Era fácil estar con Toneri. No me estresaba y no me asustaba. Cenamos, y le daría crédito, se comió la pizza desagradable que servían sin un solo comentario sarcástico (ni siquiera yo podía lograr eso). Luego le compró a Boruto más fichas de las que había visto antes y fuimos a los juegos.

Ahora eran casi las nueve y sabía que necesitábamos llevarnos a Boruto pronto o las cosas podrían ponerse feas. Toqué el brazo de Toneri, obteniendo su atención. Se giró y me sonrió, luciendo como un perrito grande y feliz.

—Tenemos que volver a casa —le dije, señalando a mi hijo con la cabeza—. Está cansado. No quiero presionarlo demasiado.

—Entendido —respondió Toneri. Puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me acercó, dándome un apretón—. Tienes un buen chico allí.

Sonreí, porque sabía que tenía razón. También porque me gustaba su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Toneri no hacía que mi corazón explotara como Naruto, pero tenía un buen sentido del humor y era divertido estar con él. Eso tenía que contar para algo.

Introdujimos todos los boletos que ganamos (y parecía que eran miles) en la máquina para canjearlos, lo que puso a Boruto en un deleite intenso. Luego pasamos otros veinte minutos en el mostrador de premios mientras se decidía por los pequeños anillos plásticos o gomas de borrar.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando finalmente salimos a la calle. La pizzería se encontraba en uno de esos centros comerciales con restaurantes en el estacionamiento. Miré el asador con nostalgia, todavía con un poco de hambre; solo logré comer media porción. Toneri golpeó mi hombro.

—Tal vez la próxima vez podamos conseguir una comida para adultos — dijo.

—¿Es esa tu manera de invitarme a salir otra vez? —pregunté, deteniéndome junto a mi coche. Boruto rebotó a mi lado feliz, jugando con sus nuevos tesoros. Miré a Toneri y le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa, y me llamó la atención lo lindo que era. Friki lindo, como Ryan.

Podría ser peor.

—Depende de qué respuesta sería —respondió, levantando el brazo para meter un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja—. Odio ser rechazado.

—No creo que hubieras sido rechazado —dije. Se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó suavemente en los labios. Fue agradable, no caliente e intenso, pero agradable.

—¡Tío Naruto! —gritó Boruto, y lo sentí salir corriendo. Me separé de Toneri al instante, mi radar de madre completamente ocupado. Salí detrás de él, gritando su nombre y para que se detuviera. Me ignoró, saltando a los brazos de Naruto donde se encontraba de pie en la acera afuera de un restaurante especializado en filetes.

Muchos otros chicos del club se encontraban con él.

—¡Boruto, no puedes salir corriendo así! —dije, cogiendo su barbilla para que sus ojos tuvieran que encontrarse con los míos—. Podrías matarte. Deberías saberlo, ya eres un chico grande.

—Lo siento —dijo inmediatamente—. Lo olvidé. Me emocioné. Quería mostrarle al tío Naruto mis premios.

Mierda, me hallaba tan preocupada por Boruto, que ni siquiera pensé en Naruto. Levanté la mirada para encontrarlo mirando hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento.

—¿Quién es tu amigo? —preguntó, sacudiendo su barbilla hacia Toneri, quien nos dio un saludo poco entusiasta.

—Ese es Toneri —dije de manera desafiante—. Es un amigo del esposo de Hotaru. Trabajan juntos.

—Nos llevó a Chuck E. Cheese's, jugamos un montón de juegos y conseguimos todo tipo de premios pero no tenía suficientes boletos para conseguir lo que de verdad quería, así que me dijo que quizá podríamos regresar en otro momento y dije que sí —le dijo Boruto sin aliento—. Él es muy genial, Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto se endurecieron y bajó a Boruto.

—Quédate aquí, chico —dijo. Luego salió caminando hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento, obviamente planeando interceptar a Toneri. Mierda.

—Quédate aquí —le dije a Boruto, luego miré a Bam Bam—. ¿Te asegurarás de que no salga corriendo?

El marido de Karui me dio un rápido asentimiento, pero sus ojos no eran exactamente amigables.

Genial.

Me apresuré hacia Naruto y Toneri.

—Oye —dije, mirando entre ellos. La cara de Naruto era como piedra, sus ojos destellaban con una amenaza dominante. Toneri parecía confundido y un poco inseguro—. Toneri, este es el tío de Boruto, Naruto. Naruto, este es mi amigo Toneri. Ya nos íbamos. Siento que Boruto te molestara.

—Boruto nunca me molesta —dijo Naruto inclinando la cabeza hacia Toneri, que trató de ofrecerle una sonrisa.

—Es un niño grandioso —dijo Toneri—. Debes estar orgulloso de él.

—Sip —dijo Naruto—. Tienes que irte ahora. Probablemente es mejor si no llamas a Hinata de nuevo.

Los ojos de Toneri se ampliaron.

—Jódete Naruto —espeté. Toneri me miró, se veía nervioso—. Toneri, por favor ignóralo. Ya se va.

—Nop. No me voy —dijo Naruto enfáticamente—. Y no me iré. No eres bienvenido aquí. No sé lo que te dijo Hinata, pero se encuentra tomada.

—Eso no es verdad —dije rápidamente. Toneri miraba entre nosotros, tragando.

—¿Necesitas una mano, Naruto? —gritó Sasuke desde la acera. Le dio a Toneri una mirada lobuna.

—No con este idiota —respondió Naruto, sosteniendo la mirada de Toneri incesantemente. Toneri le puso fin, esquivándola.

—Uh, me tengo que ir —dijo, dándome una rápida y tímida sonrisa. Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó deprisa.

Lo miré, perpleja.

—Parece que tu nuevo novio se asusta fácil —murmuró Naruto—. Ni siquiera se aseguró de que estuvieras a salvo conmigo. No querría un hombre como ese en mi espalda. Por supuesto, yo no tengo que preocuparme por el apoyo. Mis hermanos se encuentran ahí por mí, para lo que sea.

Tomó mi hombro y me giró hacia el restaurante. Vi a Sasuke, Bam Bam, Duck y Slide parados alrededor de mi hijo. Bam sostenía el hombro de Boruto de forma protectora. Naruto se inclinó detrás de mí, hablando en voz baja en mi oído mientras sus dedos apretaban mis hombros.

—Mira eso —dijo—. Los conoces, así que sabes que Boruto no podría estar más seguro. ¿Pero tu amigo, Toneri? No sabe una mierda sobre estos chicos. Eso no evitó que huyera para cubrir su propio trasero mientras ellos tenían a tu hijo. Tremendo hombre el que te has conseguido.

Tragué, porque sabía que tenía razón.

Así que Toneri no conseguiría una segunda cita si se tomaba la molestia de llamar. Probablemente eso era debatible, porque tenía la sensación de que no lo haría.

—Tienes que quedarte fuera de mi vida —le dije a Naruto, mirando a Boruto que mostraba cuidadosamente sus premios, dándole a Sasuke uno de sus valiosos anillos. Sasuke lo aceptó, deslizándolo en un cuarto de su dedo meñique.

Boruto brilló de orgullo.

—Sí, me encargaré justo de esto —dijo—. No saques a Boruto con un chico como ese de nuevo. Le darás el mensaje equivocado.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Siempre será mi asunto.

—No logras ganar todas las veces —le dije seriamente—. Solo porque digas algo no significa que es verdad.

—Solo porque lo digo tampoco significa que estoy equivocado.

Lo miré, luego caminé y recogí a Boruto, tratando de no apretar mis dientes.

Lo llevé a casa y lo metí a la cama, sintiéndome de mal humor todo el tiempo.

Esa noche cuando me dormí, no era con Toneri con quien soñaba. Nop, estúpido Naruto. Otra vez.

Incluso en mis sueños ganaba.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16

Domingo

 _Hotaru: Toneri no le dijo nada a Ryan sobre su cita. ¿Algo salió mal?_

 _Yo: Naruto._

 _Hotaru: ¿?_

 _Yo: La pasamos muy bien y luego Naruto se presentó. Bastante segura que nunca sabré de Toneri de nuevo._

 _Hotaru: Jesús Naruto. ¿¡Acosa mucho?!_

 _Yo: No, no fue así. Estaba cenando con los chicos, nos encontramos con él en el estacionamiento. Tuvo una pequeña charla de mierda con Toneri, luego Toneri salió corriendo. Comprendo que no nos conoce muy bien, pero ni siquiera se aseguró de que Boruto y yo estuviéramos seguros cuando se fue. Completamente un Fallo Épico._

 _Hotaru: Idiota. Toneri pierde privilegios de margarita. Odio los débiles._

 _Yo: Igual..._

 _Hotaru: Así que ¿no hablas con Naruto en absoluto?_

 _Yo: Nop. Que se joda._

 _Hotaru: De acuerdo. Oye ¿vas a la despedida de soltera? Sakura me invitó y quiero ir, pero sería raro sin ti._

 _Yo: No puedo decidir. Ella me agrada y me encantaría ir, pero... ya sabes..._

 _Hotaru: Sí, lo entiendo. Mantenme al tanto._

 _Lunes_

 _Naruto: ¿Puedo recoger a Boruto después de la escuela? Conseguí una cosa a la que quiero llevarlo._

 _Yo: ¿Qué tipo de cosa?_

 _Naruto: Tengo un amigo en las carreras, su auto está en la pista. Dijo que podía pasear a Boruto._

 _Yo: ¿Es seguro?_

 _Naruto: Seguro como cualquier auto. Irá lento._

 _Yo: ¿Amigo motociclista?_

 _Naruto: No. Sin colores, sin Parcas. No estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, pero te daré tiempo._

 _Yo: No necesito tiempo. Te necesito lejos_

 _Naruto: ¿Puedo llevarlo o no?_

 _Yo: Bueno. ¿Casa a las 6?_

 _Naruto: ¿7 mejor? Lo llevaré a cenar._

 _Yo: Me parece bien. Aunque, sin juegos. Lo dejas y te vas._

 _Naruto: De acuerdo. Sin juegos._

 _Miercoles_

 _Karui: ¿Así que vienes a la fiesta o no? Sakura realmente te quiere ahí._

 _Yo: Um..._

 _Karui: Por favor, ven. Sé que las cosas son una mierda contigo y Naruto. No me importa, tampoco a Sakura. Nos encantaría tenerte ahí._

 _Yo: Bien. Sin embargo, no quiero estar fuera muy tarde. Trabajo el viernes._

 _Karui: No hay problema. Incluso unas pocas horas serían geniales para Sakura._

 _Hotaru, ¿también? Es divertida. Um, ¿puedes preguntarle si trae su licuadora, también? Iniciamos en mi casa antes de ir a los bares..._

 _Yo: Tonta :p_

 _Karui: No es tonto saber lo que quieres._

 _Yo: Supongo que no. Veré si Elle puede cuidar a Boruto._

 _Karui: Puedes compartir nuestra niñera si necesitas._

 _Yo: Prefiero tenerlo cerca de casa. Más probable para dormir. Nuestras vidas han sido una locura últimamente y tiene escuela mañana._

 _Karui: Nos vemos mañana en la noche 3_

 _Yo: Suena bien._

 _Jueves_

 _Hotaru: No puedo creer que tenga la fiesta un jueves. Apesta, Ryan tiene trabajo mañana. ¡Resaca y bebé no se mezclan!_

 _Yo: No tienes que beber, sabes._

 _Hotaru: Cierra la maldita boca. ¿No bebes?_

 _Yo: No, trabajo en la mañana._

 _Hotaru: ¿Embarazada o algo así?_

 _Yo: Oh, eres graciosa._

 _Hotaru: :- Así que ¿sabes por qué jueves?_

 _Yo: Sakura dijo que tiene una cosa con su mamá este fin de semana. Spa o algo._

 _Hotaru: Celosa. Debemos hacer eso._

 _Yo: Justo después de ganar la lotería._

 _Hotaru: Hmmm... tendrás que empezar a comprar boletos._

 _Yo: ¿Por qué no compras para las dos?_

 _Hotaru: Siempre y cuando pueda beber por las dos, ¡estoy de acuerdo con eso! BESOS._

—¡Joder! —gritó Sakura, girando alrededor—. ¡Perdí mi velo!

Se hallaba de pie, saliendo por el techo abierto de la limusina. Era justo después de medianoche, y decidimos pasear a lo largo del lago Coeur d'Alene antes de llegar a nuestro destino final, un bar karaoke.

Hace como una hora, Sakura declaró que quería —no, que necesitaba— cantar "Pour Some Sugar on Me" antes de terminar la noche. Se reproducía cuando ella y Sasuke se conocieron, y aparentemente el mundo se acabaría si no la cantábamos de nuevo esta noche.

Sabíamos esto porque ella fue muy clara: La existencia del mundo, literalmente, dependía de la finalización con éxito de la misión karaoke.

Como una de las mujeres más sobrias en la limusina, fui designada para asegurar que no nos distrajéramos y lo olvidáramos. Viendo que no me encontraba sobria al cien por ciento, lo escribí cuidadosamente en la parte interna de mi brazo con una pluma como recordatorio.

Ahora me hallaba de pie a su lado, observando con horror cómo el pequeño trozo blanco de tul que usaba en su cabeza volaba por el aire hacia Painter, quien nos seguía en su moto. Santa mierda. ¿Lo haría chocar?

Aparentemente un velo a la deriva no era un serio peligro en la carretera para un motociclista yendo a cuarenta kilómetros por hora, porque lo evadió con bastante facilidad. El prospecto tras él —a quién vi en la fiesta de la Armería, pero no conocí— se desvió para ir a buscarlo.

Genial.

—Ese es un buen servicio —le dije a Sakura. Comenzó a reír, y luego cayó dentro de la limusina, oficialmente bastante borracha.

También entré.

Karui yacía recostada en uno de los asientos, riendo tan fuerte que lloraba.

Shizune tenía su blusa arriba, mostrando sus pechos mientras Hotaru tomaba una foto. No estaba segura de querer la historia completa de eso. Una mujer que acababa de conocer llamada Tsunade se hallaba sirviendo champán de esa forma muy lenta y muy pausada que la gente borracha tiene. Por desgracia se olvidó del vaso.

Esperaba que quien realizó el alquiler tuviera cobertura para ese tipo de cosas.

Una mujer de cabello largo y rojo, se sentó riendo en la esquina. Antes, cuando aún podía hablar con oraciones completas, Sakura la presentó como Karin. Solía vivir en Coeur d'Alene, pero se mudó, y ahora Sakura manejaba la cafetería que aún le pertenecía en la ciudad.

Temari y yo nos miramos la una a la otra y ella rodó sus ojos.

Decidí no beber demasiado porque trabajaría en la mañana, pero aún se hallaba de muy buen humor. Definitivamente planificando un viaje en taxi a casa.

Sin embargo, Temari... tenía una mirada atormentada en sus ojos que me molestaba.

No era de extrañar que las chicas se preocuparan por ella —algo se encontraba obviamente mal.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ellos simplemente no se van a casa? —le pregunté a Temari, arrastrándome para sentarme junto a ella.

—¿Quiénes?

—Painter y el otro tipo, Banks.

—Banks se quedará con nosotras toda la noche —dijo tranquilamente—. Se supone que debe mantener un ojo en nosotras, asegurarse que lleguemos a casa a salvo. Supongo que Painter solo estará durante el paseo, tal vez se preocupa por lo que pasó con Shikamaru y Skid.

—Te miraba mientras bailabas —le dije—. Puede que no pareciera interesado antes, pero ahora definitivamente lo está.

—Me importa un carajo —respondió, con voz plana—. Painter, Shikamaru... los hombres en general. Creo que juraré alejarme de ellos por completo. Lástima que no puedo simplemente encender un interruptor y volverme lesbiana.

—Estoy bastante segura que no funciona de esa manera —dije, suspirando—. Los hombres en realidad son un gran dolor en el trasero, ¿no es así?

—Hablando de eso, ¿cómo está Naruto? —preguntó—. Escuché que están peleando entre ustedes.

—Um, eso parece algo fuerte —dije—. Diría que no hablamos mucho, lo cual es lo que quería. Sin ofender, pero después de lo que sucedió, no creo que quiera tener nada que ver con el club.

Ella suspiró.

—Puedo entender eso —respondió—. No tuviste una buena introducción exactamente. Sé que probablemente no parece de esta forma, pero realmente son muy buenos chicos. No es como si esa mierda sucediera todo el tiempo.

El coche se tambaleó, y Karui se estrelló contra nosotras.

—¡Son aburridas! —gritó en nuestros rostros—. La vamos a pasar muy bien aquí. Si no me cantan algo divertido en el bar, haré que viajen con Painter.

Um, no. Preferiría que me sacaran los ojos a cantar en el karaoke.

Sin embargo, no dije eso. Me limité a sonreír cortésmente y decidí que esta era una señal —llamaría un taxi después de que Sakura cantara su canción. Tenía que levantarme en seis horas, por lo que probablemente era lo mejor de todos modos. Al menos no tenía que preocuparme de Boruto —Elle se lo llevó, ofreciendo quedárselo durante la noche y tenerlo listo para la escuela al día siguiente. Eso era de gran ayuda.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —chilló Shizune de repente. Todas nos congelamos—. ¡No hemos entregado aún los regalos!

—¡Regalos! —gritó Sakura, aplaudiendo—. ¡Me encantan los regalos!

Shizune se tambaleó hasta el frente de la limusina y regresó con una gran cesta llena de paquetes sin abrir y sobres. Tomó uno al azar, lanzándoselo a Sakura.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Tsunade. Sakura trató de concentrarse en la escritura, luego meneó la cabeza.

—No lo puedo decir —dijo—. Tiene realmente muy mala escritura.

—Pásamelo —dije—. Déjame mirar.

Me lo entregó.

—La etiqueta fue impresa en una computadora —dije, resoplando—. Ni siquiera es una escritura muy elaborada o algo así. Estas demasiado borracha para leer. Ah, y es de parte de Karin.

Sakura hizo un puchero.

—No es mi culpa que ustedes compraran todos esos tragos —dijo—. ¡No es como si pudiera dejar que se desperdiciaran! Eso está mal.

Tsunade asintió sabiamente.

—Tiene razón; si tiras la bebida en tu despedida de soltera, el matrimonio está condenado.

—Dices eso sobre todo —acusé—. El matrimonio está condenado si ella no ordena la carne y los camarones. El matrimonio está condenado si no baila con al menos diez tipos. El matrimonio está condenado si no nos dice qué tan grande es la polla de Sasuke en realidad. ¿Cómo puede ser verdad todo eso?

—Sé estas cosas —declaró—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, chicas?

—Demonios, sí —intervino Karui—. Tsunade sabe de esa mierda. Si dice que el matrimonio está condenado si Sakura no bebe lo suficiente, ¡es hora de comenzar a vertir tragos en su garganta!

—¡Justo ahora es tiempo de abrir los regalos! —gritó Shizune—. Señoras, tenemos que concentrarnos. ¡El matrimonio está condenado si no consigue abrirlos antes de llegar al bar karaoke!

—Mierda —dijo Sakura, sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente con pánico. Se abalanzó sobre la bolsa, miró hacia el interior, y comenzó a reír locamente. Luego sacó un consolador de goma gigante de dos cabezas con remolinos de colores.

—Oh, Karin —dijo, suspirando—. ¡Es hermoso! ¿Cómo supiste?

Todas soltamos la carcajada, y Shizune tomó otro regalo. Ese era de Tsunade, y no bromeo, era una polla gigante con correas para colocársela.

—Con eso puedes poner a Sasuke en su lugar —le dijo a Sakura—. El ego de ese hombre necesita control, y esa es una gran herramienta con la cual hacerlo.

—Me encanta —susurró Sakura—. Oh, no puedo esperar para probar esto.

—¿Crees que en realidad te deje usarlo en él? —pregunté. Ella comenzó a reírse.

—Creo que solo la visión de esto, hará que su cabeza explote —dijo—. Es todo sobre crear el tipo correcto de ambiente romántico, ¿sabes?

Temari le regaló un Kama Sutra bellamente ilustrado, Karui le regaló unas bragas que decía en ellas: "Apoya a tu CM Local Las Parcas" (junto con un pequeño cráneo de una Parca), yo le regalé aceites para masajes sensuales, y Hotaru le regaló una especie de cosa electrónica que todas mirábamos, tratando de averiguar qué demonios era.

—Le las instrucciones —dijo Hotaru—. Confía en mí, enciende este bebé, te va a encantar.

Sakura se inclinó, obviamente confundida, y traté de incluso averiguar en donde metería eso en el cuerpo de una persona.

Realmente, de verdad quería un vistazo de esas instrucciones, pero cuando las buscamos, nadie las pudo encontrar en el montón de papel de seda que cubría la limusina.

Llegamos al bar karaoke justo cuando terminó. Faltaban quince minutos para la una, lo cual nos daba una hora antes de la última llamada. Debido a que el matrimonio estaría condenado si no bebía más, Sakura bebió más tragos. Luego se levantó y cantó su canción de Def Leppard y todas nos unimos a ella para el coro. Shizune se hizo cargo del micrófono para cantar "White Wedding", y entonces Sakura comprendió que el matrimonio estaría definitivamente condenado si no le enviaba a Sasuke un mensaje con una foto de ella modelando sus nuevas bragas, así que todas nos dirigimos torpemente de nuevo a la limusina.

Fue entonces cuando decidí terminar la noche —comprendí que cuando el bar cerrara, todas regresarían a la Armería para unirse a los chicos. Las chicas no querían que me fuera, pero ver Naruto no era exactamente uno de mis objetivos de la noche. Diez minutos más tarde, el taxi se detuvo y le di mi dirección. Supongo que bebí más de lo que pensé, porque lo siguiente que supe, es que estábamos en el camino de entrada de Elle.

—Despierte —dijo el conductor—. ¿Es aquí donde la dejo?

Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de aclarar mis ideas. No estaba borracha, pero no me encontraba totalmente sobria, tampoco.

—Um, sí —dije—. Solo tiene que rodear la casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo hizo, y busqué dinero en mi bolso. Se lo entregué y salí, buscando las llaves. Olvidé encender la luz de afuera, lo cual no ayudó. O tal vez solo se fundió... usualmente la dejaba encendida todo el tiempo.

El conductor debía ser un buen tipo, porque esperó hasta que conseguí abrir la puerta principal antes de irse. Lástima que no esperara un minuto más —cuando encendí la luz casi me dio un infarto.

Menma se sentaba en el centro del sofá.

—Ya era hora de que volvieras —dijo gratamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Déjame adivinar, ¿estás borracha? Gran madre que resultaste ser, Hinata. No eres más que una puta de mierda, ¿lo sabías?

Verlo me golpeó como un puñetazo.

Quiero decir que, si alguien me hubiera golpeado en el estómago, no podría doler peor. No podía respirar, y me tuve que agarrar a la pared para mantenerme en pie. Esa es la cosa que nadie te dice cuando eres niña, cuando te advierten acerca de los tipos como Menma. Oyes hablar de las mujeres siendo "abuzadas", pero eso es una palabra tan estéril para lo que Menma me hizo. No "abusó" de mí. Me hizo daño, me poseyó, me entrenó...

Me rompió.

Es como golpear a un perro con un periódico enrollado. Si lo haces las veces suficientes, el perro va a temblar cada vez que vea el rollo. La obediencia se convierte en instinto, y en ese instante sentí que todo volvía a mí.

La perra de Menma. Eso es todo lo que yo era.

—No puedes estar aquí —dije débilmente, preguntándome cómo solo verlo podía hacerme sentir tan débil—. La orden de restricción dice que no puedes estar aquí. Se supone que debes estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Manipulé la cerradura, estúpida zorra —respondió—. Naruto me enseñó cuando éramos niños. Eso y como puentear un coche. La única jodida cosa que hizo por mí...

Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, un brillo desagradable en su ojo. Se había hecho más grande, me di cuenta. No más alto, por supuesto, y no más gordo, tampoco. Menma debió de haber empezado a levantar pesas, porque esos eran unos buenos músculos. Del tamaño de músculos con esteroides. Los flexionó mientras caminaba hacia mí, sonriendo mientras leía el miedo en mi cara. Siempre tuvo el síndrome de ser poco-hombre.

Mi cerebro me gritó que corriera, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía. Me mantuve fuerte durante el secuestro. Había escapado de Skid, pero luego me di la vuelta y lo enfrenté.

¿Por qué no puedo hacer eso ahora?

No podía. Mi cuerpo no se movía.

En su lugar solo observé a Menma, aterrorizada, mientras se acercaba y tomaba mi cara entre sus manos, sus dedos sujetándome un poco demasiado fuerte.

—Te ves bien —dijo, lamiéndose los labios. Se inclinó hacia delante y me besó. No un beso agradable, no, este beso tenía el propósito de castigarme. Cerré mi mandíbula y mantuve mis labios sellados hasta que se acercó y me agarró del cabello, tirando de él hacia atrás bruscamente—. Abre tu jodida boca, puta.

Obedecí, porque sabía que tirar de mi cabello era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Me besó por una eternidad, su lengua punzante en la mía dolorosamente. Su boca sabía a rancio y desagradable, como si no se hubiera cepillado los dientes en un año. No pude conseguir nada de aire y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

Finalmente, se apartó.

—¿Tu coño es todavía tan dulce como tu boca? —preguntó. No respondí y tiró mi cabello otra vez—. ¡Respóndeme, perra!

—No lo sé —gemí. Debería tratar de darle un rodillazo. Debería luchar o patearlo o morderlo o algo, pero ver a Menma me hizo sentir como una pequeña niña indefensa. Él lo sabía, también. Lo podía decir por el brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos. Menma era un matón. Cómo no lo reconocí desde el principio nunca lo sabré, pero de seguro como la mierda podía verlo ahora.

—He oído que estás follando a Naruto otra vez —susurró Menma, girando la cara fea—. Oí que chupas su polla por toda la ciudad, y que follas con todo su club, también. ¿Es eso cierto, puta?

—No —gemí—. No, no es cierto.

—¿Qué no es cierto? —preguntó, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa—. ¿No es cierto que estés follando con Naruto, o no es cierto que te follas a su club? Porque no solo le roban su herencia a un hombre por mierdas y risitas, bebé. Ellos no hacen nada gratis. Tienes que decirme que tan puta eres. De lo contrario no sabré cuánto castigo necesitas.

—No estoy follando con nadie —le dije. Menma se echó a reír. En serio, tan fuerte que realmente me dejó ir y usó el pulgar de una mano para presionarlo contra sus ojos, enjuagando las lágrimas.

—Vamos a probar esto de nuevo —dijo cuando por fin se detuvo—. ¿Con quién estás follando? Tú me perteneces, perra. Si no me dices la verdad, voy a empezar a romperte los dedos.

Se agachó y cogió mi mano entre las suyas, agarrando mi dedo índice derecho, doblándolo bruscamente hacia atrás.

Me entró el pánico, deseando poder ponerme a pensar. Mi mente se encontraba en blanco, los antiguos instintos de supervivencia tomaron el control.

Acabemos de una vez con esto.

Haz lo que dice.

Tal vez muestre misericordia si eres una buena chica...

—Tuve sexo con Naruto —dije rápidamente. Entonces cerré los ojos, preparándome para lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación. No hay preparación para algo así, sin embargo. En realidad no. Esperé a que mi hueso se rompiera, por lo que fue una sorpresa completa cuando me dio un puñetazo en el estómago en su lugar. Me doblé, sin aliento. Santa mierda eso dolió.

Menma se echó a reír.

—Eres demasiado jodidamente fácil.

Tonta de mí, me di cuenta, agarrándome el estómago y rezando para que lo dejara a solo un golpe. Menma nunca hacía lo que esperaba que hiciera. No podías planearlo, no podías estar listo, nada como eso. Era como un tornado, de pronto ahí arrojando el mal sin previo aviso.

La risa de Menma murió.

—Fue un infierno de largo el viaje para llegar aquí. Estoy cansado y con hambre —dijo—. Así que me vas a hacer algo de comer. Luego hablaremos un poco más sobre con quién te acuestas. No quiero dejar de lado ningún detalle jugoso, ¿verdad?

Me abrí paso por la nevera, tratando de averiguar que cocinarle. Mi estómago me dolía, aunque no sentía como si hubiera roto ninguna costilla.

Todavía. No teníamos mucha comida, pero podía arreglar algunos huevos y tostadas. A Menma siempre le había gustado el desayuno para cenar.

—Fue jodidamente estúpido que regresaras a Coeur d'Alene —dijo Menma conversacionalmente. Se sentó en la mesa pequeña entre el salón y la cocina, mirándome y sacando la mugre de sus uñas—. No podías mantener las piernas cerradas, ¿verdad? Nunca voy a dejar que te tenga. Nunca. ¿Pensé que lo había dejado claro?

No le respondí. No importaba lo que dijera, lo haría explotar. Me acordaba de eso de antes. A Menma siempre le gustó sermonearme durante los castigos, y si no le hacía caso, el castigo se ponía mucho, mucho peor. Solo tenía que agacharme y atravesarlo. Tarde o temprano se cansaba o aburría y luego se detenía.

Al menos por un tiempo.

Nunca sería verdaderamente libre de él, sin embargo. Pensé que podía cambiar mi vida.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

—Te he dicho miles de veces sobre Naruto, pero todavía no escuchas — continuó—. Nunca meterás eso en tu cabeza, ¿verdad? Supongo que putas como tú no pueden controlarse a sí mismas... Tienen que ser entrenadas, como los perros. Perras. ¿Quieres que te entrene?

Tomé una respiración profunda, entonces lo dejé salir, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sabía cuál era el siguiente paso. Nuestro pequeño baile estaba bien coreografiado.

—Sí, Menma —susurré, sintiendo mi alma hundirse muy dentro, escondiéndose de lo que se avecinaba. Si me desdibujaba lo suficientemente lejos de la realidad, no dolería tanto cuando empezara realmente a golpearme—. Quiero que me entrenes.

—Buena chica —murmuró, sonando casi humano.

Me arrodillé y abrí el cajón debajo del horno, en busca de algo para cocinar los huevos. Agarré una pequeña sartén antiadherente para freír que por lo general solía usar. También había una gran sartén de hierro fundido que encontré cuando me mudé al apartamento.

Nunca cocinaba en ella, el hierro fundido siempre parecía algo extraño y aterrador para mí.

Eh.

¿Por qué habría de tener miedo de usar una puta sartén? ¿Debido a que era diferente a lo que acostumbraba? Pero cambiar la forma en que haces algo es difícil.

Sin embargo, podría hacerlo.

Podría usar esa sartén.

Casi en un sueño, me agaché y cogí la sartén. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser...?

¿Más difícil que los puños de un hombre en contra de tu carne? ¿Más difícil que costillas rotas, ojos ennegrecidos, tu bebé gritando por una hora porque su mami no puede levantarse del piso para recogerlo?

Cambiar la forma en que reaccionas a un hombre haciéndote daño es difícil.

Pero se puede hacer.

La sartén era pesada. Realmente pesada. Mis brazos eran fuertes, sin embargo. Había estado cargando a Boruto durante años, esto no era nada en comparación. Me levanté y la puse en la estufa, estirándome y encendiendo la hornilla.

—Creo que tenemos que dejar algo en claro —dijo Menma. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, sonriéndome, todo satisfecho de sí mismo. Solo segundos pasaron desde que encontré la sartén, pero todo había cambiado. Sentí que mi alma se desenroscaba de su escondite.

—Me enviaste a la cárcel —continuó Menma —. Esa fue una muy, muy mala cosa que hacer. Admito que me desconcertó por un tiempo. Te dejé salirte con la tuya. Luego me robaste el dinero, y eso es más de lo que un hombre puede soportar. Intentas pelear conmigo, te voy a matar. De hecho, no solo voy a matarte, voy a matar a Boruto. Nunca me gustó esa pequeña mierda.

Otro golpe en el estómago. No utilizó los puños esta vez. No lo necesitaba.

Miré la sartén calentándose lentamente.

—Tal vez solo voy a hacerlo desaparecer —murmuró —. Simplemente tomaré su pequeño culo y lo tiraré en algún lugar. Nunca lo encontrarás de nuevo, siempre preguntándote si está vivo o muerto. Tal vez si eres realmente buena, te diré dónde está su cuerpo para su decimoctavo cumpleaños...

Me di la vuelta para agarrar los huevos de la nevera, mirando a Menma. Él tenía la mirada fija en una de sus manos, formando un puño una y otra vez, flexionando los músculos en su brazo. Puse el cartón de huevos en el mostrador.

Entonces cogí un tazón para mezclarlos en él, le gustaban revueltos, una mezcla de huevos completos y claras de huevo para proteína extra. Empecé a partirlos, las cáscaras blancas duras pareciendo pequeños cráneos.

Se rompían con tanta facilidad.

Le di otra rápida mirada. Su mirada todavía se posaba en sus dedos, flexionándolos y cerrándolos en puños.

Preparándose para golpearme de nuevo.

—Voy a follarte por el culo, creo —dijo casualmente—. Hacerte rogar por eso. He echado de menos eso de ti, la manera en que suplicas.

Mi pecho se apretó, pero no me permití reaccionar ante sus palabras.

Acababa de tomar una toalla y la envolví alrededor del mango de metal del sartén caliente. Luego tomé una respiración profunda y pensé en Boruto, en como su pequeño rostro se vería después de que Menma terminase con él. Nop. No va a suceder.

Puedes hacer esto, me dije, y sabía que tenía razón. Podía.

Levanté la sartén, di tres pasos hacia Menma y la levanté en alto, hundiéndolo en su cabeza con todas mis fuerzas.

Él nunca lo vio venir.

Luego le pegué una segunda vez, solo para estar segura. Y una tercera.

El olor a carne quemada llenó la cocina.

Sonreí.

-Naruto-

Sintió su teléfono vibrar, y pensó seriamente en solo ignorarlo.

Eran casi las tres y media de la mañana, y las chicas llegaron a la Armería hace una hora. Nunca había visto a Sakura tan borracha. Vestía un pequeño velo blanco en la cabeza y una banda blanca que decía "Novia" sobre su pecho, y cargaba alrededor una cosa extraña electrónica vibrando como un trofeo. Shizune dijo que era un juguete sexual, pero que lo condenen si Naruto podía entender lo que era.

Sasuke se encontraba borracho, también, aunque no tanto como Sakura. Se llevó a su futura esposa no mucho tiempo después de su llegada. Ellos se hallaban arriba ahora. Eso fue lo último que vieron de ellos, a pesar de que Karui trataba de convencer a las chicas que tenían que ir a rescatar a Sakura. Eso las mantuvo soltando cacareos como un grupo de malditas brujas.

Naruto sacó su teléfono y vio el nombre de Hinata. Mierda. ¿Ahora qué?

Trataba de darle espacio, pero era jodidamente difícil fingir que todo se encontraba bien mientras esperaba. La extrañaba. Los Jacks la apartaron de él por menos de un día, pero esas horas casi lo habían matado.

La necesitaba de vuelta. La necesitaba de vuelta ahora. No se hallaba seguro de cuánto más de esto podría soportar.

—Hola, Hina —dijo, dando un paso fuera de la puerta hacia el aire de la noche. Era casi octubre, pero todavía estaba caliente fuera. Una perfecta noche de verano indígena.

—Naruto —dijo, y su voz sonaba extraña—. Um, tengo un problema.

—¿Qué es?

—No creo que pueda decírtelo por teléfono. ¿Tú... crees que podrías venir? Quiero decir, sé que estás en la fiesta... seguro puedes conducir, ¿lo crees?

Doble mierda. Algo se hallaba realmente mal. Su voz casi lo gritó.

—Sí, estoy bien para conducir —dijo él, y por suerte lo estaba. No había estado de ánimo para beber—demasiados pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza.

La oyó contener el aliento—. ¿Debería llevar a alguien conmigo?

—Um, probablemente deberíamos ser discretos —dijo lentamente—. Estoy en algunos problemas aquí, Naruto. No sé qué hacer.

—¿Estás herida? —preguntó rápidamente.

—No lo creo —respondió ella—. Eso no es realmente lo peor de todo... Naruto, he hecho algo malo. Creo que deberías venir ahora mismo. Necesito que me digas qué hacer. Sé que te pedí que te quedes fuera de mi vida, pero me equivoqué en eso. No puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta.

—Está bien, nena. Estaré allí.

Llegó a su casa veinte minutos después. Ella se encontraba sentada afuera en el pequeño pórtico, con los brazos envueltos con fuerza alrededor de sus rodillas. Se veía increíblemente frágil, como si fuera a explotar en mil pedazos si la tocaba. Pequeños puntos rojos manchaban su cara.

Salpicaduras de sangre. Mierda.

—¿Qué pasa, Hina? —preguntó Naruto, agachándose. Ella lo miró con los ojos en blanco—. ¿Te has caído o algo?

—No —dijo en voz baja—. Menma golpeó mi estómago y amenazó con matar a Boruto, así que en su lugar, lo maté.

Naruto se congeló.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó cuidadosamente, preguntándose si alucinó lo que ella acababa de decir.

—Menma golpeó mi estómago y amenazó con matar a Boruto, así que lo maté—repitió ella, encontrando su mirada—. Se encontraba enojado conmigo porque escuchó que estaba durmiendo contigo. Siempre ha sido un loco celoso, sabes eso. No sé qué lo dirigió, pero debe haberme espiado de alguna manera, porque sabía exactamente cómo encontrarme. Se hallaba dentro del apartamento, esperando, cuando llegué a casa del bar de karaoke. Me besó, y luego empezó a hacerme preguntas y me dio un puñetazo. Dijo que iba a matar a Boruto y sabía que lo decía en serio, así que lo golpeé en la cabeza con una sartén de hierro fundido hasta que murió.

Naruto tragó. No sentía lástima por Menma, pero esto era un infierno de desastre.

—¿Segura que está muerto?

Asintió lentamente.

—Seguía golpeándolo, solo para asegurarme —respondió, con demasiada calma—. Comprobé su pulso. Definitivamente está muerto. Estoy esperando a que me digas qué hacer ahora. Finalmente hice mi propio trabajo sucio, Naruto, pero no sé cómo terminarlo.

Maldita sea. No debió haberla dejado sola. Debió haber venido a verla cuando no se presentó con el resto de las chicas... A la mierda lo de darle su espacio.

—Está bien —dijo—. ¿Dónde está Boruto?

—Pasando la noche con Elle —dijo Hinata—. Ella lo preparará para la escuela en la mañana. Yo lo recogeré y lo llevaré en el camino al trabajo.

Bueno, eso era algo.

—Voy a entrar, a comprobar las cosas —dijo él—. ¿Eso está bien contigo?

—Por supuesto —murmuró ella—. No hay problema. Solo me quedaré aquí, ¿creo?

—Eso suena bien —dijo, extendiendo la mano y ahuecando su mejilla. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su toque, sus ojos empezando a llenarse de agua. Luego él se puso de pie y avanzó pasándola, abriendo la puerta.

Mierda. Doble mierda...

Menma se hallaba en el suelo, su pelo enmarañado con sangre. Un charco de ella lo rodeaba. Un horrible hedor llenaba el aire, una mezcla de carne quemada y pelo chamuscado.

El sartén se encontraba junto al cadáver de Menma, más sangre saliendo de los lados. Se había salpicado detrás de él, también. Eso requeriría una seria limpieza.

Un nuevo linóleo con seguridad, y ellos aún podrían tener que sustituir las tablas del suelo, reflexionó él.

Naruto comprobó el pulso de Menma solo para estar seguro, pero Hinata tenía razón. Su hermanastro se hallaba definitivamente muerto. Esto era un desastre, un gran desastre, y limpiarlo no sería agradable.

Sin embargo, se encontraba orgulloso de ella.

Se defendió cuando contaba, y por último, esto era culpa de Naruto. Debió matar a Menma hace cuatro años. Luego, debió matarlo cuando le quitó la manutención de su hijo. Jodido débil.

Se contuvo debido a Boruto.

No quería matar al padre del niño. No quería hacerle eso a su propia madre, tampoco. Ella amaba Menma, por razones que Naruto nunca entendió. Así que él le dio a Menma otro pase, dejando que su mujer terminara el trabajo.

Maldito idiota.

Naruto sacó su teléfono y le marcó a Obito.

—Es Naruto —dijo—. Estoy fuera en casa de Hina. Vendría bien un poco de ayuda aquí, es delicado. ¿Alguien por allí? Probablemente necesite una van...

—¿Cómo de delicado? —preguntó Obito. Él tampoco estuvo bebiendo mucho, gracias mierda. Ninguno de ellos se sentía relajado desde el secuestro, y esa vigilancia podría salvar el culo de Hinata ahora.

—Tan delicado como es posible —dijo Naruto lentamente—. Debemos hablar en persona.

—Lo tengo —respondió Obito, colgando. Naruto volvió a salir y encontró a Hinata todavía sentada en el porche. Se sentó detrás de ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sus piernas rodeándola mientras la acercaba. Ella se estremeció.

—Oye, Hina —susurró, acariciando su cuello. Se inclinó de nuevo en él y se dio cuenta que lloraba en silencio, lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

Bueno. El llanto era mejor que esa calma espeluznante que tuvo antes.

—Lo siento mucho, Naruto —le dijo ella—. Sigo llamándote para arreglar las cosas, siempre haciendo que hagas las cosas difíciles. Primero Miranda, ahora esto. Debería haber llamado a la policía...

—De ninguna jodida manera —dijo él—. Ese es un lío que no necesitamos. Puede que te libres en defensa propia, puede que no. No después de que te mantuvieras golpeándolo. Se encontraba sentado cuando atacaste, ¿verdad? ¿No estaba a punto de golpearte o algo así?

—No realmente —respondió Hinata—. Se hallaba mirando a sus manos y se suponía que yo me encontraba cocinando los huevos.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer —dijo Naruto, esperando que le creyera—. Él escogió esto, amenazó a tu hijo, Hina. Tenías que protegerlo. Eso es lo que las madres hacen.

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé —respondió—. Dijo que iba a matarnos, y sabía que lo decía en serio. La orden de restricción no hizo una mierda. Ir a la cárcel solo lo detuvo por un tiempo... ¿Y si el herido era Boruto la próxima vez? No estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.

—Limpiaremos esto por ti —respondió él, apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza.

Dios, le encantaba cómo olía, aunque por una vez su polla tuvo la gracia de permanecer abajo—. Esperemos que nadie supiera que vendría aquí. Él solo desaparecerá. Si los policías alguna vez vienen buscando, les diremos que yo lo hice, ¿de acuerdo?

—No puedes... —Ella trató de protestar, pero él la interrumpió.

—No estoy pensándolo —dijo Naruto—. Confía en mí, la prisión no está en mi lista de deseos. Jugamos bien las cosas, esto no será un problema. Él no se encontraba aquí, eso nunca sucedió. Pero si se descubre la verdad, harás lo que yo te diga, lo que el abogado del club te diga. ¿Me entendiste?

—Me siento tan mal por arrastrarte en esto.

—Somos una familia —susurró él—. Nos cuidamos el uno al otro. Esa es la forma en que funciona, nena. Te protegiste a ti y a Boruto, ahora yo te protegeré.

Mis hermanos cubrirán mi trasero, y todo lo hacemos completamente bien.

—Somos una familia, ¿verdad? —susurró ella.

—Siempre.

Ella asintió lentamente, y él la apretó con fuerza. Se sentaron juntos en silencio, esperando a Obito, escuchando a las ranas y los grillos cantando en el fondo.


	18. Chapter 18

-Hinata-

Naruto, Obito y Painter se encargaron de Menma.

Lo hicieron desaparecer, junto con el sartén, mi ropa, y cualquier otro elemento de evidencia en la casa.

Borrar una vida humana no debería ser tan fácil.

Naruto me duchó, luego me metí en la cama de Boruto e intenté dormir.

Aunque mi mente no estuvo dando vueltas, me dolía demasiado para conseguir algún descanso. Tendría un gran moretón. Por lo menos no se vería en ninguna parte. El sol ya salía cuando lo escuché regresar y encender la ducha. Veinte minutos más tarde entró en el dormitorio y se acostó a mi lado, jalándome en sus brazos.

Me giré y me acurruqué contra él, sosteniéndolo firmemente.

—Gracias —susurré con fuerza, y lo dije en serio. No solo por esta noche, sino por todo—. Gracias por estar siempre aquí para mí.

—Es lo que hago —susurró en respuesta. Su mano se levantó y pasó a través de mi pelo suavemente, relajándome.

—Me equivoqué —dije.

—¿Hmmm?

—Me equivoqué contigo —continué—. Me dije que no quería tener nada que ver contigo, que el club hace cosas horribles. Pero soy yo quien hace cosas horribles.

—Sobreviviste —respondió, y su voz no se alteró—. Protegiste a tu hijo. Eso no es horrible.

—Cuando te llamé, podrías haberme mandado a la mierda —contesté—. No tenía derecho de arrastrarte a esto. Ahora eres cómplice.

—Nena, se acabó —dijo—. Déjalo acabar. Vendré en un par de días, pondré algo de suelo nuevo en la cocina, un poco de pintura. Entonces estará hecho. No necesitamos hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo? De hecho, no deberíamos hablar de ello.

—Está bien —susurré—. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? Siento que esto cambia las cosas.

—No necesitamos resolverlo ahora mismo, Hina —dijo—. Intenta dormir. Tienes que estar levantada en una hora para trabajar. Va a ser un día largo y agotador, y tienes que conseguir superarlo. Lo bueno es que si alguien pregunta por qué te ves como la mierda, puedes decir que tienes resaca. Muchos testigos de eso, gracias joder.

—Me gustaría poder llamar y reportarme enferma —dije—. Supongo que llamar por una resaca tan pronto en el trabajo no es buena idea, ¿eh?

—Probablemente no —dijo. Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza—. Como he dicho, no tenemos que resolver las cosas en este momento, pero me quedaré contigo un tiempo. No te quiero sola.

No se me ocurrió discutir. Realmente no quería estar sola. Nunca creí en fantasmas, pero me encontraba bastante segura de que Menma planeaba perseguirme.

Probablemente por el resto de mi vida.

Una semana después todavía no hablábamos las cosas.

Naruto nos trasladó de nuevo a su casa el sábado después de que maté a Menma, y esta vez no discutí con él. Me instaló de nuevo en mi antigua habitación, y mientras pasábamos casi todas las noches juntos, nunca hizo más que darme un rápido beso de buenas noches.

Apreciaba eso más de lo que sabía expresar.

Las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros de un modo profundo, algo que creo que ambos sabíamos. Toda nuestra lucha y pequeñeces parecían tan tontas ahora.

También lo pareció mi interminable agonía sobre si debía o no estar con él. Una vez que un hombre desecha un cuerpo por ti, la autoridad moral se ha perdido.

Nada dice "compromiso" como cómplice de asesinato.

Tarde o temprano estaríamos juntos. Todavía no me encontraba lista, y sorprendentemente, Naruto era paciente. A ambos nos preocupaba que otra mudanza trastornara a Boruto, pero lo tomamos con calma, de todos modos, al parecer nunca consideró el lugar de Elle como algo más que una prolongada fiesta de pijamas.

Elle solo puso una sonrisa del gato Cheshire cuando le dije que nos mudaríamos.

Aparentemente la vida continúa, incluso después de matar a alguien.

Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron su cena de ensayo el siguiente viernes por la noche.

Al principio no fui invitada. No había razón para serlo, teniendo en cuenta que no me encontraba en el cortejo nupcial o era un miembro de la familia. Sin embargo, Naruto era el padrino de Sasuke, así que tenía que estar allí. Aparentemente, a sus ojos, y los del club, ahora éramos oficialmente una pareja, así que Boruto y yo también fuimos invitados.

Se sentía bien ser incluida.

La boda en sí se celebraría en la Armería, lo cual me pareció raro al principio. Sin embargo, no iban a casarse en el propio edificio o en el patio. Más allá de la pared se encontraba un prado grande donde la gente acampaba para funciones del club. Contaba con el respaldo de una arboleda vieja, formando una cubierta natural que era perfecta para una boda. Ya había carpas establecidas a lo largo de los bordes, pero el centro y la parte posterior se encontraban marcadas con cinta naranja neón que delineaba una zona para la ceremonia.

Me ofrecí a cuidar de los niños durante el ensayo, incluyendo los dos de Karui. Llegamos a la zona de juegos en el interior del patio, y todos corrimos como animales salvajes, chillando y saltando del columpio. La cena de ensayo también fue en el patio, así que me encontré ayudando a la proveedora del catering mientras esperábamos. Era amiga del club, se llamaba Candace, y tenía un gran sentido del humor.

También conocí a la madre de Sakura, Mebuki Haruno, y a su padrastro, John.

Mebuki era... diferente.

Se parecía mucho a Sakura. De hecho, podría haber sido su hermana, a menos a primera vista. Pero mientras el pelo de Sakura era salvaje y libre, el de Mebuki era uno de esos estilos que sabes que lleva un corte de cabello caro, doble procesamiento y un montón de productos para parecer tan natural y perfecto. Sakura no suele llevar maquillaje. Mebuki se encontraba impecable, y su ropa parecía nunca arrugarse. Era el retrato de una matrona elegante, excepto por el olor a humo de cigarrillo flotando a su alrededor.

Era lista, impresionante, y absolutamente loca.

Tampoco la locura era sutil.

Tenía una energía frenética que no podía ser contenida, y rondaba a Sakura como un colibrí, obviamente, encantada por su hija. Solo observarla era agotador.

Aprendí que Candace era más que una buena persona, podría ser una santa. No importa cuántas veces Mebuki le hizo reorganizar todo, lo hizo con un guiño y una sonrisa amable. Este fue un paso más allá de impresionante, porque la madre de Sakura reorganizó las cosas siete veces.

Luego lo reorganizó una octava, esta vez mientras la gente realmente llegaba.

Después de la cena, Mebuki se puso de pie y dio un largo y laberíntico brindis, contándonos historias que estaba bastante segura, Sakura no apreciaba. Nos enteramos de cómo no le gustaba llevar ropa cuando era una niña, y siempre se encontraba desnuda en la tienda de comestibles. Escuchamos del momento en el que decidió cabalgar la cabra del vecino... usando espuelas.

También escuchamos de cuando Mebuki conoció a Sasuke, lo que llevó a una parte interesante sobre la cárcel, policías, manejo de la ira, su marido, y armas de compromiso.

Claramente sintiéndose aventajada, la madre de Sasuke se animó y nos enteramos de que él se negó a hacer pis dentro de la casa durante los primeros cinco años de su vida, algo que su padre encontró histéricamente divertido y animó.

Sin embargo, el brindis de Karui puso a ambos en vergüenza. Se paró frente a todos y llamó a Sakura para una presentación especial. Luego sacó el caballito de peluche que nos había dicho la primera noche que nos conocimos, junto con un pequeño arnés deslumbrado y correa a juego.

Shizune y Temari lo complementaron con una pequeña Harley de juguete para que el caballo montara.

Sakura se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que casi se atragantó con el champán.

Sasuke sonrió forzado, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Karui y apretando su hombro en un casi abrazo. Es la transición a un cuello bloqueado y un coscorrón prolongado. Ella gritó y lloró y pateó, pero él no la soltó hasta que admitió que arregló toda la cosa, lo cual ninguno de nosotros creyó por un momento.

Boruto y yo nos fuimos alrededor de las nueve, justo cuando las cosas se empezaban a poner interesantes. Los invitados estuvieron llegando durante todo el día, acampando detrás de la Armería, y se unieron a la fiesta una vez que los eventos oficiales de la cena terminaron. Me sentía agotada y todo mi cuerpo dolía, así que hallaba contenta de irme. Todavía tenía contusiones, aunque por suerte sin costillas rotas esta vez. Me desplomé en la cama sola, deseando que Naruto estuviera conmigo.

La mañana de la boda amaneció cálida y perfecta.

Se arriesgaron, planificando un evento al aire libre a principios de octubre. Valió la pena, porque hay pocas cosas más hermosas que el otoño en el norte de Idaho. Las colinas cubiertas de hoja perenne tenían manchas brillantes amarillas y anaranjadas. El aire poseía una sensación afilada que me hacía pensar en esa primera explosión de sabor cuando muerdes una manzana honeycrisp.

Me tomó todo lo que tenía mantener a Boruto adentro mientras me preparaba. Sabía que estaría sucio para el final del día, pero por lo menos quería empezar las cosas con él limpio. Naruto no llegó a casa anoche. Supuse que estuvo de fiesta con Sasuke toda la noche, y me pregunté lo que estuvieron haciendo...

Hubo un montón de gente en la fiesta, y muchos de ellos eran mujeres. Me dijo, después del secuestro, que no quería a nadie más que a mí, que sería fiel.

Incluso me dio un suave beso de buenas noches cuando caminó con nosotros hasta el coche.

Pero no me hallaba segura de lo que iba a ser nuestro nuevo acuerdo, o dónde se encontraban los límites. Todavía no hablamos de ello. No teníamos sexo. ¿Eso significaba que había estado durmiendo con alguien más? ¿Varios alguien más?

Pensar en ello me hacía sentir enferma.

Podría preguntarle. Existían cosas que no me diría, pero no creo que mentiría. Simplemente no me encontraba segura de querer oír la respuesta.

Me detuve en la Armería alrededor de una hora y media antes de que supuestamente comenzara la ceremonia. Había coches por todas partes, y motos también. Las chicas estuvieron muy ocupadas esta mañana decorando. Vi a Painter mientras me detenía, y levantó una mano en un saludo amistoso. Caminé alrededor de la Armería y dejé a Boruto unirse a la manada salvaje de niñoscorriendo por ahí, porque el patio se hallaba prohibido. Estaban ocupados preparando la recepción allí.

Obito se apoyó contra la pared, viendo a los niños con una mirada pensativa en su rostro. Luego me vio y me saludó con la mano.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó. Me encogí de hombros.

—Bastante bien, supongo —dije. Mirando a todas partes excepto su rostro, logré decir algo que quería sobre la noche anterior—: Gracias por ayudarme. Quiero decir, el pasado fin de semana.

—No te preocupes, nunca sucedió —dijo, ladeando la cabeza y estudiando mi cara—. Pero he querido hablar contigo.

—Claro —concordé, porque le debía a lo grande.

—¿Sabes lo que pasó entre Temari y Shikamaru? —preguntó sin rodeos—. No es ella misma, y no me dirá nada. Eso no es normal, siempre ha sido mi niña, la que me lo diría todo. No su hermana. Ahora está cerrada.

Suspiré y miré su cara. Sus ojos azules retenían preocupación, y vi lo mucho que le dolía preguntar.

—No sé —dije—. Estuvo sola con él la primera noche, y luego otra vez durante una hora al día siguiente. Nunca me dijo lo que pasó, pero no creo que él la violara, si eso es lo que sugieres. No parecía una víctima. Temari se encontraba enojada con él, realmente enojada. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

—Más de lo que ha dicho hasta el momento —respondió. Su boca se apretó—. Está arriba con Sakura. Deberías subir también. Son como un puñado de malditas arpías. Intenté subir antes y hablar con Temari y no me dejaron entrar en la habitación.

—Tengo que vigilar a Boruto.

Obito miró hacia la manada de niños corriendo por la hierba.

—No irá a ningún lado —dijo—. Hay un montón de adultos por aquí. Deberías estar con Sakura.

—Ni siquiera la conozco muy bien —protesté—. Me siento un poco extraña...

—Cariño, estás en este club tan profundo como cualquiera de nosotros en este momento —respondió, su voz imponente—. Es difícil llegar mucho más profundo. Podrías también tener algo de diversión.

Sonrió y me encontré anonadada una vez más ante lo guapo que era para ser un hombre mayor.

—Está bien, iré a ver cómo van.

—Diviértete —me dijo—. Y mantén un ojo en Temari. Si puedes pensar en alguna manera para ayudarla, házmelo saber.

—Por supuesto.

Encontré a Sakura en el tercer piso en una de las habitaciones.

Shizune me descubrió en la cocina y me reclutó para ayudarla a transportar cerveza. Al parecer Sakura decidió que casarse con Sasuke totalmente sobria, no era la mejor idea del mundo. Como sus amigas, nos hallábamos obligadas a unirnos a ella, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Que nunca se diga que he abandonado a alguien en su momento de necesidad.

Llevamos la cerveza por las escaleras, Shizune me decía que nunca había visto a Sakura más hermosa... o más estresada. La oí gritar antes de llegar a la habitación, algo acerca de ser un adulto y tomar sus propias decisiones. Abrí la puerta y puse la cerveza en el suelo haciendo sonar las botellas.

Sakura se encontraba parada en el centro de la habitación, con un hermoso vestido blanco muy clásico, con un escote de corazón, una cintura estrecha para lucir su figura y de larga cola. Su cabello rosa estaba recogido, en un motín de rizos en cascada, y llevaba flores tejidas en él. Sin velo.

Supongo que consiguió su relleno de tul blanco durante el paseo en limusina.

—¡Te amo! —gritó cuando me vio, aunque no me encontraba segura de que siquiera se diera cuenta quién era. No, se fijó en la cerveza, agarró una e hizo estallar la tapa usando su anillo de compromiso como una abridor. Se tomó casi la botella entera, luego la bajó y se volteó hacia su madre desafiantemente.

—Mi hija no vestirá cuero negro en su boda —proclamó Mebuki, agitando el infractor elemento en su mano, el chaleco de Sakura con su parche "Propiedad de Sasuke".

—Sasuke quiere que lo use —espetó Sakura—. Es importante para él.

—No va con tu vestido —Mebuki espetó de vuelta—. Es ridículo. Este es tu día, ¡deberías lucir como una princesa!

—Si es mi día, ¿por qué no puedo decidir qué me pongo? —preguntó Sakura, levantando la voz. Los ojos de Mebuki se ampliaron.

—¡Porque soy tu madre y sé lo que quieres! —gritó—. Joder, necesito un cigarrillo.

—No quiero que mi vestido huela a humo —gritó Sakura—. ¡Y quiero que mi día sea sobre mí! ¡Dame mi maldito parche de propiedad!

—¡No! —siseo Mebuki. Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, y luego vio un par de tijeras de floristería en el mostrador. Cogiéndolas, las apuntó al chaleco amenazadoramente—. ¡Atrás, o el parche sufrirá!

Todas nos congelamos.

—¿Y si arrancas el parche del chaleco y lo colocas en el vestido? —sugerí de repente, inspirada por las tijeras—. Así todavía puedes usarlo, pero el chaleco no arruinará el vestido para las fotos.

—No se puede quitar el parche —declaró Karin—. Eso sería como divorciarse de Sasuke. Pero podríamos hacer una copia y colocárselo.

El silencio cayó en la habitación cuando Sakura y su madre tenían una batalla silenciosa con los ojos.

Las fosas nasales de Mebuki se ensancharon.

—Podría vivir con eso —dijo Sakura lentamente. Todas giramos hacia Mebuki.

Asintió lentamente.

—Estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Se miraron mutuamente un momento más. Mebuki extendió el chaleco con lentitud y Sakura se lo arrebató. Karui lo agarró y bajó las escaleras, presumiblemente en busca de la copiadora.

—Voy a fumar y hacer algunas de mis afirmaciones de paz —dijo Mebuki lentamente, mirándonos a los ojos, una por una—. Cuando regrese, el parche estará en el vestido de tal manera que no sea visible desde la parte delantera, para las fotos. Si lo veo desde adelante, tendremos un problema y ninguna afirmación de paz en la Tierra será suficiente para salvar sus traseros. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

Salió de la habitación y Sakura gruñó.

—Necesito otra cerveza.

Le entregué una rápidamente, y luego agarré una para mí. Mierda, y pensé que su mamá estaba loca anoche...

Sakura se acabó su bebida cuando Karui reapareció, jadeando. Sostuvo una copia a color del parche triunfalmente.

—¿Dónde lo quieres? —le preguntó a Sakura—. Tendremos que pegarlo en el vestido justo antes de que te dirijas al altar.

—Lo quiero en mi culo —dijo Sakura, justo cuando yo tomaba un trago—. Así mi madre tiene que mirarlo durante toda la maldita ceremonia.

No pude evitarlo. Empecé a reír, lo que traté de cubrir con una tos, olvidando que tenía la boca llena de cerveza. Terminó saliéndose por mi nariz, y luego todo el mundo lo perdió. Karui en realidad lloraba cuando finalmente se detuvo, y todos nos tomamos un momento para limpiarnos los ojos con pañuelos de papel, tratando de arreglar nuestro maquillaje. Luego se giró hacia Sakura.

—Me gusta la idea —dijo, reprimiendo otra carcajada—. Va a enojar a tu madre, y eso es genial. Pero también va a enviarle un buen mensaje a Sasuke...

Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron.

—Oh, tienes razón —susurró—. Vamos a hacerlo.

Y así es como Sakura terminó casándose con Sasuke con un parche de propiedad en su culo.

Todas bajamos con Sakura, y luego Karui y Temari la trasladaron a dondequiera que planearon esconderse hasta que las cosas comenzaran. Recogí a Boruto y vagamos alrededor de la pradera, que había sido transformada desde la noche anterior.

Ahora había el doble de carpas, probablemente más de un centenar.

Instalaron un púlpito pequeño de madera en la parte delantera, y habían establecidos sillas en hileras a ambos lados del pasillo, al igual que en cualquier boda al aire libre.

Pero esto no era como cualquier boda. Era una boda de Las Parcas, y al parecer les gustaba añadir su propio toque a la ceremonia. Todos los chicos estacionaron sus motocicletas en dos filas diagonales a ambos lados del centro, formando un camino de cromo para que Sakura caminara por él.

Tuve que admitir que se veía bien.

Como la... lo que sea de Naruto... Tenía un lugar reservado para mí al frente, justo al lado de Shizune, Karin y Tsunade. Nos sentamos durante unos diez minutos, Boruto retorciéndose, mientras esperábamos a que las cosas empezaran. Entonces el sistema de sonido crujió a la vida y el ministro les pidió a todos que encontraran sus asientos.

Sasuke y Naruto salieron entre los árboles, yendo para parase al frente a esperar. Ambos usaban pantalones vaqueros negros y camisas de botones blancas. También llevaban sus colores. El ministro también llevaba un chaleco, aunque no era un Parca.

—Capellán de Spokane —me susurró Shizune—. Antes ha hecho cosas por el club. Buen tipo.

Asentí, y luego todos nos volteamos para ver como Canon de Pachelbel comenzaba a flotar por la pradera. La primera en venir por el pasillo fue una niña tan pequeña que no la reconocí, llevando una cesta de pétalos de flores que esparció mientras caminaba. Los dos chicos de Karui siguieron como portadores del anillo. La madre y el padrastro de Sakura fueron los próximos, y luego oí el rugido de una moto a través de la pradera.

Estiré el cuello para ver a Obito manejar lentamente hacia el grupo con Sakura en la parte trasera de su motocicleta. Mis ojos se ampliaron, encantada.

Shizune se rió e inclinó.

—No le dijimos a su madre acerca de esa parte...

Eché un vistazo rápido al frente para ver los sospechosos ojos de Mebuki estrecharse. John pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y le susurró algo al oído. Ella lo miró, luego se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos. Al parecer sabía cuándo la derrotaban.

Obito se detuvo al final del altar, donde Temari y Karui, como damas de honor, esperaron para ayudar a Sakura a bajar de la moto y arreglar su vestido.

Entonces las dos mujeres caminaron hacia el altar antes que ella, lado a lado. Todo nos levantamos cuando Obito extendió su brazo hacia Sakura, luego lentamente, la escoltó hacia Sasuke.

Ahí fue cuando la gente en la parte de atrás empezó a reír.

Todo el mundo que nos rodeaba parecía confundido, y levanté la mirada para encontrar a Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. Se inclinó hacia Naruto, murmurándole algo. Las oleadas de risa continuaron creciendo a medida que Sakura avanzaba, y luego fui capaz de ver el parche "Propiedad de Sasuke" que mostraba con orgullo en la parte trasera, como prometió.

Obito se detuvo al final, dando un paso hacia atrás cuando Sasuke vino a recoger a Sakura. Ella le susurró algo, y él miró detrás de ella para ver el parche. Su rostro se dividió en una enorme sonrisa y vi a Mebuki mordiéndose el labio, tratando de no reír. Le guiñó un ojo a Sakura, silenciosamente, reconociendo que su hija había ganado, y comenzó la ceremonia.

No recuerdo todos los detalles. Todo fue muy rápido. Seguí encontrando a Naruto mirándome, con cara seria. Observé dos hechos muy interesantes. El primero fue que el nombre completo de Sasuke era Marcus Sasuke Uchiha

Dios le ayude.

El segundo fue que Sakura no prometió obedecer.

Buena chica.

Luego el Ministro los declaró marido y mujer, y Sasuke levanto a Sakura para un beso que me encontraba segura de que podría dejar a una mujer embarazada.

"Pour Some Sugar on Me" de Def Leppard irrumpió a través de los altavoces y Sasuke la llevó en su espalda por el altar mientras todos aplaudieron, y los motorizados vitorearon fuerte.

Naruto caminó con Karui por el pasillo, y Temari sola.

—Dejaron el segundo lugar para Suigetsu —me dijo Shizune, sus ojos brumosos—. Siempre dejan un lugar para Suigetsu. Están esperando que vuelva a casa.

Miré a Karin, cuyo rostro se encontraba pálido.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté. Me dio una tensa sonrisa.

—Disculpa, necesito ir a ver a Silvie —dijo. Debo haber parecido confundida, porque explicó—: La niña de las flores. Es mi hija.

—Oh, es hermosa —dije, pero Karin ya se encontraba de pie y en movimiento.

Noté un par de cosas desde que empecé a conocer a Las Parcas.

Eran ferozmente leales entre ellos. Parecían hablar a veces en código, y tenían sus propias reglas y formas de hacer las cosas. No les gustaban los policías y sabían cómo deshacerse de los cuerpos. Pero Las Parcas no brillaban realmente, hasta que los hubieses visto de fiesta.

¿Dales un matrimonio para celebrar y una pirámide de barriles?

El lugar explotó.

La madre de Sakura definitivamente también sabía cómo organizar una recepción. Fue con lo casual, y entré al patio para encontrarlo transformado en algo muy elegante, pero definitivamente divertido. Había luces en todas partes, música a todo volumen y suficiente comida para dos ejércitos.

¿Lo mejor de todo? Había cuidado de niños.

Sí, ella contrató a todo el personal de una guardería local para entrar y configurar una zona infantil, completa con juegos, premios, pintura para la cara y un maldito poni para montar. Los chicos tuvieron incluso su propio pequeño buffet donde podrían juntar los perros calientes y hamburguesas.

Boruto perdió el interés en mí inmediatamente.

—Vaya, esto es increíble —le dije a Shizune cuando él salió corriendo—. No sabía que Sakura provenía de dinero.

—Sakura proviene de un remolque —respondió Shizune, riendo—. Pero su padrastro trata de recuperar el tiempo perdido, y está forrado de dinero. Lo que Mebuki quiere, Mebuki obtiene. Hoy quería un poni.

—No jodas —dije.

Luego los brazos de Naruto me rodearon y se inclinó hacia mí, oliendo mi pelo.

—Hola —susurró en mi oído. Me derretí. Shizune rodó sus ojos cuando giré en sus brazos.

—Hola —susurré en respuesta. Luego puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y me paré en puntillas para darle un beso. Lo hicimos mucho la semana pasada.

Suaves y dulces besos rápidos que me dejaban mostrar mis sentimientos sin poner las cosas demasiado intensas.

Esta vez no fue suave y dulce.

Supongo que ver a Sasuke y Sakura inspiró a Naruto, porque me dio un beso rápido y duro, como solía hacerlo. Luego se alejó y me miró, su rostro serio.

—¿Estamos bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, estamos bien —le dije, sonriendo—. Te extrañé.

—También te extrañé. Una parte de ti en particular. Vamos a reencontrarnos.

Me sonrojé mientras tomaba mi brazo y me llevaba mitad caminando, mitad arrastrando hacia el otro lado del patio. Tropecé, captando su movimiento pero no su ritmo.

—¿Adónde vamos? —exigí—. ¡Vamos a perdernos todo!

—Sasuke ya dijo que la fiesta puede esperar hasta que él folle a su esposa, y es un hombre inteligente —murmuró Naruto, deteniéndose junto a una mesa para agarrar una mochila. Entonces me di cuenta hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

—No —dije, sacudiendo y empujando su mano—. No el cobertizo. No voy a volver a ese cobertizo.

—No hay problema —respondió Naruto, cambiando de dirección sin detenerse. Ahora nos dirigimos hacia la parte posterior de la Armería. Vi a Karui mientras pasábamos, y reía y me señalaba.

Vaya amiga.

Después estábamos en la escalera, subiendo hasta el tercer piso. Naruto vio la puerta abierta de una de las habitaciones, y entramos encontrándonos con una mujer de rodillas, dándole una mamada a un hombre que nunca había visto.

—Necesito una manta —dijo Naruto, quitando una de la cama. El tipo asintió, y luego salimos otra vez antes de que pudiera estallar de vergüenza. Naruto me llevó en otra trayectoria por una puerta que daba a la azotea. Era amplio y abierto, con grandes parapetos rodeando los bordes. Era un poco inclinado, pero no mucho. Estábamos esencialmente a la intemperie.

—Esto no es mucho mejor que el cobertizo —dije, y Naruto se giró hacia mí, levantando las cejas.

—¿Hablas jodidamente en serio? —preguntó—. Encontré el único lugar dentro de un kilómetro y medio en el que podemos tener privacidad, ¿y vas a ponerte como una perra? Además, es tradición. Los chicos traen a las chicas aquí todo el tiempo. Diablos, Sasuke se le propuso a Sakura en una azotea.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Supongo que está bien —dije.

—Bueno es un alivio —murmuró, arrojando la manta al suelo. Luego sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo y su boca cubrió la mía.

No recuerdo cómo terminé en la parte de abajo. Ciertamente no recuerdo qué pasó con mis bragas, aunque sospeché que Naruto las robó. Parecía tener una cosa por las bragas.

Lo que sí recuerdo fue tratar de no gritar y fallar cuando su boca chupó mi clítoris profundamente. También recuerdo cuando se sumergió en mí, extendiéndome ampliamente y recordándome que no me hallaba loca por él porque cuidaba de Boruto.

Mierda, el hombre tenía habilidades.

Nos tomamos un descanso después de esa primera ronda de reencuentro sexual, trasladándonos a la sombra detrás del pequeño cobertizo que alberga la escalera. Naruto se recostó e hizo un pequeño nido para mí en su brazo, y me acurruqué cerca. Había perdido su ropa en el camino, y pensé que si estar totalmente desnudo a la intemperie no le molestaba, yo podría también disfrutar de la vista. Me apoyé en un brazo y comencé a besar su pecho.

—Eso es agradable —dijo, con voz ronca—. Jesús, he echado de menos tocarte.

—También te extrañé —dije. El tatuaje tribal en su pectoral me llamó, así que empecé a trazarlo con la lengua. Me encantó cómo sabía, solo un poco salado y todo masculino. También me encantó lo fuerte que eran sus músculos, y muy en el fondo tenía que admitir que me encantaba el hecho de que haría cualquier cosa por mí.

Cualquier cosa.

Descendí para encontrar el anillo en su pezón, chasqueándolo con la lengua.

—¿Crees que ya es hora de hablar? —preguntó.

Dejé ir el anillo a regañadientes.

—Sí, probablemente —dije, mirándolo—. Probablemente nosotros deberíamos tener, lo que sea que vamos a ser, resuelto.

—Vamos a hacerlo oficial —dijo—. Quiero que seas mi mujer, bastante seguro de que lo sabes. ¿Estás lista para eso?

—Eso creo —dije lentamente—. ¿Ibas en serio acerca de ser fiel? Quiero decir, ¿después de que viniste a buscarme, cuando Temari y yo estábamos con los Devil's Jacks? ¿Ibas en serio acerca de no dormir por ahí? Porque eso es un factor todavía decisivo para mí.

—Totalmente en serio —respondió Naruto. Me miró directamente a los ojos—. No me he acostado con nadie más. No desde que te follé en el cobertizo. Voy a admitirlo, he pensado en ello, pero ellas no eran tú. Simplemente no lo sentía.

Me quedé sin aliento.

—Entonces, ¿por qué seguías diciéndome que no podías prometer nada? — pregunté sorprendida—. Pensé que jodías a las chicas aquí y allá todo el tiempo.

—Siempre te dije que no te iba a mentir —dijo—. No quería hacer una promesa que no podía cumplir. Pero mierda, Hina, ¿cuándo pensé que podría perderte? Todo se puso realmente claro y rápido. Me importa una mierda cualquier otra persona, nena. Te amo. Creo que te he amado desde el principio, desde que los encontré a Menma y a ti en mi sofá. Pasé mucho tiempo tratando de quitármelo, pero no desaparece.

Parpadeé rápidamente. Me amaba. Naruto me amaba. Supongo que lo hubiera sabido desde hace un tiempo, no te preocupas por alguien de la manera en que él se preocupaba por mí y por Boruto si no los amaras.

Escuchar esas palabras aún era lindo.

—También te amo —respondí, sintiéndome tímida de repente—. Creo que desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre estuviste ahí para mí.

—Eso es lo que haces cuando estás loco por alguien —dijo, y me dio una pequeña sonrisa—. Confía en mí, no te ayudaba a mudarte, a poner alarmas en las ventanas, toda esa mierda, por la bondad de mi corazón, nena. No hay ninguna jodida caridad aquí.

Me reí un poco. Su mirada era tan intensa, que no podía engancharla por más tiempo. En su lugar, miré su hombro, y por primera vez estudié de verdad los tatuajes de allí. Había una serie de puntos redondos, cada uno se apagaba un poco, casi como una línea de cometas.

—¿Qué son esos? —pregunté.

—¿Qué?

—Los tatuajes en tus hombros. He estado tratando de descifrarlos desde hace un tiempo. No se parecen a nada.

Se levantó, apoyándose en los codos, y me dio una mirada seria.

—Siéntate en mis caderas —dijo. Levanté una ceja.

—¿Estás listo ya para una segunda ronda ya? —pregunté—. ¿O tratas de esquivar la pregunta? Déjame adivinar, ¿te emborrachaste y ahora no puedes recordar qué son?

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Oh, me acuerdo —dijo—. Adelante, siéntate sobre mí. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Lo miré con desconfianza, pero tiré mi pierna sobre su cadera. Su polla descansaba justo contra mi apertura y sentí una oleada de deseo corriendo a través de mí. Él no era el único listo para más.

—Ahora pon tus manos sobre mis hombros —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Pon tus manos sobre mis hombros.

Lo hice. Entonces me di cuenta.

—Santa mierda, ¡eres un cerdo! —dije, aturdida—. ¿Qué clase de idiota tiene huellas digitales en sus hombros? Dios, ¿son las mujeres que follas tan estúpidas que necesitan una guía para no caerse?

Sus ojos se abrieron, y luego se echó a reír. Alejé mis manos, mirándolo.

Traté de bajarme, pero me reacomodó en el lugar y mantuvo mi cintura cerca.

Entonces, dejó de reír y me sonrió.

—Primero, algunas de ellas probablemente eran así de estúpidas —admitió—. Pero esas, son tus huellas digitales, nena.

Lo miré sin comprender.

—Probablemente no lo recuerdes, pero ¿esa noche que tuviste a Boruto? —dijo—. Te agachaste a un lado de la carretera y sostuviste mis hombros mientras lo tenías.

Me di cuenta de lo que decía Naruto, y me estiré, colocando mis dedos en los tatuajes de nuevo. Encajaban perfectamente.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarte esa noche —dijo—. Fue tan intenso, Hina. No tenía idea de lo que hacíamos. Nunca he visto nada igual, nunca sentí algo ni siquiera cerca. Trabajaste tan duro para traerlo a la vida. Todo lo que podía hacer era sostenerte, esperando no joder nada. Me apretaste los hombros tan fuerte que dolió durante varios días. Clavaste tus uñas, dejaste moretones, las obras. Cristo, eras fuerte.

Pensé en esa noche, recordando cómo me agaché a un lado de la carretera.

El dolor. El miedo.

La alegría de sostener a Boruto por primera vez.

—Lo siento —dije en voz baja—. No era mi intención hacerte daño.

Soltó un bufido y rió.

—No me hiciste daño, nena —dijo—. Me marcaste. Hay una gran diferencia. Esa noche fue la cosa más importante que me ha pasado en mi vida. Sostenerte, cargar a Boruto, me cambió para siempre. No quería olvidarlo. Por eso, cuando los moretones empezaron a desaparecer, fui y conseguí tatuarlos, así no podrían hacerlo.

—Maldición —dije, tocando los puntos ligeramente con mis dedos—. Creo que es la cosa más dulce que jamás he oído.

Lo sentí endurecerse debajo de mí, y sonrió.

—¿Lo suficientemente dulce para echar un polvo de nuevo? —preguntó—. Porque le he contado la historia a las mujeres antes, y funciona cada maldita vez. No pueden quitar sus pantalones lo suficientemente rápido después de eso. Odio pensar que eres la chica que puede aguantar, teniendo en cuenta que se trata de ti.

Me eché a reír, luego rodó sobre mí, sujetando mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

Mi risa se desvaneció cuando su polla encontró mi apertura.

—Te amo, nena —dijo, deslizándose lentamente en mí—. Lo prometo. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

—Lo sé —susurré de nuevo—. Siempre has estado. También te amo, Naruto. Y te lo juro, le dices esta historia a alguna chica más, y cortaré esa tinta de inmediato.

—Anotado —dijo con una sonrisa.

Me levanté y le di un beso cuando tocó fondo, trabajando lentamente dentro y fuera de mí, rozando mi clítoris con cada golpe. Levanté mis piernas para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura, cerrando los ojos contra el sol y dejando la sensación de su gruesa polla extendiéndome a través de todo mí ser.

Amaba a este hombre.

Amaba cómo me sostenía, amaba la forma en que se preocupaba por mi hijo, y amaba la forma en que siempre arreglaba lo que sea que estuviera jodido, las cosas horribles que iban mal en mi vida.

Mientras él se mecía suavemente en mí, podía oír a los invitados en el patio, la música ascendiendo, las personas gritaban, aplaudían y disfrutaban al máximo lo que tenía que ser uno de los últimos días cálidos del año. Shizune se encontraba allí abajo, y Temari, Obito, Karui y Bam Bam... me di cuenta de que no fue solo Naruto. Todos ellos me ayudaron, aún cuando yo los había juzgado por ser Parcas.

Pero Las Parcas eran parte de Naruto, y Naruto era parte de mí.

Golpeó particularmente profundo, y empecé a reír.

—¿Qué diablos? —gruñó sin detenerse.

—Eres parte de mí —dije, riendo.

Hizo una pausa, levantando una ceja. Luego, rodó sus caderas lenta y deliberadamente, haciéndome jadear.

—Malditamente cierto —dijo, sonriendo. Agarré su trasero, instándole que comenzara a moverse de nuevo, y no se quejó. En cuestión de segundos me olvidé de la fiesta de abajo y me centré en las sensaciones construyéndose en mi interior.

Se movió más rápido, hundiéndose en mí, rozando mi trasero a través de la manta con la fuerza de sus embestidas.

—Mierda, estoy cerca —murmuré.

Naruto gruñó, luego salió de mí bruscamente, rodando sobre su espalda y respirando con dificultad.

—¿Qué diablos? —exigí.

—Quiero darte algo —dijo, su voz tensa. Me senté y lo miré.

—No. Tienes el peor sentido del momento oportuno en el mundo.

Se echó a reír, aunque no había duda de la tensión en el tono de su voz.

Sacudió la cabeza, se sentó y se inclinó para cavar en la mochila que trajo con nosotros. Luego lo sacó. Un chaleco de cuero negro.

Un chaleco que decía: "Propiedad de Naruto".

Mi boca se abrió, y tomé una profunda respiración.

—Naruto...

—Primero escúchame —dijo, los ojos fijos en mi rostro—. No eres de mi mundo, por lo que no sabes exactamente lo que significa llevar un chaleco como este.

—De acuerdo... —dije lentamente, aunque no podía imaginar que algo que dijera me haría más cómoda con eso.

—Miras esto y ves la palabra "propiedad" —dijo—. Pero lo que realmente significa es que eres mi mujer, y quiero que todos lo sepan. Vivo en un mundo duro, nena. Un mundo en el que sucede mala mierda, lo has visto tú misma. Pero no importa lo que suceda, mis hermanos tienen mi espalda. Este chaleco significa que eres uno de nosotros. No son solo palabras, Hinata. Somos una tribu, y cada Parca en el club, hombres que tú ni siquiera conoces, morirían por proteger a la mujer con este chaleco. Habrían de hacerlo porque son mis hermanos, y porque significa más que lo que cualquier anillo podría jamás significar en nuestro mundo.

—No entiendo... —murmuré, tratando de comprender sus palabras.

—Cuando un hombre toma a una mujer como su propiedad, no se trata de poseerla —continuó, buscando mi cara con su mirada—. Se trata de confiar en ella. Esta es mi vida, y me estoy entregando a ti, Hinata. No solo mi vida, también la vida de mis hermanos. Significa que soy responsable de todo lo que haces. Tú lo jodes, yo pagaré. Necesitas ayuda, estamos allí. Eres la única mujer que he conocido a la que consideraría darle ese tipo de poder. Demonios, no lo considero. Estoy desesperado porque lo tomes. Quiero que uses mi parche, Hina. ¿Quieres?

Suspiré, entonces tomé el cuero. Estaba caliente por el sol, y pasé mis dedos a lo largo de la tela, sintiendo la fuerza de la costura. Se hizo para durar, no había duda. Sería capaz de usarlo durante años. Tal vez incluso toda la vida.

Miré a Naruto, con sus fuertes manos que tomaron a mi hijo al nacer, y su sonrisa me dejó sin aliento. Sabía mi respuesta. Sin embargo, no había necesidad de hacerlo demasiado fácil para él...

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto —dijo, y me pareció oír un toque de ansiedad en su voz.

—¿Era realmente necesario detenernos justo en medio del sexo para tener esta conversación? Me encontraba casi en la parte buena.

Se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Me hice una promesa —dijo, pareciendo casi avergonzado.

—¿Y fue?

—Me prometí que la próxima vez que te follara, llevarías mi parche. Me distraje, sin embargo. Tienes muy buenas tetas, nena.

—Ya me follaste una vez aquí —dije, tratando de mantener una expresión seria—. ¿Por qué no solo terminaste?

—Porque soy un idiota —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. No lo sé. Me di cuenta de que explotarías a mi alrededor pronto, apretando mi polla como si el mundo fuera a terminar, y quería que usaras mi parche cuando sucediera. Solo como que vino a mí.

Me contuve, considerándolo cuidadosamente. También podría torturarlo un poco, ya que me había dejado colgada.

—Parece un chaleco lindo —dije lentamente—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para esto?

—Sí, Hinata, jodidamente seguro —respondió, rodando los ojos—. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? Lo usas y nos sacas de la miseria, o los dos nos vamos a casa con dolor y calientes como el infierno. Porque es en serio. Sin parche, sin polla.

—De acuerdo —dije.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio —contesté—. No estés tan sorprendido. Tienes una bonita polla, bebé.

Me puse el chaleco, saboreando la mirada en sus ojos mientras me observaba. Frotó un poco mis pezones, y reprimí una carcajada. Quizás Sakura podía darme algunos consejos sobre cómo tratar con eso... Luego me alzó sobre su cuerpo, levantándome solo lo suficiente para deslizar su polla, penetrando en lo más profundo. Con mis brazos sobre su pecho me incliné hacia abajo, meciéndome lentamente mientras estudiaba su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas? —susurré.

—Me gusta cómo luce en ti, Hina —dijo, sonriéndome—. Gran vista. Por supuesto, no me importaría verlo desde la parte posterior. ¿Te gustaría algo de acción a lo chica vaquera?

—Primero, termina este trabajo —murmuré—. Luego hablaremos de ser creativos.

Naruto sonrió y se estiró entre nosotros, encontrando mi clítoris con sus dedos.

—¿Es una promesa? —preguntó.

—Demonios, si

FIN


	19. Chapter 19

5 años después

Epílogo

-Naruto-

—Voy a hacerlo ahora.

La voz de Hinata era suave y afable, con un toque de risa.

Naruto olió su aroma especial y sintió un disparo en su ingle, el mismo que sentía cada vez que la veía desde aquella primera noche en su apartamento. Era tan hermosa que él podría morir, y aún no creía que fuera verdaderamente suya.

Pero el por qué mierda ella pensó que esto era una buena idea, no podía comprenderlo. Se movían demasiado rápido. No estaban listos, necesitaba que ella fuera más despacio, para realmente pensar en cómo esto podría cambiar las cosas entre ellos. Ser parte del club había abierto sus ojos, pero también debería haber límites.

Frunció el ceño, atrapando su mano y deteniéndola a medio movimiento.

—¿Por qué no simplemente te quedas conmigo? Siempre hay trabajo entre nosotros. No entiendo por qué no soy suficiente para ti.

Hinata rodó sus ojos.

—Cristo, Naruto, guarda al cavernícola por una vez —murmuró—. Sabes que he querido intentarlo durante un tiempo, y no es como si fuera mi primera vez. No va a cambiar nada entre tú y yo, cariño. Pero necesito esto. Tú quieres que sea feliz, siempre dices que quieres que yo sea feliz. A veces, eso significa ceder un poco, dar el siguiente paso. Déjame estar a cargo por una vez.

Naruto cerró los ojos durante un segundo, tomando una respiración profunda. Luego los abrió de nuevo y miró a la mujer que amaba más que a nada.

Ella le sonrió y, santa mierda, él amaba esa sonrisa.

—Lo siento, nena —dijo, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso en esos suaves y perfectos labios suyos. Tenía que confiar en ella. Naruto se obligó a apartarse, retrocediendo dos pasos, la grava crujiendo bajo sus talones.

—¿Listo? —preguntó. Él asintió con fuerza.

—Está bien, entonces voy hacerlo. ¿Prometes no entrar en pánico?

Naruto rodó sus ojos.

—No entraré en pánico. No soy un maldito bebé, Hina. Jesús.

Ella no respondió, pero sus ojos lo decían todo, y Naruto sintió una sonrisa arrastrarse por su rostro.

—Muy bien —admitió, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición—. Tú ganas. Soy un gran bebé llorón y no puedo manejar la idea de que hagas algo divertido sin mí. Nunca te quiero divertida, solo te quiero descalza y embarazada en la coci...

—Oh, cállate —dijo ella, riendo—. Ahora, en serio, lo haré, y vas a tener que lidiar con eso. Hazte a un lado. No quisiera que mi grande y malo motociclista sea golpeado por la grava o algo.

Con eso, ella deslizó la llave en el encendido, y la Harley Softail roja y negra rugió a la vida. La mirada en su rostro era placer puro, y Naruto tuvo que admitir que la vista de ella en la moto era jodidamente sexy. No podía decidir si la quería llevando más cuero para la protección en la carretera o menos, porque maldita sea, se veía bien cuando...

Cortó ese pensamiento. Tenía que centrarse en la seguridad de su mujer, no en sus tetas.

—¡Ten cuidado! —gritó él. Hinata se rio mientras rodaba por el camino, luego, dio un chillido de placer cuando se puso en la carretera y arrancó.

Maldita sea.

—Voy a jodidamente matar a Sasuke —murmuró Naruto. Odiaba esto. Lo odiaba—. Matarlo a él y a su maldita perra... siempre llena de grandes ideas. Ella no necesitaba su propia maldita moto.

—No deberías hablar así alrededor de Himawari —dijo Boruto, de pie junto a él—. Ella empieza a soltar la bomba con j en preescolar, mamá se pondrá furiosa.

El chico tenía doce yendo para los trece, y en el último año había empezado a crecer larguirucho en la adolescencia. Ya recibía llamadas telefónicas de chicas, lo que tenía a Hinata adaptándose. Naruto se encontraba feliz que Boruto se pareciera a su madre tanto en apariencia como en cerebro. Himawari se alzó sobre los hombros de Boruto, viendo a Naruto con grandes ojos, al igual que su madre. Ella le dio una hermosa sonrisa rompe corazones, luego abrió su boca y habló seriamente.

—Jodidamente mataw Howse —dijo ella.

Naruto suspiró, luego tomó a su hija, que se subió a él como un pequeño mono araña. Metió la nariz en su cuello, oliendo su dulzura, no-exactamente- todavía-un-olor a bebé.

—No puedes ganar esta —dijo Boruto—. Sabes que tarde o temprano Himawari va a decir algo donde mamá pueda escucharlo.

—Diré que te está imitando —dijo Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos. Boruto soltó una carcajada.

—Tú me enseñaste en primer lugar.

—Eres una pequeña mierda a veces.

—Sí, pero soy una pequeña mierda que está dispuesto a lanzarte un salvavidas —respondió Boruto pensativo—. Si ella lo dice delante de mamá, voy a decir que es mi culpa si me pagas.

—¿Cuánto?

—Veinte dólares cada maldición.

—Tienes un trato.

-Hinata-

La moto rugió debajo de mí y el viento bailó a través de mi cara.

Me encantaba. Estuve practicando durante un tiempo, sobre todo fuera de la casa de Sakura. Ella consiguió su propia moto hace un año. Nunca me cansaría de montar detrás de Naruto, pero me encantaba estar sola, también. De hecho, pasé seis meses tratando de convencer a Naruto de que debía conseguir mi propia moto.

El estúpido hombre tenía la idea de que me suicidaría.

El problema era que, en el fondo, Naruto era jodidamente sexista. En realidad, no era tan en el fondo; siempre fue bastante honesto sobre ello. Pero cuando decidió que era momento de que Boruto comenzara a aprender en una pequeña y sucia moto, tuve suficiente.

Estaba bien que mi hijo de doce años montara, ¿pero no yo?

Mierda.

Así que a principios de esa semana anuncié que iba a comprar una moto, y que él podía ayudarme a escoger una o vivir con lo que hacía por mi cuenta. Eso encendió un fuego bajo su culo, y hoy un amigo suyo me entregó mi linda y pequeña Harley. A Naruto no le gustó, pero al menos sabía que era una moto decente y en buenas condiciones.

Aún así, pagué por ella con mi propio dinero. Quería que fuera mi moto. No es que realmente tuviéramos "lo mío" o "lo suyo" después de casarnos, pero insistió en que guardara parte de mi sueldo en una cuenta separada. Nunca dije nada al respecto, pero de alguna manera Naruto sabía, instintivamente, que necesitaba sentir como que podía cuidar de mí misma.

Tener mi propio dinero ayudó con eso.

Planeaba usar la mayor parte en la escuela para los niños, pero de vez en cuando nos trataba con algo especial. Lo llevé a Hawaii para nuestro segundo aniversario, que había sido una buena inversión, porque llegué a casa con Himawari como un recuerdo. Me preguntaba si tener un bebé en la casa distanciaría a Naruto y Boruto, pero si algo consiguió fue acercarlos. Todos los días Boruto se convertía más en un hombre joven, y Naruto era una gran parte de eso.

Después de unos minutos, llegué al final de la carretera y consideré si debía o no dar la vuelta. Realmente no le metí a la moto todos los cambios —y era sin duda una ella, me sentí como si fuéramos hermanas ya— pero sabía que esto mataba a Naruto.

Sonreí, sintiéndome un poco malvada.

Una parte de mí quería simplemente despegar, sentir la libertad y dejarlo colgando por un rato. Lo enfadaría, pero en serio... el sexo enojado con mi hombre era condenadamente bueno. Jugué con la idea, pero en vez de eso giré la moto dando la vuelta y me dirigí hacia casa.

Pasos de bebé.

No hay necesidad de asustarlo demasiado en un día, después de todo.

Mejor guardar algo para mañana, por si acaso él se salía de la línea.


End file.
